return of the trbo rangers
by theghostranger
Summary: what happens when Dean is put in charge of protecting the alternative turbo powers. Also what's this old rangers come to help the new rangers? find out more on Return of the turb rangers


The whole turbo ranger book:

Return of the turbo rangers

by

Turbo hero

_It's now been 15 years since the battle with evil and it's destruction yet I can't help but think a stronger evil out there waiting to over take the Earth. If you're watching this and your my students or my kids let me tell you about my life as a power ranger._

_Years ago the turbo rangers left in my possession the other 5 turbo powers_

_that were back-ups incase the first two teams of turbo rangers failed. Now I have picked 4 others_

_to help me with defeating Ynos and Sredos. That's when I decieded to choose Bre, Colbie, Micheal,_

_and Jessica to help gaurd the other 4 turbo powers with Bre protecting the purple turbo ranger _

_powers, Colbie protecting the navy blue turbo ranger powers, Micheal protecting the lime green _

_turbo powers, Jessica protecting the gold turbo ranger powers, and me protecting the dark red_

_turbo ranger powers._

Chapter 1

The difficult part

of being a Turbo Ranger

2 1/2 months had gone by since I chose Bre, Colbie, Micheal, and Jessica to help protect the

5 back-up turbo ranger powers.

"Hey Dean how's it going dawg" Ronnie asked me.

"Not that bad dude I've actually been able to get to all my classes in a minute which is wierd"

I said to Ronnie.

"Yo that's off the hook bro how do you do that though" Ronnie asked?

"Well let's just say I have a little help from the turbo ranger powers" I told him.

"The turbo ranger powers are with the space rangers except one and that's Justin's power" Ronnie

said to me.

"Well then SHIFT INTO TURBO" I said as my watch turned into a turbo morpher I then put the key

in the morpher and started to morph. "Lighting cruiser turbo power". I was then fully morphed

into the dark red turbo ranger.

Ronnie was making sure it was me in the suit so he started to

kick the suit harder and harder until I teleported out of his way.

"Okay I can live with this but who else is a turbo ranger" Ronnie asked.

"Bre, Colbie, Micheal, and Jessica but not the Micheal in our grade the one that Kym's dating"

I told him.

Right as I told Ronnie that the Phantom ranger appeared and said "Dean it's time for your

team of turbo rangers to help defend the earth with these".

I didn't know what he was talking about until he told us to come outside and look at the 5 new

turbo ranger vechicles.

"Dean because you know more about the turbo ranger powers than anyone you will control the

new and improved versions of the 2nd red ranger's vechicles" the phantom ranger told me.

"The rest of you will also be given new and improved versions of the 2nd rangers vechicles

just like Dean was. But I have to warn you all of these are now in your care not mine all I did

was repair them so you can us them against Ynos and Sredos" the Phantom ranger told the others.

"Yeah I chose you 4 to help me with defeating 2 andriods bent on world domination but if you

don't want to help put your powers in these boxes with the color of your turbo ranger power" I

told the others.

"No you chose us for a reason Dean and no matter what happens you will be the main leader

of this turbo ranger team" Jessica said to me.

"Yeah and besides who else is going to know we're the turbo rangers besides Ronnie and your

friend Marlee" Micheal Bre said to me.

"Well all of our teachers just incase we have to leave in the middle of class and besides

none of us have class with each other so it will helps" I told the other turbo rangers.

They all agreed with that decision of telling our teachers we were the new turbo rangers.

2 days later we arrived at school right at 7:00 am to see if our teachers were there and to

our surprise they were.

"What are you 5 doing here so early" asked Mrs. Robo?

"We thought that you might like to know who the turbo rangers are" Jessica told Mrs. Robo.

"Also I want to show you were not lying" I told her.

"Well leader our you going to do the honors" Bre asked me.

"LETS SHIFT INTO TURBO" I said as the others and my watch turned into the 2nd set of

turbo morphers that were the back-ups.

The others morphed with ease but when it came time for me to morph I couldn't even though the

morpher had appeared on my left wrist just like the others. The teachers looked at me and were

about to laugh until I remembered that I was wearing the second set of turbo morphers.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO" I said as the morpher started to glow dark red. I then said "Lighting Cruiser

turbo power" I now was using the dark red turbo powers.

The teachers looked at the other turbo rangers and me and were about to faint they had never

thought that some of their students would become rangers. Not even the turbo rangers because of

what they acted like in class. Right as the teachers were about to talk to us about being

rangers Ynos and Sredos appeared ready to battle us. The other turbo rangers were ready for

battle but I then thought of something. (What if I call on 5 other people to help defeat Ynos and Sredos using the Zeo ranger powers)? The others could tell what I was thinking and agreed with calling on 5 other people to use the zeo ranger powers. So I called on 6 people I knew from School they were Lisa, Stephanie, Ronnie, James, Gary, and Brian. But when they got to School they all were freaking out because the turbo rangers wanted them to help.

"Lisa you will become the pink zeo ranger, Stephanie you will become the yellow zeo ranger, Ronnie you will become the blue zeo ranger, James you will become the green zeo ranger, Gary you will become the red zeo ranger, and last Brain you will be the gold zeo ranger using a power from another planet" I told the 6 others I chose.

"Well then guys what are we waiting for" Gary asked his new team?

"Right but how do we morph" Brain asked?

They all looked at me they didn't know how to use the zeo ranger powers yet so I helped them the best I could. I showed them how to morph into the zeo rangers with me still morphed as the dark red turbo ranger.

"I still don't get it though who are you" Brian asked?

"We're the third team of turbo rangers using the second set of turbo morphers to help us" I told the new zeo rangers.

"But who are you like your real selves" Brian asked?

"Should we tell them" I asked my team?

"Yeah why not" they said to me.

"Okay Bre is the purple turbo ranger, Micheal is the lime green turbo ranger, Colbie is the navy blue turbo ranger, Jessica is the gold turbo ranger, and me which is all of you know" I told them.

"Yeah but who are you" Brian asked me?

"I'm Dean" I told them.

They all couldn't believe it I hadn't told any of them until now when I needed their help defeating Ynos and Sredos. Now they knew why I was always acting strange and had to go to the restroom every time the turbo rangers were need. But they still were disappointed because I hadn't told them I was a turbo ranger.

"Please morph" I asked them politly.

"Fine" Gary said in a angry tone.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink" Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue " Ronnie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" James screamed.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary screamed.

"Gold ranger power" Brian screamed.

They all were then morphed into the ranger colors they had just called out then they each looked at each other with amazement.

"Now see you're the zeo rangers now armed with the powers of the zeo crystal which reside within you. You will also see that you have control of the zeo zords which form the zeo megazord. And you also have control of the super zeo zords which form the super zeo megazord" I told them.

They still were stoked about being rangers even Gary was amazed being a zeo ranger but now they would need to train. Yet that would have to wait because Ynos and Sredos summoned up putties, cogs, and dino drones to battle us.

"What the hell are those things" Gary asked me?

"They minions from past teams of rangers" I told him.

All of us then charged at the minions of Ynos and Sredos yet they were stronger then we thought. The minions out numbered us and that's when I started to get pissed and the ground around me started to break up.

"RAAAAA" I yelled as a blast of energy hit me making me run around the minions with my arm out like a sword and it seemed like they were in slow motion.

The others looked at me as I finished and hit the ground hard yet I wouldn't give up, trying to get to my feet the minions created a new monster.

"My name is Diogttes and I will destroy you pititful rangers" the monster said.

"No you won't" I said as the dark red turbo suit had lighting surronding it.

The monster just laughed as I did this until I went flying at him with my right hand in a fist and and my fist went through his gut. Diogttes backed up and looked down at me then he exploded but right as he did that he grew to skyscraper size.

"Gary it's zeo zord time" I told him.

"Right" Gary said.

"We need zeo zord power now" Gary's team and me said in unison as the zords appeared.

Gary's team got in their zords and for the first time since 1994 the zeo megazord was formed again.

"Dean we need turbo zord power" Bre told me.

"We need rescue zord power now" I said as our zords appeared and we got in our zords.

"Rescue turbo megazord power now" I said as the zords joined for the first time since 1996.

We then took on Diogttes doing the best we could until he took a cheap shot at us and sent the zords down. We tried to get the zords back up but nothing helped we were sitting ducks. I then looked down at the ground and jumped out of the zord landing on the ground. It was weird looking at Diogttes hitting the megazords making sparks fly from them. I then started to have a flashback of years ago when this happened but with a different monster.

_"Both megazords are damaged and we can't get them back online" the black rotc ranger said._

_Right as he said that all of us fell out of the rotc megazord and watched as it was rendered useless for us to use. Looking at the sight was horriable as Mounta destoryed the rotc zords and we powered up to metallic mode. But it wasn't enough to beat Mounta and that's when he sent a blast at us and made us demorph. He had done what so many before him had failed to do, he had been able to destory the rotc rangers._

"I'm not letting that happen again" I yelled as my hair stood up on end and I took off at Diogttes sending him back and then for the first time I put my hands together in front of me.

"I doubt that will hurt me" Mounta mocked.

"KAMEHAMEHA" I yelled as a huge blast came out of my hands hitting him making him explode. I could hear the other rangers cheering at this.

3 days had passed with James rethinking of being the green zeo ranger because he would have to help people every day and every waking moment.

"Dean I can't do this" James told me.

"Do what help people every time they need help" I asked him?

"I mean the whole ranger thing is cool and everything but I don't think it's the right thing for me to do" James told me.

"I see so after you give up the green zeo ranger powers who am I suppose to get to help" I asked him?

"I don't know but here's one thing I didn't even want to become a zeo ranger or any type of ranger. I just want to live a normal life unless you need me to take on a power for a emergency I won't become a ranger" James told me as he handed me the green zeo ranger cyrstal and morpher.

I then thought of something after James had given me the green zeo ranger powers I gave him the orginal green ranger's power coin.

"What's this" James asked me?

"It's a power coin and you said incase of a emergency I could contact you and this coin will allow you to be a back-up ranger" I told him.

He agreed then he was off but now it came the hard part trying to find a person to take on the green zeo powers. I looked for hours just trying to find one person that would want to become a zeo ranger and only found one. It turned out it was someone I never even thought of asking to become a ranger, the person was Andrew.

"Okay Andrew are you ready to become a ranger and not to reavel who you are to anyone" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll help as much as I can" Andrew told me.

I then procceded to take out the green zeo ranger powers out when out of nowhere as a part of my past appeared ready to fight. I took off like a hurricane at my past that was my demonic half and punched him so hard he fell back hard. Only to get up and start to fight me again but his punches were getting stronger with each hit. Until I saw that his eyes weren't black it was a andriod that could handle a lot of damage until it was destroyed. Andrew stepped in front of the andriod and started to fight it without the zeo ranger powers. He would make a good green zeo ranger but both Andrew and the andriod were now about 16 feet away now.

"Andrew catch" I yelled to him as I thew the zeo morpher parts.

He caught them and put them on both is left and right wrist.

"ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN" Andrew yelled and he put the morpher pieces together and right away he was morphed as the green zeo ranger.

The android started to back away until it pulled out a morpher of it's very own. The morpher unlike mine which was light blue and dark red this one was black and dark red. The andriod was a robot version of me yet didn't talk or anything. It then morphed into the black and dark red evil demon turbo ranger. Andrew didn't even know what to do until I remembered and just thought of morphing. In a instant I was morphed as the dark red turbo ranger I only just had to think of morphing now and I would be morphed. I then took off at the andriod that looked like me but the peice of scrap metal just threw me like a ragdoll 20 yards away.

"I'VE HAD IT" I yelled at the andriod.

I then went a higher level of power Andrew and the andriod didn't know what was going on. So the andriod came charging at me but when it got to close to me I punched it in the chest. The andriod then blew up leaving behind the alternate version of my turbo morpher. Andrew then powered down and was about to hand me the green zeo ranger powers back.

"No Andrew those powers are now yours you keep a hold of them" I told Andrew.

"Thank you for making me the new green zeo ranger" Andrew said to me.

A few days later there was a pep rally at school were the two new teams of rangers were suppose to be. The zeo rangers and my team were all sitting near each other plus a few others from our class. Pretty soon we asked the teacher if we could leave to find the rangers? And to our surprise the teacher said yes because she wanted to see the rangers. We all ran out before the pep rally started and found somewhere to morph.

"Hey Dean do you want me to help to" James asked me?

"Yeah morph into the green ranger using the orginal green ranger powers" I told him.

"It's morphin time Dragonzord" James yelled and in a flash he was the green ranger.

"Okay guys It's morphin time" Gary told his team.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink"Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Ronnie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew yelled.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary yelled.

"Gold ranger power" Brian yelled.

"Well guys you ready to" I asked my team?

"Yeah we're ready" they all told me.

"Shift into turbo" my team and me said and in a instant we were the turbo rangers.

We all then hurried back inside to see the pep rally yet everyone was gone but to our surpirse 6 other rangers were ready to fight us.

"Great evil rangers of Ynos' but the colors of them are that of the second power ranger team" I said to zeo rangers and my team.

"Yeah they are but why are they here" Bre asked me?

"We'll tell you why we're here to get a certain person that holds the orginal green ranger powers" one of the evil rangers said.

"James switch me powers" I told him.

"Why" He asked?

"Because if you don't they might kill you" I told him.

In less then a second he and me powered down and swaped powers with each other.

"Shift into turbo" James said and right away he was dark red turbo ranger.

"Okay evil you want a green ranger you got one" I told the evil rangers.

"Fine by us" all the evil rangers said at once.

"It's Morphin Time, DRAGONZORD" I screamed and in a instant I was morphed as the orginal gree ranger.

"Now you're a challenge Dean" the evil red ranger said.

"I DON'T CARE SUPER DRAGON MODE " I yelled and then there were spikes coming from my armor and my whole suit.

"Bring it Dean" the evil red ranger said to me.

I then came flying at him/her as fast as I could go which was 10 times my normal speed I hit the helmet which knocked it off and made the evil red ranger fall. When the evil red ranger got up I was surprised it was Logan yet he couldn't keep his balance so he fell.

"Logan are you okay I asked as I took off my helmet?

"Dude what happened the last thing I remeber is that Mario, Ryan, Angelica, C.j, Ashley, and me were hanging out. When a robotic looking thing attacked us and gave us coins that were glowing" Logan told me still lying on the ground.

"Yeah you're free of the evil spell but what of your team" I asked him?

"You need both the dragon and tiger coins and here is the tiger coin" Logan said as he handed me a coin.

"Okay I summon the powers of the Dragonzord and Tigerzord" I said as I held the coins above my head.

They didn't work because James had just powered down and was walking over to me he held out his left hand and I put the coins in his hand. I then powered down and James gave me back my powers now came the hard part. James morphed into the white ranger and held both coins above his head and summoned the power of the Dragonzord and Tigerzord. I morphed into the dark red turbo ranger and felt that this was my true place being the leader of the turbo rangers.

"Okay James hit the other 4 evil rangers with that power to break the evil spell" I told him.

He listened and held out 4 fingers and blasted each of the evil rangers all the helmets came off. Now the whole spell was broken, Logan and his team were still in their suits but without their helmets. I then looked at the other turbo rangers and the zeo rangers, they all then took off their helmets. Logan and his team were speechless they had never thought that any of their classmates might be rangers.

"Logan we didn't tell you but once we started to see the evil rangers fight and you guys fought we put two and two together. That's how we were able to find out that you were the evil rangers" Gary told them.

"Well then I guess my team and me have no choice but to give up being rangers" Logan told us.

"No you're not giving up being rangers just for one mistake that you made and it wasn't even really you" I told them.

"But it was us that tried to destory you and the other rangers" Logan told us.

"No all you have to do is power down and learn how to control the powers" Bre told Logan and his team.

"Then power down" Logan and his team said all at once.

Right away Logan and his team were back in their regular clothes and were about to hand us their morphers.

"No we're not going to take your morphers from you but train you" Micheal told them.

"Now morph" I told them.

"It's morphin time" Logan said.

"White ranger power" Mario screamed.

"Black ranger power" Ryan screamed.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica screamed.

"Blue ranger power" C.j screamed.

"Yellow ranger power" Ashley screamed.

"Red ranger power" Logan screamed.

"Logan how did you get those power coins" I asked him.

"From a castle on the moon that was half destoryed and these coins were in there so I figured they might help. But what I didn't know was that the orginal ninja coins were copied and these were the copies of them and the others were damaged. But I still took them just incase we needed a little help" Logan told me.

"Logan those coins were thought to be destoryed by Rita and Zedd the first villians to try and take ove earth. Those coins are about 2 decades old and they might be able to find the shogunzords that were lost" I told him.

"Yeah I know we already found the shogunzords and ninja zords with the help of Ninjor. But we also found another set of power coins that were cracked except the black ranger's power coin was missing" Ryan told us.

"Is it okay if you let me see the white ranger's power coin" I asked Logan?

"Yeah sure here you go" Logan told me as he handed me the white ranger's power coin.

I looked the power coin over and over agin until Mario gave me a battled damaged power morpher that looked like it was once gold. I knew what he was thinking and I was thinking the same thing I was going to try and morph into the white ranger.

"Power down" I said and I was back in my regular clothes.

"Why did you do that Dean" Bre asked me?

"It's Morphin Time, Tigerzord" I said as a white light engulfed me.

The other rangers were looking at me the powers seemed to still hold a morph but once I thought that, the powers started to fix themselves.

"Is it okay Logan if my team keeps ahold of these powers just incase one of you lose your powers" I asked him.

"Sure oh I almost forgot about this power coin" Logan said as he handed me another coin.

"Were did you get this coin" I asked him?

"I don't remember but the person that gave it to me said give it to Dean and he will give it to my past self" Logan told me.

"Okay then Bre you and me will go get someone I know" I told the purple turbo ranger.

"Okay but why you and me" Bre asked me?

"Because we need to talk about how our powers are linked to a different power source then the other turbo rangers" I told her.

"Right" Bre said.

Then both Bre and me teleported and appeared right in front of Jason, who was freaking because we just appeard out of nowhere.

"Jason we need you to take this coin and become the dark blue ranger" I told him.

"But why me why not someone else" he asked me?

"Because you're the only one that can use these powers and the dark blue crystal on it says your full name" I told him as I handed him the coin.

He looked at the crystal on the coin and was surprised it barred his name and he thought I was lying to him. He then procceded to morph into the dark blue ranger and a dark blue light engulfed him. Jason couldn't believe it, he was now a ranger and to top that off the dark blue ranger.

"Okay Jason now are you ready to help us defeat Ynos" Bre asked him?

"Sure but what zord do I get" Jason asked?

"You get to control the newly rebuilt thunderzords that been fitted with a two person control panel" I told him.

"Who's going to be the other person to help me" Jason asked?

"We haven't decided on that yet because whoever we choose has to be able to summon 3 zords to control. Plus they need to know how to morph into a ranger and I think I know the perfect person for the job" I told him.

"Who's that" Jason asked me.

"Dean no not her please" Bre pleaded.

"Sorry she's the only other person that might be able to help us in this time. Because she saw me morph into the dark red turbo ranger the first time I used the powers" I told Bre.

"Fine bring her here and introduce Jason to her" Bre told me.

"Actually Jason already knows her. Don't you Jason" I asked him?

"Aubrey's going to become a ranger like me" Jason asked?

"Yep and the light blue ranger" I told him.

Right after I said those words Aubrey appeared looking at all 3 of us like we were nuts, because she never thought we would need her help. But we needed her help more then ever right now and her and Jason's powers were temperory. Yet neither of them knew that because the rebuilt Thunderzords only had about 25 battles left in the back up power.

"Aubrey do you accept the power of the light blue ranger" I asked her as I held up her weapon.

"Yes I accept the powers of the light blue ranger" Aubrey said as she took the weapon from my hand.

This time a light blue light engulfed the new ranger and even Aubrey was amazed she had now become a ranger just like Bre, Jason, and me. But I was starting to have my doubts about my powers because sooner or later they would fail me.

"Bre if you would please morph into the purple turbo ranger" I asked her?

"Sure Shift into Turbo purple turbo power" Bre said then she was morphed.

"Okay then now it's my turn if nothing bad happens when I morph" I said.

But right after I said that the orginal mutant rangers appeared and with them they had the red badge of evil.

"That's it" I said as I charged at the mutant rangers.

They all out numbered me but some how I had unlocked animal mode for my turbo powers. My whole entire suit now had spikes coming out of the the boots, gloves, and a protective vest that had appeared, that looked like the orginal white rangers sheild. The mutant rangers just about laughed because after I did that a mutant came up and punched me in the gut. I was hurled over with pain until a ranger that had a shark on their ranger unifrom saved me.

"Who are you" I asked the shark ranger?

"I'm your ex girlfriend Dean" the shark ranger said.

"Jaccia you're a ranger" I asked in disbelief?

The shark ranger nodded then powered down so I could see she was telling the truth. I still wasn't believing it Jaccia my ex-girlfriend was a ranger also.

"Dean the reason I didn't tell you is I thought you were a regular guy like the others I dated before you. Plus it seems a little akward now that we're both rangers and neither one told the other about them being a ranger. And if it's not too much to ask I want to be your girlfriend again" Jaccia told me.

"I'm sorry but I don't know yet you caused me a lot of pain" I told her.

"Okay then goodbye" Jaccia said.

"I said I don't know yet because you and me as a ranger couple would be cool but are powers aren't the same" I told her.

"I understand that that's why the 2nd pink ranger gave me her pink turbo powers" Jaccia told me.

"But I don't understand that means that because T.j and the other space rangers left in possession the other 5 turbo powers. Oh wait I almost forgot they kept their turbo powers and headed off for space. So Ashley, T.j, and Carlos still have their turbo powers. Well then Jaccia since Cassie gave you her powers I will go out with you" I told her.

Right after Jaccia heard those words she was jumping around, because she would help us on all our missions as rangers now. Bre didn't look that happy there were 3 new rangers and another turbo ranger. Bre also knew that both Jaccia and me had a long history of doing things are own way. Which to Bre was the wrong way to be a ranger yet I knew more about being a ranger then her.

"THAT'S IT" I yelled as I pulled out a damaged power morpher.

Bre and Jaccia didn't know what was happening to me and they were starting to worry when I had the power morpher in my hand.

"It's Morphin Time, Tigerzord" I yelled as the damaged power morpher started to glow.

"Dean wait those powers are damaged beyond fixing" Jaccia said to me as I morphed.

But it was too late I had already morphed into the orginal white ranger using the broken power morpher that once belonged to Tommy Oliver. It would have to stay active for a little bit because Ynos had just appeared and wanted to fight me.

"Finally I get to fight the orginal white ranger" Ynos yelled.

Bre and Jaccia were still not sure if the powers could handle this type of battle.

"I need Shogunzord power now" I yelled as I put hit my fists together.

Ynos was in shock I was already summoning the white shogunzord to battle him. But he was also pleased with this that way he could defeat me faster.

"White ranger you will be killed just like your friends were" Ynos said to me.

Ynos was starting to piss me off and each time I become ticked off he used that as a weakness. But then I started to remember all the good I had already done as a ranger and launched an attack at Ynos. Which turned out to be a really awesome idea because my fist went right through his torso and out the other side.

"Jaccia get to safety your powers can't handle this kind of battle and I'm sorry but I can't date you" I told Jaccia.

Ynos looked where my hand was still at and just started to laugh like it was a funny joke. But then he started to go after Bre which raised my power levels to the max.

"Former powers of Tommy Oliver give me your strength now" I yelled as a green, white, red, and black light engulfed me.

When the light faded my suit was made up of 5 different colors my turbo powers had wanted to help. Now I had new powers to test but I also had to find another person to help and take on the silver turbo powers.

"Dean I will fight you another day" Ynos said then he disappeared.

It had been 2 weeks since my fist had went through Ynos making him retreat to his hide out.

"Hey bro where you been" Joey asked me.

"Here and there helping the turbo rangers defeart Ynos" I told him.

Joey's jaw dropped and asked if he could become a ranger and that's when I thought about the silver turbo powers. I then made a silver box appear containing the silver turbo morpher and the key to power it up. I then gave the box to Joey and to my surprise it opened and the silver turbo morpher landed on Joey's left wrist and set there. Joey then clipped it togther then morphed into the silver turbo ranger which made him speechless. Because I was the one who had made the silver turbo powers and these powers would help Joey and the other turbo rangers. Although Joey didn't know it yet but he was about to become the leader of the turbo rangers for awhile.

"Joey are you ready to see who the dark red turbo ranger is" I aksed him?

"Yeah bro I want to meet the dark red turbo ranger" Joey told me.

"Shift into turbo, Litghting Cruiser turbo power" I said as a dark red light engulfed me.

Yet this time when the light faded my turbo powers had cracks in the morpher and started to fail me right away. Joey was surpirsed that my powers were starting to fail me and that I was the dark red turbo ranger. I then started to feel really weak and powered down and when I powered down the powers were charred and cracked, like they had been blown up. Joey was looking at my morpher and was shocked that he had failed me. Plus to top that he was also surprised that I couldn't use the dark red turbo powers anymore.

"Joey until and if I come back as a ranger you're the leader of the turbo rangers" I told him.

"You won't regret it bro I'll tell the others" Joey told me.

"No just tell them that my powers were destoryed by over using them" I told Joey.

The next day felt really wierd without having to save the world, only the remaining turbo rangers were called to help. It kinda felt as though a weight was lifted off my shoulders but I still wanted to help the turbo rangers. James came in and gave me the orginal green ranger powers.

"Dean I can't do it I can't be a ranger and you need to help your friends. Ynos has found that they're weaker without you as a leader and he attacked me trying to kill me. His coming after you next and I'm also moving to a different place, yet I might still see you and the other rangers saving earth" James told me.

"Thank you James for holding onto these powers until someone needed them to defeat Ynos" I told him.

"You're turbo morpher is all charred and cracked everywhere you over used your turbo powers" James asked me?

"Yeah I did over use it but it was because Ynos attacked me at every chance he got which was almost all the time" I told James.

Then James ran out of the building faster then a bullet and waiting outside was Ynos ready to kill James.

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord" I pulled out the morpher and a green light engulfed me.

When the light faded I was morphed as the orginal green ranger except that the dragon dagger could become a sword.

"Dragon sword" I shouted as I pulled out the Dragon dagger it extened.

"Who have you given the green ranger powers to" Ynos demanded.

"He gave them to me Dean and I will kill you" I told him as I jumped up and started to fly.

Ynos then went into the future and grabbed someone that I had come to fall in love with it was Carly.

"You make a move she dies" Ynos said.

"Green ranger what are you doing" yelled a familiar voice?

To my surpirse it was Jaccia and she had come to help me yet she didn't even know who I was. She then looked at James and was starting to wonder who I was. Yet I didn't want reveavel to her or to anyone that I was the new green ranger. She then reached for my helmet and I let her take it off my head her jaw dropped.

"Dean you're the green ranger now" Jaccia asked?

"Yes he is because I'm moving and his turbo powers are charred and cracked" James said.

I then told Jaccia to put my helmet back on my head and she did that's when I went charging at Ynos. Yet he knew that I would try and save Carly so he threw her 20 feet in the air.

"THAT'S IT, SUPER DRAGON MODE" I yelled.

"Thanks green ranger maybe green's not a bad color after all" Carly said as I landed gentley on the ground.

I then held up the dragon dagger to my helmet where the mouth peice was and started to play the dragon dagger. Ynos started to shake voilently because of the high frequency with one of his arms and one of his legs exploding. He then took off to get fixed he was in too bad of shape to fight me today so I let him leave.

I then went over to Carly who was a little shaken up about Ynos trying to kill her but then she took off my helmet and hugged me. Both of us were happy that we got to meet but the problem now was getting Carly back to her own time with disrupting the time stream, Carly then thought of something. I then powered down all the way so Carly could see the real me and not the green ranger version of me.

"Why don't I just stay and that way we don't disrupt the time stream like Ynos did" Carly asked?

"That might be a good idea yet that means there will be two of you living in the same time" I told her.

But after I said that she went back to her own time which made me a little sad and little happy that she was back in her own time.

"Dean we need your help" said a agent.

"With what Agent Oed" I asked?

"We need you to become a ranger once more and face the orginal evil green ranger" Agent Oed said to me.

"Tommy, his got his old evil ranger powers back" I asked?

"Yes and we don't know how but we think it might be because of Ynos" Agent Oed said.

"Then it looks like I got no choice" I said as I made a dark red box appear before me.

"What is that" Agent Oed asked?

"They were my turbo powers and I might be able to use them once more" I told him as I put the morpher on my left wrist.

Agent Oed then gave me a dark red crystal and I put it on top pf my turbo morpher and to my surprise the powers healed. I had once again become the dark red turbo ranger and I felt really good.

"Time to go find Tommy and stop him" I said as I teleported away.

2 hours had passed and I still hadn't found Tommy when I was attacked by the orginal turbo rangers. The red turbo ranger charged at me and knocked me down.

"Who are you and where do you come from" asked the red turbo ranger?

"What year is it" I asked the red ranger?

"It's 1999 and those powers are in the command center right now in a black box" The red turbo ranger said.

The turbo rangers then took me to the command center and Alpha was shocked and told them to let me go.

"Tommy you should know that a fellow red ranger doesn't like to be dragged somewhere" Alpha said.

"My name is Dean, I come from the year 2010, I was gifted the dark red turbo powers from the other turbo rangers" I said.

"Everyone power down" Tommy said.

They all were powered down then I powered down and still to my surprise the dark red turbo powers weren't cracked.

"Hey Tommy do you know about these powers" I asked him as I held out the green ranger power coin.

"Dean that power coin is in perfect condition but does it still work" Justin asked me?

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, DRAGONZORD" I yelled as a green light engulfed me.

I had proven to Justin the powers still worked fine. And then I powered down but before I could saw anything. I was thrown back to my own time or what seemed like it until I saw a newspaper and the date said March 15, 2011. I was thrown a year ahead of my time and I could see everything that was going to happen. A car passed me and slammed on their brakes and a person got out and started to cry.

"Are you okay Ma'am" I asked the person?

"Yes I am Dean" the person said to me.

"How do you know who I am" I asked her.

"Come on Dean or should I say dark red turbo ranger I haven't seen a turbo ranger for about 2 months now" the person said.

"Why haven't you seen a turbo ranger for awhile" I asked her?

"All the rangers gave up their powers after Ynos was killed by Joey and right over there is Joey" the person said.

"Joey" I yelled but after he saw me he ran and punched me.

"Those powers are not suppose to be used because Dean was that color" Joey told me.

"Joey I am Dean and power down" I said.

Joey's jaw dropped he then got out his cell phone and called all the rangers together. When the other rangers saw me they were all jumping for joy because they all had thought I was dead.

"Dean what happened to you after you saved Carly you vanished. Now here you are and you're using your broken turbo powers" Micheal said.

"Yeah I am and these powers are no longer needed by me in this time" I told them as a box appeared.

"Wait before you do that I saved another box that contained a black turbo morpher. I want you to have these powers" Joey said as a dark box appeared.

Joey then handed me the box and just like what had happened to Joey awhile ago the morpher had chose me. It then lifted out of the box and landed on my right wrist which struck me as odd. I then clipped it onto my wirst and to my surprise my other turbo morpher was still on my left wrist.

"Joey do you know who made these powers" I asked him.

"No I don't" Joey told me.

"I made them a year before any of us became turbo rangers they were suppose to used by me. But after I become a turbo ranger I forgot about them and made the silver turbo powers" I told the other rangers.

"Dean, Joey and the rest of us don't have are turbo powers anymore we locked them away. Because Joey and the other rangers plus me used are powers to kill Ynos but Sredos got away" Jessica said.

"Dean I'm glad your not dead so now I get to kill you" said a voice.

When the others and me turned around standing behind us was Sredos holding

5 crystals. Each crystal was the same color as are turbo powers, he then threw the crystals in the air. When the cyrstals came back down they were alternative turbo morphers except the dark red morpher was missing. I looked really closely and the dark red turbo morpher was nowhere to be found.

"Dean I will give you one week to master you old powers then you will face me like your friend faced Ynos" Sredos told me.

"I accept your challenge Sredos" I told him.

Then Sredos disappeared and Jessica came running over to me and started to hug me.

"Um Jessica what are you doing" I asked her.

She then said every since I had disappeared she had had feelings for me and wanted to be with me. She then showed me something that I thought I would never see again.

"Jessica do you know what this is" I asked her?

"It's your old ninja uniform from when you were the hero Centic" Jessica said.

The other turbo rangers looked at each other and then at me because it struck them as odd.

"Dean what was Centic's real name" Bre asked.

"Bre, Jessica, and, Micheal you all know that I was once the hero Centic yet I couldn't continue as Centic. Plus those powers were running dry and I might be able to summon them one more time" I told them.

Joey and Colbie were speechless because I had saved the world countless times as Centic.

5 days passed with me trying to master my powers better yet I couldn't stop thinking of my old Centicc powers.

"CENTIC POWERS ARISE" I yelled into the sky as armor surrounded me.

I again was thrown in time but to when I was a ninja and the orginal ninajs started to attack me. I saw my past self who wasn't moving at all and neither where the other ninjas.

"Dean welcome to your life as a ninja and a ranger" said Alpha.

"Wait hold on you sent me to 1999, 2011, and when I was a ninja" I asked him?

"Yes I am and to make sure that you were still alive" Alpha said.

"But why would you do that to me and where are the Space or Galaxy rangers" I asked him?

But just as I asked that I was again sent to 2011 where Joey and the other rangers were waiting. Or that's what I thought until a person appeared using my old ninja powers.

"Hello Dean remember me" asked the ninja?

"Leo why are you using those powers they were damaged" I asked him?

"Because unlike you I can handle damaged powers and fuse them with new powers" Leo said.

Leo then started to get angry and his hair changed dark red just like my turbo powers had been.

"Dean after I kill you, I will kill all the other turbo rangers by appearing as you. Then when they least except it I will betray them and blow them up" Leo told me.

I then started to feel a weird powering surging through me. The other turbo rangers had their turbo morphers on and were giving me some of their powers. Leo just started to laugh then held out a hand and blew up Micheal, Joey, and Colbie in one blast.

"LEO YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY" I screamed at him.

Leo didn't know what was coming so he tried to move big mistake I grabbed him by the throat. He was begging for mercy but I wouldn't show any to him after what he had done.

"Turbo battlizer engage" I said as a dark light engulfed me.

When the light faded my whole suit had turned black and dark red plus now had spikes. Leo was starting to freak out because I still had him by the throat.

"Battlizer ultimate blast now" I said as I blew up both Leo and me.

After that I didn't know what had happened in the fight between Leo and me. Although I did wake up in the hospital in the ICU with wires coming out of both of my arms. Jessica and Bre were there waiting for me to wake up so they could talk to me.

"Dean the 3 of us are the only turbo rangers left and Leo is dead thanks to your bravery" Bre said.

"Yes Dean your bravery made the nurses find out that you were the dark red turbo ranger" Jessica said.

"Where's my turbo morphers" I asked them.

Bre and Jessica both reached into their pockets and took out the remains of both of my turbo morphers.

"We're sorry Dean but we couldn't save your powers and we were thinking of putting these in a case. Yet you wouldn't have any powers which means no more being a ranger. Bre and me can handle protecting the city while you recover from the blast" Jessica told me.

"No there is another box containing a green morpher" I told them.

They were both looking at each other like I was crazy or something. Someone came in and I knew who the person was but Bre and Jessica didn't.

"Dean, I haven't seen you so damn long that when I heard you were in a blast I rushed down here" the person said to me.

"Don't worry about Courtney and I need to tell you something about your brother" I said to him.

"Can you two please leave" Courtney asked?

"Do you know anything that your brother did" I asked her?

"No I don't" Courtney said.

"Your brother died a few days ago fighting Leo and your brother was the lime green turbo ranger. Now all that's left of the turbo rangers is Bre and Jessica. I destoryed Leo by sacraficing my turbo powers and that's why I'm here in the hospital" I told her

Courtney was shaking her brother Micheal had been killed by Leo for no reason.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner" she demanded.

"Because I've been here in the ICU trying to recover from that damn blast to kill Leo. Plus to top that I was in surgery for two days with them trying to get metal out of me. Also Bre and Jessica need another ranger and I can't use any power now" I told her.

Just as I said that Gary and Logan plus their teams showed up carrying a green box.

"Dean, you might be able to use these powers and we all were there when you killed Leo. All of us didn't know if it was really you or not so we stayed hidden" Lisa said to me.

She then handed me the green box that was now glowing really bright. I opened it and a braclet landed on my right wrist. I then turned it side ways and a green morpher appeared.

"This is the lost dino thunder morpher with the green dino gem. This was hidden right by my house by me" I told them.

"Dean we heard that only Jessica, Bre and you are the only turbo rangers left and we want you 3 to use new powers. The powers that we are talking about are just like yours Dean the power of the Dinos" Brian said.

Jessica and Bre looked at their turbo morphers then agreed that since only 3 of us were alive, that we needed new powers. Gary, Logan, and their teams made a box appear glowing two different colors. The box then split into two smaller boxes and both of the boxes came to me. I then handed Bre and Jessica their new powers. Bre opened her box to find out that she would become the orange dino ranger. Jessica then opened her box to find out that she would become silver dino ranger. Jessica then started to cry because Jeoy had been the silver turbo ranger. I then looked at my dino morpher and took it off and put it back in the box.

"Dean what are you doing" Mario asked?

"Bre and Jessica will continue to fight as the turbo rangers and I will fight as the orginal green ranger" I told them.

"We understand how you 3 feel" Ryan said.

"All of you have no idea what the 3 of us are feeling right know we lost 3 members of are team. Gary, you and Logan still have your teams with all their powers. But Bre and Jessica lost 4 turbo rangers because I sacraficed my powers to save them. I killed Leo by doing only what a true ranger does I made a sacrafice for the greater good. Now I don't know if the lime green, navy blue, or silver powers made it. So I suggest before you think you know how we feel think about losing a team member, think of losing all of your team. Ryan you should know that even" I told them as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"None of us have lost a team member so Dean's right we don't know how it feels for Bre, Jessica or him" Brian said.

Bre and Jessica looked at me with the wires coming out of me and then to my surprise Jessica kissed me. Bre was even surprised because Jessica had shown no emotion since they thought I was dead.

"Jessica we have to go now" Bre told her.

"Okay yet I don't want to leave him here like this" Jessica said.

"I know you don't, either do I but we have to go and protect the city same with Gary's and Logan's teams now" Bre said.

It seemed as though Bre had taken on a whole new role as a ranger being the main leader of all 3 teams. I then started to feel a sharp pain in both of my wrists. The nurses took me to get X-rays only to find out that both of my turbo powers had fused with me. One of the nurses fainted because she had been helping out a ranger. I then got a bright idea and asked if a nurse could walk with me outside. One of the nurses came outside with me and she looked like she was enjoying herself a little too much. I then looked at her and she looked like Jessica in a way.

"Nurse is your first name Jessica" I asked her?

"Yes it is and I was once a ranger before 3 of my team members were killed by Leo. Wait you're Dean the dark red turbo ranger" the nurse said.

"Yeah I am and you've come from it looks like 10 years into the future. What happens in the future to the remaining rangers" I asked?

Just as I asked that Nurse Jessica started to cry, then she started to hug me. I was quiet shocked at this until I started to hug her back and that made her feel a little bit better.

"Dean you have to tell myself in this time how you feel about her. Also tell her that you still have your turbo powers" Nurse Jessica said.

After hearing Nurse Jessica say that, I started to get angry and to my surprise I was back as the black turbo ranger.

20 mintues later I arrived where the other rangers were and they were all de-powered by Sredos. Sredos and the other rangers were confused until I took off at Sredos and knocked him down.

"Dean I'm glad you got your powers back just in time for me to kill you" Sredos said.

"RAAAAA" I yelled as a dark red, black, lime green, navy blue, and silver light engulf me.

Colbie, Joey, and Micheal had given me their remaining powers before going to heaven. Gary and Logan plus their teams decided to help me and started to give me 25% of their powers. By the time all of them had given me a fraction of their powers my suit had gone from black to rainbow almost. I was just missing one color and that was dark red. I started to conetrate on the dark red powers and they showed up on my suit too.

"So what Dean your powers will be destoryed again but this time by me" Sredos said.

"I don't think so after you killed my friends I've decided to become a better ranger. Which means that every time evil threatens the earth I will be there to stop that evil, even if it kills me" I told him.

Sredos then charged at me sending me into a concerte wall, yet I was still morphed. So Sredos came charging at me again and this time hit my right shoulder. Atuomotically I was demorphed by him and I couldn't do anything yet. I then felt a weird wave of power go through me, then I could tell that Joey and the others had been given a second chance. Joey, Colbie, and Micheal showed up using their powers Bre and Jessica morphed. I wasn't surprised that they were given a second chance to save the earth.

"Ready guys" Joey asked?

"Ready" the others said.

"Dean we need someone to lead the team now" Joey said.

"Shift into turbo, Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said.

"Ha I will just kill you and your friends" Sredos said.

"I don't think so Dean ready to put together the Ultimate Cannon" Micheal asked?

Then each of us summoned are weapon and put them together to form the ultimate Turbo Cannon.

"Get ready for a blast" Joey said.

"From the past" I said as a rainbow blast come of the cannon and hit Sredos.

The others thought they had won but they hadn't Sredos wasn't dead.

"Hey guys that was a decoy" I said.

"What" Bre asked?

"Sredos made a decoy so he could bring back to life Ynos plus a few other evils from are past" I said.

"But if Ynos comes back and teams up with Sredos again there'll be hell to pay" Jessica said.

We then all hurried off to find out where Sredos was and try to stop him.

20 minutes later I found Sredos over a body saying something in Latin yet I could tell it was a spell.

Sredos was going to summon Ynos and have him take on a new form a stronger form.

"Ah Dean just the one ranger I wanted to see" Sredos said.

Yet he didn't even move when he said that I looked ahead of him. Only to find Ynos' spirit hovering over a new body special made for him. Ynos then took control of the body and started to rise. I then looked at the left wrist to see the alternative dark red turbo morpher.

"What's the matter Dean" Ynos said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong evil will never rest as long as the rangers are here to protect it" I said.

"The rangers your friends have been depowered by me once which was the day after you went missing. Joey then took on the complete control of being the leader of the turbo rangers. He killed me just like you killed Leo and speaking of which his back also" Ynos said as Leo appeared.

"Hello Dean did you really think you could get rid of me that easily" Leo asked in a mocking tone?

I couldn't take it anymore and charged at the both of them only to get a double team from them.

"None of us could beat any ranger alone, now look we took out the leader or should I say former leader of the turbo rangers" Ynos said.

"Even if I don't have ranger powers I still have the power of a warrior" I said as I tried to attack them again.

Leo started to laugh until I punched him in the face making him gush blood I had broken his jaw. I then grabbed his right arm and ripped it off, Leo was gushing blood everywhere. Sredos had never seen me like this before which scared him a little.

"Now you have 3 seconds to get the hell out of here before I do something worse to you" I said.

"Leo come here" Ynos said.

Leo limped over to Ynos and they both vanished yet Sredos was just shaking his head at me.

"Same goes for you" I said in a pissed off tone.

Sredos then vanished, I then fainted and when I awoke I was in a bright colored room.

"Hey Dean how you feeling" Jessica asked?

"Okay but where am I" I asked her.

"You're at my house in the guest room my parents know you're a ranger" Jessica told me.

"How do they know that" I asked?

"Because my parents had once been rangers also" Jessica said.

"What team of rangers" I asked her?

"I think the team was ninja storm" Jessica said.

She then went downstairs and her parents came back up with her.

"Yes Dean what do you want to know" her father asked?

"Were you two every part of a ranger team" I asked?

"Yes ninja storm" her father said.

"My name is Victoria (Tori) Hansen" her mother said.

"My name is Blake Bradley" her father said.

I then looked at both of their wrists to see that both of them were wearing their morphers.

"Was there ever a fire or ice ninja morpher" I asked?

Jessica's parents froze for a second then spoke.

"Yes there is but the training may take hours, days, months, even years to learn how to control the abilities" her father said.

"Do you know where the powers are" I asked?

Her father then made box appear and opened it to reveal a light red ninja morpher. Her mother made another box appear and opened it, in it was a sky blue morpher.

"Dean go on you deserve to be the fire ninja ranger and my daughter will be the ice ninja ranger" her father said.

Both Jessica and me were getting new powers from 2 of the greatest rangers that ever lived. To make it even more special her parents were from one of the greatest teams to live.

"Dean I want you to have Hunter's old thunder morpher just incase something goes wrong" Blake said.

"Thank you for giving me new powers to battle Ynos with" I said.

"Dean I want you to date my daughter Jessica if that's okay with her" Tori said.

"Yes it is okay with me" Jessica said as she was jumping up and down in joy.

"Come here Jessica" I told her.

When Jessica got close to me I grabbed her gentley and kissed her right in front of her parents. Yet they didn't mind it at all because it was normal for two rangers to fall in love with one another.

"I remember when Tori and me started to fall in love with each other. It was the greatest moment of are lives" Blake said.

"Yes it was yet you were also the evil navy thunder ranger and fought the first 3 rangers. It was weird until after we lost our powers to Lother then we started to date. I remember when you asked me to marry you, you were in your ninja suit" Tori said.

"Oh Dean before you go here are communicators from the orginal team of rangers. They can be used by any ranger team before Lost Galaxy and I want Jessica to use the pink one, with you using the red one. Also there is 4 sets of communticators in there one for each team until space" Blake said.

"Jessica we got to get back and help the others" I told her.

Jessica nodded yet she wanted me to hold her hand and teleport to where the others were. She then grabbed my hand and wanted me to push her communicator button to teleport. When I pushed the button we both took off and it felt like we were weightless. Yet it would take time to get used to but it felt as thought are lives as rangers was exciting. We then landed right behind the others and had a bright idea. We took off behind a building and morphed into the fire and ice ninja rangers.

"Ice storm, Ranger form" Jessica said as a suit looking like ice appeared on her.

"Fire storm, Ranger form" I said as a suit looking like fire appeared on me.

We then teleported right in front of the other rangers and didn't move. Logan and his team morphed first. Then Gary and his team morphed then being very last Joey and the other 3 rangers morphed. They all came charging at us until they saw were weren't going to attack them.

"Joey don't you know you never morph in front of others" I said to him.

After he heard my voice his jaw dropped Jessica looked at me and I nodded.

"Power Down" Jessica and me said in unison.

The other rangers were looking us over making sure it was us and not andriods or anything. When they finally finished looking us over they all gave us high fives. Then a real surprise happened Adam Park the second black ranger, first green zeo ranger, and first green turbo ranger appeared.

"I see all the zeo and mighty morphin powers are in use, then there's the second set of turbo powers. You do realize that you are missing the first set of turbo powers" Adam said as he handed me a box.

I opened the box to find the first 5 turbo morphers completely intact and without a scatch. I couldn't believe it Adam Park one of the 12 greatest rangers to ever live, had given me the turbo powers. He wanted me to try and track down the orginal team of turbo rangers.

"Dean can you get ahold of Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Justin" Adam asked?

"I might be able to yet I only know where Tommy might be" I told him.

"Can you please get the orginal turbo rangers back for one more fight as rangers" Adam asked.

I shrugged and handed the turbo morphers back to Adam.

"Shift into Turbo, Lighting Cruiser Turbo power" I said as my ranger suit appeared on me.

Then I teleported to where Tommy might be and when I arrived he got up and tried to punch me.

"Damn turbo ranger" Tommy said.

"Were you once a turbo ranger" I asked him?

"Yeah I was until Alpha and Zordon made me give it up that's when I found the dino gems. Yet the Dino team used their remaining powers to destory Mesagoge. But why are you here" Tommy asked?

"How would you like to become the red turbo ranger again" I asked him.

"What that's not possible for me to do now T.j and his team have the turbo powers now" Tommy said.

"Yes but T.j and his team now are in another galaxy with the space powers. The other Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo rangers would love to have a veteran group of rangers help them. It would give you a chance to be a ranger again and get to fight along side your team again. Adam is trying to get the orginal turbo rangers to return" I said.

Tommy then looked at his table and opened a draw inside it was his dino morpher. I knew what he was thinking he wanted me to see if I could recharge it for at least for a few more battles. He then strapped it onto his wrist and nodded meaning he was ready for one more battle as a ranger. Yet I almost forgot that I still had 3 red communicators in my pocket. One for Logan, one for Gary, and one for another red ranger.

"Here Tommy I think you may be needing this" I said as I handed him the communicator.

When he took the communicator and put it on his right wrist the orginal red turbo morpher appeared on his left wrist. I then handed him the turbo key that was in a box.

"Shift into Turbo, Red lighting turbo power" Tommy said as a red suit and helmet appeared on him.

"Ready to go" I asked him?

"Yeah and it feels good to be a ranger again" Tommy said.

Then both Tommy and me teleported to where the others were and to are surprise, the other 4 orginal turbo rangers were already there. And each one of them was holding a box containing their turbo powers.

"Tommy our time as turbo rangers were great but I think it's time to give up being rangers. Yes when we were rangers are lives were great but now were too old to be rangers" Kat said.

"Do you know who the black dino ranger was" Tommy asked?

"No I don't" Kat said.

"I was that ranger because I was chosen by the dino gem to protect the earth again" Tommy said.

After Kat and the other orginal turbo rangers heard that, they knew they had to help the rangers at least once more. Yet Kat and the others wanted to get to chose who become the next turbo rangers. Kat summoned Jenna and gave her the pink turbo powers. Tanya summoned Kymberly and gave her the yellow turbo powers. Adam then summoned Taylor which was a surprise to the other rangers and to me. Justin then summoned Kory and gave him the blue turbo powers. Lastly Tommy powered down and summoned up someone that I couldn't remember until I saw the braclet. Tommy had called upon Micheal's sister to take on the red turbo powers. But once Courtney looked at Micheal she had a wide grin on her face and accepted the powers.

"Courtney I need to talk to you" I told her.

"Sure about what" she asked?

"About how you made Micheal feel about being the lime green green turbo ranger" I told her.

"It's because he always makes me feel like shit all the time. Plus to top that I always wanted to be the red turbo ranger" Courtney said.

"Yes I know how you feel I always wanted to be a ranger too, but the blue turbo ranger. When the rangers left the other 5 turbo power in my possession to protect I wanted to make people like shit too but I didn't. Yet once I found out the Earth was in peril again by evil, I took on the powers of the dark red turbo ranger. Ever since that day I've been saving the earth with the other turbo rangers. So you have another ranger that knows how you feel now okay" I told her.

Courtney then looked down and took a glance at her turbo morpher and I thought I knew what she was thinking. Yet she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do, she then called her team over.

"Let's see who's team's better yours or mine" Courtney said.

"Fine by me" I said.

"Then that person will lead all four teams at once" Courtney said.

"Bring it then" I said.

"Shift into turbo" Courtney said.

"Mountain Blaster turbo power" Kory said.

"Desert Thunder turbo power" Taylor said.

"Dune Star turbo power" Kym said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Jenna said.

"Red Lighting turbo power" Courtney said.

"If that's what you want, Shift into turbo" I said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Gold turbo power" Jessica said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said.

Courntey and her team then started to charge at my team and took out 2 of them easy. Jessica then looked at me and I knew what she was thinking, I powered down.

"Dean why did you do that" Micheal asked?

"Black Star turbo power" I yelled as a black light engulfed me. When it faded I was morphed as the black turbo ranger once more.

"Bring it Courtney same with your team" I said.

Courtney and her team then started to attack me and the others knew what I was doing. They helped Bre and Joey up and teleported to a safe place so they could heal faster.

"Dean you can't win" Taylor said.

"Never under estimate me, ULTIMATE TURBO RANGER MODE" I yelled. My powers had increased 200 times their normal speed and strength.

"It doesn't matter Dean you will still lose your powers" Kory said.

"We don't think so" Tommy said.

"It's morphin time" Kat said.

"Mastodan" Adam yelled.

"Pteryatactol" Kat yelled.

"Tigerzord" Tommy yelled.

All three of them had morphed into the orginal powers so they could help me.

"So big deal three more people we can hurt now and they just so happen to have given us are powers" Courtney said.

"Your not really evil unless Ynos had known that the orginal turbo rangers were going to give someone else the powers" I said.

"He didn't yet after you told me that my brother was the lime green turbo ranger I"ve let Ynos and Sredos know everything" Courtney said.

"Good just what I wanted to hear" I told her.

"Wait was this was all a set up in order to kill Ynos and Sredos at once" Courtney asked?

Yet two other lights appeared on red and one blue.

"Triceropts" Billy said as the blue ranger suit appeared on him.

"Red ranger power" Rocky said as the red ranger suit appeared on him.

"Yes and thanks to you Ynos and Sredos will cease to exist after I kill them" I told her.

"RAAAAAAA" Courtney started to scream like a banshee and her hair turned blonde.

I knew what was happening, Courtney had saiyan blood in her and was triggering it by getting pissed off. I then started to think of all the bad that had happened and powered down. My hair then started to change to blonde also but it became longer then Courtney's.

"Well Dean it looks like I'm not the only saiyan on the earth" Courtney chuckled.

"This is it for you evil and besides the real Courtney is in the ICU recovering from you. That's right I know about that day you tried to kill her and take over her life" I told her.

Tommy, Kat, Adam, and me each held out one hand and sent a blast of energy towards the evil Courtney. Yet when the smoke cleared she was still standing and all the blast had done was tear up her clothes. I then thought of something and started to gather all the energy I could.

"Dean what are you doing" Kat asked worried?

"I'm taking care of business by absorbing all the energy I can and then go to super saiyan 4" I told her.

"Dean only Goku and Vegeta have been able to go to Super saiyan 4 and they had problems with it" Kat told me.

"Yes I know that yet in order for the earth to be safe I need to go to super saiyan 3 now" I told her. Just as I said that my hair grew longer all the way down to my waist which felt wierd.

"Dean is that you" Adam asked?

"Yes and it feels great to have all this power yet I can't use my turbo powers" I said.

Courtney and the rest of her team came charging at me until Taylor took them on. He had shown up out of nowhere while Courtney and me were going super saiyan. Taylor took on the other 3 while I took on Courtney which was really crazy to me and to her.

"Dean, Ynos and Sredos will be here in a few moments by then I'll be gone and here" Courtney said as she handed me the red turbo morpher and the turbo key.

Just as Courtney did that Ynos and Sredos showed up yet they looked really different then before. Yet I had to remember it was 2011 at least one year ahead of the time I had gone missing. Courtney then vanished and out of nowhere Aly showed up she wanted to help the rangers. Joey and the others then took on Ynos and Sredos while I talked to Aly about becoming a ranger.

"Aly are you sure you want to help the turbo rangers" I asked?

"Yes just hand me those powers" she said.

"No I got a better idea of what powers you should have" I told her.

"What powers are those" Aly asked?

"The rarest powers anyone can have the Rainbow turbo ranger powers" I said as I made a box appear. Aly was a little surprised about having the powers of the rainbw turbo ranger.

"Dean I don't know if I can handle these powers" Aly said as she put the morpher on her left wrist, then she took out the key.

"Trust me your the only person that I would trust with this much power. Besides some of your friends might even be rangers and haven't told you yet. I know at least one of you friends that might be a ranger" I told her.

"Who" She asked?

"First I'm going to show you how to morph" I told her as I calmed down and my hair went back to brown.

"Okay show me how to morph really fast because the others need us" She said as she pointed toward the other rangers. They were getting their asses kicked by Ynos and Sredos.

"Okay, Shift into Turbo" I said.

"Rainbow Star turbo power" Aly said as a rainbow light engulfed her.

"Black Star Knight turbo power" I said as a Black light engulfed me.

When both of the lights had faded both Aly and me were morphed as turbo rangers. Which helped a lot because we needed a temporary ranger to help us fight Ynos and Sredos. I then started to think of getting another ranger yet who would be willing to help. Plus also take on the Silver Zeo powers that were over 30 years old. Yet there was no time to think of that right now because a table was heading straight for Aly. A person wearing all gray pushed her out of the way taking the impact of the table to the stomach. The person then got up really slowly and spit blood and their arm was bleeding. They then turned around and looked at me and to my surprise it was another girl that had saved Aly. I then looked really hard to see that it was the real Courtney that had saved her. Courtney then came over to me and I handed her the red turbo ranger powers. I nodded so did she and put the morpher on her left wrist. The other turbo rangers then showed up and were still powered up except Joey and Bre weren't. I then powered down and went over to Jessica and took off her helmet and kissed her.

"Dean what was that for" Jessica asked stunned?

"I just wanted to do that because I love you" I told her.

"Okay yeah you love her now can we morph" Courtney asked?

"Shift into turbo" Joey said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Red lighting turbo power" Courtney said.

"Lighting Cruiser turbo power" I said.

In a instant all of us were morphed and ready to battle Ynos and Sredos yet Gary and Logan's teams were fighting them now. But we also now had to find another person that would want to become the silver zeo ranger, plus help us each time we needed them. I then thought of someone and brought them before all of us. Micheal then looked at me and nodded that the person would help a lot. Micheal's brother was going to become the silver zeo ranger and help out the zeo rangers. I then handed John the Silver zeo ranger powers and he put the morpher pieces on both of his wrists.

"John you will control a zord that nobody has seen before and it combine with any other zord" I told him. After I had said that a space ship appeared and formed into a megazord.

"Dude this is wicked, I mean that in a good way" John said.

"Well then it's Morphin Time" I said.

"Zeo ranger 7, Silver" John yelled as a silver light engulfed him. When the light faded he was in a suit and the helmet had a Roman number on it.

"So John how does it feel to be a ranger" I asked?

"I had no idea that a ranger had this much power running through them when they were morphed. It feels amazing being a ranger along side my brother and you Dean plus Aly" John said.

"Now you ready for your first battle" I asked?

"Oh yeah I am" John said.

Just as John said that Ynos and Sredos appeared before us and started to attack us. I powered down again and started to get angry and faster then ever.

"Ynos you will pay for you evil deeds" I yelled as my hair turned blonde.

John didn't know what was happening to me until I stopped yelling and my hair was down to my waist. I then charged at Ynos hitting him in the torso yet he didn't do anything. He then hit me in the gut and made me go back to having my hair it's mormal color.

"A turbo ranger without turbo power pathitic" Ynos said as he threw me through the air hitting a building.

I then got up and thought of the black turbo rangers and the others powers that might be able to help me.

"Don't even think about it" Ynos said.

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord" I yelled as a green light engulfed me.

When the light faded I was morphed as the orginal green ranger with a few new impovements.

"So you morphed as a green ranger big deal I can still kill you" Ynos said.

"Don't under estimate me" I said.

Just as I said that Tommy, Kat, and Adam showed up using the power cannon yet there were also 2 other rangers.

"Ynos did you really think Dean was going to take you on by himself" The blue ranger asked?

"Yeah and even though I had a back injury I'll still fight for the earth" the red ranger said.

"Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy your missing the yellow ranger" Ynos said.

While Ynos was distracted I charged at him yet he grabbed me by the throat.

"Tommy fire the cannon now" I told him.

"Ready aim fire" Tommy said as a blast of power hit Ynos aslo hitting me in the process.

This time I couldn't get up because Ynos had used me as a shield.

"Ha all you did was hurt your friend" Ynos said laughing.

Yet as he said that I started to get up and my hair had gone blonde with me still able to use the turbo powers.

"No that's not possible your suppose to be wounded" Ynos said.

"See Ynos that's Dean for you he won't even give up even if it means he dies" Tommy said.

I then charged at Ynos going faster then the speed of light and ripped off his arm.

"Dean your going to regret that now Leo arise" Ynos said as Leo appeared.

"RAAAAAA" Leo started to yell and his hair started to become dark red.

"See Dean Leo will kill you" Ynos said.

Leo then charged at me yet I could tell where his next move was going to be a sent a blast at him each time. By the time Leo was done I wasn't even breathing hard yet he needed a breather. He then charged at me with me blocking all his attacks making it sound like thunder.

"Dragon" Leo yelled as the old ninja suit appeared on him.

"Shift into Turbo, Knight Star turbo power" I said as a black light engulfed me.

Leo and me then started to fight again with me this time killing him using the Knight star sword. Yet once I thought he was dead another evil appeared named Justicis. Another part of my past came back to haunt me like Leo did only Justicis had my hero powers.

"It's Hero Time, Red, Black, and Silver hero" Justicis said as a suit appeared on him.

"This can't be happening your dead I made sure of that before I moved and changed my name" I said.

"Please did you really think you could get rid of me or Deancus or Justicus" Justicis asked?

I then charged at him yet two other parts of past showed up and grabbed ahold of me. Justicis then told them to hold me still then he started to attack me. Yet I couldn't do anything about it because the other rangers were fighting Ynos and Sredos. Justicis then hit me in the gut so hard I depowered, yet Justicus and Deancus wouldn't let me go.

"Hey evil let go of him" a female voice said.

"What do you think your going to do" Justicis asked?

"It's Morphin Time, Zeo ranger negative 1 purple" the voice said.

She then took on Justicis, Justicus, and Deancus making them let go of me in order to battle her. When I looked up a purple zeo ranger was in front of me and had a Roman number on her helmet. She then grabbed my hand and teleported me to a tall building then she powered down.

"Dean I'm from the year 2025 I came back in order to help your team, Logan's team, and Gary's team defeat Ynos and Sredos. Because if you don't only Gary and Lisa are the only survivers from the Zeo team. Logan, Mario, and Angelica are the only survivers from the Mighty Morphin team. Joey, Jessica, Bre, and you are the only survivers from the 3rd turbo team. Courtney and Taylor are the only survivers from using the orginal turbo powers. Ynos and Sredos will succesed in killing mostly all the rangers, Dean you will be wounded in the battle with them. I came back to give you these powers you know what they are and they will help you in a few years" the girl said.

"Who are you" I asked?

"I was in your graduating class in 2011 which is the year we both graduate" the girl said.

"Yeah but who are you" I asked?

"My name is Jody" the girl said.

"Jody the one that was in my oasis and helped anyone she could" I asked?

"Yeah that's me and these powers chose me to help you in this time defeat Ynos and Sredos. The powers also reverted me back to my teenage years thank goodness" Jody said.

"How old are you really" I asked?

"I'm 32 years of age and had a back injury while in Switzerland" Jody said.

"Sorry but I can handle Ynos, Sredos, Justicis, Justicus, and Deancus on my own thanks. Now can you please go back to your own time so I can find where Justicis, Justicus and Deancus are, so I can kill them" I asked?

In a instant Jody was gone yet she left behind something from the future it was a box with my real name on it. I opened it and saw inside their were 24 holograms saying each one of the rangers names. I took out the one that said my name and it started to play. A female popped up and started to talk.

_"Dean if you're watching this that means that Jody has just visited you time and told you about the future. Yet what she forgot to mention was that your dark red turbo powers get destoryed. All you have left to battle Ynos, Sredos, Justicis, Justicus, and Deancus with is your black turbo powers. So inside this box is a new power that only you can control" the holgram said as a morpher appeared. The morpher looked like the turbo morpher yet it had a lighting bolt on it. _

I then started to think of how to activate it when another hologram came out of the box.

_"Hello Dean I am you 2 years into the future from when you go back in time to your own time. But let me make one thing clear the moment you go back to your own time this future will change. Also if you do defeat Ynos and Sredos there will still be Justicis, Justicus, and Deancus to face. Yet also when you go back the black and lighting turbo powers might be gone" the hologram of me said._

I then jumped down from the tall building landing right next to the other rangers and kicked Ynos and Sredos away from them yet Micheal wasn't anywhere to be found. So I had a little fun battling Ynos and Sredos by myself until they summoned up cogs and putties to fight me.

"Too easy" I said as they came charging at me and Ynos and Sredos disappeared.

Yet they were stronger then they acted like and demorphed me making me spit blood. I thought I was finished until Brian showed up with the gold power staff. Brian then kicked their asses and teleported me and him to safety and then he teleported out to HQPR.

I then took off running trying to find someone that might be able to send me back.

A few minutes later I was where all the other rangers were and saw someone that might be able to help.

"Michel do you know anyway to send someone back in time" I asked?

"Yeah but it might mess up the time frame why" he asked?

"Because I'm Dean from a year ago when I went missing" I told him.

"WHAT AND THEY DIDN'T SEND YOU BACK" Michel asked?

"No I've been here for about 3 weeks now" I told him.

"All of us lets get back to my place so we can send him back" Michel said.

Jessica looked down and started to cry because I was going back to my own time before she liked me. A few hours later we were at Michel's with him setting up the machine to send me back. Yet Jessica was still crying and I didn't want to see her like that. She was still looking down crying so I went over to her and lifted her head.

"Jessica I have to go back to my own time" I told her.

"Yeah but why now why when I need you" she asked?

I then grabbed her and kissed her for 5 minutes, she was shocked by that time the machine to send me back was working.

"Dean tell my past self to follow her true path and she will find love" Jessica said.

"I will" I told her.

"Dean you have to get back to your time now I programed it to 2 days from when you went missing" Michell said.

With that done Michel flipped a switch and instantly I was back in my own time.

I then looked down at my right wrist to see the black turbo morpher still there. I then felt inside my pocket and the lighting turbo morpher was in there.

"Shift into Turbo, Lighting turbo power" I said as a new suit appeared on me. The visor was in the shape of a lighting bolt and then I took off to find the others.

15 minutes later I found the others and they all were talking about how to find me.

"How do we find Dean" Jessica asked?

"I don't know but we need to find him fast" Micheal said.

"I'll say because without are orginal leader who knows what will happen" Colbie said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" Joey asked?

"Yeah but you also got to remember Dean was sent in time" Bre said.

They all then jumped up when they saw Ynos and Sredos attacking people and morphed. I couldn't let them do this alone so I let them morph and think they were by themselves. That is until Sredos had Jessica and Bre by their throats. I then picked up speeds faster then light and sound joined and hit Sredos freeing Jessica and Bre. Bre and Jessica were now falling so I used my new powers and saved both of them.

"Ha a new ranger for me to kill" Ynos said.

"I don't think so" I said as I took the wolf fighting stance.

I then took off hitting Ynos in all his weak spots until Sredos showed up. Remembering my team getting killed in the future fueled my powers until I pulled out my new weapon. It was a sword that had all my powers on it and had formed the sword of hope. Ynos and Sredos both came charging at me yet this time I cut both of them into 3 peices each. The others still didn't know who I was so Jessica came up to me. She then took off my helmet to see it was me and she kissed me which surprised me.

"Dean my future self came back while you were fighting Ynos and Sredos and told me to follow my dreams to true love" Jessica said.

"I'm glad she told you that" I said.

"Also Dean I know about your new powers" Jessica whispered in my ear.

"I know that your parents were part of the ninja storm team" I whispered in her ear.

She was shocked that I knew about her parents being rangers and even more shocked that I knew the exact team.

"Dean your back and I hope for good now cause we need our orgianl leader" Micheal said.

"Joey thank you for taking over as leader while I was gone and now hopefully we can all rest. Yet if I never came back to this time the future well I can't tell you" I told them.

"Dean I understand and my parents want you to meet them at the ninja academy" Jessica said.

"Jessica please come with me to meet your parents" I pleaded her.

"Okay but first" Jessica said as she kissed me she had forgot to put my helmet back on me on purpose, I then powered down.

Jessica and me then teleported to the ninja academy where her parents were waiting for me.

"Dean you know who my wife and me are" Blake said.

"Yes sir I do and your future self gave me these powers" I said as I showed him the fire morpher.

"That's good because we want you to become a sensi here at the academy as the fire sensi. With my daughter being the Ice sensi and you both will teach together" Blake said.

"Is it okay if I think this through though because the earth could need us at anytime with Justicis, Justicus, and Deancus still alive" I asked?

"Yes you may but it would be a honor to have a ranger that has had a chance to use almost every power become a sensi. If you don't want to become a sensi we understand" Tori said.

"Jessica can we teleport back to where the others are now" I asked?

"Yes we can and by the way we now have a building that we call HQPR" Jessica said.

We then teleported to where Jessica said to only find the others waiting for us there. We all then walked inside to see it and we all went inside a elevator to go to the basement. When we got to the basement Logan's and Gary's teams were waiting. When I looked behind them all the zords were there Jason and Aubrey were even there.

"Dean your back" Jason said.

"It's good to have you back as Leader of all 4 teams" Aubrey said.

"What do you mean all 4 teams" I asked.

"Hello Dean" Courtney said as her and her team appeared.

I couldn't believe it all the rangers wanted me to become the leader of all the teams.

"Dean we have found a way that all the zords can combine into one ultimate zord" Joey said.

"Yeah I know about how you found a way to combine all the zords yet I did also" I told them

"Let me guess fusion" Micheal said.

"No we each have to fuse at least 20% of our powers in order to make the new megazord" I said.

"No we can't do that because each one of us only has 50% of our powers left" Joey said.

The other nodded in a agreement with Joey that's when I started to think about Blake's offer to become a sensi. Jessica looked at me and nodded then we both brought her parents to where we were.

"Jessica and Dean why have you brought us here" Tori asked?

"We brought you here in order to become rangers again" I told them.

"What you're going to restore our powers" Tori asked?

"Yes and it might be temporary though because we need 2 more rangers to help us" I said.

"We'll both become rangers again even if it means only for a short time period" Blake said.

"Okay rangers gather around Blake and Tori" I said.

They all then gathered around Tori and Blake and started to hum.

"Tori the blue ninja ranger we give you back your blue ranger powers" I said as a light blue light hit Tori lighting her up.

"Blake the Navy thunder blue ranger we give you back you thunder powers" Jessica said, as a Navy blue light hit blake lighting him up.

"We all give you back your ranger powers" all the rangers said as Tori and Blake stopped glowing. They were in their full ranger suits again and they both were jumping with joy.

Yet as Blake and Tori were jumping I felt another part of my past came back to haunt me. I then teleported to where I felt the part of my past was and powered down, which was a park and saw none other than Srednalsi. He had come back to get his revenge and with him he brought the Physco rangers.

"Srednalsi I thought Leo killed you" I said.

"Dean you and Leo split apart" Srednalsi asked?

"Yeah and what is this all parts of my past came back to haunt me year" I asked?

"We are not a part of your past but of the Space and Lost Galaxy rangers. Yet since your a ranger let us introduce you to the new Physco rangers" Physco red said as a green Physco and a silver Physco appeared.

"RAAA" I yelled as my hair turned blonde.

"Ha a super saiyan is too easy to beat I beat one named Bardock in Hell" Srednalsi said.

"Yeah but I'm not related to him I had saiyan blood put in me from another person" I said.

"It might have been Bardock because he can only go super saiyan" Srednalsi said.

"No I can go to super saiyan 4 Bardock couldn't only Goku and Vegeta can go to super saiyan 4" I said.

"Let my see this so called super saiyan 4" Srednalsi said.

"I got a better idea I'll go super saiyan 5" I said as my hair started to turn back to it's normal color. Lighting started to appear around me and hair started to grow all over my body with my hair down to my waist.

"Impressive Dean yet I can still hurt you" Srednalsi said.

"Are you sure about that" I asked?

"Physco Green and Physco Silver attack him" Srednalsi said.

They both came charging at me from the same direction I looked up and kicked off the ground. I was surprised that I could fly until I saw the two new physco rangers flying.

"Come here you pitiful human" Physco green said.

"I'll rip out your spine and beat you with it" Physco silver said.

"NO THIS IS IT EVEN IF I HAVE TO SEND A GAINT WAVE OF ENERGY TO DESTROY EVIL ONCE AND FOR ALL" I yelled.

We were all still flying until I saw Srednalsi bring Ynos and Sredos back to life. Then all 3 of them grew to their gaint forms and Ynos took a swipe at me knocking me out of the air. While I was flying I had went back to being my normal self and wondered if I could go super saiyan. I tried to go super saiyan but to almost no avail until my hair started to turn blonde. Just as my hair was turning blonde I landed on a car and it felt as though my back was broken. I had gone back to my normal state with me not being able to fly in this state.

"Hey Dean need a lift" a megazord said.

I started to look closer to find out that it was the phantom ranger and it appeared as though he had a new zord for me.

"Yeah I do" I said.

The Phantom ranger then put the megazord's hand down so I could climb up to see him. When I got up to the control tower he was waiting for me and he had a key in his hand. He then gave me the key and teleported me to a cave where I found all the old zords. I was shocked it was thought that we had all the orginal zords only to find out this were prototypes.

"Dean what do you think of your new megazord peices" the phantom ranger asked as he appeared?

"This is mind blowing" I said as I looked in a direction.

I keep staring in that direction until the thing I was looking at got up and looked down at me.

"Dean say hello to the Dragotzord" the phantom ranger said.

"Dragotzord" I asked?

"The Dragotzord was the first Dragonzord yet he was never used in battle because of Rita having the green power coin" the phantom ranger said.

"Can he be used now" I asked?

"He might be able to yet you would need the orginal green ranger power coin" the phantom ranger said.

"I have that power coin right here in my pocket, Power down" I said as my suit disappeared. I then reached behind my back and pulled out that orginal green ranger power coin and morpher.

"Dean that power coin can only be used a few more times" the phantom ranger said.

"Yeah I know that yet what if I charge the power coin by using 5% of my lighting turbo powers" I asked?

"The lighting turbo powers were thought to be lost ever since 1888" the phantom ranger said.

"Yes but it could it be done" I asked?

"I guess if you have a strong enough force field to trap the energy making it go into the coin, then it might be possible" the phantom range said.

"I don't but I know someone that might have one but she'll have to know I'm a ranger" I said.

"In time of great need a rangers idenity is not as important as saving the world" the phantom rangers said.

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord" I said as the orginal green ranger suit appeared on me.

"Dean I will stay here and see if any of the other zords besides the Dragotzord are able to be powered up. If they are able to power up you might have a new megazord" the phantom ranger said.

"Thank you" I said as I teleported to were the person I was talking about was working.

A few seconds later I was at a pizza place and people started to get freaked out.

"Can I help you green ranger" someone asked?

"Yes you can I'm looking for Victoria" I said.

"Victoria" the person yelled.

Victoria came out of the back and looked at me and almost fainted she had never thought she would meet a ranger.

"Victoria I need you to come with me because you might be the only person that can help me fix something. Oh did I almost forget to tell you that you would be working with the phantom ranger also" I said.

"Okay just let me talk it over with the boss" Victoria said as she sped into the back.

While I was waiting I got a call from someone yet I couldn't answer it as a ranger.

"Green ranger come in, Green ranger come in" my communitcator said.

"Green ranger here what do you need phantom ranger" I asked through the communicator.

"All the zords can recharge any ranger power except if it was created by evil" the phantom said through my communicator.

"As soon as Victoria gets out here we'll teleport there" I said through the communicator.

Victoria came out of the back with her boss and her boss wanted to talk to me.

"Green ranger how long will she be gone be" her boss asked?

"Honestly sir I don't know because the charging process takes at least 15 mintues to start. Which means another 55 minutes which brings it to one hour and 10 minutes" I said.

"Victoria since this is just a rare honor to help the rangers I will let you go help them. But first I want a autograph from the green ranger" the boss said.

As soon as he said that another employee came out and had a camera ready so we all could take a picture together. All the employees came out and each had a photo taken with me which felt really weird. Unfortunely for me the camera was a poloroid which meant faster photos. Each employee came up to me with their photo and I signed it. Victoria was giving me the signal to hurry up so I did and each employee that worked at the pizza place got a signed picture of me with them. As soon as the other employees were done getting my autograph Victoria came up to me.

"Can we go now" Victoria asked?

"Yeah hold on to me though" I said as I started to teleport.

3 seconds later we arrived at HQPR and the other rangers were there already geared up.

"Guys I think it's time we show our new recruite who we really are" I said.

The others agreed and each team then powered down one after another even my team powered down. Yet I didn't power down right away because Logan and his team didn't know that I had the green ranger power coin.

"Power down" I said as the green ranger suit disappeared.

"Dean you're a ranger" Victoria asked?

"Yeah and I just so happen to be the one that wanted you to take on the power of the new turbo ranger power" I said.

"What new turbo ranger power" Victoria asked?

"It's called the moon Star turbo power it was created alongside the first turbo powers" I said as I held out a black box.

Victoria took the box and when she opened it her jaw dropped, because the mopher came out and landed on her left wrist.

"Moon Star, Turbo power" Victoria said as she put the key in the morpher. Right when she did that a black light engulfed her making a suit appear on her. The shape of her visor was in the shape of a cresent moon and a star on the other side.

"Looks like we have another turbo ranger now" I said.

"Power down" Victoria said as her suit disappeared.

"Then lets all morphed at once" Courntey said.

"It's morphin time" Logan said.

"White ranger power" Mario screamed.

"Black ranger power" Ryan screamed.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica screamed.

"Blue ranger power" C.j screamed.

"Yellow ranger power" Ashley screamed.

"Red ranger power" Logan screamed.

"Okay guys It's morphin time" Gary told his team.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink"Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Ronnie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew yelled.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary yelled.

"Gold ranger power" Brian yelled.

"Zeo ranger 7 silver" John yelled.

"Will you do the honors Courtney" I asked?

"Shift into turbo" Courtney said.

"Mountain Blaster turbo power" Kory said.

"Desert Thunder turbo power" Taylor said.

"Dune Star turbo power" Kym said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Jenna said.

"Red Lighting turbo power" Courtney said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Gold turbo power" Jessica said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said.

After all of us had morphed Jason and Aubrey looked down at their powers and didn't morph.

"Dean we no longer have ranger powers" Jason said as he took out his power coin.

"We went against a part of your past named Leo when you went to get Victoria. He said that you had killed him but had prevailed" Aubrey said as she took out her power coin.

"Jason, Aubrey I know how to recharge your powers now" I said.

"How would you do that" Jason asked?

"By my lighting turbo powers that's how" I said.

"Who's going to keep it stable" Aubrey asked?

"I'm going to build a metal container to house the coins in, and Dean here will start to channel the lighting into the conatainer. Dean will increase the lighting flow starting at 5% and ending at 50%" Victoria said.

As soon as Victoria stopped talking I used my powers to build the container in less then a minute. Jason and Aubrey then put their power coins in the container and I started to channel the flow of lighting. In the process of channeling the lighting my suit had disappeared on me and my hair had turned blonde.

Victoria and the others didn't know what was happening until lighting started to appear all over me. By the time I had gone to 50% of lighting Aubrey's and Jason's coins were over charged.

"There you go you two now have your powers back" I said.

"Yeah we can tell that but your hair" Aubrey said.

"Oh that it's nothing" I said as my hair went back to it's normal color.

"Dean we'll run some tests on you because of you over charging Aubrey's and Jason's powers" Micheal said.

"I almost forgot to recharge the green ranger power coin" I said as I handed Aubrey and Jason their power coins back. I then put the green ranger power coin in the container and started to do the same thing, I had done with Aubrey and Jason's powers. Except that this time I used all of my other powers to fully charge the green ranger power coin.

"Power down" all the rangers said.

"Dean after your done with that can Ashley and me talk to you" Jessica asked?

"Yeah sure" I said as the coin become recharged and flew into my pocket.

Ashley, Jessica, and me then went outside of HQPR and that's when I heard some bad news.

"Dean I have to give up being a ranger I have found someone that will help" Ashley said.

"Who's the person" I asked?

"Her name is Alexis but she prefers to be called Lexi" Ashley said.

"Okay all 3 of us will have to go get her" I said.

"She's with John right now" Ashley said.

"That's because Lexi is John's girlfriend and he might be happy this is happening" I said.

"Then it's time to morph" Jessica said.

"It's Morphin Time, Yellow ranger power" Ashley said for the very last time as a yellow suit appeared on her.

"Ice Storm ranger form" Jessica said as a suit appeared on her looking like ice.

"Fire storm ranger form" I said as a suit appeared on me looking like fire.

As soon as all of us were morphed we teleported to where John and Lexi were and just stood there.

"What are you 3 doing here" John asked?

"Power down" I said as my suit disappeared into regular clothes.

"Dean you're a ranger" Lexi asked?

"Yeah and the yellow ranger wants you to take over being the yellow ranger" I said.

"Lexi I'm also a ranger yet the silver zeo ranger" John said.

"Lexi i'm giving you a once in a life time chance to become a ranger" Ashley said.

"Yeah I know that but it would feel weird I would be the only new ranger on the team" Lexi said.

"Lexi look I've been a ranger and have been sent back in time and sent into the future we need you" I told her.

"First I want to see who the other two rangers are" Lexi said.

Ashley and Jessica looked at me and I nodded and they both powered down.

"Your the one that wants me to take over being a ranger" Lexi asked?

"Lexi this isn't the Ashley you know this is a different Ashley that wants to play the guitar. The reason she wants you to take over being the yellow ranger is because she's been offered a contract. In the contract though it stats that she must spend all of her time practicing" I said.

"Okay I'll take on the powers of the yellow ranger but first John and you have to morph" Lexi said.

"Well John lets do it" I said.

"It's Morphin Time, Zeo ranger 7 Silver" John said as a silver suit appeared on him.

"What power do you want me to use" I asked?

"Well what powers do you have" Lexi asked?

"Green ranger, White ranger, black turbo ranger, Lighting turbo ranger, Fire storm ninja ranger, green dino ranger, dark red turbo ranger, and a new power" I said.

"I want you to use your new ranger powers" Lexi said.

"Wait Lexi if Dean does that what will happen to him" John asked?

"I don't know I want to see the new ranger power" Lexi said.

"It's Morphin Time, Zeo ranger negative 5 Dark red" I said as a dark red suit appeared on me looking like zeo ranger 5's, except the star was upside down.

"Wow those powers are cool" Jessica and Lexi said.

"Dude how did you get those powers made" John asked?

"You remember when I gave you your powers" I asked?

"Yeah I think you said you made them" John said.

"Well I didn't make the powers they were from another crystal with 6 other zeo powers. I went to go pick it up and and a dark red zeo crystal came forth and gave me the dark red zeo ranger powers. I didn't choose this but Ashley has chosen Lexi to contiue as the yellow ranger" I said.

"Dean I want to know one thing first how do you feel about me" Jessica asked?

"Jessica I thought you would never be my girlfriend because of how popular you were. I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you and I love you more then anything" I said.

"Dean that's how I feel about you too" Jessica said as she was crying and as she was walking over to me.

I then hugged Jessica and she hugged me back I held her back a few seconds and looked into her brown eyes. I then powered down and my heart started to beat really fast. Jessica then did something that shocked me she leaned in close to me and kissed me. John and Lexi couldn't believe it Jessica had actually kissed me yet again, with this time being in front of two new rangers.

"Dean what is your real name" John asked?

"You remember 2 years ago a person named Justin vanished" I asked?

"Yeah I was really good friends with him" John said.

"Well call Bre on your communicator and tell her to teleport here" I said.

John then did what I said and called Bre and asked her to teleport to where he was. A few moments later Bre was with us and powered down so did John.

"Bre do you rememer a guy named Justin" John asked?

"Yeah he was a good friend until he vanished. Why" Bre asked?

"Bre, John, Lexi, and Jessica only you will know my secret" I said.

"What secret" Jessica asked?

"I'm really Justin I just lost a lot of wieght" I said.

The others were in shock two years ago I would have been over 300 pounds now I was 186.

"Then what happened to you going by Justin" Bre asked?

"Well if you remember the hero Centic that help the ninjas" I said.

"Yeah I fell in love with Centic" Jessica said.

"Well I was Centic and when that power ran dry I become a ranger by the powers chosing me" I said.

"I don't believe it one of the greatest heroes to ever live is my boyfriend" Jessica said.

"Well I can't believe the hotest girl is my girlfriend" I said.

"But Dean you can't be Justin his dead" Bre said.

"No I'm not if you took a really close look in that coffin it was a clone and my family knows that. They even knew when I was Centic because I flew to middle school" I said.

"But then two years ago that means that I called Justice and lied about you being dead" Bre said shaking.

"No you didn't lie to him about my being dead it was me but a clone" I said.

"Yet why did you fake your own death" Lexi asked?

"So Ynos and Sredos would leave my friends and family alone yet when he came back from hell, I knew I had to fight him again. The Centic powers were thought to be gone forever yet when I put on that watch I became Centic again. Only to have a crowd find out that I was still alive" I said.

"We all need to teleport to HQPR and tell the others" Ashley said.

"Yeah I think it's finally time I told them the truth" I said.

John then took Lexi's hand and teleported same with Bre and Ashley leaving Jessica and me together with her about to cry.

"Come here Jessica" I said.

She did come over to me yet when I hugged her she didn't hug me back I knew she hated me now and she was looking down. I then lifted her head and kissed her trying to make her feel better.

"Dean why didn't you tell me you were really Justin" Jessica asked?

"I didn't because I thought you would hate me for it" I said.

"No I don't I want to be your wife someday" Jessica said.

Jessica and me then teleported to HQPR were the all the other rangers were waiting.

"Glad to know your real name is Justin" Logan said.

"It's also nice to know that you were Centic" Ronnie said.

I then started to take off my turbo morpher but Logan and Ronnie stopped me.

"It's a good thing that you kept that a secret though because Ynos and Sredos will have a surprise waiting for them" Mario said.

"What do you mean surprise" I asked.

Colbie then brought out a black box that looked like it had been buried in the dirt. Colbie then gave me the box and I opened it to see my Centic powers coin recharged.

"It's the least we can do for you after helping the world so many times" Gary said.

I then took the coin out and reached behind my back and grabbed the power morpher. I then stuck the coin in there and put it back behind my back.

"Well Dean morph" Courtney said.

"It's Hero Time" Centic powers" I said as a really bright light lit up the room. When the light faded I was in the Centic suit that was now silver and it felt good.

The other rangers looked at me and nodded that it was a good idea to give me back my Centic powers. Sooner then any of us had thought the new alarm went off powering me down.

"What's going on" I asked?

"I can't beleive it it's Leo his back and his attacking the high school" Courtney said.

"Then it's time he remembers Centic" I said as I teleported to where Leo was.

A few moments later I was at the high school and found Leo smashing the wall into peices.

"Stop right there" I said as I ran over to him.

Leo looked up and when I saw his eyes they were black and a little red with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Reo I thought Leo shut you down" I said.

"Far from it Justin and just who I want to kill" Reo said as he charged at me.

"It's Hero Time, Centic powers" I said as the Centic suit appeared on me.

I then took off flying at Reo as he was flying at me and punched him right in the face. Yet nothing happened to him and he hit me in the gut making me power down. I then started to scream louder then a banshee and transformed into super saiyan 3 from there I didn't quit. I then did one final scream making me go to super saiyan 5.

"So big deal you have saiyan blood put in you who cares" Reo said.

"We care" said the other rangers.

When I was screaming they must have teleported and were starting to lift their hands. They were wanting me to make a spirit bomb like Goku and use it against Reo. John and Aly looked at me and morphed then they started to fly and take on Reo.

"Ryan I need you to fly once more" I yelled to the black ranger.

Ryan then calmed down and started to fly then he morphed in mid air and summoned metallic armor. I then lifted my hands and started to gain energy with Ryan making sure no one could stop me. I then yelled for Aly and John to move out of the way and when they did I sent the spirit bomb at Reo. The spirit bomb hit him perfectly yet the spirit bomb was starting to turn red.

"Fire" Tommy said as he used the power cannon for the last time.

"We summon 2% of the power coins power" Logan and his team said.

"We summon 3% of the zeo crystals powers" Gary and his team said.

"We summon 6% of the turbo powers" Courtney and her team said.

"And last we summon 9% of the back up turbo power powers" Micheal said leading the team.

John, Aly, Jason, and Aubrey also summoned up 6% of their powers to help defeat Reo. Then all the rangers sent their powers right at me making sure I could defeat Reo.

"This is it Reo" I said as I started to feel recharged.

I then landed on the ground and started to put the palms of my hands together.

"Ha what are you going to do" Reo laughed.

"Kamehameha" I said as a a ray of colors hit the spirit bomb making it explode on Reo.

Yet when the smoke cleared Reo was there but so was 4 others that were suppose to be dead. Justicis, Justicus, Deancus, and Leo were alive again and this time they had more power.

"Dean watch out" a female voice yelled. As soon as I saw who had said my name I was surprised that it was Jaccia.

"Power of Lighting" Jaccia said as a lighting bolt came down hitting Reo and the other evils from my past.

"Jaccia I thought you were gone because after I came back from the future you weren't waiting" I said.

Yet right after those words Reo, Justicis, Justicus, and Deancus grabbed me by my limbs. Leo had a smirk on his face and I didn't know what he was thinking, until he punched me in the face. I looked up tasting blood and saw that Leo had changed spots with Reo each one was going to punch me. Sooner then I had thought the saiyan blood in me rose causing me to go super saiyan 6. Making Reo and the others let me go which that's when I used the lighting turbo powers and hit each one of them.

"Dean that's not possible" Jaccia said as I started to tear apart Justicus with one hand.

Srendanlsi appeared with the physco rangers and with Ynos and Sredos which wasn't a good sign.

"Dean or should I say Justin we have come here to kill you" Ynos said.

The other rangers then looked at me and all of us gathered up the ranger powers we had. Yet all Sredos did was wave a hand and our powers were gone that's when I decided to do something.

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord" I said as the green ranger suit appeared on me.

"Those powers are weak" Srednalsi laughed.

"Super Dragon mode" I yelled as spikes appeared all over my suit.

"What are you planning to do Dean" Jessica asked about to cry.

"I'm going to get our powers back" I said as I charged at Sredos.

When I hit Sredos nothing happened and instead he appeared behind me and hit me hard in the back. When I looked down at my stomach his hand was sticking out of me and I was coughing up blood. Sredos then let go of me and vanished along with the other evils from my past.

"DEAN" the other rangers yelled as they came running over to me.

I then coughed up more blood and saw a light come down to me and it healed me. When I saw who the light really was I was shocked who had saved me from dying, Chelsea had healed me.

"Hey Justin feeling better now" Chelsea asked?

"Not really but thank you for healing me" I said as I got up and the others got to me. Yet when I turned around to find Chelsea she was gone and her place she had left a black ring. I then picked up the ring and put it in my pocket.

"Dean you're healed" Courtney said astonished.

"All thanks to a old friend" I said as I looked up at the sky.

"Lets get back HQPR before Sredos gets back and trys to kill you again" Micheal said.

The others then nodded and teleported leaving me alone and that's when I took out the black ring. I didn't know what would happen so I put the ring on and instantly I was at HQPR.

"Damn Dean you didn't even teleport here you just showed up out of the blue" Taylor said.

"No Taylor you got that wrong I didn't teleport of the blue but the dark red" I said.

I then lookd at the ring and took it off and put in back in pocket now it was time to find the others. I started to walk around HQPR until I came across a room that had cars in it. When I walked past the door it opened and I entered and saw cars sitting there. The cars then turned on and started to roll forward until I could see the colors they were.

"Beautiful cars right" Jessica said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah they are, yet I see something much more beautiful" I said as I walked towards her.

"Dean what are you doing" Jessica asked?

Yet I didn't answer and picked her up and morphed without even saying anything into the black turbo ranger. Jessica was starting to blush really bad until I depowered the helmet and I had long hair.

"Dean your hair is long" Jessica said.

"I know it is and this is for you" I said as yellow, pink, red, white, and gold roses appeared in front of her.

Jessica then told me to let her down and I did and she tackled me to the ground and started to make out with me. It felt as though I was in heaven and an angel was making out with me. Until I heard the alarm go off and Jessica got up and so did I. We then both went to the control part of HQPR and saw the others around the screen.

"What's happening" I asked?

"Dean Leo and Reo are attacking your cousin" Micheal said

Micheal then put in where they were and I teleported by myself really fast to help my cousin.

I arrived a few moments later to see my cousin laying on the ground covered in blood.

"You don't stand a chance now Dean" Reo said.

"We'll tear you apart limb by limb and then kill you" Leo said.

"Leo you used to be one of the good people that protected this earth that is until you wife died" I said.

"Shut up" Leo said as the old ninja suit appeared on him.

"Bad move to do Leo" I said as I put my hands out with palms showing.

"That weak move of yours wo't do any good here" Leo said as he did the same thing.

"Kamehameha" I said as a a ray of light came out.

"Kamehameha" Leo yelled as a black light came out hitting mine.

"Let me help Leo" Reo said as he did the same thing.

"Dean let me help" a male voice said.

I then look to my right where one of my old friends was and I was shocked that he had come to help. Justice had come to help in my time of need and had saiyan blood in him all this time.

"Kamehameha" Justice yelled as he did the same thing as me yet his hair had turned dark gold.

Then Justice's and Reo's Kamehamehas hit each other making the earth start to shake.

"I summon the ancient power of Centic" I yelled as my Kamehameha grew killing Leo. I then turned it a little to the right and making Justice's grow in the process yet Reo wouldn't die.

"RAAA" Justice yelled as he turned into a super saiyan 3 making the kamehameha grow even more.

Bre then appeared and morphed into the purple ranger having a cannon with her yet she put the cannon down.

"Kamehameha" Bre yelled with her palm out as her Kamehameha joined with Justice's and mine killing Reo.

Justice and me calmed down and turned back to our normal stats Bre powered down also.

"Well Justin it looks like you go to be a ranger same with me" Justice said.

"Yeah but you are now too" I said as I handed him the green ranger power coin.

"Dean no I'm already a ranger" Justice said as he held up the green space morpher.

"It looks like we all got to be rangers yet how did you two get your powers" Justice asked?

"T.j and the others left in my possession the alternative turbo morphers" I said as I held up my left arm. Bre did the same thing and Justice just nodded his head and then morphed right in front of us.

"Well Dean" Bre asked?

"Go ahead and morph" I said

"Purple turbo power" Bre said as the purple suit appeared on her.

"Dean why aren't you morphing" Justice asked?

"Well I'm thinking what power I should use" I said.

"Just use one" Justice said.

""TIME FOR TIME FORCE" Jen and Wes said morphing into the pink and red time force rangers.

Justice had never even thought of me being the black turbo ranger.

"I'm not just the black turbo ranger" I said.

"What other ranger are you" Justice asked?

"Dark red turbo ranger, green ranger, green dino ranger, white ranger, lighting ranger, black turbo ranger, fire ninja ranger, and dark red zeo ranger" I said.

Justice was speechless same with Bre and then Bre fainted making Justice catch her.

"Power down" I said.

"Power down" Justice said.

"Justice you didn't have to power down I'm going to morph into the dark red zeo ranger" I said.

"Oh well" Justice said.

"Zeo ranger negative 5, Dark red" I said as a dark light engulfed me. The suit again looked like zeo ranger 5's except the star was upside down.

"Cool but what about the zeo zords" Justice asked.

I then started to think I had never even thought about it until him saying it and then the ground started to shake. Justice and me were looking up until we saw a dark red super zeo zord flying towards me. I then jumped up and went into the pilot station and started to control the zord. When I got the hang of the zord flying I landed 10 yards away from Justice and Bre. I then got out and powered down and looked at the zord from the ground. It was the same as the red super zeo zord except the star was also upside down. Justice was looking at the zord and whistled and that's when Bre woke up startled and thought that the zord was evil.

"Bre this is my new zord" I said.

"It looks almost like the super red zeo zord except the star is upside down" Bre said.

"Yeah I know that that's because this zord is for the dark red zeo powers that I have now" I said as I showed her the morpher peices.

"Is there any other zords besides this one like a silver, lime green, navy blue, purple, or gold" Justice asked?

"There might be yet the others would need to take on the other 5 powers" I said.

"Then lets go get the other 5 powers of the other zeo crystal" Justice said.

"A person that has once been evil can only go get the other 5 zeo crystals and put them together" I said.

"Who's going to do that then" Bre asked?

"I will because I once betrayed my friends and let them die" I said as I teleported to the past.

The quest for the other 5 zeo powers had begun with me looking for them by myself. It was weird I had traveled back to the year 1878 when the first powers weren't even used yet. Sooner then I had thought a group of people riding horses came rushing by me looking a lot like Jesse James and his gang. I then looked down and my powers and they were going off and the people heard it. The person that looked like Jesse James got off his horse and looked a me a lot before saying anything.

"What's your name stranger" he asked?

"Dean I was named after my grandfather" I said.

"You look like me in a way lets see how fast you can draw" he said as he handed me a gun belt and colt .45.

I then put the gun belt on and he had some of his men line up 40 containers with nothing in them. He then shot 20 in less then 3 minutes and told me to beat that. I then remembered what my family had said about me having outlaw blood in me. I then hit all the containers in 2 minutes the person that looked like Jesse James smiled.

"Is this what your looking for" he said as he held out 5 crystal peices.

"Yeah I am but how did you know that I was" I asked?

"Only a relative of Jesse James can shoot like that and heres the zeo crystals peices you was looking for" he said as he handed me the peiecs.

"Thank you" I said.

"I have a lot of faith that the future will be in good hands with you protecting it with those powers" he said.

"Can I ask you a question" I asked?

"Go ahead" the person said.

"Have you ever used the dark red zeo powers" I asked?

"Oh you mean these" he said as he showed me the morpher peices. He then told his men to go into town and go the salon for a drink and they did.

"The reason I ask is because I have those morpher peices on right now" I said as I showed him.

"The reason I use the dark red zeo powers is because when the other rangers needed help I walked into a building. There I saw a floating head and he told me to show myself which I did and then I became the dark red zeo ranger" the person said.

"Then why didn't the dark red turbo ranger powers chose someone else in our family" I asked?

"Because no one else in our family could handle the powers besides us" Jesse James said.

"Do you know any way that I would be able to get back to my own time" I asked?

"Yeah but that's only if I morph and you morph at the same time" Jesse James said.

"Okay then lets do it" I said.

"It's Morphin Time, Zeo ranger -5 dark red" Jesse James and me said at once. Then both of us were morphed as the dark red zeo ranger and Jesse James then held out a hand. When he did that I was back in my own time and I needed to find another person to become a ranger.

"Power down" I said.

After I had powered down I went looking a person that might have been able to handle the ranger powers. Sooner then I thought the girl I was looking for appeared and when she saw me she started to smile. Which was a little wierd because I had only seen her smile on rare ocasions.

"Hey Dean hows it going" the girl asked?

"Okay Andrea yet I need your help with something" I said.

"Sure what it is" Andrea asked?

"First lets get to HQPR" I told her.

Before she had the chance to say anything I grabbed her hand and teleported back to HQPR then I let go of her hand. From there I took her to where the other zeo powers were Andrea was looking at me weird.

"Why did you bring me to the base of the rangers" Andrea asked?

"Because I want you to take on the black zeo ranger power" I said.

"No no no no no I can't become a ranger" Andrea said.

"Yes you can I'm one, want me to prove it to you" I asked?

"Yeah I would like to see you prove that your a ranger" Andrea said.

"I already proved it to you though because can any person other then a ranger teleport" I asked?

"I guess not but what color would the power be" Andrea asked?

"The power would be the black zeo powers" I said.

"Okay I'll take on the powers of the zeo black" Andrea said.

Then a flash of light the black zeo crystal peice was above her head and was floating there.

"From this day forward you will be known as zeo ranger zero black" I said as a helmet came down on her head, making the black zeo suit appear on her.

"Dean this is amazing can you morph" Andrea asked?

"Yes I can" I said.

"Will you please morph I feel a little wierd being the only one morphed" Andrea asked?

"It's Morphin Time, Zeo ranger - 5 Dark red" I said as the dark red ranger suit appeared on me.

Andrea was nodding her head she had never thought that I would become a ranger. We then went to go find the other rangers and tell them of the new addition to the ranger team. When I found them Jessica was looking at me with a death glare.

"Power down" I said as the dark red suit disappeard off of me.

"Dean come here now" Jessica demanded.

I then walked over to her and saw that she wasn't happy with me about picking a new ranger.

"Jessica please we need new people to battle evil" I said.

"Dean we all know that yet those powers haven't even been tested" Jessica said.

I then grabbed her and kissed her so passionatly that she almost fell over yet she was giggaling. She then hugged me yet she wouldn't stop giggling about me kissing her.

"Jessica I don't want to let you go" I said.

"Dean or Justin whatever you want to be called I feel in love with you just this year. Yet I've known you for over 5 years and never once thought that I would date you. Now look I'm your girlfriend and a ranger on top of that

yet I like being your girlfriend much more" Jessica said.

"Actually Jessica I was born long before you yet I'm giving up my higher powers to be with you" I said.

"What do you mean" Jessica asked?

"I've been brought back to life 9 times in order to face Ynos and Sredos plus any other evil. I've even helped two people that were the vessels of Lucifer and Micheal. I got in the way and died being sent to heaven where I met the lord, he asked me if I wanted to go back to earth. I told him I did and instantly I was back here but not as a mortal but as a helper. Or what some call it an angel ever since that I haven't been the same. I died in a car crash when Leo and me went to high school together little did he know that I would come back. But not the same as I once was I even entered that school under a different name. Yet Leo and the other ninjas knew who I really was even the two people that were the vessels of Lucifer and Micheal. Sam and Dean even knew who I was and yes I helped them hunt demons for a little bit. They actually treated me like I was there brother because of the way I took down demons. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but I thought you would freak out. Well I freaked out when I was told that my ancestor Jesse James was the first dark red turbo ranger. I'm sorry for what I've put you through" I told her.

"Dean I had no idea" Jessica said.

I then let go of her and she started to freak because I had just vanished before her. But what she didn't know was that I was still in the room and when I vanished I had left my dark red turbo morpher. Jessica then covered her mouth and started to cry I then snuck up queitly behind. Right when she turned around she screamed, jump, and was about to slap me.

"Oh that was good I'm sorry baby I just couldn't resist doing that" I said.

"Damn it Dean don't do that you never know if I'm pregant or not" Jessica said.

After she said that I was quieter then hell and then she just started to laugh really badly. She had scared me back for scaring her yet this wasn't funny to me at all.

"Okay Jessica I'll give you that one yet don't ever scare me like that again" I told her.

"Actually Dean I'm not joking around I'm 2 months pregant" Jessica said.

"I don't know how that could have happened unless we had sex which I can't remember if we have or not" I told her.

"You and me had sex 3 days before you went missing 2 months ago and also my future self told me I would get pregant. I didn't believe her at first until you snuck in my room and woke me up crying. I asked you what was wrong and you said that before you die again you wanted to have sex with me. Yet after that day your memory was wiped of that" Jessica said.

"So you mean that I got you pregant and I can't remember it at all" I asked her?

"Yeah unfortunely because you were really good in bed that night" Jessica said.

"Do you know how to get that memory back in my head" I asked?

"Yes I do come with me" Jessica said as she led me down a hallway in HQPR until we got to a metal door.

Jessica then typed in something on the control panel and the door opened and she led me inside.

"Here sit in this chair" Jessica said as she typed something in the computer that was sitting near me.

I did what I was told and sat in the chair yet I was starting to panic a little bit. Jessica then turned on the machine and I was asleep really fast yet my mind was rewinding.

_"Wow do you want me to make out with you or something Jessica" I whispered in her ear._

_"Yes but not just making out but hard core fucking if you wouldn't mind" Jessica said to me._

_I immedatly after hearing her say that got an erection the size of a bat and took off my jeans. Jessica lifted up her dress to show me she wasn't wearing any panties. I started to fuck her like there was no tomorrow and she wasn't even screaming. She actually liked to be fuck by another turbo ranger pretty soon I was getting too fast and turned into slime. Jessica just looked at me then went to get something from downstairs. It was a bottle no it was a test tube and she was putting me inside of it after she gathered me up she opened her vagina and put me in her. She was having fun playing with me as slime soon she called a friend and told her to get to her house ASAP. _

_Her friend later came and saw me as slime and asked if Jessica could also turn into slime with me still inside her. However Jessica turned into ooze and entered her friend and let me out of her. I turned back into my old self. With Jessica in her friends body wanting me to fuck the both of them instead I pulled out Jessica as ooze and let her turn back to normal. Soon Jessica, her friend, and me were having a three some with me fucking Jessica in the vagina and her friend fisting her in the ass. Sooner then all of us thought Jessica's mom was at the door her mom was impressed yet also disappointed in Jessica. She then asked if she could join and pretty soon Jessica's mom turned into ooze and entered her daughter._

_"Come her Dean" Jessica said as she laid on the bed._

_Her mom had possessed her so I could fuck the both of them at once yet her friend still wanted in on the action. So she turned into slime and went inside Jessica. I then started to fuck her and I could tell she was enjoying it so much that she didn't want it to stop. Sooner then I thought Jessica started to scream body murder and wanted me to fuck her more. Yet her mom and her friend that were inside of her were the real ones that wanted me to fuck Jessica. However Jessica was starting too get tired but her mom and her friend were in control of her now. Pretty soon Jessica , her friend , and her mom started to fuse together. Jessica's boobs and ass were bigger now because she had absorbed her mom. Jessica then let her friend out of her and her friend wanted to fist Jessica again. Jessica's friend looked at me and I then started to fuck her in the ass so hard she screamed. Jessica then got up from the bed and forced her fist into her friend and started to enter her friend. Her friend had a huge smile on her face and then got a bright idea she took her friends hands and stuck it in further. Jessica then took her hand out of her friend and didn't know what was happening. Jessica's friend then jumped up and started to fly in mid air and opened her vagina. She then dove right for Jessica and forced Jessica inside her and her boobs and ass were bigger now. I was getting horner each moment until I fuck her friend so hard that her friend's vagina was sore. Yet with Jessica in her friend she wanted me to fuck her more which was fine by me._

After I saw that the machine powered down and I was wiered out because I hadn't remembered any of that.

"Now do you remember Dean" Jessica asked me?

"Yeah now I do because of that machine yet now since I remember what do you what to name the kid" I asked her?

"I was thinking if it was a girl Merlina a unique name that no one would have. Or if it was a boy well I haven't thought of that name" Jessica said.

"That's okay baby we can think of a name for our kid but what will we tell the others" I asked her?

"They already know now because after I turned on that machine they heard it and came in. I then told them that I was 2 months pregant and they were shocked" Jessica said.

I then turned around to see all the rangers looking at me with evil eyes until they started to laugh.

"What's so funny" I asked?

"That machine just put a fake memory in your head to think you got Jessica pregant" Micheal chuckled.

"Jessica is this pay back for what I did to you" I asked?

"Yes it is Dean yet you should have seen your face" Jessica giggled.

I just nodded my head then orbed to the junkyard where I was greeted by Leo. I automatically took a fighting stance yet Leo was looking down and had his old sensi uniform in his hands.

"Dean I want you to have these" Leo said as he handed me he old sensi uniform.

"Leo why are you giving me these I saw you die right before my eyes" I said.

"Yes you did kill me yet you also set me free from being a minion to evil. You have proven to be a worthly enemy and a great allay that's why I want you to have my sensi uniform. Justin I'm glad you changed your name when people thought you were dead to Dean. It's the type of name a sensi should have" Leo said as his old sensi uniform appeared on me.

"Leo are you a spirit" I asked him?

"Yes I am yet this a lot better way to protect people and help people when they need it" Leo said as he vanished.

I then walked up to entrance where I was greeted by Dean Winchestor and Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Justin, Sam said yes to Lucifer and he jumped in the pit yet I can't bring him back. I made a promise to him I wouldn't try and now I have a family to think about. Justin I want you to go and try to clone Sam so Lucifer can have Sam yet a clone of him. Please Sam's helped me fight demons" Dean said.

"Dean what can I do" I asked?

"Justin you can carry on where I left off trying to help Sam you already have Leo's old sensi uniform. That uniform has the power of the gods in it" Dean told me.

"Okay I'll try to help to Sam on one condition" I said.

"Just name it" Dean said.

"If I need you to become a ranger you will okay" I asked?

"Okay what ranger power though" Dean asked?

"You will take on the phantom ranger powers" I said as the phantom ranger appeared.

"He is right Dean Winchestor I am you and you are me" the phantom ranger said as he removed his helmet.

Just as the phantom ranger did that Sam showed up, yet it wasn't Sam at all it was Lucifer.

"Hello Justin, Dean, and phantom ranger miss me" Lucifer said.

"Not really" the phantom ranger said.

"Oh please if you think you have the power to hurt me now you're wrong yet Justin can" Lucifer said.

I knew what he was talking about he was talking about Leo's old sensi uniform that had the power of the gods. I didn't really want to hurt Sam Winchestor or risk putting the planet in danger from Lucifer. I then started to get really ticked off and became a super saiyan 3.

"I didn't know you could do that Justin yet again I can kill you easy" Lucifer said.

He was right he could kill me easy, yet now that I was a whitelighter how hard would it be for me to hurt him?

"Bring it Lucifer" I said doing a karate stance.

Lucifer just laughed and came at me like a bat out of hell and when he tried to punch me I dodged it.

"How is this possible" Lucifer said.

"It's called the spirit animal of the wolf" I said.

"Kamehamaha" Lucifer said as black light came out of his index finger.

"Big Bang Kamehamaha" someone said as a huge Kamehamaha hit Lucifer.

When the smoke cleared super saiyan 4 Gogeta was standing in front of me.

"Justin you've done well as a super saiyan and as a ranger so I now give you the power to go beyond your ranger powers. This power will allow you to go ranger at will" Gogeta said as he handed me a dark red crystal with a silver line through it.

"This is one of the rarest ranger powers known to any ranger" I said.

"Yes and I trust you with that power because you have overcome your fears and have scarificed more than anyone ranger" Gogeta said as he vanished.

Now came the hard part trying to save Sam and kill Lucifer at the same time.

"Lucifer I challenge you to a fight if I win you let Sam go and if you win I give up being a ranger" I said.

"Okay then but I chose where the fight wil take place" Lucifer said.

"Fine by me" I said.

Lucifer then took off flying at me like a hurricane yet I blocked it and hit him in the stomach. Any way I tried Lucifer had the upper hand on me yet until I thought about the dark red zeo powers. Lucifer then punched me in the jaw sending me airborne which was what I wanted to happen.

"Zeo ranger -5 hell powers, Dark red" I said as the dark red zeo suit appeared on me.

"Pitiful you have to use a ranger power to help you" Lucifer said.

"These powers are from the deapths of hell" I said.

"Wait a minute only a decent of Jesse James can use those powers and kill me" Lucifer said.

"That's right I am a decendant of Jesse James and your going down" I said as I charged at him.

I then used all my saiyan strength and started the countdown to blowing him and me up.

"You wouldn't kill yourself and me to save this planet would you" Lucifer asked?

'Yes I would" I said as the blast happened killing Lucifer in Sam's body and also hurting me.

"Justin did you just kill Lucifer with the dark red zeo powers" Sam asked?

"Yeah I did, but it was to make sure Armaggedon wouldn't happen" I said as I fell to the ground.

"Open the gateway to hell so I can jump in" Sam said.

"No I can't do that Sam you're a hunter and one of the best ones" I said as the gateway to hell opened.

Sam then jumped in and then the gateway closed with Sam being stuck in hell.

"Justin, Sam made a choose that will help millions of people" Dean said.

"I know now Dean I want you to hold onto these powers" I said as I handed him a green box.

"What powers are these" Dean asked?

"There dino ranger powers" I said.

"Okay they will go in the Impala and when you need them just come to my place" Dean said.

"Power down" I said.

After he said that I orbed back to HQPR where the others were tied up and Lucifer was there.

"Hello Justin" Lucifer said.

"Lucifer I thought Sam jumped in the pit to hell" I said.

"He did and yet he made a big mistake" Lucifer said.

"How did he make a mistake" I asked?

"His gun wound let me out and take control of this clone of him" Lucifer said.

"You made a mistake Lucifer" I said.

"How did I make a mistake I could kill you right here and right now" Lucifer said.

"Look up dumbass" I said.

He did look up to see a trap set up one he couldn't get out of he then started to get really ticked off. Anything he did had no avail to it so he untied the other rangers and let them go.

"Okay I let your friends go now let me go" he said.

"I don't believe that would be a good idea to do, since Dean wants his revenge on you" I said.

"Dean your Dean" Micheal said.

"No I mean Dean Winchestor wants his revenge" I said as Dean appeared holding a shotgun.

"Hello Lucifer your one dead son of a bitch now because that clone can only handle so much energy. Which means if Justin did a Kamehamaha you would be killed automatically making my brother come back from hell. Wasn't that a stupid mistake to make" Dean Winchestor said.

"Both you and Justin will pay for this with your lifes" Lucifer laughed.

"That's funny Lucifer but you see I'm a helper which means I could help either one of you. Yet I prefer to help the greater good so I'm now a whitelighter" I said.

"No only one person has been a helper and that was Centic" Lucifer said.

"Well then, Centic Ablitilies arise" I said as the Centic suit appeared on me.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Lucifer yelled as he started to back off.

"Centic blast" I said as I held out a hand and a dark light came out hitting Lucifer.

"Nice work Justin" Dean said.

"Not done yet, Aramona kie chia lifaki crewsika licaki sieka" I said as Lucifer was dragged through the floor right to hell. Yet the gateway didn't close right away and Sam Winchestor came crawling out.

"Sam your back" Dean said as he rushed over to Sam.

"Dean where am I the last thing I remember is jumping in that pit and Lucifer escaping. Yet he left me down there and thanks to Justin who made a clone is now in hell" Sam said as he stood up slowly.

Dean and Sam Winchestor were back and ready to hunt demons once more as the best team of hunters. They even asked me if I wanted to join I told them maybe someday but not right now. Because my ranger duties helped the world too and maybe are paths would cross in the future, but I needed to help the other rangers. I then walked further into the junkyard to find another part of my past waiting for me.

"Hello Justin remember me" the person asked?

"Dayleen what are you doing here" I asked?

"I've come to train you once more in the art of sword fighting" Dayleen said. After she said that two swords appeared in the ground upside down she then started to circle around them.

"Great another battle" I said as I started to do the same thing.

She then tried to make me nervous but to no avail she then grabbed both swords and started to attack me. The saiyan blood in me made me go super saiyan but without the blonde hair. Dayleen just laughed and then tried to attack me again yet this time I grabbed the sword from her left hand. Once I had the sword Dayleen did a ancient battle cry and started her attack again. Her and me were matched in sword skills yet I had the upper hand by training in the future with the Centic powers. Dayleen was impressed with my skills until the sword became black.

"Justin you were once Centic one of the best fighters had ever seen I even had a crush on you. Yet if I knew you were Centic all those years ago I would have given you a chance" Dayleen said.

"I had no idea Dayleen if I would have known you were the girl in the black cheering me on, I might not have died in that car crash. Yet if that never happened I wouldn't be a ranger right now. Dayleen the only way for us to be together is if I break up with Jessica. I want to be with you yet first I need to talk to Jessica" I said.

"I understand just know this when you have your anwser you know were to orb to" Dayleen said.

I then nodded and teleported back to HQPR were Jessica was waiting for me and wanting to talk to me.

"Dean I need to find someone that would willing to be the gold turbo ranger" Jessica said. Once she said that a gold box appeared and she took off her turbo morpher and put it in the box.

"I might know of someone and do you want to break up" I asked her?

"Yes I do I'm sorry it isn't working your always away from HQPR, if I remained a ranger it would cause us both pain. Micheal wants to talk to you about my decision" Jessica said as she handed me the gold box.

Micheal then walked in holding what looked to be a sword now just any sword but the sword of light.

"Dean Jessica has made up her mind should we allow her to do this" Micheal asked?

"Yes we should soon enough I might even have to leave the ranger powers behind or give them to a new person. She even wants to break up with me which is her decision" I said.

"Okay but now who are you going to get to be the gold turbo ranger" Micheal asked?

"Dayleen will become the gold turbo ranger and my new girlfriend hopeully" I said.

Jessica then took off the communicator and for the last time teleported with the gold auroura. Yet the communicator was lying on the floor and then Dayleen walked in and put on the communicator. Dayleen then nodded and rushed over to me when she got to me she hugged me. I was a little confused at this because I made my decision.

"Dayleen I've made my decision I choose you to be the gold turbo ranger and my girlfriend" I said as I handed her the gold box.

"Justin what is this" Dayleen asked?

"Open it and find out" I said.

She then opened it and put the gold turbo morpher on her left wrist and then started to jump up and down. I then touched her shoulder gentley and that stopped her right away from jumping.

"Come here" Dayleen said as she kissed me.

I had traveled back in time and forward in time never to even know this would happen. Yet what would the future look like now with Dayleen being my girlfriend and not Jessica?

"Dayleen I'm going to travel into the future okay" I said.

"Sure I know what you want to do you want to see what the future will look like with me being you girlfriend now" Dayleen said.

"Yes that's why yet before I go" I said as I started to hug her.

But right as I did that a sudden wave of love came over me and I looked into her eyes. Dayleen didn't know what was happening until I kissed her like I kissed Jessica once.

"Justin that was amazing" Dayleen said as she smiled.

I was glad she liked it because just at that moment I was sent 2 years into the future again.

Joey and the other rangers were at the computer in HQPR so I had a bright idea. I would morph into the fire red ranger and scare them yet just at that moment Dayleen came up behind me. Dayleen just looked at me and then put her hand out and I put my hand in her hand. We then walked up to where the others were and to my surprise they weren't speechless.

"Dean your finally back but now you have to tell the rangers in the past there are fewer evils to face. Ynos and Sredos have been destoryed, Justicus was killed, Deancus fused with Justicis making a new evil, and well life here in the future has never been better" Joey said.

"But what about Dayleen and me is this why the future is this way and not the way I saw it before" I asked?

"The future you saw was if Jessica had remained a ranger and your girlfriend" Joey said.

Dayleen and the other rangers then held up their morphers and sent me back to my own time. In only 2 years almost all evil in the world would be defeated, yet how would we defeat them? I don't know that now but for right now being Dayleens boyfriend might be nice. For as long as I can remember Dayleen has seem like the perfect chose for a girlfriend. Who knows how life will end now with Dayleen and me now together but we still have to protect the world. But hey we have to have some time for ourselves and each other. But who will take on the turbo powers once we retire from ranger duty? I guess we'll all have to choose one person we feel like would be a good ranger. Or else the turbo powers might never be used again or they could be destoryed like the power coins once were. I then was sent back to my own time and grabbed a hold of Dayleen and kissed her ingniting a flame.

It has now been over 2 months since Jessica retired from being a ranger and aftert dumping me. Now that Dayleen is my girlfriend who knows how this will impact evil since they don't know how she fights.

Hours later I arrived at HQPR to see the place had been blown up by a C4 and I thought the other rangers were dead. But just as I fell to the ground and hit the cement Dayleen tapped me on the shoulder.

"Justin the base isn't destroyed this is the prototype one the real one is somewhere else" Dayleen said.

"Really it is" I asked?

"Yes now please get up and contact the others and they'll teleport us there" Dayleen said as I stood up.

I did as I was told and contacted the other rangers and ri ght away Dayleen and me were off. At first I didn't know where we were until I saw the past ranger uniforms and the ranger powers. We were in the newly built Zeo and Turbo command Center I was amazed. Dayleen then took my hand and I had a bright idea I got right in front of her.

"Justin what are you doing" Dayleen asked?

"Nothing supernova" I said as I hugged her.

At first this caught her off gaurd until I kissed her and I could tell she didn't want it to stop. It didn't stop for about 7 1/2 minutes and Dayleen was smiling really big now.

I then picked up Dayleen and found out where the other rangers were and to my surprise they were working on a weapon. I took a close look at the weapon to find out that all the ranger weapons could join together. But then I saw room numbers and who stayed in what room. Dayleen and me shared the biggest room and when we walked in there were boxes on the table. One of the boxes was gold and the other was dark red Dayleen opened her's first to see a ring. I had gotten that for her, it was a 24 karat gold ring that had love spelled out with diamonds. Dayleen looked at me and then threw me on the bed I didn't know what was happening. She then laid on me and kissed me and I kissed her back it was a special moment for her and me. She then got up and tossed the other box to me and I opened it slowly. When I opened it there was my old rotc red watch I closed the box and a tear came down my cheek. Dayleen looked at me and then asked me a question.

"Justin are you okay" Dayleen asked?

"No not really because this is my old rotc red watch I used when I was the rotc red ranger" I said.

"Justin I had no idea the watch was near a blown up building and I picked it up here are the other watches" Dayleen said as she handed me a huge box.

"Dayleen these powers are before I was a ninja these are from when I was in 7th grade. That watch I used to wear everyday when I was the rotc red ranger. Yet now since you found these we can make the suits reappear and put them in energy tubes" I said.

"You mean like the mighty morphin suits were in" Dayleen asked?

"Exactly like that but the watches will go in there as well same goes for the weapons. Yet that means we'll have to build 12 energy tubes to hold these" I said.

Dayleen nodded and then we were off to see if there was anyway that the rotc powers could be put into energy tubes. A few moments later we were with the others and they were waiting for us with 12 energy tubes.

"Dean we got a signal from the rotc ranger watches and we made tubes for each color of watch" Joey said carrying the silver energy tube.

The other rangers were all holding energy tubes that were same color as the watches. Dayleen looked at me and nodded I then made the rotc watches appear and hover above our heads. The energy tubes stood up where they were suppose to and the watches appeared in them. Right away the rotc ranger suits appeared in the energy tubes and the weapons were also in there.

"Everyone it has now been over 6 years since that fateful day when I was the rotc red ranger. I was 18 at the time yet I wanted to be a ranger really badly. The first time I saw the rotc rangers morph I was speechless that is until someone touched me on the shoulder. They knew who I was and handed me the rotc red watch from then on I saved the world. It felt good to be a rotc ranger that was up until Sredos was created by Ynos. Still having the rotc ranger powers here is the best for right now. It feels as though it was only yesterday that I was the rotc red ranger" I said.

The other rangers looked at me and then back at the rotc ranger suits and rotc ranger weapons. Yet the rotc red ranger powers came out of the energy tube and came to me. The others didn't know what was happening and either did I until the watch turned into a human shape.

"Justin you have be recruited once more as the rotc red ranger" the human shape said.

"No I am now a turbo ranger and besides your no longer needed" I said.

Right after I said those words the watch went back into the energy tube yet there was something missing. The metallic and silver rotc ranger powers were missing yet right as I thought that the watches appeared. The others had already made more energy tubes, just incase the silver and metallic watches went into the energy tubes. The suits appeared and Logan covered his mouth he never thought he would see his old silver ranger powers. He then reached into his pocket to reaveal he still had his orange rotc ranger powers. Logan then opened his hand and the watch flew into a energy tube making the orange rotc ranger suit and weapon appear. Logan then went up to the energy tube and put his hand on the energy tube.

"Logan are time as rotc rangers was great now we're both red rangers even though I'm the dark red turbo ranger. Logan I know you miss those days I do too yet they're over" I said.

"Dean you have no idea what I would do just to be able to morph into the rotc rangers once more" Logan said.

I then thought of something the orange rotc watch and the red rotc watch then came out. Logan knew what I was doing and took off his morpher, I then took off all my morphers and then touched the red rotc watch. Logan did the same thing with the orange rotc watch and the watches appeared on us. Yet the black rotc watch also came out of the energy tube and went right to Ryan.

"Well Logan and Ryan ready for one last battle as the rotc rangers" I asked?

"Oh yeah" Logan said.

"Hell Yes" Ryan said.

"Ready" I asked?

"Ready" They said.

"It's Rotc Power Time" I said.

"Orange Rotc Ranger" Logan said as the orange rotc suit appeared on him once more.

"Black Rotc Ranger" Ryan said as the black rotc suit appeared on him once more.

"Red Rotc Ranger" I said as the red rotc suit appeared on me once more.

The other rangers were looking at us especially John, Aly, Andrea, and Lexi.

Our past as rangers was reavealed and it also revealed to everyone that we were once saving them. Logan looked at me and I nodded then we took off to the last place we faced Ynos and Sredos as rotc rangers. When we got there Ynos and Sredos was waiting for us.

"Hello rotc rangers we thought you were dead" Sredos said.

"Not even a chance" Logan said.

"Good then that means Srednalsi and us can kill you two yet where are the other rotc rangers" Ynos asked?

"Right here" yelled a voice.

Logan and me turned our heads and saw the other rotc rangers yet it wasn't them. It was the two turbo teams that had used the rotc ranger powers Logan and me were speechless. The rotc silver ranger team went over to Logan while the other rotc rangers came over to me.

"Just because the orginal rotc rangers are no more doesn't mean a new team can't happen" Dayleen said as the pink rotc ranger.

"That's right no matter what happens to a ranger once a ranger always a ranger" said a female voice.

"Keesha" I asked?

"Yep I'm back as the white/green rotc ranger" the voice said.

"Good then lets take care of a old enemy" I said.

The others nodded and each took a fighting stance ready to battle yet Logan and me stood right in front of them. They knew what we were doing and started to channel their energy into the Orange and Red rotc ranger powers. Logan then started to channel all the energy to me like he once did. Right away my suit changed rainbow and Srednalsi, Ynos, and Sredos could tell I was pissed off.

"You're dead and I'm going to make sure you stay that way" I said as I charged at all 3 of them.

"Justin" a male voice yelled.

It was Leo he had come back to help me defeat Srednalsi, Ynos, and Sredos and just to make sure they would stayed dead. Except this time when he used the ninja powers his entire suit become a variety of rainbow colors.

"One last time as a ninja" Leo said as he put his hands out in front of him.

"Kamehameha Leo" I asked?

"Yep lets do it" Leo said.

"Kamehameha then" I said.

"Kamehameha" Leo screamed as a huge energy beam came out of his hands.

Right away a huge energy came out of Leo's hands, yet I was thinking why Leo came back to help me now. I then thought of doing the big bang Kamehameha and ending this once and for all.

"Big Bang Kamehameha" I yelled as I put my hands out in front of me making a enormous energy blast come out.

Sredanlsi, Sredos, and Ynos were all surprised that I was pulling off the big bang Kamehameha.

"Rangers of the past, Centics of the past, and Heroes of the past lend me your power" I yelled into the sky.

Automatically a flood of energy came to me making my power increase 20 fold which wasn't normal. I then looked at Srednalsi, Ynos, and Sredos and sent the energy ball at them. All of them together then started to push it back towards us which wasn't good. All of a sudden a group of people showed up and asked for the rotc ranger powers. The other rangers gave the people the rotc ranger powers and then something amazing happened. Each one of the people transformed back to their true age. Leo and me looked at each other really quick only to still be amazed at this. While this was happening Ryan was knocked down and was demorphed as the black rotc ranger.

"Miss us Rotc Red and Rotc Orange" the Yellow Rotc ranger asked?

"You were those kids that I saved when I was a ninja" I asked?

"Yes we were and we're to help you Justin" Mckenzie said.

"Rangers morph using your own powers and get everyone of the rangers here to help us" I said.

"It's morphin time" Angelica said.

"White ranger power" Mario screamed.

"Black ranger power" Ryan screamed.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica screamed.

"Blue ranger power" C.j screamed.

"Yellow ranger power" Lexi screamed.

"Okay guys It's morphin time" Gary told his team.

"Zeo ranger 0 black" Andrea screamed.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink"Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Ronnie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew yelled.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary yelled.

"Gold ranger power" Brian yelled.

"Zeo ranger 7, Silver" John yelled.

"Shift into turbo" Courtney said.

"Mountain Blaster turbo power" Kory said.

"Desert Thunder turbo power" Taylor said.

"Dune Star turbo power" Kym said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Jenna said.

"Red Lighting turbo power" Courtney said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Gold turbo power" Dayleen said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

All of the rangers had morphed into their regular powers, except one ranger wasn't there.

"Rainbow Star turbo power" Aly said.

Now all the rangers were ready to battle and even to my surprise the rotc rangers wanted me to lead them. Logan nodded then I took my place at the front and it felt weird.

"Lets do it rangers " I said.

"We summon 2% of the ranger powers" Dayleen said.

"We are rangers united" Logan yelled as the rotc rangers gathered up 2% of their energy.

"Ultimate Kamehameha" I yelled as all the energy in me released into one gaint ball of energy.

All 3 of the evils were just laughing at me for doing that because they thought that I had done a stupid move. Yet if they were paying any attention at all they would have seen Leo jump inside the Kamehameha. The kamehameha then hit all 3 of them killing them and injurying Leo. The rotc rangers then powered down and opened their hands, making the rotc ranger powers go back to the energy tubes. The other rangers also powered down thinking that the battle was over yet it was just getting started.

"Justin you know something that your not telling us" Dayleen said.

"You're right I do know something you don't Reo is back" I said.

"You mean that andriod I built to train against is back" Leo asked?

"Yes and he now has a evil copy of my powers so be on your gaurd" I said.

"How do we do that" Dayleen asked?

"This is how I'll keep these powers and when you ask him to morph he'll use the evil turbo powers" I said.

"Okay then how do we capture him once he uses the evil turbo ranger powers" Dayleen asked?

"This is how we'll do it first we'll get me as the rotc red ranger. When he leasts excepts it I'll go in from behind him and take his crystal and then he'll be powerless. Yet once this happens make sure you run as fast you can" I said.

"No Justin I'm not leaving you alone to face Reo by yourself" Dayleen said.

"Yes you are because I love you Dayleen and I don't want anything to happen to you" I said as I grabbed her and kissed her.

Dayleen didn't know what was happening until I vanished and appeared on the battle feild. Reo was waiting for me using the evil dark red turbo ranger powers. Yet I didn't want him to know about the rotc red ranger powers so I went super saiyan 2 instead.

"Justin so glad you're here now I can show your fate" Reo said.

"With what" I asked?

"Shift into Turbo" Reo said.

"Big whoop" I said.

"Evil lighting crusier evil turbo power" Reo said as the evil dark red turbo ranger suit appeared on Reo.

I couldn't believe it after all these months he could have morphed yet didn't. Now it came time for me to finish what Leo couldn't all those years ago.

"Reo I challenge you to a fight to the death" I said.

"Well a ranger wants to fight me in a death tournament this is too good" Reo said.

"It is" I said.

"What" Reo asked?

"Kamehameha" I said as put my right hand out in front of me making a energy beam hit him.

"Too bad" Reo said as he tried to knock the energy beam away.

Yet he couldn't it was too much for his robotics to handle and that that very moment I had my chance. I put my other hand out and yelled "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA". Instantly a huge beam of energy came out of my left hand and I thought it had killed Reo. I was mistakin when I saw he had gathered that energy and had made his powers stronger.

"Ha ha ha you're dead now Dean" Reo said.

"Not a chance" I said as I started to go super saiyan 4.

"No that's impossible only a full blooded saiyan can go to that level of power" Reo said.

"I am a full blooded saiyan because I have blood from Vegeta and Goku running through me" I said as I fully transformed.

"Oh so you're a hybrid which means that you're a lot stronger then them" Reo said as he charged at me.

Yet right when he tried to hit me I used instant transmission and hit him in that stomach. Making him cough up blood and then I went in for the kill ,Vegeta's blood had taken it's toll on me. Reo was begging for mercy yet I just looked at him in disgust.

"Dean why are you doing this we used to be a team" Reo asked?

"Because you tried to kill our friends and you deserve no mercy" I said as I out my right hand.

"Dean what would the others think if you killed me" Reo asked?

"I don't know Reo but your an andriod and you need to be stopped. Big Bang" I said as a light came out of my right hand. When the light hit Reo he tried to absorbe it yet he couldn't.

Right as Reo was being torn from the inside out the other rangers came and saw what was happening. They thought that I was the bad guy until they saw Reo morphed as the dark red turbo ranger. I then held up my right wrist to show them that I was the real Dean. They came over to me to see that I was in a trance to defeat Reo and the world. Dayleen then got in front of Reo and took the blast automatically I went back to my normal form and fell. I looked up and saw Dayleen standing over me and shaking her head like I was dead. What she didn't know was that I was a whitelighter and then I got up and when I looked I was bleeding.

"Justin why did you try to kill Reo" Dayleen asked?

"I tried to kill Reo because he would have killed all of us instead and I didn't want you to get hurt. Maybe my time as a ranger is over" I said as I took off the rotc red ranger watch.

"Justin what are you doing" Dayleen asked?

I then opened my hand and the rotc red ranger watch might have reappeared in it's energy tube.

"Dayleen I'm retiring from being a ranger" I said as I started to turn.

"No please don't do that who will lead us" Dayleen asked?

"Courtney will lead all the teams now and I will help when I am needed once more" I said as I took off running.

At 6:00 am I was at the school waiting for it to open so I could see my teachers once more. The doors opened and I walked inside to find Centic waiting for me in a hallway.

"Justin you have done the unthinkable you have retired from being an active ranger. This is not the fate we had in mind for you when we chose you all those years ago. Just do us a favor and hold onto the dark red turbo ranger powers" Centic said as he handed me the turbo morpher.

"Okay I'll keep ahold of these powers" I said as I put the morpher on my left wrist.

"Good because the Battle of Hope is about to happen and the others will need a leader. One that is not a 15 year old girl but one that has been a ranger before these powers. When the Battle of Silver happened you did something only a true ranger would do. You scaraficed your powers to save your friends and now they'll need you more then ever. Once more you will morph into the dark red turbo ranger" Centic said as he vanished.

I then looked down at my left wrist and saw that it was glowing really bright which wasn't good. Sooner then I had thought a army of past villians came down wanting to fight me.

"Dean how good to see the turbo powers are still being used by teenagers" Divatox said.

"Ha ha we'll destory you and then conquer the world" Lord Zedd said.

"Over my dead body" I screamed.

"That can be arranged" Trankeena said.

Every evil that the rangers had come in contact over the past 17 years were back.

"It's morphin time, Dragonzord" a voice said.

When I turned around it was the evil green ranger that had morphed and I had no chose. I had to morph once more and take on all these evils from the past by myself.

"Shift into Turbo" I said.

"Oh please that's pathetic" Lord Zedd said.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said as the dark red turbo ranger suit appeared on me once more.

All the evil that the past rangers had incountered just started to laugh they had no idea how strong I was with or without my team.

"Power of Fire" I said as a fire ball appeared in both of my hands.

"Oh a pryo I get to face today is just too great" Lord Zedd said.

"Fire" a voice said as a rainbow energy beam hit Lord Zedd.

When I turned around the other rangers were there and waiting for me to lead them in for one last battle. Dayleen then came up to me and started to hug me which was really weird.

"Justin don't ever leave me for another girl" Dayleen said as she powered down. Yet right when she did that Reo took his chance and stabbed her in the back.

"REO YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" I screamed as a black light engulfed me transforming me. Yet the power was awesome to the highest level and then I found out it was the black turbo ranger power.

"What is this that power is gone forever" Reo screamed.

"I guess not everything is set in stone" I said as I took out the sword of Hope.

"That pathetic sword will do you no good" Reo said as he charged at me.

But as he got 2 feet away from me I sliced him in half and then half again until he was little pieces of metal. I then rushed over to Dayleen and lifted her head but right as I did that I was orbed to heaven.

"Justin since you'v been on the earth for over 200 years I am giving you a chose. Either you can stay here and become a elder or be sent back to earth and still be a whitelighter. Also if you choose earth Dayleen will be brought back to life" a elder said.

"I choose to remain of earth for now because the other rangers will need me. Not right now but someday soon so I'm sorry" I said.

"That's okay we knew you would see that that's why the sword of Hope appeared when it did. You are the only whitelighter to use that sword no one else has ever made such a scarifice. So I now I return you to earth and Dayleen will be alive when you arrive love her as much as you can" an elder said as I was orbed back to Dayleen.

Once I got back on earth I rushed over to Dayleen only to see her still laying there, I knew what I had to do.

"Joey come help me roll Dayleen over on her stomach so I can heal her" I said.

Joey came rushing over and helped me and then I concertated on my healing ability. At first it didn't look as if anything was happening until Dayleen started to gasp. The hole in her back was gone because of me using my whitelighter abilities. Dayleen then rolled over and saw me smiling at her and first she didn't know what had happened. I then picked her up and started to hug her and I could feel my heart racing.

"Justin what's wrong it's as if you thought you lost me" Dayleen asked?

"I did lose you yet now I need to ask you something" I said.

"What is it" Dayleen asked?

"How would you feel about getting engaged" I asked her?

Dayleen's eyes widened and then she lurched forward to where I was holding her. I then saw Jaccia start to walk up to Micheal which was odd until she handed him something. Jaccia then looked at me and I nodded then she came over to me.

"Dayleen and Justin I am not a human but a nuetral lighter I died around the same time Justin did. Yet I was asked if I wanted to come back as a nuetral lighter and I said yes. It was only 2 months after that that I become the sky blue ranger" Jaccia said.

"Yeah I know that but Dayleen doesn't becasue she wasn't a ranger yet" I said.

"Justin is that true that Jaccia is in fact the sky blue turbo ranger" Dayleen asked?

"Yes it's true because we needed a new ranger to battle evil and she was the only other one to know, that we were rangers. Before Ronnie was a ranger he knew that I was the dark red turbo ranger" I said.

Ronnie and the other zeo rangers then came over and Ronnie started to talk.

"It's true Dayleen I knew that Dean was a ranger and I didn't tell anyone about it. That's why I was chosen as the blue zeo ranger and it felt as though I could do anything. That is of course to help the earth and all who live on it. Yet my time as the blue zeo ranger is now over because I am moving" Ronnie said.

"We understand Ronnie who have you chosen in your place to be the blue zeo ranger" I asked?

"I have chosen to chose a girl to take on the powers of the blue zeo ranger" Ronnie said.

All the rangers powered down to see that their eyes were wider then a baseball. Even I was surprised which didn't happen often then the rangers turned towards me.

"It's Ronnie's decision if he wants a female to take over as the blue zeo ranger. One day which might be soon I too will chose a succecor to carry, on the powers of the dark red turbo ranger. All of us will" I said as I powered down.

"Thank you Dean but now I must show you who I picked to carry on the powers of the blue zeo ranger. All of you might know her" Ronnie said as I female teleported in front of us.

Kym, Jason, Aubrey, Bre, Micheal, and me looked at each other then back at the girl.

"Bryanna you're going to become the blue zeo ranger" Kym asked?

"Yep" Bryanna said with a smile on her face.

"I chose Byranna because she found out that I was the blue zeo ranger" Ronnie said.

"How did she find that out" Jason asked?

"The last time I morphed I was by myself and had to face a part of my past Ronicis" Ronnie said.

"That's impossilbe Ronnie, Ronicis was defeated along with all our evils selves when we were heroes. The only ones that didn't get destroyed were Justicis, Deancus, and Justicus" I said.

"Bryanna here are the zeonizer powers and here is the zeo blue communcator" Ronnie said.

He then gave Bryanna the zeonizer peices just in time because we had to morph again.

"Lets do it guys" I said.

"Right" Jason said.

"It's morphin time" Angelica said.

"White ranger power" Mario screamed.

"Black ranger power" Ryan screamed.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica screamed.

"Blue ranger power" C.j screamed.

"Yellow ranger power" Lexi screamed.

"Red ranger power" Logan said.

"Okay guys It's morphin time" Gary told his team.

"Zeo ranger 0 black" Andrea screamed.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink"Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Bryanna screamed transforming into the blue zeo ranger for the first time.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew yelled.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary yelled.

"Gold ranger power" Brian yelled.

"Zeo ranger 7, Silver" John yelled.

"Shift into turbo" Courtney said.

"Mountain Blaster turbo power" Kory said.

"Desert Thunder turbo power" Taylor said.

"Dune Star turbo power" Kym said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Jenna said.

"Red Lighting turbo power" Courtney said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Gold turbo power" Dayleen said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Knight Star turbo power" I said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

"Rainbow star turbo power" Aly said.

"One last time as a ranger Ronnie" I said as I tossed him the green ranger power coin.

"It's Morphin time, Dragonzord" Ronnie said as the green ranger suit appeared on him.

But right at the moment Ynos, Sredos, Srednalsi, and the pyscho rangers appeared. Ronnie and me looked at each other and nodded and told the others to stay back.

"Double team" Ronnie said.

"You know it" I said as both of us charged.

The other rangers just looked at us because they didn't know that Ronnie and me had once been a team. Not a six or five ranger team but a two ranger team that could take on almost any evil. But right when our last battle as a duo ended I passed away in the car crash.

"Get them" Ynos screamed.

Srednalsi, Sredos, and the pycho rangers then came after us yet they didn't know what we could do.

"Dragon dagger" Ronnie said as he pulled out the dragon dagger.

"Sword of Hope" I screamed as the sword of hope appeared.

"Mega ranger blast" Ronnie and me said in unison as a blast hit Srednalsi and Sredos killing them.

"Now you have to deal with Mounta once more Dean" Ynos said as a part of my

past appeared.

I didn't think it was possible but Ynos had brought back one of the most powerful monsters I had ever fought. Then Mounta charged at me but the other rangers then got out all their weapons. Ronnie and me then jumped back to where all the other rangers were. At first Mounta and Ynos didn't know what was happenin, that was until the rangers started to combine their weapons.

"Ultimate weapon of Hope" all the rangers yelled yet I didn't.

"Dean what are you doing" Dayleen asked?

Yet I didn't answer and joined the other side with Ynos and Mounta.

"Weapon of Doom" I yelled as a evil version of the weapon of Hope appeared in my hands.

"Dean you wouldn't" Ryan said.

"You're right I wouldn't" I said as I turned around and shot Ynos and Mounta at point blank range. The explosion was enormous making a crater the size of a football feild appear.

"DEAN" Dayleen and Bre screamed.

Ronnie then powered down and opened his hand and the green ranger powers disappeared. Yet right when the other rangers got to me something weird happened my body orbed to heaven. Right as I appeared in Heaven an elder appeared and asked me a question.

"Do you want to stay here and become a elder or go back and live on earth" the elder asked?

"I'm sorry but I want to go back and live on earth with Dayleen" I said as I orbed to HQPR.

A few moments later I arrived to see Dayleen crying same with the other female rangers. I didn't know what to do because they all thought I was dead and wasn't coming back. Dayleen then went outside and I orbed outside to where I was right in front of her. She was shocked and then slapped me across the face because she thought I didn't care about her. I then grabbed her and pulled her close to me and then I looked into her eyes. She was still crying so I wiped away her tears and then I kissed her.

"Dean we all thought you would stay in heaven and become a elder" Dayleen said.

"I was thinking about it but then I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful figure ever again. That's the reason I came back I came back for you" I said.

At first Dayleen was speechless she had never once heard me say that I cared about her. Yet now I was spilling my heart for her and I had defeated Ynos, Sredos, and Mounta.

"Justin I never knew you cared about me this much" Dayleen said.

"I do care about you more then I can say but how about we go back inside" I said.

"No not yet you stay out here and when I call you name you appear and trick the others, into thinking you're an elder" Dayleen said.

"Okay I will but you'll owe me" I said.

Dayleen nodded her head and then started to cry again and walked into HQPR and didn't call my name right away. 20 minutes later she called my name and I orbed inside HQPR to see the others waiting for me.

"Dean we all know you're an elder" Micheal said.

The others rangers nodded in unison then Dayleen and me broke out laughing really loud.

"What's so funny" Joey asked?

"We just tricked you I came back to lead the rangers in one last battle against the phscyo rangers. Yet I also came back for you guys and my girlfriend" I said as I walked over to Dayleen.

The other rangers just shook their heads in anger and then told me to give up my turbo morpher.

"It was a joke guys I really did get sent to heaven and I was asked if I wanted to be an elder. Yet I turned them down because the pyscho rangers are stronger then any evil you've faced. The space rangers fought them and lost the first few times. That was until they turned them into yellow diskettes and buried them. They phsco rangers were never suppose to be unleashed again but Ynos got ahold of them. And then he reactived them so they would try to destory all of us" I said.

"Dean your powers" Joey said.

"Fuck you I am the leader and besides I can take anyone of your powers away so don't fuck with me" I said as my hair turned blonde.

The others then backed off a little and I calmed down to were my hair was almost back to normal.

"Justin I'm leaving the zeo ranger team" Andrea said.

"What why" I asked?

"My time as a ranger has been fun yet I want to lead a normal life so I chose someone you know to take my place" Andrea said.

"Who is the person" I asked?

But right as I asked that question April appeared which I thought was a little wierd.

"Hi Justin remember me" April asked?

I just nodded my head and then turned bright red and every other ranger just laughed.

"I chose April to carry on the powers of zeo ranger 0 black" Andrea said as she handed April the zeonizer peices.

"April you are now zeo ranger 0 black and the black zeo crysal now resides within you" Andrea said as she left leaving the communicator in her place.

April then picked up the communicator and that's when she started to ask a lot of questions about being a ranger.

"Do I get a zord? Who's on my team? Who's the leader" April asked?

"Yes you get a zord, Gary is the leader and over time you will get to know your teammates" I said.

"Can we morph" April asked Gary?

"Fine" Gary said.

"It's morphin time" Brian yelled.

"Zeo ranger 0 black" April screamed.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink" Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Bryanna screamed.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew yelled.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary yelled.

"Gold ranger power" Brian yelled.

"Zeo ranger 7, Silver" John yelled.

Now all the zeo rangers were together and the rangers were able to go to super zeo mode.

"Gary do you want me to morph into the dark red zeo ranger" I asked?

"Yes please and let Courtney be the leader of the turbo rangers and you be the leader of the zeo rangers. I'm begging you Justin please" Gary said.

"Zeo ranger -5, dark red" I yelled as the dark red zeo suit appeared on me.

Yet when Gary and the other zeo rangers tried to go to super zeo mode they couldn't.

"Power down" I said as the dark red zeo ranger suit disappeared off of me.

Then the other zeo rangers tried to go to super mode and they could I then started to wonder.

"How did you 8 get to be able to go to super zeo mode" I asked?

"We don't know it was after you killed Ynos and Mounta with the weapon of Doom" Brian said.

The other zeo rangers nodded except Bryanna who hadn't gone to super zeo mode. She was just standing there and looking at the other zeo rangers and then powered down. I was really starting to wonder about the other zeo ranger powers and could my team use them? Bryanna was starting to look not so good then she fainted. All of us didn't know what had happened to her until we saw her neck. There was a dart in her neck that had a note attached to it I took the dark off her neck. The others were wanting me to open the note and then I did and it said.

_Dear rangers,_

_I've been sent back to the year 1866 to lead a normal life do not try and come back for me. Sredos and the physco rangers are here in the past I have come across a power. I do not know what these can do but I have used them before to face Sredos. Dean I know you are reading this and please do not come back because and get me. The same goes for all the other turbo rangers if you try the Sredos in this time might kill you. They tried to kill your ancestor Dean they tried to kill Jesse James to try and make sure you were never born. Yet when they tried Jesse James used the negative zeo ranger powers and morphed. Not into a evil person but he morphed into the dark red zeo ranger. Which leads me to believe that the reason you're able to use those powers is because of Jesse James. Yet if you really try to come back and get me Dean Jesse James has agreed to send you back. I am Andrea your friend Dean so please don't come back and try to get me._

The others looked at the note then I ran right out the door and Dayleen followed me.

"Justin she said she doesn't want you to go and get her from 1886" Dayleen said.

"That wasn't her hand writing it was Jesse James he has fallen in love with her" I said.

"Do you want to go back in time and get her from 1886" Dayleen asked?

"I would like to but Jesse James will send me right back here" I said.

"Not if I come with you he won't" Dayleen said.

"I'm sorry but no if my ancestor sees you he'll fall in love with you then" I said.

Dayleen then held out a hand and right away I was sent to 1866 and I landed in a puddle of water. Jesse James then appeared out of a saloon with someone and each one took 10 paces away from the other. They were going to have a shoot out and I was in the middle of it. I then took off like a lighting bolt and hid on top of that saloon they had just come out of. But the person he was dueling against looked like what Sredos had looked like when he was human. I then started to put two and two together to find out that Sredos was actually created in the 1800's. Then they both shot with Sredos getting hit in the face and a person carrying the body away. Andrea then appeared right beside Jesse James and then a horse appeared and they got on. The turbo powers had a tracking device on them so I threw a small one on them. They then took off out of town and that's when I remembered that there was no satalite in this time. But when I looked down from the saloon I saw someone which wasn't good. I saw myself and he was meeting up with Jesse James and then they both started to talk. They were talking about the dark red zeo powers and then they both morphed. When Jesse James had sent my other self back to the right time I jumped down. But I had jumped down at the wrong time because Sredos was about to attack. Andrea saw me and was going to send me back to my time but she couldn't not yet. Because Jesse James was being attacked by Sredos and was in really bad shape.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Dean what are you doing" Andrea asked?

"Lighting cruiser turbo power" I said as the dark red turbo suit appeared on me.

Jesse James then looked at me same with Sredos and then Sredos came charging at me. Just at the right minute I ducked and stabbed him in the stomach with my sword, which had appeared out of nowhere. Sredos was coughing up blood more and more until he changed into his robot form.

"Ha ha ha ha no one will beat me in this form" Sredos chuckled.

Jesse James was on the ground bleeding but before I could help him I had to defeat Sredos. But Sredos wouldn't stay down long enough for me to hurt him more that's when I powered down. In a display of super saiyan power I became a super saiyan 3. Andrea and Jesse then looked at me in amazement because I was a hybrid saiyan.

"BRING IT SREDOS" I yelled at him.

Sredos just laughed then started his attack on me again and when he tried to hurt me, it didn't hurt at all. But he wouldn't stop attacking me until I punched in the stomach making him cough up blood. Jesse and Andrea were still amazed at my power levels until I got really angry. A black light engulfed me making me go to super saiyan 6 which I had never done before. Now something was going to happen to Sredos I then did a stance to do a kamehameha.

"You wouldn't" Sredos said.

"Kamehameha X2000" I yelled as a black light came out of hands making me back up yet it was hitting Sredos.

Once the black light faded Sredos was still standing or so I thought until he fell backwards and exploded. But right after that he grew to his gaint form and then started to swing at me.

"I need super zeo zord -5 power" I yelled as the dark red super zeo zord appeared.

I then jumped up to the control part and then the real fight started to begin. But not to the way I liked to fight but a new mode but then the zord spit me out. I didn't know what was going on until the zord then joined forces with Sredos. Jesse James, Andrea, and me didn't know what was happening until the gold zeo ranger appeared.

"Jesse I need you help" the gold zeo ranger said.

"What is it Trey" Jesse asked?

"We need to grow to that size unless someone else can grow with me and defeat them. Jesse only a decendant of you that has saiyan blood in him can grow to that size. Other wise they'll destroy the city but if you knew someone like that, you could stay this size. While the other grows with me to the height of them and take them on" Trey said.

Andrea looked at me and I didn't know what to do until they started to attack the city.

"Trey of Trifora I will help you I am a decendant of Jesse James and I can use the dark red zeo & turbo ranger powers" I said.

Trey then held up his spetor and did a DNA scan on me only for it to read that I was a decendant of Jesse James. But it also said that I had 85% saiyan blood in me which they didn't know how that could happen. I then started to remember how it happened but right as I was remembering Trey said something.

"Dean you are the one that will save this planet not in this time but in another time. Your girlfriend will get taken by your enemy and you will have to fight her. The battle will rage on until one of you is hurt" Trey said.

"Okay but you need someone to help you in this time and I want to help" I said.

"Fine but do you know anything about the powers your about to take on" Trey said as he had, the dark red zeonizer pieces in is hand.

"Yeah I know a lot about the dark red zeo ranger powers and besides I already have those" I said as they appeared on both my wrists.

Trey was impressed with me knowing about the dark red zeo ranger powers.

"Good then It's morphin time" Trey said.

"Zeo ranger -5 dark red" I yelled as the dark red zeo ranger suit appeared on me.

"Gold ranger power" Trey said as the gold zeo ranger suit appeared on him.

Then Trey and me me were off to see where Sredos and the -5 super zeo zord went to. When we found them they were attacking a city full of people that were frieghtened. I couldn't believe what I was about to do to save these people in this time. Sredos and -5 super zeo zord came charging at me like a hurricane. But right that moment Trey made us grow to the same hieght as the -5 super zeo zord and Sredos. Trey took on the -5 super zeo zord while I took on Sredos.

"Impressive you must be a relative of Jesse James" Sredos said.

"I'm a decendant of the great Jesse James" I said.

Sredos just laughed then started to atttack me and I knew all his moves which pissed him off. He didn't know any of my moves because I was from the future and that's when the evil green ranger appeared. Or so I thought the green ranger was evil until he started to call upon 6 other rangers. I couldn't believe it the green ranger was calling for my 6 ranger powers. But then I started to think and then I remembered about all my ranger powers. Yet that meant that the green ranger was really a part of me and was helping me. When the other 6 ranger powers came I surprised. The ranger powers that had came were white ranger, green dino ranger, fire ninja ranger, dark zeo ranger, dark red turbo, and a old one I once used the metallic red rotc ranger powers. Trey and the -5 super zeo zord stopped fighting and that's when the 6 ranger powers came to me. Yet right as they got to me they channeled my inner saiyan and made me blast Sredos. In doing so I had damaged Sredos' power core and made him shut down for now. Then the -5 super zeo zord disappeared and then Jesse got up from the ground and came over to me.

"Power down" I said.

"Thank you Dean you have saved this time and yours now" Jesse said.

"No problem it's a ranger duties to protect the people of earth no matter what time they're in" I said.

"Dean I know why you have come back here" Andrea said.

"Dean please take care of her in your own time" Jesse said.

"No Andrea it's up to you if you want to stay in this time or not" I said.

"His right Andrea it's only up to you to decide where you want to stay or go" Jesse said.

Just as Jesse said that the orginal ranger team showed up but couldn't morph at all. Andrea and Jesse were looking at me but I had nothing to do with this and that's when Jesse said something to Andrea. But I couldn't hear them because I was hearing a cracking noise. When I turned around Sredos was back up and had more power then he did before. Yet right at that moment he took all my ranger powers away and sent them into the future. Andrea and Jesse were looking at me and then I fell forward and laid there. Sredos just laughd until I started to get up which suprised him.

"Stay down you pathetic earthling" Sredos demanded.

"Never" I said as I got up to my knees.

Sredos then kicked me in the stomach making me fall to my hands and knees yet I still wouldn't go down. I wouldn't back down and then I looked up and punched him right in the chest. Sredos was surprised because it made him back up 5 feet and then I got up to my feet.

"As long as I live no one will be hurt by you Sredos or any other evil that threatens the galaxy. I am Dean Rye Stray dark red turbo ranger, dark red zeo ranger, green ranger, lighting turbo ranger, black turbo ranger, rotc red metallic ranger, rotc red ranger, and a protector of the earth. Also a decendant of Jesse James' brother Frank James" I said as I did a martail arts stance.

Sredos then came charging at me yet he couldn't budge me one bit because I had lost all my powers. I was summoning my super saiyan 4 strength in my normal state.

"Pathetic ranger you will die" Sredos laughed.

"You can't kill what's already been dead" I said as I punched him.

Andrea was looking at Jesse and then at me but she couldn't tell what was happening. Jesse then sent her back to her own time and then came over to help me.

"Dean this not you fight it is mine go back to your own time" Jesse said as he took on Sredos.

But I didn't listen and I helped him take on Sredos without my ranger powers helping this time. Jesse was amazed at me wanting to help powers or no powers with defeating Sredos. Just at then a portal opened and Jesse threw me towards it with all his might. Once I was in the portal it closed and sent me back to my own or so it seemed. He had sent me into the future to get the green dino ranger powers. The others knew why I was there and gave me the box and then sent me back to help Jesse. I arrived a few seconds later to see Jesse on the ground bleeding. He then got up and morphed and started to fight Sredos again he wouldn't give up. I then opened the box and the green dino ranger morpher went on to my right wrist. Just as Jesse was about to get hurt I did a spinning kick knocking Sredos down. Jesse looked at me like I was crazy for doing that until I showed him the morpher.

"One last time as a ranger" Jesse asked?

"You know it" I said.

"Then you might want to morph now" Jesse said as Sredos got up.

"Green ranger dino power power up" I said as the green dino ranger suit appeared on me.

Sredos was looking at me when enormous energy ran through me channeling me to go to super dino mode. Jesse then backed off because I started to scream like a banshee damaging Sredos. But Sredos then shut down and stayed there and turned into stone. Jesse then sent me back to my own time and right when I got there my other powers were in energy tubes. Dayleen and Bre came over to me but I wouldn't let them take my helmet off me.

"Justin please take off your helmet" Dayleen pleaded.

I then reached for the hooks on the sides that kept the helmet together. I then unhooked them and took the helmet off slowly to show that it was really me. Dayleen then fainted right where she stood and I went over to her and picked her up.

"Guess who's back" I asked?

Dayleen then rapped her arms and around me then kissed me which was fine by me. I then helped Dayleen up to her feet and then the other rangers gathered around me. Ronnie then handed me the green ranger power coin and left which I thought was weird. Because the green ranger power coin had disappeared when Ronnie opened his hand. I then looked off into a corner of the room to find Courtney and her team sitting down. Dayleen and me walked over to them to see what was wrong.

"Courtney everything okay" Dayleen asked?

"No it's not the turbo powers are about to be no more, I saw a vision where all the rangers have their powers taken away. Dean is the only one left standing and takes on all the evils at once" Courtney said starting to cry.

"What do you mean I'm the last ranger left standing with a ranger power" I asked?

"I didn't say you still had your powers and I didn't say you didn't have your powers" Courtney said crying.

I then went over to the energy tubes that had my ranger powers in them and reached into the one. The one I had reached into had contained my rotc red ranger powers in it. Dayleen and the other rangers were starting to worry about me then I put the morpher on my left wrist. Dayleen came over to me and started to tell me to put the morpher back.

"Dayleen this is the only ranger power of mine that still works besides these powers" I said as I showed her the dino morpher.

"Okay but don't hurt yourself those powers are old" Dayleen said.

"I won't now I have something to show you" I said as I reached for her hand.

"What is it" Dayleen asked?

Yet I wouldn't answer her until we started to walk down the hallway and were in front of a huge door. I typed in a code and it opened to reveal all my zords and my 2 oldest zords.

"Dean what are these" Dayleen asked?

"They're a part of my past from when I was just starting out as the rotc red ranger. The zords were damaged in a battle by Ynos and Sredos yet I managed to fix them some what" I said.

"Dean I had no idea after you called me when you were a rotc ranger I thought you were done. But now I don't want you to give up being a ranger because well I love you" Dayleen said as she came over to me.

"I love you too Dayleen that's why I brought you here" I said as I pushed a button on the wall. When the light hit the wall it had heart on it and underneath it was a ring.

Dayleen covered her mouth and looked at me because on the wall it said, Dayleen I love you and wear this ring everyday for love grows more and more each day. She then picked up the ring and put it on it fit perfectly and then she came over to me. I knew what she was going to do until she started to hug me then she started to cry. I looked into her eyes and could see that they had hearts in them. Dayleen then kissed me which then I knew she was my soulmate. My days as the dark red turbo ranger might have been over or so I thought.

"Dean and Dayleen please come to the control station ASAP" Micheal said over the communicators.

Dayleen looked at me and then we went but not before I shut off the lights. When we got to the control station all the rangers were there even orginal rangers. Dayleen and me didn't know what was going on until Tommy walked up to me and gave me a box. I looked at the box and it had 3 different colors on it I then opened the box. Sitting there were my turbo powers fixed but I didn't know how they got fixed.

"Dean I contacted all the past rangers to help fix your powers" Joey said.

"I thought of the idea after you went back to the year 1866 to bring Andrea back" Lisa said.

"So you mean that all of you somehow fixed my ranger powers" I asked?

"We had some help from you old teams of hereos and rotc rangers" Bre said.

Then out of the blue both of my old teams showed up morphed and I was amazed.

"Justin we helped fix your ranger powers after we heard you once again were saving the world. Jason contacted us and told us about you and him protecting the planet again. We're glad you're alive Justin after the car accident we thought you were gone forever. We attended your funeral which wasn't the easiest for us. We thought we had lost the most important memeber of the team because the zords then went missing. That is until we were contacted by Jason and he told us the zords were here. We wanted you to be a hero once more but I guess after you were in that car crash you changed. I heard that you're now a whitelighter and you were once the rotc red ranger" the yellow hero said.

"Yeah I did change and I was the rotc red ranger but my time as a hero was one of the best. Now my time as a turbo ranger is almost over evil is almost gone and then what? Am I suppose to go back to my old life I haven't been to school in almost 4 months. I did a years worth of homework so I could graduate early and it worked. Each time the rangers are needed I was the only one to go and fight because they were in school. But yes I did change Mareena but so did you guys look at me now. A few years ago in that car crash gave me powers that I never even asked for. I became Centic a person that helped the ninjas and an old friend that I had to fight. Sure I was once evil but that was because of my first ranger powers" I said.

The rotc ranger team and the hero team looked at me and nodded because they had both once had to fight me. Not as two different teams but as one team that had to fight a common ally turned enemy.

"We're glad but now power down" both of my old teams said at once.

I looked at all of them they hadn't aged at all and then they opened their hands to let their powers go into the tubes. They all then turned to their true ages and I was shocked they were in their 20's.

"Justin you're the only young one" Mareena said.

"I haven't aged because I'm now a whitelighter I died in that car crash and was given a choice. Stay in heaven and become a elder or get sent back to earth as a whitelighter" I said.

"You mean this entire time you've been dead and does the government know about it" Mareena asked?

"They were the first to find out after I appeared right in front of our old HQ" I said.

"I think it's time for us to retire being rangers and heroes for awhile and when we have kids, we might tell them. But until that day we know the earth is safe in you hands Justin" Keesha said.

Then my turbo ranger team came over to me and told me to put on the dark red turbo morpher. But I told them to hang on and I went over to my old hero team and said goodbye for now. I told them that if we needed help we would call them into battle. My old rotc ranger team came over to me and then they asked me a question.

"How about we morph one last time as rotc rangers" Keesha asked?

"Sure after all there is only 4 of old rotc ranger team here" I said.

Logan, Keesha, and Jody went over to the energy tube that held their old powers and touched it. Instantly their morphers reappeared on their wrists and they came over to me.

"One last morph" Logan asked?

"How about one last fight as the rotc rangers" I asked?

Logan, Keesha, and Jody looked at me and could tell that I was serious about one last fight.

"But against who" Jody asked?

"Against Deancis" I said.

We all then teleported to a park were he was and he was trying to destory it, scaring the children.

"Get away from those kids Deancis" Logan yelled.

"Aw the rangers have come to stop me but you're too late" Deancis said as he turned into his true form.

"Ready" I asked my rotc ranger team?

"Ready" they said.

"Rotc Ranger Powers Activate" we all yelled as we each touched our old morphers.

Each one of us had lighting bolts different colors hit us making us morph into the rotc rangers once again.

"The Rotc rangers" Deancis laughed.

He then came charging at us like he did 5 years ago but I moved he demorphed the others.

"Justin you've gotten faster since our last encounter 9 years ago too bad though. I thought this was going to be fast and simple but it looks like it's not going to be" Deancis said.

Deancis and me then went charging at each other knowing each others moves until I started to get faster, but so did Deancis. We both were at a stand still until he started to get stronger somehow. I then kicked off the ground and took the fight to the air and started to fight there. Deancis couldn't fly or so I thought until he kicked me in the stomach. But before I could react he kicked me making me hit the ground like a meteorite. He thought I was dead until I started to get up slowly and started to reheal. Yet I had demorphed on impact and was now breathing heavy. Deancis then landed on the ground and was about to laugh until someone kicked him, making him fall down.

When the other rotc rangers and me looked we were shocked to find out who had knocked down Deancis. The person was Mckenzie and she had her rotc black watch on. She then rushed over to me to see if I was okay and then the other rotc rangers came over.

"Mckenzie we thought you were in England" Logan said.

"I was until someone called me and told me that Justin was a ranger. So I hopped on the first flight here and went to HQPR, got my black rotc watch/morpher and came here" Mckenzie said.

"So what 5 rotc rangers won't make a difference" Deancis laughed.

"Ready" Mckenzie asked the other rotc rangers and me?

"Ready" we said.

"Rotc Metallic Ranger Powers Activate" we screamed.

Each one of us was fully transformed into our higher level rotc ranger powers and it felt good. But just as we morphed into our higher level forms Dayleen and the turbo rangers showed up. But only my team showed up to help, the other teams were trying to reroute the power.

"How about we morph now" Joey asked?

"Right" Micheal said.

"Shift into turbo" Dayleen said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Gold turbo power" Dayleen said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

Then my team went to super turbo mode which surprised me a little until they started to fight. But right as they started to fight Deancis, the rotc red ranger powers started to fail me once more. I then started to scream making the ground start to shake really badly. Dayleen stopped fighting and that's when Deancis stabbed her in the back. But it didn't kill her just made her evil and then she came after me.

"Dayleen please stop I don't want to fight you" I said.

"You won't hurt me but I'll hurt you" Dayleen said as she started to attack me again.

Wheather I liked it or not which I didn't I had to fight Dayleen but not at full strength. Dayleen was a lot stronger then she looked or acted like but the first chance I got I knocked off her helmet. Yet when I saw her eyes they were black and then the turned red and she came charging at me. She knocked me down to the ground and was about to hit me but I grabbed her fists. I pulled her close hoping this would help and kissed her at first she hated it. Then she started to calm down and her eyes went back to green and then she fainted right on top of me, but not before demorphing. I shook her awake and told her to go back to HQPR while the other rangers and me took care of this.

"No Justin I'm staying here and helping" Dayleen said.

"Yes you are" I said as I touched her communicator I then contacted the other rangers and told them to keep her there. I then demorphed really fast and started to fight Deancis.

"Justin are you going to fight me" Deancis asked?

"I'm going to fight you NOW" I yelled as I turned into a super saiyan 3 and got up off the ground.

Deancis backed up a little bit but so did the rotc rangers but not the turbo rangers. I then took off like a bullet hitting Deancis in the stomach and making him cough up blood. Deancis then punched me in the stomach as hard as he could and made me do nothing. He was surprised until he went super saiyan 3 and started to fight me. The rotc and turbo rangers wanted to help but they didn't because they knew what I would do. Deancis was winning until something in me channeled the remaining powers of Centic in me. Right as Deancis was about to hit me I caught his fist and ripped his arm off. Yet he wouldn't give up even with him gushing blood.

"Justin you will pay for this" Deancis said as a black suit appeared on him that looked like the evil Centic suit.

I then remembered about my time as the evil Centic named Rentic bent on killing everything.

"Deancis those powers faded away with my evil half" I said.

"I am one of your evil halves and call me Rentic" Deancis laughed.

We then clashed at each other making thunder noises each time we hit each other. The others couldn't keep up with our fighting because it looked like two lighting bolts hitting one another. But at the first chance I got I summoned up the Centic battle sword. Deancis/Rentic started to laugh yet right as he startd to laugh I cut him in half. He looked down and then he had a grin on his face and exploded making me hit the ground. The rotc rangers didn't know what to do until I got up and put a thumbs up. They then came over to me same with the turbo rangers and we went back to HQPR.

A couple of hours later I was having tests run on the rotc rangers and me. They were not very happy with it but it had to be done just incase something had happened to us.

"Justin I think it's time we call it quits to being the rotc rangers" Mckenzie said.

"You're right the rotc ranger powers should not be used by anyone not even us. But it was fun being rotc rangers again wasn't it" Keesha asked?

"Yeah it was fun but after becoming a ranger and a leader the orange rotc rangers powers don't suit me. So Keesha's right it was fun and Mckenzie is also right" Logan said.

"Look at us now Justin we have so much that we've all worked for" Jody said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said.

Right as I said that all our rotc ranger powers went back to the energy tubes. I then looked down at my right wrist only to see that my fire ninja morpher had appeared.

"Justin what is that" Jody asked?

"It's my fire ninja morpher but Jessica has the ice ninja morpher" I said.

"Actually it's here" Jessica said as she walked up to me.

"Jessica I thought you were moving" I said.

"I came back here to give Dayleen the ice ninja morpher" Jessica said as she opened her hand. When she opened her hand the ice ninja morpher was right there and then Dayleen came over.

"The morpher is beautiful" Dayleen said.

"Dayleen I forgot to give this to you the last time" Jessica said as she handed the morpher to Dayleen.

"Dayleen, Jessica gave you that morpher just incase the turbo powers quit working" I said.

"Take good care of the earth and everyone on it" Jessica whispered in my ear then she left.

Dayleen then looked at the morpher then at me and put the morpher on her right wrist. I then held up my right wrist to show her the fire ninja morpher but it wasn't there. Keesha opened up her hand to show me she had the fire ninja morpher. She then handed me the morpher and I put it on and it felt good.

"Dayleen and Justin you are now the new ninja ranger team but you're missing the lighting, metal, and the secret ninja power" Keesha said.

"What's the secret ninja power" Dayleen asked?

"It's said that if all the ninja ranger powers come together they can defeat all evils. But it also says that one of the people has to be a whitelighter like Justin is. Yet there's a problem in order for all the ninja powers to be activated Centic has to activate them. Although I know if Centic was still here he would help us right away. Also he has to reactivate the other ninja powers too in order to defeat all evils" Keesha said.

"Actually Keesha and the rest of the rotc rangers there's something you should know about Centic" Dayleen said. She then looked at me and wanted me to tell them that I was Centic.

"She's right the Centic powers were drained I would know because I was Centic" I said.

"Do you still have a little bit of the Centic powers left" Jody asked?

"I might but I don't know but maybe oh wait never mind" I said.

"What is it" Logan asked?

"It's possible that if all rangers gave at least 1.5% of their power to me as Centic, that it would recharge the powers. But it's never been done before and it's dangerous" I said.

"What about the Rentic powers" Keesha asked?

Dayleen, Logan, Jody, Mckenzie, and me looked at her like she was crazy for even thinking that.

"The Rentic powers faded alongside my evil half Deancis but there is another power that we might be able to use" I said.

"What power is it" Jody asked?

"It's the lighting turbo ranger powers but the morpher was damaged" I said.

"Actually Justin the morpher is right here I replaced it with one I found" Dayleen said, as she handed me the turbo lighting morpher.

"Dayleen this was suppose to be gone forever after it came back from the past. Yet I guess it went to you because you're my girlfriend" I said as I took off the other turbo morpher and put the other morpher on my left wrist.

"Do you want to morph to see if it works" Keesha asked?

"No not yet" I said.

But right after I said that the alarm went off and we all rushed to the control station. We all looked at the screen to see the ninja rangers attacking the city.

"I guess my team will go Rotc rangers stay here and help Gary's and Logan's team" I said.

"What about my team" Courtney asked?

"You'll come too and want to do the honors" I asked?

"Sure why not" Courtney said.

"Then do it" I said.

"Shift into turbo" Courtney said.

"Mountain Blaster turbo power" Kory said.

"Desert Thunder turbo power" Taylor said.

"Dune Star turbo power" Kym said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Jenna said.

"Red Lighting turbo power" Courtney said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Gold turbo power" Dayleen said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Lighting cruiser turbo power" I said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Rainbow star turbo power" Aly said.

Then we all teleported to where the ninja rangers were and right when we got there it wasn't a good site. The ninja rangers had killed their former teammate Cam.

"Hello Dean remember us" the navy thunder ranger said.

"Jessica's parents I thought you were on the side of good not evil" I said.

"Lother came back and made us evil and our daughter is now dead because we killed her" the blue ninja ranger laughed.

I started to get angry and the other turbo rangers could tell that I had still cared about Jessica. Instantly my turbo suit disappeared and I charged at her parents only to get stabbed.

"Pitiful turbo ranger you think you could beat us this way" the navy thunder ranger laughed.

"No but this will" I said as I started to glow.

"Justin don't do it" Dayleen pleaded.

"Justin don't" Victoria pleaded.

"LIGHTING STORM RANGER FORM" I yelled.

Right away a lighting bolt hit all three of us making me hit a wall and them hit a car. But when I started to get up I was morphed as the lighting ninja ranger. The other two rangers got up and saw that I was morphed as the lighting ninja ranger. Yet right as they were about to attack me the samuri ranger showed up with Dustin and Shane. That's right when Tori and Blake took their shot and sent a energy blast at me. But right after they hit me with that energy blast Hunter showed up.

"Dean are you okay" Dustin asked as he helped me up?

"I've been better but what happened to Tori and Blake why are they evil" I asked?

"Lother is back and we need are ninja powers but all we have left are these" Dustin, Shane, and Hunter said as they showed me their morphers.

"Power of the lighting ninja ranger give these fallen rangers their ranger powers back" I said as I touched the morphers.

"Thanks now it's time to get down to business" Shane said.

"Right" Dustin said.

"Ninja storm, ranger form ha" Shane and Dustin said as their ranger suits appeared on them.

"Thunder storm ranger form ha" Hunter said as is ranger suit appeared on him.

"But then who's the green samuri ranger" I asked?

"It's me okay" said as familair voice.

"It can't be Justice" Bre asked?

"Yeah how do you know me" the green samuria asked?

Bre came over to me and then looked at me I knew what she was thinking she wanted us to reavel our true selves to him.

"Hold on just to make sure you are Justice what would you're friends do if they knew you were a ranger. Or better yet what did you and your friends want to be when you were little" I asked?

"My friends Justin, Bre, and me wanted to be rangers and protect the earth. Also I don't know what they would do if they found out I just became a ranger after these powers came to me. They told me the first green samuri ranger had been killed and they needed

someone to take his place" the green samuri ranger said.

"Okay what would you do if your friends were rangers" I asked?

"I would be skocked and a little mad at them but all rangers have to keep who they are a secret. Sometimes even from other rangers" the green samuri ranger said.

Just as the green samuri ranger said that Tori and Blake called Lothor to battle us. I didn't know what to do now I had no one to take on the fire ninja ranger powers.

"Rangers" two kids yelled.

When I turned around I was suprised to see that two of younger my cousins had shown up. I know had to look after Calvin and Oliver but something was different about them. They each had on a symbol on their right arm resembling the fire and lighting ninja morphers. I then powered down and they each went speechless as I took out the fire morpher, while also taking off the lighting morpher. I gave Calvin the fire ninja morpher and I gave Oliver the lighting ninja morpher. They still were speechless until I went super saiyan then they panicked.

"Justin why did you give us these" Calvin asked?

"Yeah why are we going to become rangers" Oliver asked?

"Because you two have birth marks resembling the lighting and fire ninja powers. That means that only you two can use them or me it depends but it causes me pain" I said.

"Okay then how do we use these" Oliver asked?

"Oliver you say Lighting storm ranger form and Calvin you say Fire storm ranger form. Then each one of you should grow to my height and be morphed as rangers" I said.

"Okay then" Oliver said.

"Fire storm ranger form" Calvin said as the fire ninja suit appeared on him.

"Lighting storm ranger form" Oliver said as the lighting ninja suit appeared on him.

"Good now you two can help the rangers fight" I said.

Calvin and Oliver nodded then they both took weapons that I hadn't known about. They then joined the weapons to form a blaster and shot at Lothor several times. Yet anything they did didn't work until I started to sream into the sky.

"CENTIC ABILITIES ARIIIISE" I yelled.

The ground then started to shake around me and instantly the Centic suit was on me and I was ready for battle. Yet Tori and Blake were still evil until Calvin and Oliver started to fight them. Calvin kicked Tori's helmet off while Oliver kicked off Blake's helmet.

"Power of Lighting" Oliver said as lighting surrounded him.

"Power of Fire" Calvin said as fire surrounded him.

"Release these two rangers from the evil spell" they both said at once as both elements hit them.

At first it didn't look like anything had happened until they fell backwards and a black cloud came out of both of them. I knew what had happened two evils had taken control of them and used them. Tori and Blake then got up and they were demorphed but it was because of the evils. They then were looking all around and that's when I walked up to them to tell them the news.

"Tori and Blake you killed your daughter Jessica" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"What no that's not possible the last thing I remember is talking to her yesterday" Tori said.

"Actually you killed her 5 days ago yet I can bring her back" I said.

"Really how can you do that" Blake asked?

"I'll have to make a deal with Lucifer to bring her back and hopefully he will help us" I said.

"But then who's going to help us defeat Lothor" Tori asked?

"These two" I said as Calvin and Oliver appeared in front of me.

"But who are they" Blake asked?

"My younger cousins that have marks resembling the lighting and the fire ninja powers" I said.

"Then welcome to the ninja storm team rangers" Blake said.

Yet Lothor was battling Shane, Dustin, and Hunter and it looked like Lothor was winning. Until Calvin and Oliver both went to battilzer mode and charged at Lothor making him drop to the ground. Then Shane went to battlizer mode and did the same thing except Lothor didn't blow up.

"Tori Blake morph" Shane yelled.

"Ninja storm" Tori said.

"Thunder storm" Blake said.

"Ranger form ha" they both said as their suits appeared on them.

I then took off while the ninja rangers took on Lothor trying to defeat him.

A few moments later I was right in front of Lucifer and he was holding Jessica's body.

"Dean I know why you are here and I still owe you for saving my wife in 1866" Lucifer said.

"What do you mean" I asked?

"You saved the woman I loved when I took control of Jesse James and I owe you for it. Because you see that when I took control of Jesse James it taught me to love life. I've decided to help you without any strings attached after all I fell in love with Andrea" Lucifer said.

I was speechless after he said that I then started to shake really badly because it shocked me. He then brought Jessica back to life and she attacked me. Lucifer then pulled her off me and told her what had happened and said he had brought her back. She then looked at me and saw that I was still shocked that Lucifer had brought her back to life.

"Dean are you okay" Jessica asked?

"His fine it's just a shock to him that two evils that were trapped in depths of hell got out. But they also took control of your parents and they killed you yet I brought you back" Lucifer said.

"It's true yet now I need to know Lucifer what every happened to the metal ninja morpher" I asked?

Lucifer then sent Jessica somewhere so she could be safe and so we could talk.

"That morpher is right here" Lucifer said as a black box appeared in his hands.

"Is it possible for me to use it to help the ninja rangers" I asked?

"It is possible yet the Centic powers would be lost for up to a month" Lucifer said.

"Okay" I said.

"Are you sure" Lucifer asked?

"Yes I'm sure because the other ninja rangers need someone to take on the metal ninja power. Besides I'm the only one that can summon all ninja powers at once" I said.

"Okay here you go" Lucifer said as he handed me the box.

I then opened it to find the morpher there bearing my name which struck me as odd.

"How did you know that all this was going to happen" I asked?

"I didn't but Andrea did which helped the morpher pick you when you went back to 1866" Lucifer said.

"A little creepy" I said as I took out the morpher and put it on my right wrist.

Then Lucifer disappeared and I thought I knew where he had went but right away someone showed up. At first it looked like an ordinary person until they revealed themselves. I was shocked Centic had come to life but it was just the suit.

"Dean you will have to fight me in order to see if you can handle the metal ninja powers. If you successed in beating me you will be able to face all evils and save the earth. But if you don't then all hope is last forever" Centic said.

"Okay then lets fight" I said.

Centic nodded and we took off at each other yet he was stronger then me. I then looked down at my right wrist and summoned up enough strength to hit Centic back 10 feet.

"Metal storm Ranger form ha" I yelled as the morpher started to glow.

Centic was impressed because he was going to push me to my boundries and beyond. Yet little did he know that he had done that already and I was running on that power.

"Good let all that angry out now in a blast" Centic said as he put his hands out.

I did the same thing and started to do a kamehameha without even saying it at all.

"Kamehamehaaaaaaaaa" I yelled as a energy beam came out of my hands hitting Centic.

"Yes more more" Centic yelled.

And that's when it hit me this suit wasn't the Centic suit it was the Rentic suit. All of a sudden a blast happened and Rentic was revived to his full powers.

"I hope I can do this" I said.

"Do what lose to me" Rentic mocked.

"CENTIC ABILITIES ARIIIIIIIIISE" I yelled as the ground started to break up around me.

"What's going" Rentic questioned?

"This" I said as the Centic suit appeared on me.

Rentic was surprised that I could still use the Centic abilites until the suit started to disappear.

"Ha I knew it" Rentic laughed.

But he shouldn't have that short burst of energy I had released was killing him from the inside out. He then looked at his hand and it was rusting really horribly and the damage was spreading. Rentic then started to cuss at me and I was enjoying it a little bit. That was until he charged at me and started to wail on me. Yet anything he did was to no avail on me so I punched him in the face and he started to bleed.

"You asshole I'll kill you for this" Rentic said.

But once I listened to the voice I found it was another part one that wasn't so good. It was my ex reaper girlfriend that was suppose to be in hell and she wanted revenge.

"Dean I'm glad you know that after hearing my voice I killed some of you former ninja teammates" Rentic said.

"Shelia I thought you were gone for good when I died" I said.

"Nope not at all I knew that the elders would bring you back so I waited until now. That was until I saw you had a new girlfriend named Dayleen so I guess you're happy. So I took the liberty of reanimating the Rentic suit in Hell to give you hell now. Now since that you know that I was behind this whole attack I'll have to kill you" Shelia said.

She then took out the sword of Doom and killed me right there and she made sure I was dead.

A few minutes later I was back in Heaven and all the elders were waiting for me this time.

"Dean we are here to give you this" one of the elders said as they handed me a morpher.

"What is this" I asked?

"It's called the Whitelighter morpher and only a whitelighter can use it so we chose you. Which means that now you have the power to change the future and if you fail well we don't know. That's why we chose you you're the only person that has ever been chosen as a nuetral lighter. Then you changed and became a whitelighter which has only been done by you. Which means that you're the only one that can save the earth and everyone on it" another elder said.

"Whoa are you telling me that the fate of the world rests in my hands" I asked?

"Yes we are telling you that all plus all your ranger powers were desamated in your battle with Shelia" one of the elders said.

"How I called upon the Centic powers in time of need" I said.

"Yes but they drew a little too much power from the morphing grid and the turbo rangers are no more. Which means that only Gary's team and Logan's team are the only ones protecting the earth. As long as they weren't using their powers when you called upon the Centic powers. If they did then all ranger powers that were being used are gone except these and the other ninja powers" an elder said.

"No that can't be" I said as I dropped to the ground and started to cry.

"It is true we are sorry but here is someone that might be able to help you with this problem" another elder said.

A first I couldn't see anyone until Leo appeared in a white version of his sensi uniform.

"Dean you set me free and now I'm here to help you" Leo said.

"How can you do that the ninja powers were drained same with the Centic powers" I said.

"By doing this I give you this gift" Leo said as a box appeared.

"What is it" I asked?

"Only a nuetral lighter turned whitelighter can open the box and reveal what's inside" Leo said.

The box then came to me and I opened it slowly to see a dark red light shoot out of it. The light didn't stop for two minutes and when it did I was shocked. The dark red turbo ranger powers were in the box except they had a crack in the helmet.

"Dean you have done well as the dark red turbo ranger that's why I am here to give you, plus your friends you're turbo ranger powers back. Hopefully you will unlock the true power of the turbo powers" the dark red turbo suit said.

"Now we send you back to earth" all the elders said.

They then put their hands out and sent me back to earth with my body 10 times stronger and faster. I then took off like a lighting bolt and found where the other turbo rangers were. They were fighting another monster but this one was one Shelia had created. All of them looked at me because they weren't morphed and their morphers were cracked.

"Hey ugly" I yelled.

The monster looked around for a couple minutes before it saw me and charged except I dodged the attack. Yet I could see Shelia looking at the battle from a roof top which ticked me off. The monster and me then started to fight one another until it morphed into a stronger form.

"Now I'll kill you" the monster said.

"No you won't be able to" I said.

"Why's that" the monster asked?

"This is why" I said as I showed it the morpher.

"That thing won't work" the monster said.

"Really" I asked?

"Dean don't do it the morphing grid is down" Courtney said.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Dean don't do it" Micheal yelled.

"Ultimate crusier turbo power" I said as a white turbo suit appeared on me.

Everyone was speechless which meant that I had enough power to save the world. The turbo rangers were looking at me then the monster started to attack them.

"SUPER TURBO MODE" I yelled as spikes came out of the white turbo suit.

"That won't help you" Shelia yelled from the roof top.

Yet right as she was saying that I appeared right behind and grabbed her by her hair.

"How did you do that" Shelia demanded.

"None of your business bitch, now so I give you a chance return to hell or else" I told her.

"I think not" Shelia laughed.

"Suit yourself" I said as an elder appeared and striped her of her reaper abilties.

She was coughing up blood really badly because she needed her reaper side to survive.

"Please save me" Shelia pleaded.

"No you caused a lot of people to get hurt by creating that damn monster. If I wasn't so sure I would think you even brought back Ynos and Sredos" I said.

"I did bring them back but they attacked your teammates damaging their powers. Besides I thought you were dead for good when I burned your body but it looks like I didn't. So what do you say me fighting as a mortal against you" Shelia asked?

The elder looked at me and I nodded my head to have her taken away and locked up. They then orbed with Shelia in handcuffs and then I jumped back to where the monster was. The other turbo rangers were still speechless until they saw their ranger colors coming to them. The morphing grid had been temporarly fixed by Gary and Logan's teams.

"Ready" I asked my team?

"We've been ready" Bre said.

"Shift into turbo" Joey said.

"Mountain Blaster turbo power" Kory said.

"Desert Thunder turbo power" Taylor said.

"Dune Star turbo power" Kym said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Jenna said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

"Rainbow star turbo power" Aly said.

Then Courtney came to stand by my side same with Dayleen at first nothing happened until us three started to glow. I was instantly demorphed and remorphed as the dark red turbo ranger. Both of them were morphed too then it hit me I then started to purge the other turbo powers out of me. At first all they were were shadows until they took human form. All of my ranger powers were there even my hero and rotc ranger powers.

"What's going on" a familiar voice demanded.

The others were looking around until they saw Ynos standing on top of a megazord of his own.

"Dean I think it's time for the zords" Dayleen said.

"No it's not" I said.

I then contacted Brian and told him to teleport morphed to our location which must have struck him as odd. The other turbo rangers were fearing he wouldn't show up yet Ynos wasn't doing anything. That was until he jumped down and threw a device at me at first nothing happened. Then I started to feel a hatred in me for my friends he was trying to turn me evil again.

"You will once again be my evil general" Ynos said as an army of andriods appeared.

"No I won't" I yelled as the dark red turbo suit disappeared off of me.

The suit then did the same thing my other ranger powers had done and made a human form. I could still feel the hatred inside of me except I was holding it back. I then turned around and started to attack my friends and that's when Brian showed up.

"Gold Strike" Brian yelled as he held the gold septor above his head and shot at me.

I was knocked to the ground and whatever Ynos had done to me was gone except I felt bad now. My ranger powers knew how I felt and held out their hands and gave me all my ranger powers at once. All that power started to lift me off the ground at first then they made a new suit appear on me. The suit felt amazing with all that power running through me. Everything then was in slow motion for me now and I thought this would be the perfect time to defeat Ynos. Yet Ynos was just at fast as I was and then we started the last battle between us I hoped.

"So I see all your ranger powers can be used at once which makes it even easier to kill you" Ynos said.

"No it won't be so easy for you to try and kill me" I said as my saiyan speed & strength came to me.

Ynos was in shock because he had never known that I had 85% saiyan blood in me. Everything went back to normal speed yet Ynos was still faster by a couple of seconds. But that wouldn't help him because I could sense where he was going to be next. He tried to hit me in the back yet I pulled out a new sword and cut his arm off.

"You'll pay for that with your life" Ynos said.

I then felt like my powers were being drained and then I fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw another me but using the Rentic powers and Ynos and him were making a plan.

"Dean you poor poor soul you get to see me kill all of the other rangers with your old powers" the other me said.

I then saw Lexi running towards me with another morpher in her hand and gave me it. When I looked at it it was the yellow zyuranger's morpher and Lexi didn't know how to use it. She then helped me to my feet and saw the evil me and sent a yellow blast at him. Lexi then teleported us to HQPR and the other saw what had happened.

"Dean your other ranger powers are damaged right now and will be in repair for at least 2 weeks. I got this morpher and another one in Japan the Japanese rangers gave me them. They said that the yellow and green Zyurangers used these morphers. They also gave me the other 4 zyuranger coins with the 2 morphers. Now I give you the 4 other zyuranger coins to battle Ynos and Sredos once more" Lexi said.

"I can't not after Ynos knows that I'm alive plus his created another me an evil me" I said.

"We know that, your turbo morpher caught the other you with the alternative morpher on his wrist. Plus it also caught up on the Rentic powers being active again" Micheal said as he typed on the computer.

"What are you doing Micheal" I asked?

"Trying to reconfigure the binomial powers surge in order to temporary shut down the Rentic powers. If my calcations are correct then the Centic powers are the main problem here. They might have still had a little bit of evil in them and threw it out causing an evil you" Micheal said.

Everyone was looking at him weird for a little bit before anyone said anything.

"What the fuck you talking bout boy" Joey asked?

"I'm saying that the Centic powers might have had evil backed up in it and the only way to survive, was to release that evil. Yet that wouldn't explain the evil Dean" Micheal said.

"I know how to explain that you see 30 years ago I was Ynos' number one ranked general of evil. He created a clone of me and froze the clone until he was needed. It just happened that the clone was needed now and he had the rest of the Rentic powers in him. Because when I was cloned the clone took 95% of the Rentic powers. Which made me turn good once more after 10 years, I'm older then all of you. Dayleen I'm sorry you had to find out this way about my past" I said.

Everyone was speechless until Ryan and Logan came to my side and started to tell about their past.

"The same as Dean here I was once Ynos' 2nd evil general which means that I'm as old as Dean here" Ryan said.

"Just like these two I was once a general for Ynos but his 3rd which means we know how to beat him" Logan said.

"Why would he choose you three to be his top generals" Micheal asked?

"Because we were the best fighters 50 years ago and Ynos is not an andriod his an actually person. When I went back to 1866 he tried to kill Jesse James and I saw his true form. Jesse James and me shot him with the negative zeo blaster and caused him to be that way. That's how he knew me in 1948 and that's when he awakened the evil in me. Causing me not to age at all yet in 1966, when I was in a car crash and when I was sent to hell. Yet Lucifer could see I still had good in me and sent me back with the Rentic powers. I didn't know it then but he had actually given me a morpher that split the good and evil in me. Then when Ynos tried to clone me Lucifer came and messed up the scan and took out the evil in me. Yet he didn't take out all the evil he left only 5% in me" I said.

"The same happened to us, Lucifer came and helped us when Ynos tried to clone us too" Ryan said.

"Which means that there are 2 of Dean, Ryan, and me" Logan said.

"What a minute that means that maybe there is enough evil in all three of you to make a machine. If that's so we can recreate your old powers from the 1940's and you can take on Ynos now you three" Micheal said.

He then typed really fast in some numbers and a machine appeared right in front of us. Except it was a triangler shape and had each one of our names on different sides. All three of us then put our hands where our names were and it started to drain the evil out of us. Or what was left after all these years of battling Ynos. When all the evil was out of each of us were surprised to see how much evil had been inside of us. The machine said it had taken out 60% evil out of all of us together. It had turned out that when Lucifer had saved us he had put 20% of his evil inside of us.

"Dean here is your new morpher" Lexi said as she handed me the Japenese morpher.

"Lexi I can't use this it hasn't been used in over 10 years" I said.

"I know that but 2 people named Geki and Burai gave me these morphers because they knew I was ranger. Just by looking at communicator they could tell that I was the yellow ranger. They both then reached behind their backs and pulled these out except Geki made a box appear. They even told me to give these morphers to you to use against evil" Lexi said as she handed me a gold morpher.

"Okay I'll use the power but only these 5" I said as I left the pink power coin in the box.

"Yes but isn't the yellow power coin a girl's power" Lexi asked?

"Actually no Boi used it and now I will" I said as I put the coin in the morpher.

Right away I could feel the yellow zyuranger powers running through me and it felt awesome.

"Well Dean can you please morpher into the yellow zyuranger" Aubrey asked?

"Right" I said.

"Well are you going to morph" Joey asked?

"I might be using another ranger power but I am still the leader" I said.

"Okay" Micheal said.

"DINO BUCKLER" I said as put the morpher out in front of me and it opened.

When the light faded I was morphed as the yellow zyuranger and it felt weird in a good way. I then teleported to where I knew my evil clone would be and he was with the rotc rangers. Yet when the rotc rangers saw me they morphed which wasn't possible now.

"Awe yellow ranger Dean's old team of rotc rangers will kill you now because they think I'm Dean" my evil clone said.

I didn't talk all I did was shake my head and then they started to fight me. But right away they could tell who I was and took my side which struck my evil clone as odd.

"You see true friends that you've battled before know your fighting skills" I said.

"Justin I thought Ynos drained all of your ranger powers" my evil clone said.

"He did but I got help from other rangers" I said.

"From now on I will be called Dean and you will be called Justin sound fair" my evil clone said.

"Sounds fine to me" I said as the rotc rangers and me teleported to HQPR.

"You're actually going to go by Justin now" Joey asked?

"Yeah but just remember the if my evil clone Dean comes here have the rotc rangers fight him. Because they know my fighting styles all of them" I said.

Dayleen was sitting at a table with a box that had all my ranger colors on it.

"Justin we're sorry but we can't fix any of your ranger powers" Dayleen said.

I then sat down right beside her and held her trying to tell her it was okay.

"Dayleen I'm still a ranger thanks to Lexi and to you" I said.

"Justin we need to get back to the school we're in the time chamber demension remember" Micheal said.

We all then hurried out of the room and rushed to the school to find Ynos and Sredos waiting for us. The other rangers didn't know what to do because they had left their morphers at HQPR, but I hadn't.

"Get inside the school" I said.

"What why" Bre asked?

"You said that only one ranger can defeat Ynos and Sredos for good" I said as I took out the gold zyuranger morpher. Yet I took out the yellow coin out of the gold zyuranger morpher and put the dragon coin in it.

"You didn't leave the gold morpher at HQPR because you thought it might come in handy just incase Ynos attacked. Smart move Justin" Micheal said.

Yet right after he said that my evil clone appeared and wanted to fight me.

"Come on Justin RENTIC POWERS DECEND" my evil clone yelled as the Rentic suit appeared on him.

"DINO BUCKLER" I yelled as a green light engulfed me.

Dean tried to go after my friends yet I blocked his attack and told them to get inside the school. They didn't do as they were told instead they started to fight alongside me.

"Dean we're a team and a team fights together" Bre said.

"Here take these coins" I said as I opened my left hand while battling Dean with my right.

They each did as they were told and tried to morph yet couldn't until 5 morphers appeared.

"Ready guys" Joey asked?

"Ready" the others said.

"DINO BUCKLER" they all said at once morphing into the japenese rangers.

They then started fight Dean yet their fighting styles were different then before. I looked really closey to see that the fighting skills were that of the japenese zyurangers. Yet I couldn't tell if Dayleen was the yellow zyuranger or the pink. But right as I was wondering the magna defender's sword hit the ground in front of me. Then the magna defender appeared out of it and I was shaking at this encounter.

"Justin you will carry on where Mike left off but with a new mode called super defender mode. Mike did the right thing when he kept the portal open to the lost galaxy" the Magna Defender said.

The sword then went above my head and powered me down and the sword then landed in my hands. The Magna Defender then made the magna morphers appear on my wrists.

"You will now be the Magna Defender I choose you because you are the only person that can handle the powers. When in danger the Torazord will rise once more and help you in battle" the Magna Defender said as he disappeared.

"Dean we could use your help" the black zyuranger said as all the zyurangers were knocked down.

"Come on Justin or are you scared" Dean mocked?

I then threw the Magna Defender sword in the air and yelled "Magna Power" istantly I was morphed as the Magna Defender. Dean didn't know what I had done and that's when he came after me. Yet he took out the Rentic sword and started to attack me again yet I took out the Magna sword. Both swords clashed making noise that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Then Dean and me took to the sky and started to battle high above the clounds. Yet Dean got a cheap shot on me which left my left arm useless and sending me towards the ground. Yet right as I was about to hit the ground the Rescue megazord's right hand caught me.

"Looks like you could use some help" Dayleen said.

I nodded then entered the Rescue megazord and that's when Dean grew to 500 feet tall. The others looked at me and saw that I was bleeding yet I wanted to finish the battle. Just as I was about to tell the other rangers to attack the Torozord appeared. I then jumped down from the Rescue megazord and the Torozord then made me grew to the same height as Dean was.

"Power down" Dayleen said as all the zyuranger suits disappeared.

"Shift into turbo" Micheal said as all of them were morphed in the turbo suits.

"You and your friends will die at my hands" Dean laughed.

Yet right after he got done saying that the other rangers showed up and their zords looked different.

"Justin we have found a way to make all the zords combine to form the ultimate megazord. Yet it requires a lot of power like the power of lighting to make it work. The designs were made when you still have the lighting turbo powers" Mario said from the Shogun megazord.

I then powered down and the Torozord disappeared and I made the lighting turbo morpher case appear. The other rangers kept yelling through the communicator to tell me not to use it. But I had to in order to save the world this one last time. I then opened the case to see the lighting morpher with the lighting bolt crack on it. It didn't matter now if I wanted to use it or not the world was at risk, I then picked up the morpher and put it on my left wrist. The Magna Defender morpher pieces then went into a box and teleported somewhere. Yet the Manga Defender sword stayed with me, I then took out the key and looked it over. I was going to become the Lighting turbo ranger once more to save the world.

"Justin do what you have to do Shift into Turbo" Joey said through the communicator.

"Lighting fire turbo power" I said as the lighting suit appeared on me.

I then summoned the Lighting Fire zord and jumped up to the pilot station to see that it was huge. I jumped into the pilot seat and started to look at the controls to find out it could become a megazord all on it's own. I pushed the button and to my surprise the Megazord resembled the Dino megazord from the first set of power rangers. I then made the megazord charge at Dean which was just what Dean might have wanted me to do. Because he then took the Rentic sword and started his attack on the lighting turbo megazord.

"Turbo car mode" I said as I pushed another button that turned it back to car mode.

I then hit the gas and then I saw a button that would allow all the turbo zords to joined together.

"Guys I've found a way that all the turbo zords would join together" I said over the communicator.

"Really how is that" Micheal said over the communicator.

"There's a button in this zord that would allow the Rescue and turbo zords to join together. It looks like a design for a ultimate turbo megazord" I said over the communicator.

I then pushed the button and to my surprise it worked but it contacted different turbo zords. They all were the same color as my zord and then the zords started to join together. By the time all the zords were done joining together the zord was as tall as the super train megazord.

"Dean that Megazord is amazing" Micheal said over the communicators.

He was right yet I also needed someone else to help me pilot it but no other ranger could help me. Until Brian showed up yet he didn't have his zord and he wasn't morphed at all.

"Justin I'm coming up" Brian said over the communicator.

He then jumped up to where I was and he looked like he had been to hell and back.

"Brian what's up" I asked him?

"Justin the gold ranger powers were not made for me they were made for you after you became a rotc ranger. The reason I know this is because when I tried to activate them they said your name. So here are the gold zeo ranger powers" Brian said as he took out the gold spetor.

"Brian I can't take this" I said.

"Why not and watch out" Brian said as the megazord was hit by Dean knocking it down. He then went to the other pilot seat and started to type in codes and the megazord rushed upwards.

"Brian here" I said as I made a lost qasuar saber appear.

He turned around and he was in shock because this qasuar saber was one of the 7.

"Justin that's one of the two qasuar sabers that were lost" Brian said as he took the qasuar saber.

I then made another qasuar saber appear yet when Brian and me looked at the qasuar sabers again. They started to glow black and white, Brian's was glowing black while mine was glowing white. Then two galaxy morphers appeared and landed on our wrists. Brian was looking at me really weird yet all I did was find the qasuar sabers two days ago.

"Justin these were lost over 9,000 years in the battle of the ages" Brian said.

"How about we morph and call the 2 lost zords" I said.

"Okay then lets do it" Brian said.

"Go Galatic" Brian and me said as our galaxy morphers glowed. When the light faded Brian and me looked like two Magna Defenders only our powers were weird.

"I summon the power of the lost galatic beasts" Brian and me said in unison.

At first nothing happened and Dean laughed at us until the ground started to shake and two zords appeared.

We then crossed our arms and said "Ultimate Turbo zord Galaxy mode" then all the zords joined together. The Zord was taller then Dean until he grew even more yet I could see a weakness. Brian and me then went our seats and started to fight Dean the others were amazed. Yet he got a cheap shot and he took the Megazord down damaging it. But right as the zord was sparking I got an idea and told Brian to give me the gold spetor. I then powered down and told Brian to hold my qasuar saber he was questioning me now.

"Gold Ranger Power" I said as I crossed and uncrossed my arms then the gold ranger suit appeared me.

"Justin what are you doing" Brian asked?

I then jumped out of the zord and yelled "Power of Triforia make me grow" I then grew to the same hieght as Dean. Him and me then started to battle yet Brian I could tell was trying to get the zord back up and running. Dean hit me in the chest shattering the gold ranger sheild. Also knocking me down to my actual hieght in the process of it yet I wouldn't back down. I got up again yet the gold ranger suit disappeared same with the gold spetor. Brian then jumped down really fast to show me that the gold spetor had gone back to him. He then jumped back up to the zord that he was trying to get back up yet Dean was attacking it again. I then started to clench my fist and Jason Lee Scott appeared.

"Justin I give you this morpher so you can help your friends" Jason Lee Scott said as he handed me a morpher.

I looked at it to see that it was his morpher from when he first was a ranger and saving the world. It shocked me after all these years he still had the morpher but then he started to cry.

"Jason what's wrong" I asked?

Just as I asked that he pulled out Trini's morpher and handed it to me I knew why he was crying now. Trini had been killed 10 years ago in a car crash and the only thing that was left of her now, was her old morpher.

"Jason why did you keep this all these years and not tell the others" I asked?

"I didn't want them to know Trini, Zach, and me had kept our old morphers" Jason said.

"I understand but where's Zach now" I asked?

"I haven't seen him in over 10 years the last time I saw him was when I became the gold ranger. But after that we lost contact" Jason said.

Just then my communicator went off and teleported Jason and me to HQPR where Zach, Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, and Rocky were waiting.

"Hello Justin I understand that you're the newest leader of the ranger team" Rocky said.

"Yeah but my friends need my help look" I said as I pointed to the screen.

The former rangers looked at the screen and were in horror at what they saw, I was right the other rangers did need my help.

"Justin do you think you can use the red Battlezord" Tommy asked?

"I forgot about the red Battlezord in the hanger" I said.

Then the former rangers and me ran to the hanger to see the red Battlezord covered in dust.

"Justin can you morph into a zeo ranger" Kat asked?

But just as she asked that the red Battlezord changed colors and made me morph into the dark red zeo ranger.

"Those are the negative zeo powers from the negative zeo crystal" Tommy said.

I then jumped up to the dark red Battlezord and it automatically came to life. A huge tunnel appeared and a cannon shot the megazord and me out of it and right to the battle zone.

"I was hoping I would get a challenge" Dean laughed.

I had to remain calm I then called Gary in the Zeo megazord and told him we could combine the two zords. He was in disbelief at what he was hearing me say.

"No Dean this is the end for you" I said as the two zords joined together.

Dean just laughed he had seen the old red battlezord join with the zeo megazord but never the negative one. I then appeared in a seat that appeared right behind everyone else and then we start to fight.

"Ha that weak zord will never beat me as long as I have the Rentic powers" Dean said.

I thought he was right until my old sensi showed up and made me teleport to the ground demorphed.

"Sensi Kee I thought you were dead" I said.

"I was until a portal opened and showed me you still have the ultimate test to take" Sensi Kee said.

"What test is that" I asked?

"You have to face yourself when you were a hero, rotc ranger, and Centic plus it won't be easy" Sensi Kee said.

"I already have faced myself when I was Rentic so this shouldn't be too hard" I said.

"It will be hard when you don't have any of your ranger powers" Sensi Kee said.

"What do you mean" I asked?

Right when I asked that a portal opened and I was thrown in it where 3 parts of my past were waiting for me.

"Hello Justin remember us" The red hero asked?

"This is going to be fun tearing you apart" the rotc red ranger said.

"You created me from Rentic so I will kill you for that" Centic said.

Then all three of them came after me and I tried to morph yet I had forgot I couldn't use my ranger powers here. I then tried to go super saiyan and it worked and I charged at my pasts selves. The rotc red ranger hit me yet right as he did that I grabbed the rotc metallic red morpher off of him. The other two were looking at me and tried to grab me before I could use the morpher. Centic and the red hero came at me yet I blocked their attacks and put the metallic red morpher on my right wrist. After all these years I was going to become the rotc metallic red ranger again.

"Justin if you use those we all will get a lot stronger" Centic said.

"That's what I'm hoping for" I said.

"Go ahead Justin do it" the red hero said.

"ROTC METALLIC RED POWERS ACTIVATE NOW" I yelled as the rotc metallic red suit appeared on me.

Then the 3 parts of my past got really strong and came after me yet I could dodge everyone of their attacks. I then put my hands out in front of me to do the Big Bang Kamehameha blast.

"The Kamehameha won't help you here" Centic said.

"That's right we know all of your moves" the red hero said.

"Really is that so" I asked?

"Yes we each know all of your past moves so give up" the rotc red ranger said.

"Big Bang Kamehameha" I yelled as a blast hit each one of them making them explode.

Just as they were defeat Sensi Kee appeared and did a Japenese type of bow to me.

"You have passed the final test it takes a true warrior to know what to do in the line of danger. You used the rotc metallic red ranger powers in times of need. I now give you the option of returning with all these powers and your others. Or go back in time and stop yourself from becoming a ranger" Sensi Kee said.

I then started to think I had done a lot of good as a ranger and a lot of bad. Yet the earth still needed me but he seemed the each time it needed me I couldn't help. Hell I couldn't even save myself from getting into that damn car crash! But then I started to feel like me being a ranger was more important then my mistakes in the past.

"Have you deceied on what to do" Sensi Kee asked?

"Yes I have I will go back with all these powers and my other powers the earth needs me, as do my friends" I said.

"Very good that was another test that you passed and I'm proud to call you a pupil of me. Now I can rest in peace as soon as I send you back Sensi Justin it has also been a year here" Sensi Kee said.

I then did the Japenese bow to Sensi Kee and after all these years I was now done with my training. Sensi Kee then held out his right hand and sent me back to the battle field. Dean and the others couldn't tell who I was except Logan and he was laughing which I could hear.

"Logan shut the fuck up" I yelled as the suit disgueised my voice.

Logan then shut up he didn't know if I was really me or someone that was going to help Dean. I then summoned up the rotc red metallic zord that looked like a dragon. I then jumped up to the pilot seat and I looked out the control part to see Dean attacking Brian's zord. I then pushed the megazord button on the control board and then it went to megazord mode. I then attacked Dean and made him bleed from the Rentic suit.

"No this isn't possible" Dean yelled as he tried one final attack on me.

I then made the megazord pull out a sword and it then sliced through Dean making him explode. Yet then I jumped down from the zord and it turned back in the dragon and flew away. Yet I didn't demorph or anything not even when the others shwoed up.

"Justin is that you" Bryanna asked?

Yet I didn't answer all I did was turn towards them and took out my sword and stuck it in the ground. I reached up for my helmet yet quickly put my hands down.

"Blue ranger with a triangle on their helmet do you want to help me take my helmet off" I asked?

She then walked towards me and started to unhitch the helmet when my long hair came out of the helmet. Everyone else powered down except Bryanna and me and when Bryanna saw my hair she knew who I was.

"Justin I know this is you under this helmet" Bryanna whispered to me.

She then took the helmet off me completely and everyone was surprised that I had my rotc metallic ranger powers back. I then showed them that I had all my past powers back then Dayleen came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're the leader of the turbo rangers again" Dayleen said.

"Yeah and I'm back hopefully to stay this time as the leader of the rangers. Logan, Gary, and Joey thank you for being temporary leaders while I was gone" I said.

I then orbed Dayleen and me up to heaven to find an elder waiting with a note.

"Dear remaining rangers,

I have the other rangers and if you don't come and get them I will kill them where they stand. Justin I know you're reading this so come and get your friends and face your past. I have 2 andriods that have taken on your Dentic and Krentic powers. By the way this is Ynos and I'm waiting for you" after I read that I started to angry.

"Justin what's the problem we can rescue them" Dayleen said.

"No we can't but the orginal rotc rangers can except Logan and I know how we can get them here" I said.

Dayleen was looking at me wierd when I said that I then went over to the control panel. I then started to look for a button I never thought I would have to use. I finally found the button and pushed it right away the other rotc rangers appeared.

"Justin what's going on here" Jody asked?

"Yeah what is going on" Keesha asked?

"Also why did you bring us here" Mckenzie asked?

"I have brought you here so we can once more become the rotc rangers and save the other rangers. Also the rotc ranger powers have been fixed so we can use them" I said.

Keesha, Jody, and Mckenzie were in shock that the other rangers were captured by Ynos. But as they were being shocked two beams of light came out of nowhere. Bre and Taylor had been freed but why had they been freed unless Ynos didn't know.

"Bre Taylor how did you escape" Dayleen asked?

"We didn't Ynos set us free saying we were too weak to stay there" Bre said.

"Then that means he doesn't know" I said.

"What doesn't he know about Justin" Taylor asked?

"He doesn't know that the two he calls weak are actually 2/3 of the strongest rangers" I said.

"Wait what about me" Dayleen asked?

"Orginal there was suppose to be four but after Jessica left it became three. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you but it had to be kept a secret just incase Ynos caputured you which he did. Which means that now we can summon up the other turbo powers" I said.

"How do we do that" Bre asked?

"Well if the other turbo powers are in need they can be transfered to three other turbo rangers. Which so happen to be us" I said.

"Okay but what about Dayleen" Bre asked?

I didn't have anything to say so I held out my right hand and orbed her to heaven.

"Justin where did she go" Bre asked?

"I sent her where she can be safe and an elder can watch over her" I said.

Bre then understood yet she still had a lot of questions for me until Taylor kissed her. I couldn't believe her and Taylor had been going out and kept it a secret.

"Okay now get in a triangle formation" I said.

Bre and Taylor did as they were told and then they held up their hands so they met in the middle, I then did the same.

"Now what do we do" Taylor asked?

"Power of the turbo rangers we summon our friends powers that were captured by Ynos so we can free them. Also so we can defeat Ynos once and for all" I yelled as a light hit each on of us.

By the time the lights finished hitting us our suits were completely different. They had changed into light wieght suits of armor and then we tested them. Bre, Taylor, and me ran outside and looked for a junkyard and then went in it. Bre went first kicking a car making it explode, then Taylor went punching a car making it explode. I was impressed with them then I put my hands out in front of me.

"Justin what are you doing" Bre asked?

"Yeah dude what are you doing" Taylor asked?

"Kamehameha" I said as a beam came out of my hands making a car disenagrate.

Bre and Taylor were in shock at this because they didn't know I could do a kamehameha. I then started to teach them how to do kamehamehas and they mastered it their first try. Then we all did a group kamehameha and made 45 junkyard cars vanish. It was time to face Ynos and get our friends back yet right as we were going to do that 9 monsters showed up in front of us. Bre and Taylor looked at me and I nodded my head it was time for action. Bre took on two monsters same with Taylor while I took on five monsters. Yet they were being over powered by the monsters so I gave them the ranger powers I had. I then fell to the ground when all of a sudden the gold rotc ranger showed up.

"Justin you need these powers to gain all the rotc and other ranger teams that you've served on before this. If you do that then here" the gold rotc ranger said as the suit appeared on me.

At first I didn't understand until the suit started to power up to maxium and shot the 5 monsters destroying them. I was completley blown away at this because I was the rotc gold ranger once more. Bre and Taylor came over to me and asked where I was yet I just shrugged.

"We need to find him and face Ynos" Taylor said.

Bre agreed with him then they teleported to where Ynos had the other rangers, yet little did they know I had followed them. At first I thought they didn't know I was with them until they told me to show myself.

"What are you doing here rotc gold ranger" Bre whispered?

"Yeah what are you doing here" Taylor whispered?

I then pointed to where the others were and they understood I was trying to help them. But then Bre tried to reach for my helmet yet I backed off and she tried to understand.

"Don't I want my identity to remain a secret for now until the other rangers are freed" I said in a disguiesed voice.

"Dude that's the first time I've ever heard the gold rotc ranger talk I thought you couldn't talk. I grew up watching you fight all the evils that threatened the earth years ago" Taylor whispered.

Yet right as he was talking I saw Ynos appear right in front of us yet he couldn't see us, that's when I found out we were in the dark. I then took my chance and took on Ynos by myself while Taylor and Bre set the others free.

"Rotc gold ranger it's been awhile" Ynos said.

"Yeah it has been awhile too long actually" I said in the disguised voice.

Ynos and me then charged at each other making thunder noises and scaring Bre and Taylor plus the others. Yet they got away and teleported away while Ynos and me finished our battle. That's when I went to battlizer mode and grabbed Ynos and teleported back to HQPR. The others went into attack formation until I motioned towards the door and they opend it.

"What are you planning to do rotc gold ranger" Ynos demanded.

I then started the countdown until the battlizer would make a gaint blast destroying Ynos and hurting or killing me. Ynos was trying to get out of my hold yet anything he did didn't work. I was using my full strength then the blast happened blowning up Ynos into millions of peices. Yet the blast made me hit the wall of HQPR and damaged the visor of my helmet. When I got up the others were in shock I then took my helmet off. Yet the visor was completely destroyed and the morpher was damaged yet it wouldn't demorph me. That's when the other rangers took me inside HQPR to see what was happening with the rotc gold ranger powers. That's when they told me to get inside the power machine and started running tests on me. By the time it was over the suit hadn't disappeared off me yet and I was starting to get worried.

"Well Justin it looks like the gold rotc ranger powers have fused with you so all you need to do is power down. Then when you're a fight and need them you can just make them appear on you" Micheal said.

I then stepped out of the machine and powered down and to my surprise it worked. But when I stepped out of the machine Zordon appeared in a time tube behind the other rangers. I then pointed to where Zordon was and the others were in shock that he was alive.

"Rangers I am glad you have protected the earth using the powers of past rangers. Justin I am proud of you for becoming the dark red turbo ranger after you were a ranger before this. The rotc ranger powers were actually a test to see who was willing to help the earth. I never imagined that you Justin would help team after teams of rangers and heroes. Now it comes time for all of you to make a choice stay a ranger or give it up, to lead a normal life. Justin you also have a choice to make remain an elder or become mortal once more" Zordon said.

The others looked at me which meant they were looking to me for the answer to Zordon's question. Yet I couldn't answer for them because I had a question of my own to answer.

"Zordon we all of us other rangers have agreed to remain rangers but we don't know about Justin" Joey told Zordon.

"I choose to remain an elder and to stay a ranger" I said.

The others were cheerful when I said that and Zordon understood what I was doing this for. It was for just incase Ynos ever came back to life and the earth needed me again.

"I am glad all of you have chose to remain rangers yet it's time for all of you to go back in time, so you can get your diplomias" Zordon said.

Then a portal opened to a year in the past and all of us jumped through it and appeared right in front of the school. We then saw our past selves disappear into a different portal and then we walked into the school. The teachers were in shock once more yet they could tell something was up.

"Dean I'm glad your friends and you are back" Mrs. Robo said.

"We're glad were back too at least until we graduate" I said.

"Actually that's what we are going to give you now rangers" Mrs. Robo said.

"What rangers where" I asked?

"We know you're the rangers" Mrs. Robo said.

"How did you find this out" Micheal asked?

"Because of him" Mrs. Robo said as a person entered the room.

I instantly took a fighting stance because I knew who this was and he wasn't friendly. It was Krentic and I thought he was going to attack until he came over to me. Then he punched me in the gut and I hurled over in pain until the saiyan blood in me made me go super saiyan 3. Krentic then started to fight me until I kicked him in the gut and ripped his arm off. He backed off really fast and then his arm grew back yet he came charging at me again. Yet I couldn't get my sword out so I threw him through a wall and he landed outside.

"Rotc Gold Powers Activate NOW" I yelled as the rotc gold suit appeared on me. I then took out the sword and the gold power staff and did one final attack against Krentic.

Yet Krentic started to fight back until he gave up and took out a gun and started to shoot at me. He shot me on his second try until I looked at the gun it was Jesse James' 6 shooter.

"I've gone into the past and stole this gun from your ancestor in 1889 when he died" Krentic said.

I couldn't take it anymore I then let my dark side take over me and I started to attack Krentic. My friends tried to help yet I put up an energy shield so only Krentic and me could fight one on one. Krentic started to fight me until I picked him up and ripped him in half. But once I did that he regenerated into 2 which wasn't a good idea. I then put my hands in a kamehameha shape and started to say the final words Krentic would hear.

"This is it for you Krentic, KAMEHAMEHA" I said as a gold energy beam hit Krentic.

Yet never had a gold energy beam came out of me yet that's when I knew that my Centic powers were helping me. I then started to demorph and remorph into Centic yet the gold version of Centic. Both Krentics backed off yet I started to attack them like the orginal Krentic did to me and killed both of them. I then fell forward and exploded in a gaint explosion then the Centic suit disappeared off of me and I was bleeding. The other rangers raced over to me and helped me up onto a hover dolly so they could see the damage. They then took me to the HQPR medical room to see what was wrong and that's when I found out I had cyborgnitic parts in me. Every ranger was shocked excet Logan and Ryan because they knew Leo was a cyborg but they didn't know about me.

"Justin when did this happen to you" Dayleen asked?

"It happened after the car crash I was brought back to life by state of the art machinary. I wanted to tell all of you yet Leo was created after me he was from Courtney's book. Not this Courtney another one" I said as pointed towards Courtney.

"Actually Justin it was me that wrote the book that Leo came out of yet I never wanted that to happen. Yet I never used witchcraft to bring that book to life I found a Genie and she granted the wish" Courtney said.

"What wish was that" I asked as they laid me on a bed.

"I wished that there would be real heroes to protect the earth yet Justin Ynos was your creation. All I did was put him in the book as evil from there he took on a life of his own" Courtney said.

"Courtney come here" I said.

"Yes Justin what is it" Courtney asked as she came over to me.

Dayleen looked at me and nodded and she too came over to me because she had something to say.

"Justin I'm sorry but I'm leaving the ranger team my family's been worried every time I run off. So that's why I'm leaving and we're through" Dayleen said as she took off the turbo morpher and communicator.

Courtney then took them up and put them in the gold turbo box for someone new. I was confused because then Courtney took the box and put it away in the power cell room. Sooner then I thought she came back and then asked me a question that blew John's, Micheal's and my mind.

"Justin will you go out with me" Courtney asked?

I couldn't believe it Courtney was wanting me to go out with her I looked at her brothers and they nodded. Yet her and me were red rangers sure I was the dark red turbo ranger and she was the red turbo ranger. But it felt right I then held out my hand and she took it then I pulled her close to me. I was still laying on the bed and Courtney then started to cry.

"Courtney what's wrong" I asked?

"It's just that ever since I became a ranger I wanted to date you yet you were dating Jessica then Dayleen. So I thought I never would be able to date you yet now I'm your girlfriend" Courtney said.

I then understood her tears were tears of joy for being able to date me after all this time. She then kissed me for the first time and it felt like her and me were actually soulmates.

"Sorry Justin" Courtney said.

"Don't worry about it baby" I said.

She then turned bright red and then I tried to get up from the bed yet Joey kept me laying down.

"You're not going anywhere for a couple of days Justin from now until you're healed I''ll take over" Joey said.

"No Joey you won't lead the teams someone I know will lead the teams" I said.

"Who's that" Joey asked?

"The green dino ranger will lead you into battle" I said.

"Can we meet the green dino ranger at least" Joey asked?

"No he will meet you in battle against Sredos because his the last evil still alive" I said.

The others were okay with it then left yet Courtney didn't leave with them which struck me as odd.

"Justin who's the green dino ranger" Courtney asked?

"He doesn't want people to know who he is until Sredos is defeated" I said.

Courtney then kissed me again yet I pulled her close to me and didn't want to let her go. By the time I let her go her eyes looked like they had hearts in them. She then left the room then I started to think of thing to do.

A few days later I was up and training in the medical wing but when someone knocked I rushed back into bed.

"Hey Justin feeling any better" Courtney asked?

"Yeah I am" I said as I got up from the bed.

Courtney was about to tell me to get in the bed when Bre came in and she was crying.

"Justin you're going to want to sit down for me to tell you this" Bre said.

Right away I could tell that something was wrong because then Courtney's team of rangers came in, with the female rangers crying too.

"Bre what's wrong" I asked?

"Micheal, Joey, and Colbie were killed by Sredos this morning Joey tried to take on Sredos yet he was too strong. That's when Micheal and Colbie jumped in to help Joey yet he killed them in one swipe of a sword. Joey then went into a rage to try to avenge Micheal and Colbie's deaths yet Sredos just killed him in one swipe. Justin that means that we're the only turbo rangers that are left that use the alternative turbo powers. I don't know what your thinking now" Bre said as she started to cry harder.

"When I went into the future they were killed and were also brought back to life. Yet all of you don't know that I was given new powers in the future but I was dating Jessica then. History is changing for the worst as far as I can tell which means that the green dino ranger might have to reveal who he is" I said.

"Okay yet why didn't he meet us in battle" Taylor asked?

"Because I forgot to tell you you have to contact me so I can contact him. Then maybe the others would still be alive if I would have told you that" I said.

"Justin we need the green dino ranger in battle and it's time for you to contact him" Bre said.

"He said he will meet you in battle and go now and I will contact him" I said.

They understood then rushed off yet Bre and Courtney didn't which wasn't right.

"Justin can you please help us in battle" Bre pleaded.

"No I have to stay here until the tests are done to see if I can remain a ranger" I said.

Then Bre and Courtney morphed and then teleported out of the room to leave me there alone. But right as they left the green dino ranger appeared and told me something.

"Justin in order to help your friends you must let the past go and move on it might hurt but it will get better. That's why you were chosen in the future to use these powers not anyone else" the green dino ranger said.

He then handed me the green dino ranger morpher then disappeared out of the room. I started to look at the morpher then I put it on my wrist and got up out of the bed. Then Bre contacted me and told me to hurry up and get the green dino ranger asap.

"Green ranger dino power" I said as a green light engulfed me, I then teleported to where the others were.

"Ha a new ranger to kill" Sredos said with a grin on his face.

"Super dino mode" I said as spikes came out of the suit.

I then charged at Sredos like a bat out of hell and ripped one of his legs and arms off. Yet he grew then back easy and then started to attack me at his fastest speed. But right as he started to attack me I unleashed my newest attack on him. 14 swords then appeared each one a color for every one of the powers I had once used. Then they all joined together and came to me and I summoned all my strength. Yet before I could attack Sredos he demorphed the other rangers and took their powers.

"Ultimate ranger sword attack" I said as I did a upside down star in the air, it then hovered above Sredos.

I then made a circle in the air and the upside down star went inside of the circle. It then came down on Sredos making him explode and I hoped it would give the other rangers back their powers. But none of their powers were returned instead Sredos grew to his gaint form. The others didn't stand a chance without the gold turbo ranger to help them. That's when I thought of someone to take on the gold turbo ranger powers. In an instant a girl appeared that no one knew besides me.

"Green dino ranger why have you brought me here" the girl asked?

"I brought you here for a reason to help me take on Sredos using the gold turbo ranger powers" I said. Just as I said that the gold turbo box appeared and landed in her hands and she opened the box and put the morpher on.

"I accept to become the gold turbo ranger and to protect all that is good" the girl said.

"Good now Tiffany morph please" I pleaded.

She then did as she was told and morphed for the first time into the gold turbo ranger. Her and me then summoned up the turbo megazord and Rescue turbo megazord. We each took one zord and started to fight against Sredos which hopefully would be the last. Yet Sredos took a cheap shot at the megazord I took control of and damaged the right arm. The megazord fell and hit the ground damaging it more and I couldn't get it back up. But just at that moment the light blue ranger appeared with their own zord. Then they started to fight Sredos yet he took them down with ease.

"That's it" I yelled as I jumped out of the megazord and also demorphing as I landed on the ground.

"Ha what do you think you can do you pitiful ranger" Sredos laughed.

"I'll show you what I can do" I said then I started to grow to his size.

Sredos was in shock now he had a challenge and then I went to super saiyan 8 for the first time.

"No this is impossible" Sredos said.

"Just like Tommy Oliver once said anythings possible" I said as I charged at him.

Sredos tried to block my every move yet he wasn't fast enough so then I calmed down, going back to my normal form. Yet right at that moment Sredos took a cheap shot at me making me shrenk to normal size. I got up and a black, dark red, green, white, silver, red, gold, and metallic red light enguled me. A new suit appeared on me with all those colors on it and increased my speed and power by 20 fold.

"Ha that won't help you at all" Sredos laughed.

I then put my hands out in front of me and summoned up all my ranger powers and sent a energy blast at Sredos. Yet when the blast hit Sredos it appeared that nothing had happened until he started on fire. But he wouldn't blow up until Gary and Logan's teams showed and surrounded me.

"It's morphin time" Angelica said.

"White ranger power" Mario screamed.

"Black ranger power" Ryan screamed.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica screamed.

"Blue ranger power" C.j screamed.

"Yellow ranger power" Lexi screamed.

"Red ranger power" Logan screamed.

"Okay guys It's morphin time" Gary told his team.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink"Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Bryanna screamed.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew yelled.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary yelled.

"Gold ranger power" Brian yelled.

"Zeo ranger 7, Silver" John yelled.

Then they all put their hands out in front of them and helped me with another energy blast to try and destory Sredos. At first nothing happened until a rainbow color blast hit Sredos making him explode. But when the smoke cleared Sredos appeared to be standing until he fell forward. When I went over to him he exploded making me hit the downed zord. I demorphed on impact and fell to the ground in pain and I was bleeding really bad. Courtney, Tiffany, Stephanie, and the rest of the rangers came over to help me get up.

"Don't ever do anything like that again got it" Courtney said.

Yet right as she said Stephanie looked at me and then she did something that shocked Courtney. Stephanie grabbed Courtney and kissed her then said something that Courtney didn't want to hear.

"Courtney you and Justin are not meant to be together but you and someone named Chris are" Stephanie said.

Just as she said that Chris showed up and went over to Courtney and then she looked at me. I knew what she was thinking and nodded my head I had just been dumped again. Yet Chris didn't know that I was ranger because I was demorphed then he asked me a question.

"Hey weren't you the rotc metallic red ranger 10 years ago" he asked?

"Yes I was and I have a surprise for all of you" I said as box appeared.

I then handed the box to Chris and he opened it to find a morpher waiting for him.

"What is this" Chris said as he took the morpher out of the box?

"It's your very own morpher from now on you will be the light red turbo ranger and you will control the Mountian crusier turbo zord" I said as a car rolled up.

"What about the dark red turbo ranger power can't I use those" Chris asked?

"No because I'm the dark red turbo ranger and these powers chose me" I said as I showed him the morpher.

He then understood and then I was orbed up to heaven once more yet this time was different. All of my past teams were there and waiting for me yet I didn't know why they were waiting on me.

"Justin you have protected the earth long enough it's time to become an elder or go back as a mortal. Yet when you return you will still be able to orb as all of your old teammates will be brought back to life" an elder said.

"I chose to go back as a mortal yet I will keep protecting the earth" I said.

"We understand and when you pass away you will have another chose to make" an elder said.

Yet before I could ask what the decision was the elders sent me back to earth as a mortal. Mercades appeared and came over to me and hugged me which was weird but it didn't matter she then asked me a question.

"Justin how do you feel about me and tell me the truth" Mercades said.

"Okay since the first day I saw you I wanted to be with you yet I was a whitelighter and I wasn't suppose to fall in love. But after dating Jessica, Dayleen, and Courtney I fell harder for you each day. Just a few minutes ago I made a decision to give up being a whitelighter. Do you want to know why" I asked her.

"Yes why did you give up being a whitelighter" Mercades asked?

I then held out my hand and she took it then I orbed us up to heaven and the elders were in shock.

"Justin you're back" an elder said.

"Yes I am and I know who you are" I said.

"Really then who am I" the elder asked?

"Come one Leo since the first time we fought evil together I knew you were an elder" I said.

The elder nodded their head then took off the hood of the robe and Mercades was speechless. Leo then made two strings appear one pink and one blue then a book appeared.

"Mercades do you and Justin wish to marry each other" Leo asked?

Mercades looked at me and then I kissed her for the first time and she giggled.

"I want to marry Justin but I don't know if he wants to marry me" Mercades said.

"First we have to be honest with each other" I said.

"Lets get married then we can discuss this" Mercades said.

"Okay I do want to marry Mercades" I said.

Mercades was jumping for joy even when the strings were tired together meaning her and me were now married. Leo then asked me if he could talk to me alone and that's when he told me something.

"Justin on earth there is a storage unit that has the motorcycle you gave me it's yours now. Because I've decided to remain up here and watch over the earth so you and the other rangers, know someone is always ready to help you" Leo said.

"Thanx Leo and hey who knows maybe one day we'll fight evil again as ninjas" I said as I went over to Mercades.

Mercades still jumping for joy and that's when I knew she was the right girl for me to marry. She then tackled me to the ground and kissed me and I got up with her still kissing me. She then let go yet I told her not to and then Leo orbed Mercades and me back to earth and right to Leo's apartment. When we got there the phone was ringing and it said that two people had found Leo's old storage unit. They also asked if a couple of turbo rangers could meet them there. Meracades was looking at me then I put my head down to look at the ground.

"Justin is there something your not telling me" Mercades asked?

"Yes there is" I told her.

"What is it" Mercades asked?

"I'm the dark red turbo ranger" I said.

Mercades was in shock she had never even thought that I could be a turbo ranger even let alone the dark red turbo ranger. She then nodded her head which struck me as odd until she showed me a morpher of her very own.

"Justin do you remember the hero team" Mercades asked me?

"Which hero team though" I asked?

"The second hero team where the pink hero wasn't chosen until the first red rotc ranger had retired" Mercades said.

"Okay what about the second team of rotc heroes" I asked?

"My mother is Paege and she gave me this saying you will fall in love with someone named Justin or Dean" Mercades said.

"Do you want to know why she said that" I asked?

"Yes please" Mercades pleaded.

"It's because I served on that team and I was the first rotc red hero yet after Stephanie's funeral I retired from being a hero. I never thought my past as the red hero would come back to haunt me" I said.

Mercades understood then her and me took off to meet the two people that had found Leo's old storage unit.

20 minutes later we arrived and right away I could tell who they were yet he couldn't be them. Three people got out of the truck then came over to Mercades and me.

"Hey Justin how's it going" Jordan asked?

"Jordan my old band mate it's been 20 years dude" I said.

"Yeah and the last time I saw you you were dating Jody then I read you died in a car crash yet here you are" Brandon said.

"Yeah I did die in a car crash yet I was given a second chance" I said.

"Really Justin or should I say Dean" a familiair voice asked?

Just as a girl's voice asked then Marlee appeared and stood beside Brandon then a guy stood on the other side of Marlee.

"Marlee and Robert how's it been" I asked them.

"Dude you haven't aged a day since our days as band mates" Robert said in disbilieft.

Then we all went to Leo's old storage unit and found the motorcycle I had given him 10 years ago in there. We then started to looked around and then I saw a button on the wall that read ninjas press. I then pressed it and 10 glass tubes appeared yet I couldn't tell what they were because they were covered with dust. I started to dust them and then froze in shock of what I was seeing. Mercades, Brandon, Robert, Jordan, and Marlee were also surprised.

"I never thought he knew about these powers" I said as I finished cleaning off the glass tubes.

"What are these" Brandon asked?

"They were the rotc hero powers that were damaged yet these are the suits. The last time I saw these suits was when the first Battle of Silver was taking place. I know this because I used to be the red hero and after Stephanie died trying to save me I retired from being a hero. Now look that past has come back to tell me that the earth needs heroes to protect it" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Dude when the band was formed you were the lead guitarist and the best until you quit playing after the funeral" Robert said.

"Yeah I remember that and hey maybe it's time to pay a visit to her grave" I said.

The others agreed so they got back in the truck yet Mercades and me had walked there so we hoped on the motorcyle. I then started it up and then I punched it to the max and hurried to Stephanie's grave.

Half an hour later we arrived at her grave to see 10 new headstones there as well. I then started to read them and found out Joey, Micheal, and Colbie were now burried here. Mercades looked at me then at a different headstone and gasped at what it read.

_Here lies Justin (Dean) Stray born 1801 to 1988 a great warrior and a great friend may he rest in peace. Maybe one day he will born again to save the earth or maybe one day he will return to help a different set of heroes. Until the day we meet again I will always have your friendship. _

_Written by his high school love Jody._

I was stunned at what Jody had wrote all those years ago then I looked towards Joey's, Micheal's, and Colbie's headstone and engraved the something on each one of them. At first I saw there wasn't a headstone that went across the graves so I quickly made one that engraved something on it.

_Here lies 3 great friends and warriors who may the next life bring them justice and peace for all of have sacrified in this one. And let it be known that that these three were part of the turbo ranger team and helped the other rangers were they needed it. Written by the black turbo ranger_

Jordan, Marlee, Robert, and Mercades then read it and they were in shock and who I put wrote it.

"Justin the black turbo ranger has been gone for quiet some time now" Jordan said.

"Actually I am the black turbo ranger" I said.

"I thought you were the dark red turbo ranger" Mercades said.

"I am but I'm also the black turbo ranger" I said.

Just as I said that the ground started to shake and the red rotc hero appeared in front of Joey's, Colbie's and Micheal's graves. The red hero then motioned me to go near him and it kinda freaked me out.

"Justin do you want your friends to be revived in order to help you battle Ynos and Sredos" the red hero asked?

"I don't know about that because they died at the hands of evil and I don't want that to happen again. Besides it's my fault they died at the hands of evil" I said.

Mercades then came over to me and took my hand in hers and then the red hero did something shocking. The red hero then made the pink hero appear and it freaked me the hell out.

"Justin you have a new woman after what 20 years" the pink hero said.

"Yeah I have yet Jody and me split years after we were heroes and another thing I love Mercades" I said as I kissed Mercades.

The pink hero understood then made a box appear and right a way I could tell what was inside of it. The pink hero then handed Mercades the box which struck me as odd until she opened it. Inside was a new pair of zeonizers yet it couldn't be the gold zeo ranger powers. Mercades then put the morphers on her wrist they then started to glow and instantly she was in the gold ranger zeo suit. I then made a dark red box appear and took off my turbo morpher and put it in my pocket. Ithen slowly opened the box and took out the dark red zeonizer peices and put then on my wrists.

"Power down" Mercades said as the suit disappeared off of her.

"Justin your friends will be brought back to life to the moment of their deaths" the red hero said as he disappeared.

The pink hero though didn't which struck me as odd until she vanished in a pink cloud. Then Mercades looked at me and I nodded and finally the negative zeo ranger powers had been claimed by my love.

"Justin why don't we morph" Mercades asked?

"Okay then it's morphin time" I said as both Mercades and my zeonizer peices started to glow.

"Zeo ranger -2 gold' Mercades said as the negative zeo ranger suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger -5 dark red" I sad as the dark red zeo suit appeared on me.

Mercades was speechless because then her super zeo zord appeared and took her breathe away. Then before I knew it four other super zeo zords appeared yet they were purple, black, lime green, and navy blue. Just they appeared so did four other zeo rangers yet they were using the negative zeo ranger powers, like Mercades and me.

"Justin these powers came to me when I was at HQPR and teleported me here to where you are" the purple zeo ranger said.

"Yeah bro the last thing I can remeber is Colbie and Micheal being killed then I was killed by Sredos" the black zeo ranger said.

"Yeah that's the last thing I remember too except Colbie was killed first then me" the lime green zeo ranger said.

"After Sredos killed me I don't remember what happened" the navy blue zeo ranger said.

"Joey, Bre, Colbie, and Micheal" I asked?

"Yeah who else" the black zeo ranger said as him and the others removed their helmets.

I was speechless and so were Joey, Micheal, and Colbie when they say their graves and and what I had engraved on, the one that went across all three of their graves. Just as they did that that Wesley Collins showed up yet Eric wasn't with him. That's when it hit me that something bad had happened to Eric. But that's when Joey and the others teleported out which left Wes and me alone to talk.

"Justin, Eric's in the hospital for the next 3 weeks and I need somone to take his place" Wesley Collins said.

"I'm sorry but I have to stay here" I said.

Just as I said that Courtney appeared and so did Mercades which scared me a little but at first.

"Justin we can handle Ynos and Sredos until you get back from helping Wesley here" Courtney said.

"Justin you're the oldest ranger alive and I need you to become the rotc red ranger again" Wesley said.

Just as he said that the rotc red ranger watch appeared and my other morphers except my dino morpher disappeared. Mercades and Courtney then teleported out which left Wesley Collins and me alone once again. I then agreed to go to Turlte Cove with him until Eric was better and could fight again.

5 hours later we arrived in Turtle Cove to see Mr. Collins waiting for us and he had a grin on his face. Wes and me got out of the truck and walked up to him where he shook my hand.

"Welcome Justin to Turtle Cove and thank you for taking over for Eric for now" Mr. Collins said.

"No problem so what happened to him anyways" I asked?

"Well a couple days ago Rita and Lord Zedd appeared and started to attack the city and Eric and Wes went to defend it. That's when they took a cheap shot at Eric by making him take on 40 putties by himself. Wesley here was busy with taking on Lord Zedd that he didn't know about it until it was too late. Eric told Wesley here to go and get Justin the rotc red ranger yet we thought you were dead. That is until we got a power signature from the rotc red ranger powers" Mr. Collins said.

"I used the power 2 months ago which means that you must have got a different signature. Because these powers are almost all used up after my last battle with them" I told them.

"Then that means that we got a signature from a unmarked red ranger source" Mr. Collins said.

"Do you still have the energy signature readings" I asked?

"Yeah why" Wesley asked?

"Can I see them please" I asked?

Mr. Collins then motioned Wes to go and get the readings and when he came back I was in shock.

"What is it Justin" Wes asked?

"I can't believe this after all these years" I said.

"What is it" Mr. Collins asked?

"Someone has taken on the alternative red ranger powers but who" I asked?

Just as I asked that the evil dark red turbo ranger appeared and started to attack everything in site.

"Time for Time force" Wes said as he touched his morpher and morphed into the red time force ranger.

At first I didn't move at all until the evil dark red turbo ranger came charging at me hitting me in the face. The punch made me hit the side of Wes' car and making me get angry and made me morph into the black turbo ranger.

"Aw a challenge" said a familair voice.

I then took off flying at the evil dark red turbo ranger and hit the belt making the person demorph. When they demorphed I was in shock who had attacked me one of Kym's friends named Josh had attacked me.

"Justin did you miss me after all these years watches power activate now" Josh said as a dark green light engulfed him.

When the light faded he was morphed as one of the orginal 7 watchers yet those powers were destroyed years ago. But after he morphed into the dark green watcher 5 other watchers came and started to attack me. Just as they started to attack me 7 rangers showed up yet I had never seen these rangers before. The red ranger came up to me and started to talk to me.

"Black turbo ranger we have come to help you in battle with 6/7 of the orginal watchers" the red ranger said.

"What team of rangers are you" I asked?

"We are the RPM ranger team we come from 3 years in the future" the red ranger said.

"What happens in the future" I asked?

Yet right as I asked that the red ranger was attack by 2 watchers and I started to get pissed off. I then remembered that I had once been a watcher and still had the watch, I then summoned the black turbo car. When the car arrived I opened the door and hit the center piece and the watch appeared. I grabbed it and took off my rotc ranger watch and summoned up the courage to use the red watcher powers once more.

"Red Watcher powers activate now" I said as I touched the watch and the suit appeared on me.

I then looked down at my hands and it felt weird then I charged at the other watchers and was winning. Wes was suprised just as he was surprised the rotc ranger showed up being lead by Logan.

"Red watcher you and your team are finished" Logan said as he charged at me and the others charged at the other watchers.

"Logan it's me Justin I used to be a watcher that's why I morphed into one I'm the strongest out of them" I said.

Logan then said he was sorry and both him and me charged at the green watcher knocking him to the ground.

"Red watcher battle mode" I said as the Centic armor appeared on me.

"Justin I'm shocked you would shoot at your old friends" the green watcher said.

I then told the rotc rangers to box the watchers in and I jumped into the sky and sent a blast at them. The rotc ranger moved right as the blast hit the watchers yet it didn't destory them. When the got up their helmets and been cracked and showed me these were robots. Except the green watcher was down and he wasn't a robot the others had tricked him into thinking they were the orginal watchers.

"You you see see Justin we we have have traveled from from the fut fut fut future in order to destroy destroy you you" the white watcher said.

"Zeo flying power kick" someone yelled until the red zeo ranger hit the robot making it explode.

Whoever this person was they knew everything about the red zeo ranger powers that's when they took off the helmet. To my surprise it wasn't Gary but Tommy instead somehow he had gotten ahold of the red zeo ranger powers again.

"Tommy is that you" I asked?

"Yes it is and two months from now Gary and his team get wouned in battle and you call us to fill in for them" Tommy said.

The watchers then bowed at Tommy and that's when it hit me he had sent them back in time.

"Dean these watchers use the same powers as the orginal watchers did except I did a little bit of work on the powers" Tommy said.

"Then how did you travel back to now" I asked?

"Alpha still had enough energy from the orginal dino coins or the prototypes as you call them to send me back in time" Tommy said.

"Then why did these watchers attack Wes and me when we were trying to protect the earth" I asked?

Tommy at first didn't answer and when he did he shocked the hell out of me.

"These watchers use to belong to Ynos and Sredos yet when Gary's team got injuried I pretended to be evil again. That's when they gave me my old green ranger powers back and told me to attack you. Instead I attacked the other rangers but when I tried to attack you something burst inside of you. It made your hair grow really long down past you waist" Tommy said.

"You mean this" I asked?

I then crouched and started to focus my energy the watcher suit diappeared off of me and then the ground, started to break up around me. Tommy was backing off a little bit I then started to scream really loud and I went to super saiyan 3.

"That's almost what I mean but hair was covering all of you body except your pants" Tommy said.

I then did the same thing again and went super saiyan 4 then 5 and then went super saiyan 7. For the first time I had went to super saiyan 7 and it had took the breathe out of me yet the power felt awesome. I then laughed like Tommy used to when we was the evil green ranger then went on a rampage. Yet a few minutes into the rampage the Turbo rangers showed up and tried to stop me. But anthing they did didn't work on me that's when the zeo rangers showed up and Mercades took her helmet off. I then went back to normal form and went over to her and hugged her, yet she didn't hug me back.

"Justin you almost killed your friends by going to super saiyan 7 I don't want you to hurt anyone else. That's why all of us have decided that Ynos and Sredos must be destroyed forever. Then we can start a family then they can take over where we left" Mercades said.

"I agree I don't want to hurt anyone else yet our kids will have saiyan blood in them that will make them stronger then normal. Yet I don't care about that I love you and that's all I really know" I said as I looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Yet that's when Ynos and Sredos appeared with their old army of andriods and told them to attack the other rangers. Instantly I went to super saiyan 2 and charged at them taking them both on at once.

"You don't stand a chance against the both of us" Ynos laughed.

"I would do anything to protect the woman I love and the planet I live on" I yelled as I went to super saiyan 4.

Yet it wasn't enough power I looked over at Mercades and the others being ganged up by the andriod army. I then told Mercades I was sorry then went super saiyan 7 this time trying to control my rage. Ynos and Sredos just laughed at me trying this until I started to fight them again. This time they were in shock I was 10 times faster then they were and then I got an idea.

"Rangers morph" I yelled to them.

"We already are" Gary yelled.

"Now I mean say your ranger powers" I yelled to them.

They didn't understand what I was trying to do until Mercades told them what I was thinking. Then they understood the reason I wanted them to say their ranger powers because then their suits started to glow.

"It's morphin time" Angelica said.

"White ranger power" Mario screamed.

"Black ranger power" Ryan screamed.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica screamed.

"Blue ranger power" C.j screamed.

"Yellow ranger power" Lexi screamed.

"Red ranger power" Logan said.

"Okay guys It's morphin time" Gary told his team.

"Zeo ranger 0 black" Andrea screamed.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink"Lisa screamed.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Bryanna screamed transforming into the blue zeo ranger for the first time.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew yelled.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary yelled.

"Gold ranger power" Brian yelled.

"Zeo ranger 7, Silver" John yelled.

"Shift into turbo" Courtney said.

"Mountain Blaster turbo power" Kory said.

"Desert Thunder turbo power" Taylor said.

"Dune Star turbo power" Kym said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Jenna said.

"Red Lighting turbo power" Courtney said.

"Moon star turbo power" Victoria said.

"Lime Green turbo power" Micheal said.

"Navy Blue turbo power" Colbie said.

"Gold turbo power" Tiffany said.

"Purple turbo power" Bre said.

"Silver turbo power" Joey said.

"Rainbow star turbo power" Aly said.

One by one each of the other rangers had energy surrounding them. Then they each did a Kamehameha pose yet they didn't fire until Ynos, Sredos, the andriod army, and any other evil was in site. I then to stand by the other turbo rangers and did the same stance.

"Ready guys" I asked all of the rangers?

"They're ready and so am I" Tommy said as he powered down he then took out a power morpher.

"Tommy what are you doing" I asked?

"It's morphin Time, Dragonzord" Tommy said as a green light engulfed him making the orginal green ranger suit appear on him.

He then went over to where the other mighty morphin power rangers were did the same stance as the rest of us.

"Kamehameha" we all yelled at once.

Instantly a huge blast yet Ynos, Sredos, the andriod army, and any other evil in the way yet something was wrong. When the smoke cleared Sredos was still standing I then went flying at him. One of his arms had been damaged so he grabbed Ynos' body and fused it with his own. By the time he was done his power had increased 20 fold which wasn't good.

"Mercades I'm sorry" I said.

The ground around me started to crouble and energy started to surround me the others knew what I was doing. They all teleported to a safe location yet hopefully this would be my very last battle against evil., with me winning and Sredos being killed.

"Dean you made a big mistake" Sredos laughed.

The energy around me started increase to higher and higher until I went super saiyan 10 I was now at the same power level as Sredos. He and me then charged at each other which made the ground start to shake around us. Sredos then had an idea he put his hands in a kamehameha shape and started a kamehameha. I had no choise I then did the same thing and the blasts hit each other we then started to lift off the ground slowly. Eventually we were 50 feet off the ground then I went into a rage mode and over powering Sredos' blast. By the time the blast smoke cleared Sredos was still their but his lower half was gone. He then tried to charged at me only to fall the 50 feet hitting the ground making a crater.

"Big Bang Kamehameha" I said as I put my hands out in front of me and the blast hit Sredos dead on. This time when the smoke cleared Sredos was completely gone I then blew up all of the remains, of Ynos, the andriod army, and any other evil that was there. I then went over to Wes and he thanked me for my services Eric then came over to me.

"Dean thank you for taking over for me while I was in the hospital" Eric said.

"No problem it was a great experience for me" I said.

I then teleported to HQPR to find the others and Mercades putting their powers in energy tubes. Mercades came up to me and kissed me which was kinda weird that's when she told me what was happening.

"Justin we all have decided that all the evil is gone for now" Mercades said.

"No it's not Justicus and Deancus were revived by Shelia when she revived Ynos and Sredos. The battle is not over yet" I told her and the other rangers.

"What do you mean we saw you destory them in battle" Mercades asked?

"Justicus and Deancus are both linked to the Heavicis and Doomcis demonsions" I said.

Logan and Ryan didn't know about that or so I thought until they told me the same thing about their evil halves. I then took Mercades' hand in mine and then my heart started to beat really fast. My heart had never done this before not once which meant Mercades was my soulmate.

"Mercades I love you and I have decided to finish off every evil in the world so we can live peacefully for years to come" I said as I kissed her.

She then turned bright red and kissed me back which felt amazing and it made my hair go blonde. She then giggled a little bit and then I let go of her hand and teleported to where the demonsions crossed, only to find Justicus and Deancus waiting for me. Which wasn't good at all because it meant that the Heavicis and Doomcis demonsions were gone. That also meant that they wanted to fight me which I really didn't want to do but had to do for the earth. Then in a flash of raw power they each took a stance and started to do something I hadn't seen in awhile.

"Fusion fusion ha" they both said as their bodies fused together.

"Shit" I said.

They then came charging at me I had no choice but to go to super saiyan 5 and instantly I was. I then started to focus all of my energy and then I went to super saiyan 6 then 7 then finally 10. Yet it still didn't feel lke enough power until the other rangers showed up and morphed. Then they started to chant a incantation that would increase my power 20 times normal for a little bit.

"Mea chi ki fria lema ki tria fop niw" the other rangers said in unison and I could feel the power inside of me.

"THIS IS IT" I yelled as I put my hands in a kamehameha shape.

Just as I did that Justicus and Deancus split and they both then put their hands in the shape of a kamehameha.

"Big Bang kamehamhas" Justicus and Deancus said in unison as the blast came out at me.

"Ultimate Kamehameha times 200" I said as the blast hit their's.

We were even in power that's when Leo decended and had his white sensi uniform on.

"Dragon" Leo said as his metallic ninja suit appeared on him. He then looked over at me and did a kamehameha stance and started to say it.

"Kamehameha" Leo said as his blast hit mine making it grow and over power Justicus' and Deancus'.

The blast hit them dead on and they fell forward hitting the ground like a couple of two ton bricks. Yet I didn't know if they were dead until they exploded making Leo and me fly back 20 feet.

"Leo you just changed the future" I said.

"I know I did but it was for the greater good and now Gary's team will not get injuried in battle" Leo said.

He then orbed back up to heaven then Mercades came up to me and grabbed my hand. Then we all teleported to HQPR where Leo and the other elders were waiting for me or so I thought.

"Rangers we have decided that since you protected the earth we will let you live for the next 2,000 in peace. Which means that Mercades and Justin's kids will become nuetrallighters like he once was. It also means that each one of you have the same powers as an immortal. There is another thing you can live here on earth for the next 2,000 years or live in heaven for a little bit of that time. When your up there you will live for another 2,000 years" Leo said.

The rangers looked at me same with Mercades then I said the answer they all wanted to hear.

"Leo we will stay on earth for now until we have kids then we will orb to heaven" I said.

"I was right about you Justin you are one of the best ranger leaders the world has ever known. Now their is a statue right by the ninja statue in the park honoring all of you the earth and his people are greatful. Justin you have made the ultimate scarifice giving up your powers for the woman you love" Leo said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Leo you miss Jody don't you" I asked him?

"Yes I do miss her" Leo said.

I then looked at Ryan and he teleported and when he came back a white light was right beside him. When the light faded Jody was standing right there with Leo's and Jody's kids.

"Leo you also have done the earth a favor by selecting us to protect the earth for the next 2,000 years" Ryan said.

Just as he said that past rangers showed up and thanked us for taking over where they left off. All of us then took out our morphers and looked at them it felt weird giving up being rangers for now. Out of nowhere 28 boxes showed up and each one had the same color on it as our ranger powers.

"Mercades please wait" I said.

"Wait for what" Mercades asked?

I then made a silver box appear and gave it to her and she opened it looking really suprised.

"Justin how much did this cost" Mercades asked?

"Nothing because when I was hunting with Sam and Dean we stopped at a dig site and I found this. It automatically told me who the I was really suppose to be with" I told her.

"Whoa I never thought we were suppose to be together" Mercades said.

"I didn't tell them then but I kept this ring just for you because I love you and that's all I really know" I said.

Mercades was speechless after I said that then I orbed to Leo's old apartment and found him waiting there. Jody then came out of his old room and had a box in her hand that said my name on it.

"Justin the stuff in this box in now yours" Leo said as Jody handed me the box.

I put in on the ground and opened it to find a jacket with my name on it and said black turbo ranger on the back. I also looked in the box to find jackets with the other rangers name on them.

"Leo I can't thank you enough" I said.

"Don't worry about it Justin these were made when you first became a ranger anyway" Leo said.

I then thanked Leo for the other rangers and teleported back to HQPR where no one was waiting for me. I looked around and only found Micheal, Colbie, and Mercades laying on their stomachs with a knife in each one of their backs. Someone had killed them I then heard something behind me and found Ynos right behind me. He had a huge grin on face for what he had done he had made me pay after all these years. I then crouched down right beside Mercades' body and started to cry yet I tried to suck it up. I saw Mercades had a black bandna in her hand and I grabbed it and put it around my head.

"Oh what's the matter is the little ranger going to cry" Ynos laughed.

Right after he said that I got up and looked down at Mercades' body and went right to super saiyan 3. Yet I wouldn't stop I had loss the love of my life in a display of my old Centic powers I went super saiyan 6. But the pain of loss was so great that I went beyond what any saiyan on the past could do. I then used that pain of loss to go to super saiyan 10 yet instead I went to super saiyan 7. Ynos still had that grin on his face then I kicked him in the chest yet he just laughed at me. This Ynos was the real one and he was a lot stronger then his old clones. With Mercades, Colbie, and Micheal dead I needed to find someone to help me defeat Ynos and that's when Bre and Taylor showed up.

"Justin we've come to help you" Bre said.

Taylor then opened his hand to reveal that he had my old red hero watch with them and they wanted me to use it. Taylor then handed the watch to me yet I didn't put it on I just put it in my pocket. I then made the green dino ranger morpher appear on my right wrist.

.

"Green ranger dino power, power up" I said as I touched the green dino morpher.

Yet I was still in my super saiyan 7 form and morphed as the green dino ranger Bre, Taylor, and me then got into attack formation. Bre and Taylor did a kamehameha stand while I did a final flash stance and then we all started our attacks. Ynos also started a kamehameha and then launched it at Bre and Taylor yet I dove in front of the blast. An explosion happened when I did that and I fell to the ground with pain the blast had damaged my dino morpher, also demorphing me. Bre and Taylor then launched their attack at Ynos but it had no affect on him. I tried to get to my feet and when I did I was back in my regular form with only a little bit of energy left. Bre and Taylor weren't surprised that I wouldn't give up. I then remembered about the red hero morpher and got it out and took off the green dino morpher. And took out the red hero morpher and put it on my wrist instead.

"Red hero battle time" I said as I touched the red hero morpher morphing into the red hero.

For the first time in over 20 years I had morphed into the red hero and then my energy came back really fast to me. I then charged at Ynos yet he just laughed at my attacks until I crouched and did a upwards kamehameha at him. At first it seemed like nothing happened until four other blasts hit Ynos too, yet they looked like four other hero powers. But it couldn't be until the pink, yellow, blue, and green showed up and I was shaking because I didn't know who the new green hero was. When the other heroes got to me they took off their helmets to reveal that they were my orginal team except the green didn't.

"Justin is that you" the pink hero asked?

"Yeah who's the green hero" I asked?

"That's why we came she says she knows you from the future" the yellow said.

The green hero then came up to me and took off her helmet slowly and I was surprised to see who it was, it was a teenager.

"Hi Justin" the girl said.

"Sensi Dayleen" I said in shock.

"Shush don't say anything about that" Dayleen whispered.

The other heroes were surprised at what I had just said they I started to remember the other heroes names.

"Justin do you remember us at all" the pink hero said.

"Yes I do Jody why wouldn't I" I asked?

"Cuz we know you were in a car crash and passed away yet here you are" Jody said.

"I was given a second chance by someone in heaven" I said.

They understood then Dayleen pulled me over to where the other heroes couldn't hear.

"Justin do you remember the black & gold rotc ranger powers that you once used" Dayleen asked?

"Yeah I remember the black & gold rotc ranger powers yet I thought they were drained long ago when you used them last" I said to her.

Just as I said that the other Dayleen showed up and they looked at each then at me and I had to explain.

"18 years ago when Dayleen was first born I made a clone of her and sent the clone to China to learn martial arts. Yet when I dated the real Dayleen that was still here in the states I learned that the clone had her other personality" I said.

"What other personality" the real Dayleen asked?

"I can't say until you the clone is in you" I told her.

"How can you do that" the real Dayleen asked?

"Two Dayleens can not stay so join them now olae" I said as I pointed a finger at both of them. Instantly the Dayleens were one and were morphed as the green hero which was a little weird at first.

"Thank you Justin you have reconnected me with the older me and now we are one and more powerful. But it feels like I like you yet I have to stay with the heroes that's why we came, we came to take the red hero powers from you" Dayleen said.

"Why" I asked?

"Because we have found someone else to become the red hero unless you have the old white hero powers somewhere" Dayleen said.

I then had to try to remember what had happened to the white hero powers years ago that's when I rememered, Leo's old storage unit. I then took Dayleen's hand in mine which struck her as odd then teleported to where Leo's old storage unit was. I unlocked it. To see the energy tubes holding none of the hero powers except one which was glowing. I went over to it and touched it then it made me demorph from red and remorphed me as the white hero. Dayleen was in shock I then handed her the red hero watch and then I started to demorph. Until Dayleen touched my wrist which had the white hero watch on it and told me not to.

"Justin we have been searching for a true hero to use the white hero powers and we should have known it was you" Dayleen said.

I then took her hand in mine again and teleported back to where the other heroes were and were in shock. Standing before them was the orginal white hero and they didn't know it was me. Dayleen then showed the other heroes the red hero watch and were surprised.

"Heroes the red hero has decided that his time was up and gave the watch to Dayleen to pick another to take his place" I said in a disguised voice.

"Why would Justin do that he was once chosen as the red hero and passed the powers down" Jody asked?

"Because he no longer can use those powers and he now the leader of the other ranger teams" I said.

"Also Justin has to stay with his new team" Dayleen said.

"What about you white hero will you come with us" Jody asked?

I shook my head no then orbed to HQPR to find the other rangers over Mercades, Colbie's, and Micheal's bodies. Chris looked at me and throw me the light red turbo ranger powers he was quitting. Courtney then started to cry over the loss of her brother and I came up behind her and put my arm around her, to comfort her. The other rangers looked at me and Courtney was a little frightened at first until Chris punched me. His eyes were glowing black and he wanted to fight me Ynos had turned him evil in our last battle.

"Come on white hero lets see what you got" Chris said as a black turbo morpher appeared on his left wrist.

I had no choice but to fight him and hopefully break the spell he was under.

"Okay" I said in the disguised voice.

"Volcano fire turbo power" Chris said as a grey light egulfed him.

By the time the light faded I had went to super saiyan 2 while still being morphed as the white hero. Then Chris and me clashed at each other and he hit the visor of my helmet shattering it. The others couldn't see who I was because underneath the first visor was a second one twice as strong as the first. He kept hitting my helmet trying to destroy the visor and me but whatever he did it didn't help much. I looked over at Courtney and saw she was starting to cry and a wave of energy hit me. Chris was just laughing until I punched him in the face and sent him flying across HQPR's floor. He hit the rotc ranger energy tubes and then he got up faster then light.

"Good hit there white hero yet when I kill you I will have avenged my master's death" Chris said.

"I should have known that Ynos was your master the moment I saw you fight" I said.

"Ha pitiful hero I killed your friends" Chris said.

"NOOOO" Bre screamed as she went flying at Chris yet he punched her in the gut knocking her out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" I screamed.

The floor in HQPR started to break up around me and that's when it hit the others who they thought I was.

"Yeah right" Chris mocked.

"White hero, armor mode exel" I said as I touched my right wrist and a vest appeared on me, looking the orginal white ranger's.

Chris was about to laugh until I charged at him knocking Chris to the ground and then I started to wail on him. He kicked me off making me hit the ceiling and fall to the ground yet I got up slowy and my white hero morpher was glowing.

"Ha it looks like I damaged your powers" Chris said.

"Ultimate hero, ultimate battle time" I said as I touched the hero morpher.

Automatically my power had tripled and was getting stronger by each second that I got pissed off. Chris just laughed at me until I kicked him making him hit the hero energy tubes and they fell on him. He jumped up and started his next attack which was a kamehameha blast. Somehow Joey had been brought back to life to help me defeat Chris and to break him free from the spell that he might be under.

"Kamehameha" Chris said as he put his hands in front of him.

"Kamehameha times 10" Joey said as he put his hands out in front of him.

Both blasts hit each other making HQPR start to shake I then put my hands out in front of me.

"Ultimate white hero blast" I said as a white energy beam came out of my hands hitting Chris'.

I was now helping Joey try to defeat Chris even if it meant that Chris had to die yet something else could always be done to help him. Joey looked over at me and knew what I was thinking so he kept the blasts equal. I then flew into the blast and went right through Chris and in my hand I had his powers. Joey's kamehameha overpowered Chris' and Chris fell to the ground and exploded. When Joey and me went over to look at Chris,he had sparks coming out of him. Which meant that this was one of Ynos' robotic versions of us and it meant that we were in trouble. The robotic Chris got up and did another kamehameha yet directed at Bre and I dove in front of the blast. The blast exploded on me and then Bre got up and went to the other rangers. Robot Chris just laughed yet I wouldn't fall until he came up to me and I grabbed him and we both exploded, making the other rangers teleport out of HQPR. HQPR exploded with both of us in it and then I got up slowly for the rumble and all my visors were broken. Bre ran up to me and hugged me for saving her and the earth yet I didn't know if they still had their powers. I then started to unhook my helmet yet Bre took my hands away from the locks. She then started to unhook my helmet and when she saw my face she was speechless and did something weird, she kissed me. Taylor wasn't anywhere to be found and then Bre showed me that Taylor had quit right before the blast happened ,Which meant that he ran out of HQPR. Bre then looked down yet I picked her head right back up and said something I never thought I would say to her.

"Bre how would you feel if we dated" I asked her?

Her jaw dropped so did the other rangers because I had just been a huge blast, Taylor was no longer a ranger, and now I was asking Bre out.

But right as I asked that a beam came down and standing before all of us were robot versions of us. Yet they wouldn't attack then the other rangers charged at them or so I thought until they attacked me. Mario, Angelica, Ryan, Andrew, Stephanie, Brian, Courtney, Bre, and me got in a group formation.

"It's Morphin Time" Angelica said.

"White ranger power" Mario screamed.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica screamed.

"Black ranger power" Ryan screamed.

"It's Morphin time" Brian said.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger 4 green" Andrew screamed.

"Gold ranger power" Brian screamed.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Purple star turbo power" Bre screamed.

"Red lighting turbo power" Courtney screamed.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I screamed.

Then a beam of light each one of us and we were morphed yet we were going to need some help. I then powered down really fast and started to scream at the top of my lungs and my muscles started to buldge. Then a silver light hit me and I was morphed once more as the lighting turbo ranger.

"Bring it" I said to the robots.

Yet just as I said that 11 cages showed up with our friends in them and they looked weak. I then charged at the robots killing 5 of them in a flick of the wrist and making them explode. The others then joined me in what could be our last battle as rangers and threw the robots in a pile. They all looked at me and I thought I knew what they were thinking until they did a kamehameha stance. They all wanted to do a kamehameha blast at the robots to destory them I nodded my head, I looked at Courtney telling her she could lead the blast.

"Let's do it" Courtney said to the team.

"Right" Bre said.

"Kamehameha" the other rangers said as a blast came out of each one of their hands.

I then started to power up for my final attack and hopefully not my last the energy around me got greater by each passing second. The others were trying to destory the robots but to no avail until the ninja storm team came up.

"Looks like you guys could use some help" Justice said.

"Yeah we could" I told him as I was still powering up.

"Ninja storm" Shane, Tori, and Dustin said.

"Thunder storm" Blake and Hunter said.

"Samuri storm" Justice said.

"Fire storm" Calvin said.

"Lighting storm" Oliver said.

"Ice storm" Dayleen said.

"Ranger form ha" they all said as they were morphed into their ranger suits.

Then they all did a kamehameha stance and sent a gaint one at the robots yet one of the robots was still standing. I told them to keep doing their kamehameha's then I jumped in the blast and went right through the robot. But something didn't feel right about this robot that's when the robot hit me demorphing me.

"Justin you should know by now you can't kill a robot of you that's stronger" the robot said.

"Justiticis I thought you were destroyed long ago" I said.

"No thanks to Reo who reactivated me I am now stronger" Justiticis said.

I then got to my feet and went super saiyan making our strengths even for now. We then charged at each other while the other rangers freed our friends. Yet there was more then 11 cages there was 16 they had 5 people in them and it looked like they were scared. I looked really closely to see that the robots had captured Jody, Jessica, Jane, Erica, and Ashley. I then started to get really pissed off and screamed at the sky charging at Justiticis knocking him to the ground. He got up and had a grin on his face I then appeared behind him and grabbed his head. I then smashed it and and ripped it off making blood came out like a fountain. I then threw his body with the other robots and flew into the sky and then did a sky dive. Yet right before I hit the robots I went super saiyan 7 and sent a ki blast at them. Making a smoke cloud appear and then I hit all of the robots straight on destroying all of them. But on impact Justiticis without his head got away and when he did he was sparking so I thought he wouldn't last long. I then looked over at the other rangers and saw that they were in disbeilef at my new powers.

"Justin dude we thought you wouldn't be able to defeat those robot versions of us" Gary said.

"Actually those robots took our place right after you got back from the future except the people that helped you defeat those robots" Logan said.

"I don't understand then that means that Mercades is still alive" I said in disbeilef.

"No the Mercades that was killed was the real Mercades we're sorry Justin" Gary said.

I then started to cry until Bre came over to me and asked me if I was okay I told her no.

"Justin she would have wanted you to move on also we can't date because I don't want you to get hurt " Bre said.

"I understand but hey it was fun while it lasted" I said.

The other rangers and Bre agreed with me there and now the battle was over for now until Justiticis came back. Yet we all knew that day was coming sooner or later and we hoped it was later.

Chapter 2

The Battle of Silver starts again (Battle of Hope)

It has now been over 2 months since the defeat of evil and Bre has been studying english

and for the others we lost contact last year when they went to Europe. Each day now Bre

has on her turbo morpher as for me though I don't talk to her that much. Stephanie has

come back and looks really healthy and she wants to date me. Eventually the other

rangers will come back I hope because I know Justiticis is still out there waiting.

"Stephanie yesterday I got a phone call from an old friend of mine saying he found

something I might want to see. So I'm flying out there tonight and I want you to come

with me" I told her over the phone.

"Okay" Stephanie said over the phone.

Yet just as she said that there was a knock on the door and standing before me was

her.

"Steph what are you doing here" I asked her?

"Justin the others were found dead just a few seconds ago in a lake Bre, you, and me are

the only rangers left" Stephanie said crying.

"No that can't be " I said.

"I'm sorry but it is" Stephanie said.

She then started to cry again and I comforted her and called Bre up and told her what

happened, she got to my place a few minutes later. None of us had used the

teleportation system in 2 months.

"What do you mean they were found in a lake dead" Bre asked?

I then turned on the T.V and it showed their bodies with cut marks looking like a former

clone of mine that had escaped and became evil.

"Those marks look like an old clone of mine when I was first making clones for the government to use as soldiers" I said.

"No Justin that can't be all of your evil clones were destroyed when we fought them weren't they" Stephanie asked?

"No there are still at least two out there" I said.

"What are the names of them" Stephanie asked?

"Ynos prototype #1 and Justicis prototype # 2" I said.

"Why did you create prototypes of your enemies" Bre asked?

Just as Bre asked that we all turnd towards the T.V to see evil rangers attacking the city Bre and Stephanie looked at me, I nodded my head. Yet I handed Bre the purple zeo ranger powers and then handed Stephanie her yellow zeo ranger powers. I then went to a cabinet in the kitchen and took out the dark red zeo ranger powers.

"Justin ready for this" Bre asked?

"Yes he is I can feel it in him" Stephanie said.

"It's Morphin Time" I said.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow" Stephanie screamed.

"Zeo ranger negative 1 purple" Bre screamed.

"Zeo ranger negative 5 dark red" I screamed.

Instantly we all were morphed and it felt kinda sad not having the other zeo rangers alive to help us. Then we were off and 2 minutes later we found my former clones attacking people in the city.

"Aw Justin we thought you were dead since 1950" Justicis prototype # 2 said.

"I guess since then I've been through more then just a few new powers" I said.

Just as I said that Justicis prototype #2 and Ynos prototype # 1 attcked me yet right when they got to me, Dean Winchester caught their arms. Then he threw them up in the air and Sam shot them with a shot gun and then they vanished.

"Justin we heard about the other rangers being dead except they weren't killed those were clones" Dean told me.

Then people came out behind a building it was Logan's team and 4 members of Gary's which struck me as odd.

"Justin, Bryanna and Andrew died with the clones because we told them not to go and they did" Lisa said as she fell to the ground and started to cry.

Then a few of Courtney's team memmbers and mine came out from the shadows Joey, Kym, Jenna, Courtney, and Tiffany.

"Power down" Bre, Stephanie, and me said in unison.

Instantly the zeo ranger suits disappeared off of us and we were in our regular clothes.

The prototypes of Ynos and Justicis then made a cannon appear and fired at us yet I jumped in front of the blast, I then walked over to them and grabbed both of them and fell, making a explosion happen. A first the others thought I was dead until I rose from the ashes of the explosion. Then Adam Park appeared with Carlos, Danny, Tommy, and a couple other black rangers.

"Ryan and Brian the earth is in trouble we need your help plus the help of the black samuri ranger" Adam said as he turned towards me.

"But the black samuri ranger powers were damaged beyond repair" Ryan said.

"No they weren't" I said.

The others were in shock then Brian asked me a question that I didn't want to answer.

"What do you mean they weren't" Brian asked?

I then made a black box appear and when I opened the box there was the black samuri amulet. The sole negative twin of the green samuri amulet and then Justice appeared yet using the black space morpher, or I thought.

"Justin I've come to help I'm from the future and tomorrow the black rangers don't defeat evil they make it stronger" Justice said.

"What do you mean they make evil stronger" I asked Justice?

He then held out a device and a hologram appeared of Ynos attacking the earth with each ranger team falling that still had their powers. Justice looked at me and I knew what he was thinking he wanted all of us black rangers to do what the red rangers did in 2004. He wanted us to do a forever black mission to save the earth which I thought was a good idea.

"Justin meet the black rangers after Ryan was" Justice said.

"Yeah you know who I am Justin" Tommy said.

"Justin meet Zach the original black mighty morphin power rangers, Adam the second black Mighty morphin power ranger,

the phantom ranger or better know to you as Dean Winchster, Carlos the black space ranger, Danny the black wildforce ranger, Tommy the original green, white, red zeo, first red turbo ranger, and black dino thunder ranger, Will the black operation overdrive ranger, Dillon the black rpm ranger, the black bat jungle fury ranger, and lastly the original black ranger Ryan the black rotc ranger" Justice said as Ryan appeared beside me. Then Justice went back to his own time and us black rangers were left alone to fight evil once more.

Instantly his old rotc black morpher appeared on his right wrist and he had a smile on his face.

"Let do this" Ryan said.

"Right" the other black rangers and me said in unison.

Then we teleported to where the battle of the black rangers was going to take place to see a lot of evil even the Machine Empires old General's, Dark Ecliptor, the black pyhsco ranger, and the Defender of Doom.

"It's time to morph guys" I told them.

"Rotc black ranger powers activate" Ryan said as the black rotc ranger suit appeared on him.

"Mastodon" Zach said as the mighty morphin power ranger suit appeared on him.

"Mastodon" Adam said as the mighty morphin power ranger suit appeared on him.

"Phantom ranger" the phantom ranger said as his suit powered up.

"Let's rocket" Carlos said as the black ranger suit appeared on him.

"Wild Access" Danny said as the black wild force ranger suit appeared on him.

"Dino thunder power up" Tommy said as the black dino ranger suit appeared on him.

"Overdrive acclerate" Will said as the black overdrive operation suit appeared on him.

"RPM get in gear" Dillon said as the black rpm ranger suit appeared on him.

"Mystic source mystice force" Justice said as the black mystic ranger suit appeared on him.

"Black samuri ranger form" I said as the black samuri ranger suit appeared on me.

The evil's then charged at us and we defeated them easy yet the Machine Empires General's and the black Physco ranger were too strong for us to beat. The others looked at me but I didn't know what could help us until a mystery person appeared with another morpher.

"This is going to be a good thing to get back in action" the person said.

The other black rangers and me looked at the person to see the second black zeo ranger April.

"It's Morphin Time" April said.

"That won't work pitiful ranger, ultimate attack" one of the machine empires general's said

"Zeo ranger 0 Black" April said as the black zeo suit appeared on her again.

She then charged at the machine empire generals and was doing good until General Rage grabbed ahold of her and threw her. I got up and went charging at physco black destroying him once and for all.

"April for old times" I said as I went up to her and handed her the super zeo morpher.

She nodded then the other black rangers and me got into a circle around the machine empires generals and summoned up 15% of our powers. The idea was working and the generals had no idea what was going on we then made a giant ball appear above them and sent it crashing down on them. Yet it didn't feel like the battle was over and I was right because General Rage had escaped the attack.

"Now feel my power pitiful rangers" General Rage said as a blast hit the other black rangers.

"I'm not going to allow this to happen" I yelled into the sky as a black light circled around me.

General Rage keep sending his attack at me but it didn't do anything.

"Black Samuri Power, Battlizer mode" I said as I hit my fists together.

As I did that the power of the past black ranger came flooding into the battlizer. It felt weird being the only black ranger to have a battlizer, yet I had known he would do this and charged at the place he would appear. And right on cue he appeared and I slashed at him killing him in an instant. Yet he grew to megazord size and the other black rangers looked at me.

"I need turbozord power now" I yelled as a black car appeared.

It then started to dawn on me that this was once a zord that wasn't supposed to be used unless in case of emergcencies. General Rage just laughed at this until he brought forth at least 10 other monsters.

"We need zord power now" the other black rangers said.

At first it seemed like nothing was happening until their zords started to show up. For the first time in ranger history all the black zords were going to join into one. The mastadon dinozord, black frog ninja zord, somehow the loin thunderzord, black shogun zord, the black zeo zord, super black zeo zord, artillatiron (Phanton rangers zord), the black bison, the Bracosourous zord (Tommy's zord from the dino thunder team, the bat zord, the overdrive megazord, and the shark zord for ranger series black.

"Black rangers let's do this" I said over the communication line.

"Ultimate black ranger megazord form now" all the other black rangers and me said as the zords joined together.

When the zords were done joining together this megazord could have sent Trey's zord running for its money. We then summoned up the thunder saber and it fell to the ground right where it used to. We then summoned up the rest of our original black ranger powers and sent that energy to the sword. The ultimate black megazord then picked it up and slashed at General Rage destroying him once and for all. The other black rangers then powered down after they had used the rest of their powers and so did Ryan and me. We had just destroyed one of the greatest evil's to live and now he was gone. All of us then jumped down from the ultimate black megazord and looked at it from the ground. Adam, Zack, Carlos, phantom ranger, Danny, Tommy, Will, Dillion, Andrea, and me then said our goodbyes. Ryan and me then teleported back to where Ynos and Sreods were attacking the other rangers.

"Hey" Ryan yelled at Ynos.

Ynos turned around and sent a blast at us yet we dodged it and looked at each other. I threw him the old metallic black rotc ranger morpher.

"Ryan when in doubt Metallic out" I said.

He nodded and for the first time in over 10 years Ryan used the metallic black ranger powers.

"Metallic black rotc ranger back in action" Ryan said as his old blaster appeared in his left hand.

He then charged at Ynos and was winning until Ynos kicked him in the chest knocking him back a little bit.

"My turn" I heard someone yell as Ynos was blasted, turning him and me found Kelsey with Dana Grayson, each one holding in their hand was a laser pistol.

"Lightspeed Rescue" Dana and Kelsey said as their old ranger uniforms appeared on them.

They then went charging at Ynos but he sweeped them aside like they were flies.

"Silver rotc powers activate" someone yelled as the silver rotc ranger appeared and kicked Ynos.

They then started to attack Ynos and right away from the fighting style I could tell, Logan had gotten his old silver powers out again. He then threw me a morpher and to my surprise it was the old silver rotc hero powers.

"Dean use it" Logan said as Ynos threw him.

"Silver rotc hero powers activate" I said as the silver suit appeared on me.

The power was running through me so fast I sent a energy blast at Ynos and destroyed his right arm. I then took off running at him and knocked Logan out of the way before I sent my fist through Ynos. He just looked down and then fell backwards but not before grabbing me and making the explosion enough to kill us both. But it didn't happen because at the last second Leo sent me flying of the explosion landing me next to the other rangers. We all thought Ynos was dead until he grew to megazord size again and tried to stomp on us. Except he got hit with a missile from out of nowhere until the Dragonzord showed up with the shogun zords. And the Dragonzord started to roar like something was wrong until James came up to me and handed me the green power coin.

"You're going to need these not me" James said as he teleported out for the last time.

With that all of the other rangers and me started to channel the energy in one black but Ynos was mocking us until Mike the 2nd Magna Defender shot him, with the Magna sword.

"Magna Power" Mike yelled as the Magna Defender suit appeared on him once again.

He then started to fight Ynos just enough to stall him and that's when all the energy was gathered. Mike jumped back and used what little power he had to give the energy ball a little more power then he demorphed and teleported out. The other rangers and me then sent the ball at Ynos yet he just laughed until two people kicked him on both sides. When we saw the two were we were in surprise, it was Billy and next to him was Rocky. Then another person kicked Ynos and it turned out to be the origina; Mighty morphin red ranger Jason Lee Scott.

"It's morphin time" Jason said.

"Triceratops" Billy said as the original blue ranger suit appeared on him.

"Tryannosarus" Rocky said as the original red suit appeared on him.

"Tryannosaurus" Jason said as his original ranger suit appeared on him once more.

They then started to stall Ynos and then the other rangers gave me the last of their ranger powers to defeat Ynos. The ranger powers joined together were too much for me to take in at once and it was starting to kill me. Yet I flew and Ynos and took to the sky's and exploded killing Ynos and myself in the process.

Second part of turbo book

Chapter 2: And Old ranger returns

Years ago my team and me defeated evil making the life of people on earth peaceful once more. But as everyone knows not everything remains peaceful for very long. A new evil has come to earth and this time they've brought every evil that the past ranger teams faced back to life. Now it's up to us rangers that have our powers still to defend this planet or die trying. The last few years were hard on my wife because in the last battle I was in I scarificed myself to protect the earth. Which made me become an elder yet now since they have looked at the earth and have seen evil has returned they have sent me back with both my white and dark red turbo ranger powers. Now it's time to see how my wife raised our kids and for me to fight beside them one time as a ranger.

A few months later I was sitting at the old library wearing all white when out of the blue a person that looked like me went right past me. Then a person looking like my wife went past me. I looked really hard at their wrists and saw one was wearing a black watch and the other a yellow watch. I then went up to them and asked them if their names were Daisy Lynn and Hezikiah Jones. When I asked them that they took a fighting stance and their hair stood up on end.

"Wow looks like you both take after your father with that saiyan DNA in you" I told them both.

"How do you know about our father" Daisy Lynn asked.

I then showed them my white watch and teleported out of there and they followed me. When I landed at the old HQPR they were surprised to see I had rebuilt it.

"Now tell us how you know our father" Daisy Lynn demanded.

"Wow you really don't know do you" I asked them.

"Know what" Hezikiah asked.

"Your father scarificed himself in the last battle with Ynos 16 years ago and he was the dark red turbo ranger" I told them.

"We know that our mother told us about that" Daisy Lynn said.

"Did she tell you that your father had nuetral lighter DNA in him as well as saiyan DNA" I asked them.

"No she didn't tell us that" Hezikah said.

I then waved a hand to Hezikah and told him to try and hit me the best he could with his saiyan abilties. He did as he was told and started to attack me, I could tell he was trained well by the other rangers when I scarificed myself. Daisy then joined in with the attacking and she was faster then Hezikah until I went super saiyan 2.

"Only 2 people on earth can do that" Daisy said as she back up and went super saiyan 2 too.

"Yeah and your looking at them" Hezikah said as he backed up also and went super saiyan 2.

I then heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Miranda staring at me and falling to the ground. I rushed over there and caught her in my arms. Hezikah and Daisy rushed over and started to ask me a lot of questions that I wouldn't answer until Miranda woke up. When she did she put her arms around me and kissed me and told me never to leave her again.

"Honey I'm back for good now I'm not leaving you again" I told her as I hugged her.

Hezikah and Daisy looked at Miranda and me and saw the rings on our fingers and could tell that we were married.

"Mom who is this" Hezikah asked.

Miranda looked at me and I nodded to her as she rolled up her sleeve and showed them the pink turbo ranger morpher.

"Hezikah Jones Stray and Daisy Lynn Stray meet your father Dean Stray" Miranda said.

I helped Miranda up and saw she had tears in her eyes because she thought I would never come back.

"Miranda I'm back for good I said i'm not leaving you again ever" I told her.

Right as I told her that the ground started to shake and to my horror Time Changer had come back from the dead like me. Daisy, Hezikah, and Miranda knew what I was thinking.

"Lets go get them Honey" Miranda said to me.

"Hezikah mind if I do the honors" I asked my son.

"Not at all dad" he said.

"Shift into Turbo" I said.

"Black lighting Turbo power" Hezikah said as the black turbo suit appeared on him.

"Dune Star Turbo power" Daisy said as the yellow turbo suit appeared on her.

"Wind Chaser Turbo power" Miranda said as the pink turbo suit appeared on her.

"White lighting Turbo power" I said as the white turbo suit appeared on me.

I looked at Miranda and I could tell she was smiling underneath her helmet. Then we charged at Time Changer yet he summoned up cogs and putties. Hezikah and Daisy took on the putties and cogs while Miranda and me took on Time Changer. Yet anytime we hit him, he got stronger by it.

"Red Rotc Sword" I said as my old sword appeared in my right hand.

I then dashed at TIme Changer and sparks started to fly each time I hit him until he summoned up a rotc ranger power with someone using them.

"Go get the White turbo ranger my warrior" Time Changer said to the person that was using the rotc ranger powers.

The person charged at me full speed knocking me to the ground and demorphed me.

_"This is going to be harder then I thought_" I said in my head.

I then went charging at the person demorphed until a red light engulfed me and I was in my old rotc red ranger suit.

"Metallic red powers activate" I said as I touched the symbol on the chest of the suit. Automatically the suit did as it was told and went to Metallic mode and both my swords appeared in my hands.

The other rotc ranger laughed at this and then they went to Metallic mode too and they had swords looked like the swords of darkness. We then went charged at each other and anytime we hit each other a red and dark red spark flew.

"What's the matter father" the dark red rotc ranger said.

I looked over at Hezikah, Daisy, and Miranda and they were outnumbered seeing my anger started to rise making the ground around me start to break apart. I then looked down at the other rotc rangers wrist and grabbed it and made all my good flow through it making them scream out in pain. They then demorphed and fell to the ground and I looked at them to find out it was Miranda's and my lost daughter Merlina. She had been born when Miranda was 18 and I was 21 the government thought I was Leo and took her away until evil found her. Time Changer came charging at me until I blocked the attack and impaled him with the rotc metallic red sword.

"Your times up evil" I said as the sword blew up killing time changer.

I then looked at Merlina and she was in bad shape, Daisy and Hezikah came up and looked at their older sister.

"Well she be alright" Daisy asked.

"We don't know yet because of how long she was under evils control" I told them while I took off Merlina's rotc morpher and put it into my pocket, then we all powered down at once and it felt wierd.

Miranda then walked up to me and started to cry and I held her while she started to break down. It had been almost 20 years since we saw Merlina. Someone that looked familiar came up and picked up Merlina and teleported in the old silver turbo ranger color.

"Daisy did you see that" Hezikah asked.

"Yeah I did and what was that" Daisy asked.

"Not what but who and I might know who it is" I said as I hugged Miranda and teleported us to the old HQPR.

We arrived a few moments later and to my amazement John, Joey, Kym, Jenna, Logan, and Ryan were there and they were getting their old morphers. And they had put Merlina in one of the old Medical rooms and had C.J stay there with her and it seemed like he also had his old morpher.

"Guys what are you doing" I asked them.

"You didn't think we would let you take on the new evil by yourselves did you" Jenna said.

"Right we're here to help you bro" Joey said

"One last time as a ranger" Ryan said.

"To defeat all evil in this Galaxy" Kym said.

"Then save the universe" Logan said.

Hezikah, Daisy, Miranda, and me all looked at them then down at our ranger morphers.

"We're ready Mom and Dad" Hezikah and Daisy said in unison.

I looked at them and knew it was time to finish the fight with evil one and for all.

"Hezikah I don't want you to use the black turbo ranger morpher" I told him.

"What" Hezikah said.

"I want you to use the dark red turbo ranger morpher and powers" I said as I handed him my old dark red turbo morpher.

"You sure" Hezikah asked.

"I'm sure son" I told him.

He then took off the black turbo ranger morpher and put on the dark red turbo ranger morpher. Right as he did that the old alram sounded and this time two evils had come back. Ynos and Sredos were back to wreak havoic again, the other rangers looked at me and I nodded.

"Logan rotc ranger powers" I asked him.

"You know it" Logan said.

"It's Morphin Time" John said.

"Black ranger power" Ryan said as the original mighty morphin black ranger suit appeared on him.

"Zeo ranger 7, Silver" John said as the silver zeo suit appeared on him.

"Shift into turbo" Kym said.

"Gold star turbo power" Jenna said as the gold turbo suit appeared on her.

"Pink Lava turbo power" Kym said as the lava pink turbo suit appeared on her.

"Silver thunder turbo power" Joey said as the silver turbo suit appeared on him.

"IT'S ROTC TIME" I said.

"Orange Rotc ranger power" Logan said as the orange rotc suit appeared on him.

"Red Rotc ranger power" I said as the red rotc suit appeared on me.

We all then teleported to where Ynos and Sredos were and they were laughing at us.

"Ha 7 rangers against us not a problem" Sredos mocked.

Just then a blue, red, and gold steak hit them and to my surprise it was Gary, Brian, and Bryanna they had come to help us.

"It's Morphin Time" Brian said.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Bryanna said as the blue zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary said as the red zeo suit appeared on him.

"Gold ranger power" Brian said the gold zeo suit appeared on him.

They then came over to us and I could tell they wanted to me to lead the fight one last time.

"Hezikah I want you to lead this battle" I told him.

He nodded and we then went charging at Ynos and Sredos, they had gotten stronger since the last time I fought them.

"I SUMMON ALL MY OLD RANGER POWERS" I yelled into the sky as I took flight and Ynos followed me.

My plan was working the others would take on Sredos while I took on Ynos for the last time. All my old ranger powers were coming to me and this time I had the dragon shield on me and my suit had changed green. Ynos and me then started to fight and we were matched in strength until my temper started to act up and it sent him flying back.

"You're going down ranger" Ynos mocked.

Until a person that looked like an old power ranger kicked Ynos hard in the torso sending him flying. Ynos then got up and started to fight the old power ranger.

"It's Morphin Time, Mastodon" the person said.

"What is this an original power ranger that I can destory" Ynos mocked.

"Dean catch" the person yelled as a gold power morpher was thrown to me, I flipped it over to fight out it was the original white ranger power coin.

"Ha that won't help you" Ynos mocked as the black ranger attacked Ynos.

"Do it baby" Miranda said.

"Go for it dad" Hezikah and Daisy said in unison.

"It's Morphin Time, Tigerzord" I said as I put the power morpher in front of me and was morphed as the white ranger.

My wife and kids couldn't believe I had just morphed into the white ranger, Ynos was in disbeileif at this and charged at me.

"Saba fire" I said as I pulled it out and the sword started to fire energy beams at Ynos.

Hezikah, Daisy and my wife looked at me and couldn't believe that I would even morph using the white ranger powers. I then heard a evil laugh and jumped up towards my family and kicked Justicus in the head.

"Rentic powers arise" Justicus said as a dark red energy consumed him and he was morphed as another evil red ranger.

Him and me then started to battle and it seemed like he was winning because the white ranger powers were failing me yet again. I then started to get angry and a dark red light enguled me. When the light faded I was morphed as the dark red zeo ranger once more.

"Super Zeo Mode" I said as the suit had the original white ranger's vest and sword attached now.

Justicus then took to the sky and I followed him as fast as I could while I started to channel energy into a blast to destory Justicus for good. He turned around and sent an energy blast at me trying to destory me and everything around me. I didn't let up on my pursuit of him and then he did something that surprised me. He turned around and started to fly directly at me at the highest speeds he could. I could barely dodge his attacks and then he did his ultimate attack at me sending me hurtling towards the ground. I hit the ground with the force of a meteorite and demorphed on impact. Justicus started to laugh at this while he slammed the ground next to me with his fist sending dirt flying everywhere. He then picked me up by my shirt and punched me in the jaw making blood come out of my mouth.

"Where's the great power ranger now" Justicus mocked as he threw me hard sending me into a building.

I could barely get up at all until I saw a black light coming from the corner. I crawled towards the corner where the black light was coming from. To my surprise it was the black quantum morpher from before my final battle with Ynos and Sredos. I touched it and a hologram of Kevin and Tiffany came out.

_Hello there Justin also known as Dean._

_It's been about 15 years now if you're watching this hologram your old clones or andriods are back for revenge to kill you. We hid the black quantum morpher for you just in case anything like this would ever happen. When you touched the morpher our morphers should be activated and we will be there to help you once more._

With that the hologram disappeared and I strapped the black quauntum morpher on my right wrist and a surge of energy went through my nerves. I then went dashing outside and Justicus was over my wife and kids and laughing he had demorphed them all.

"Dad get out of here" Hezikah yelled.

"Now Dad" Daisy said.

I then put up my right wrist and showed them I had come prepared using one of the powers from my past.

"BLACK QUANTUM POWER" I yelled as the black Quantum suit appeared on me.

I then ran faster than light and knocked Justicus out of the way from being in front of my family. Just as I did that a green and yellow light appeared beside me on each side.

"For old times" the green Quantum ranger said.

"Right" the yellow Quantum ranger said.

Then all three of us dashed at Justicus hoping to destory him one last time but it didn't work he was too fast for the quantum ranger powers. I then had an idea on how to beat him and started to summon half of all my past ranger powers. The idea was working as Tiffany and Kevin held off Justicus while I gathered the energy. I was almost there until a red, yellow, blue, pink, black, and green lights came down. It was the original power rangers come to help me except that Trini and Kimberly weren't there either was Jason.

"It's Morphin time" Rocky said.

"Dragonzord" Tommy said as the original green suit appeared on him once more.

"Mastodon" Zack said as the original black suit appeared on him once more.

"Pink ranger power" Kat said as the original pink suit appeared on her once more.

"Tricertops" Billy said as the original blue suit appeared on him once more.

"Sabertooth Tiger" Aisha said as the original yellow suit appeared on her one more.

"Red ranger power" Rocky said as the original red suit appeared on him once more.

Rocky then nodded to the other rangers and they all brought out their weapons to form the power blaster.

"Power axe" Zack said as he threw his axe in the air and it stuck.

"Power bow" Kat said as her weapon joined with Zacks.

"Power lance" Billy said as his weapon joined with the others.

"Power daggers" Aisha said as her weapon joined together with the others too.

"Power sword" Rocky said as he jumped up and put his weapon on top and came down gently on the ground with the power blaster in its original glory.

I looked over at Justicus and smiled underneath my helmet and put the palm of my right hand towards Justicus.

"Your days are over evil" Kevin and Tiffany said in unison.

"Fire" Rocky said as the power blast had a multicolor energy beam come out of it.

I then went charging at Justicus with my right hand in a fist and jumped up and punched him in the head making a huge explosion happen. All I could see around me was fire and saw Justicus destoryed once and for all. I then slowly got up and looked at my wife and kids. They were all surprised until I fell forward out of the fire and demorphed from the blast that had just happened.

A week had gone by since the incident with Justicus and me and I was in the hospital recovering from it when I heard a knock on the door. Someone came in with a present for me yet this person looked familiar to me and handed me the present. The person told me to open it and I did to find it was a jean jacket with Black lettering on the back.

_A true hero is not born but is made from the mistakes from his past, let it be known that Dean Stray has helped the rangers more than once when they needed it._

"Thank you" I told the person.

"No problem I saw you face Justicus with the black Quantum powers and did something that most rangers wouldn't" the person said to me.

"Cybera" I asked?

"Justin the original red rotc ranger" she asked shocked.

"Ya it's me" I told her.

"Wow you tried to change your destiny didn't you by changing your name" Cybera said.

"Tried to and I put my family's life in danger" I said.

"Here" Cybera said as she handed me a small silver box.

"What is it" I asked.

"When Deancus comes back for his revenge use this power" Cybera said as she hugged me and left.

20 minutes went by and I couldn't stop staring at the box then I heard another knock and to my relief it was my wife.

"You okay honey" Miranda asked me.

"Just a little sore but I will be okay" I told her.

She then bent over the bed and kissed me like when her and me had first started dating I then started to cry hard while she kissed me and then she quit kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Miranda" I told her as I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

She was surprised that I had done that then sat on the bed to lay next to me, then her and me fell asleep then a light started to flash and I moved Miranda to go towards the flash. I put my hand out slowly and felt myself being tugged through time and space when it was over I was in the past. I was in the middle of Angel Grove and the original power rangers were fighting Goldar and the mutant rangers. It seemed like I couldn't do anything until a white flash came down from the sky and appeared in my hand. It was the original yellow zyuranger powers. But it was a year too early to use the powers until I saw the rangers struggling with Goldar and the mutant rangers.

"Dino Buckler" I said as the original zyuranger suit appeared on me.

I then got a running start and jumped 10 feet in the air and kicked Goldar in the chest making him back up. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes and I just smirked underneath my helmet. Goldar and me then started to fight each other he was faster then he let the other rangers believe he was.

"Zyuranger ultimate yellow punch" I said as my right hand started to glow yellow and I punched him in the chest making him retreat.

The Mutant rangers then came charging at me and all of them hit me at once making me demorph, from the damage they had done to the zyuranger powers.

"Ha pitiful ranger you will be the first to die" the green mutant ranger said as his sword started to light up for his final blast.

"KAMEHAMEHA" I said as I put my palms together and fired a blast at him and the other mutant rangers making an explosion happen.

I then fell to the ground hard and couldn't move at all but I felt myself being teleported out of the battle field and being laid on a stretcher.

"Alpha what is the damage to his powers" a voice asked a beeping robot.

"His powers are too damage to repair Zordon but he has the original rotc red morpher with him" Alpha said.

I then got up slowly and walked to a globe that had the fight on it and the rangers were losing.

"Zordon let me help them" I turned around and looked at a gaint floating head.

I then looked down at my right wrist and made my original morpher appear on my wrist.

"You have proven you are a ranger" Zordon said.

Alpha agreed with Zordon and then teleported me back to the battle field to see how the original rangers were doing when I landed a little bit away, they were no match for the new monster.

"You rangers are going down" the monster said.

"Lets get them Commander Crawfish" the blue mutant ranger said.

All of the mutants and the monster joined their weapons together and fired at the rangers making them fall to their knees and then Zordon teleported them out. I was left to see what the Mutant rangers and Commander Crawfish were going to do and then to my surprise they started to train against each other. The original rangers were back and with what looked like new weapons with a massive power source. It felt like I couldn't help them until the evil rotc red ranger showed up and was about to fire at the original rangers. The original rangers couldn't survive a blast from my evil self so I jumped in the way just as the blast almost hit them and hit my rotc morpher making it glow.

"Justin it's been awhile since you've done that" the evil red rotc ranger laughed.

I then took a fighting stance and yelled into the sky "ROTC RED RANGER POWERS ACTIVATE" just as I said that the rotc red ranger suit appeared on me.

"Pitiful those powers won't help you here" the mutant rangers mocked.

"This is just the beginning" I said as my ranger suit started to glow.

The evil rotc red ranger and the mutant rangers were confused at what was happening to my ranger suit.

"METALLIC ROTC RANGER NOW" I said as my suit had a shield on it looking like the white rangers during metallic power.

The evil rotc red ranger came charging at me yet I was faster then him now and pulled out my sword and stabbed him in cold blood and twisted the sword. The evil rotc red ranger fell to the ground and to my surprise it was Deancus yet he was dead now and his morpher appeared on my left wrist and turned dark red. I had just gotten the dark red rotc ranger powers and they had switched to the side of good because I wouldn't hurt anything unless it was evil. Yet now it was time to deal with the mutant rangers and Commander Crawfish. But when I looked over at how the rangers were doing they had just fired their power blaster at the mutant rangers and Commander Crawfish, destorying the pink and yellow mutants. The remaining mutant rangers and Commander Crawfish grew and the original rangers summoned their zords.

"Dragonzord arise" Tommy said as he started to play the dragon dagger.

The Dragonzord came out of the water and started to roar like it did in the future before it was destroyed by evil. The other rangers had joined their zords together to form the dino megazord. The Dragonzord and Dino megazord seemed to be winning until the mutants raised Commander Crawfish above their firing range. I was wishing I had my zord here to help them when I heard a car's engine revive up behind me. I turned around to see my old rotc metallic car waiting for me to help them, I got in the car and put it into drive and slammed on the gas. The car took off like a lighting bolt and hit the green mutant in the chest making all of the mutants back up a little bit. A button on the dashboard was blinking so I pressed it and the metallic red rotc car turned into a zord of it's own. I held off the mutant rangers and the Crawfish until the other rangers formed the ultrazord, the rangers understood what I was doing. So they summoned Titanis and formed the ultrazord and just before they fired at the mutant rangers and the Crawfish I made my zord jump out of the way. The blast hit the mutants and Commander Crawfish destroying them by the force of the blast, the metallic red rotc ranger powers then started to fail me. I fell out of my zord and landed on the ground hard demorphing from the pain of the fall. The original rangers came rushing over to me and helped me up and thanked me for helping them defeat the mutant rangers and the Crawfish. The red and green ranger both put a hand on my shoulder and we all teleported back to where Zordon and Alpha was. Each ranger then powered down and looked at Zordon and Alpha asking what they should do about me because I would be a big help on the team.

"We are uncertain of how a new ranger would help you at the moment right when that new ranger in the original rotc red ranger" Zordon said.

The original rangers looked at me and I nodded at them and then Zordon did something that surprised all of us, he made a coin appear with a bronceosous on it.

"Justin since you showed you can take a lot more then people give you credit for you will be the dark red power ranger with the Brocoeosous as your zord" Zordon said as a dark red suit appeared on me.

"Thank you Zordon" I said as the other rangers looked at me as their new teammate.

Then they all teleported out of there to go to where they needed to be and I was still at the place.

"Justin your powers are temporary and that means you are a temporary ranger" Zordon said.

"Zordon what ever happened to the other power coins that went with the one I have now" I asked him.

Alpha and Zordon told me to look into the globe and they showed me what happened to the other power coins like mine. The globe went back 500 years ago to when ther first rangers used the power coins like the one I had in my hand. The other rangers that had the power coins that went to mine were in danger and were starting to demorph. I looked at each of their belts and found out the other power coins were the raptor, stegosous, Mammoth, and to my surprise the dragonzord was the 5th power coin being Tommy was the other ranger. Zordon then looked at me and nodded then said something that really surprised me and even Alpha.

"Justin the power coin you have is the leaders coin for the 2nd team to help the rangers and Tommy's is also another one" Zordon said.

"The other power coins only had enough energy in them for the rangers to be a temporary team and help the other rangers" Alpha told me.

"That means that Tommy's green ranger powers are going to fail him soon" I asked Zordon.

"I'm afraid so and the only way for the green ranger powers are going to continue is if Tommy gives his powers to another ranger" Zordon said.

"Who is he going to give him ranger powers to" I asked.

"Jason will use the dragonzord and the dragon sheild when the others and him are in trouble" Zordon said.

I then looked down and my power coin and it started to show signs of damage to the coin and then I demorphed and fell to my knees.

"Justin you must be careful that power coin only has 25 morphs left in it and Tommy's only has 5 morphs left in his and the green candle is wearing down a lot" Zordon said.

The alarms then started to go off and it looked like the Dragonzord in battle mode was attacking the city and Zordon wanted to send Tommy and me down there, to help the people that were trouble. Tommy teleported in and was told the bad news about his powers and the green candle that was draining them away. Zordon then told Tommy and me that we would have to go downtown to angel grove and stop the Thing that was looking like Dragonzord in battle mode.

"It's Morphin Time" I said.

"Dragonzord" Tommy said as the green ranger suit appeared on him.

"Bronceourus" I said as the dark red ranger suit appeared on me.

We then teleported to downtown Angel Grove and Tommy summoned the Dragonzord for what would be it's last battle with the green ranger. I saw the original Dragonzord arise from the Angel Grove Harbor and Tommy jumped up on the Dragonzord then disappeared. The Dragonzord then started to attack the fake Dragonzord in battle mode and looked like Tommy and the real Dragonzord were losing until the Dino megazord showed up. I was going to see the Dragonzord join with the DIno megazord to form the mega Dragonzord. The zords joined together and started to fire at the fake Dragonzord in battle mode and destroyed it. The rangers then teleported to Zordon and I followed them there and Zordon told the other rangers the bad news.

"Zordon I'm going back for the candle" the red ranger said.

"I'm afraid it's too late now, there is only one way for the green ranger powers to stay in the hands of good. Tommy must give his coin to another ranger" Zordon said as Tommy took his power coin out of his power morpher.

"Tommy" the red ranger said as the green power coin was put into his right hand and as Tommy put the coin in the red ranger's hand the dragon shield disappeared on Tommy. And reappeared on the red ranger and then Tommy started to feel weak and I went over to help him same with the other rangers.

"Is it over" Tommy said as he tried to stand up.

"I'm afraid so Tommy" Zordon said.

The green ranger suit then lit up and then disappeared off of Tommy and he looked up at Zordon.

"Thank you all of you" Tommy said.

"Tommy you've showed that even though your powers are gone you will always be a ranger to us" the pink ranger said.

Tommy then looked over at me and I walked over to him and saluted him and he saluted back to me and then the other rangers demorphed.

"Justin thank you for showing me that even though this was my last battle with the green ranger powers my time helping the rangers isn't over. One day I know that you will make an awesome leader for a new group of rangers" Tommy said as he was teleported out.

I then sat down and tried to keep my sadness bottled up until a later time, the pink ranger came over to me and as she did that a purple light appeared. When the light faded it was Allie and she had come here to help me or so I thought until she sat down beside me and snuggled up to me. When she did that I powered down from the dark red ranger suit.

"Allie you feeling okay" I asked her.

"I want to ask you something and by the way you never met Miranda in the future so you never had kids with her" Allie told me.

Zordon looked down at us and told the rangers to go back home and get ready for tomorrow because a new day meant Rita wasn't done with her plans yet. Allie then told me to look at her and that's when she kissed me and it surprised me but not as much as I thought it would.

"Justin will you go out with me" Allie asked me.

"Yes" I said as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her right in front of Zordon and Alpha.

That's when Zordon made another coin appear and on the coin was a Stegoseous and a purple suit appeared on Allie.

"Justin you might need this after our powers run dry" Allie said as she handed me a small box that was glowing.

"Allie since you have the courage to help protect the earth you will have control of the Stegoseous dino zord may it help you" Zordon said as the purple suit disappeared off of her.

I then looked down at Allie's right wrist and saw she had the purple time force morpher on, which meant the box I had in my hands had my old Qauntum morpher in it. I opened the box slowly to see it was my old dark red time force morpher and my black qauntum morpher side by side in the box.

"Justin I thought these powers might help you when your dark red mighty morphin ranger powers are gone" Allie said.

I then reached over and held her hand and she blushed really badly until I kissed her. Zordon then told Allie and me to look above our heads and we could see two rings. A ring came down to her and to me with the others person's name on it.

"Zordon what are these for" I asked him.

"Both of you have found your soulmate and these are the soulmate rings. That only appear when soulmates meet each other and you two are meant for each other" Zordon said.

After he had said that the rings started to glow and Allie and me put them on. When they stopped glowing they were the other person's ranger powers all of them, going around the ring.

"You both now will hopefully get married in the near future" Zordon said.

"I'm so glad two rangers have found their true soulmates" Alpha said as he started to weep.

Zordon then sent Allie and me back to HQPR and the other rangers were waiting for us. The other rangers also told us that Ynos hadn't attacked in days. Yet when they saw the rings on Allie and me they weren't surprised. I then started to think what would happen if Rita and Ynos teamed us to destory both teams of rangers. I then saw my past self with Jody and she looked liked Allie. I then teleported Allie and me out of there.

It had been 3 months since the rings came to Allie and me and Rita attacked every chance she got. Allie then had an idea she wanted to get married with the other rangers morphed except us. I liked her idea a lot and then she brought out a book full of wedding plans. She then flipped it to a certain page and it was her vows and underneath it was a place for my vows. I then felt something in my right pocket and put my right hand in my pocket to find out what it was. When I felt the object in my pocket it was a ring and I knelt down in front of Allie on one leg.

"Allie will you marry me" I asked her as I pulled the ring out and found out it was a 24 karat ring with a ruby on top.

Allie was in shock that I had just asked her to marry me.

"Yes" Allie said as I put the ring on her right hand's ring finger and then she started to cry.

Allie then hugged me and I hugged her back and then I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I then teleported Allie and me to Zordon and he was surprised to see her and me. It had been 3 months since the last time he saw us and maybe thought we were dead.

"Allie and Justin the other rangers now have new and improved zords but you two can still use your dino zords. Justin you will summon the Dragonzord when you two need it to form the Dragon Megazord" Zordon said, right as he said that the green power coin came to me.

The green power coin then lit up and made Allie and me morph into the purple and dark red rangers. The dragon shield and dragon dagger appeared on my suit and that's when Zordon showed us two new power coins. The coins hovered above our heads with the same powers we had.

"Allie the coin that's above your head will fuse with your power coin now" Alpha said as the coin fused with the original purple power coin.

"Justin the coin above your head will do the same" Zordon said as the power coin fused with the original dark red power coin.

"With new power coins come new zords" Alpha said.

"Follow Alpha outside and he will show you both your news zords" Zordon said.

Alpha then led us outside to show us the new zords, Allie and me were both speechless at them.

"Allie you will control the Stegoesous thunderzord and Justin will control the Bracoesous thunderzord" Zordon said as the thunderzords roared.

"When will we be able to take control of the Zords" Allie asked Zordon.

"We have enough from the original rotc heroes zords to make them" Zordon said.

I looked down and then put my hand behind my back and made a red box appear. I then put my hand in front of me and looked down at the box.

"Justin what's in the box" Allie asked me.

I opened the box to reveal the original rotc red heroes watch and broke down. Allie covered her mouth because of how surprised she was that I had the red rotc heroes watch.

"Zordon can you teleport Allie and me to were the remains of the rotc zords are" I asked.

Zordon then made Allie and me teleport to a cave where the rotc hero zords were, they hadn't been touched in 4 years. I walked up to the red rotc hero zord and put my hand on it and it came to life. I then felt myself being teleported to the control station. Allie also had been teleported to the control station of the zord. Just as we landed a hologram appeared of the original black rotc hero.

_Greetings rotc red hero,_

_As you may have guessed the rotc hero zords haven't been used in awhile. They still work and function correctly except one and that is the green rotc hero's zord. Justin if you are watching this that means it has been about 5 years, since the last time you used the rotc hero powers. Also it means that you are not the Justin from this time but from 2041. When you sacrificied yourself to desotroy Justicis and Ynos. Here is your old hero watch and with the old hero watch comes a new one. The purple hero powers which will go to your fiance. _

As the hologram disappeared a hero watch appeared in front of Allie. She looked and me and I told her to put the watch on, right as she did that the purple hero suit appeared on her. As I looked at her in awe the red rotc hero suit appeared on me and the zords powered up. Allie and me then teleported back to Zordon to show him that the rotc hero zords still worked. When we arrived to see Zordon we saw another green ranger trying to destroy him. The green ranger left when he saw us and that's when Billy teleported in and was surprised to see Allie and me. He saw the controls and asked Allie if she could help him fix it while I went after the evil green ranger. She agreed to help him fix the controls otherwise the new zords couldn't work. Allie and me powered down and Allie went to work helping Billy.

"Justin it's morphin time" Billy said.

I nodded to him and then said "Braceousous" as the dark red mighty morphin suit appeared on me and I teleported out of there to face the evil green ranger.

2 mintues later I landed in Angel Grove park and saw the evil green ranger firing evil energy blasts at the citizens of Angel Grove. I then started to run and the evil green ranger and started to fight him the best I could but I didn't know any of his moves.

"Need some help" a male voice said.

I turned around to see Tommy holding another morpher and he brought it in front of him and yelled "Tigerzord" as a white ranger suit appeared on him. He then started to fight the evil green ranger and any time the two hit the other a green and white spark appeared. A creature named the Wizard of Decption then made Tommy fall to the ground and demorph. I rushed over beside him and teleported us to Zordon. Zordon was pleased to see the courage I had to face the evil green ranger and teleport Tommy back to him.

"Justin sense you have the courage to do what is..." Zordon was cut off as a dark red light appeared in front of me and handed me the dark red Zeonizers, the light then vanished.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi the dark red zeo crystal" Alpha said.

"Zordon this is one of my many powers from the future is there anyway for me to use them now" I asked him.

"It's possible but the morphers now would be drained" Zordon said.

Allie then came up behind me and handed me a box and told me to open it. When I opened it there was the green ranger morpher I used once in the future.

"Justin the only other person that can use this power is Tommy or his evil clone Tom please use it for the dark red powers you have now" Allie said.

"Thank you" I said as I kissed her and she turned bright red.

"Justin it's time for you and Tommy to face evil" Zordon said.

"No I'm going alone" Tommy said.

"Your not going alone your going to need all the help you can get the other 4 rangers aren't here to help you" I said.

Tommy looked down at the ground and fell to his knees and started to pound his fists at the ground.

"Tommy in the future you told us something very important, It doesn't matter what happens to us as long as the earth is safe" Allie said.

Tommy then got up and asked me if I would like to do the honors for us to morph I said yes.

"Remember you can use the dragon shield Justin" Zordon said.

"It's Morphin Time" I said.

"Tigerzord" Tommy said as the white ranger suit appeared on him.

"Bracoeosous" I said as the dark red ranger suit appeared on me.

We then teleported to where the evil green ranger was and saw him summoning the Dragonzord and Tommy summoned the Tigerzord. I then relized that Tommy was going to need help and I summoned the Braceosous zord. I jumped up and fell right into the pilot seat.

"Bracoesous zord mode" I said as the zord took the form of a fighting robot.

I looked over and saw Tommy making the Tigerzord convert to warrior mode we then went to fight the Dragonzord. But it was too powerful for us it knocked us out of the zords and hitting the ground hard. Tommy and me got up and I summoned the Dragon shield to help me defeat the evil green ranger. But I didn't have enough power and that's when the Wizard sent me back to 1881 where the other rangers were having problems with gaint rats. I was still morphed and decided this would be my second to last battle with the dark red mighty morphin ranger powers. I jumped in the air and held off the rats until Tommy appeared and told the rangers and me to hold on. He sent us back to our own time and that's when I killed the Wizard of Decpetion and the other rangers were about to destroy the Dragonzord until, the green ranger sent it back to Angel Grove harbor. I saw Tommy and he wanted me to come with him and the green ranger to get rid of the rats in 1881 Angel Grove. We then time traveled back to 1881 and that's when the green ranger and me decided this would be our last battle with each other. There was 6 gaint rats to defeat and turn back to their normal sizes. The green ranger threw two of them and Tommy threw two more in the pile then it came down to me and kicked the other two in the pile. Tommy then shrunk them and that's when the green ranger had demorph. When the green ranger was demorphed he looked just like Tommy.

"Here this might come in handy for you Justin" The clone of Tommy said as he handed me the green power coin.

"There's no place for me in your time let me stay here and help the people from this time and it's Tom Oliver" Tommy's clone said as he made a hat appear and walked away.

"I won't forget you" Tommy said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't I'm a part of you" Tom said.

Tommy then sent him and me back to 1993 and the other rangers were happy to see us. Allie came up to me and hugged on me and Kimberly did the same to Tommy. We all then powered down and sat down at a place called the Juice Bar.

"Who are you three" I asked.

"Justin meet Rocky, Aisha, and Adam they took over after Jason, Trini, and Zack went to the peace conference in Switzerland" Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

"It's a good thing the Wizard is gone" Aisha said.

"You can say that again" Rocky said.

"Justin it's been bugging us but how did you meet Allie" Billy asked.

Allie and me looked at each other and started to laugh a little bit until she started to cry.

"A friend of ours had us meet each other before he was killed by Ynos in 2010" I said.

"Justin was just starting out with his samuri powers when 3 friends of ours were killed" Allie said as she broke down.

"Colby, Michael, and Mercedas each one of them was a ranger" I said.

Adam then lifted up his glass and said something that surprised Allie and me.

"Once a ranger" Adam said.

"Always a ranger" Tommy said.

I knew that Adam and Tommy would go on to lead amazing lives in the future but I couldn't tell them that. Allie and me then lifted up our glasses same with the other rangers and honored the past ranger teams. Just as we did that we were teleported to Zordon and he told us to look at the globe. On the Globe there was a skeleton looking guy and he was attacking Angel Grove.

"Allie and Justin you will stay here while the others go and take on Rito" Zordon said.

The other ranger agreed and morphed then teleported leaving my fiance and me to talk to Zordon and help him and Alpha as much as we could. Allie and me looked at our morphers and set them down on the ground by the control panels as we started to take the covers for the wires off. I knew what was going to happen and so did Allie as her and me started to look at each wire and made sure we had another wire to replace it when it was fried.

"Rangers look at the Globe" Zordon said.

Allie and me got up from looking at the wires and saw the other rangers losing and the Thunder megazord and the Tigerzord get destroyed by Rito. He was laughing at the rangers defeat and I clenched my fists and the Command Center went dark until the emergency power came on.

"Zordon what about our powers" Allie asked?

"Since the powers weren't used against Rito when the Command Center is back up and running at full power you might still be able to use them" Alpha said.

"That's a good thing right Zordon" Allie asked?

"It is a good thing I had both of you stay here while the other rangers went to battle Rito because now incase he attacks you two can go defend the city" Zordon said.

"When the thunder megazord and Tigerzord were destoryed so were the rangers powers and now they have no powers" Alpha said.

Allie looked over at our morphers and she bent over to get them and that's when I came up behind her and when she turned around and scream, I kissed her. Zordon was starting to wonder why her and me got along so well and were soulmates.

"Allie and Justin why do you two get along so well" Zordon asked?

"Years ago when Justin was going by the name Dean we met and tried to date then" Allie said.

"But Alpha and me don't understand at all about how you two met" Zordon said.

"Here maybe I can help you" I said.

"Justin are you sure you want to tell them" Allie asked?

"I'm sure it's time to tell someone" I said.

"Okay" Allie said.

"Zordon years ago when the Rotc rangers were born three others joined Allie and me that day. Bre become known as Ashley the yellow rotc ranger with super speed as her weapon morphed and unmorphed. Raymondo became known as Ryan the black rotc ranger with super stregth as his weapn. Ceasar Jose became known as C.J the blue rotc ranger with mind reading as his weapon. Brandi became known as Jody then Allie the pink rotc ranger with both super strength and mind reading as her power. Last there was me people knew me as Justin so I changed my name to Dean with super strength and super speed as my weapn again evil. But in the last battle with Ynos the others and me channeled 65% of our powers to defeat Ynos. When that didn't work I did the ultimate scarifice I summoned the rest of my rotc red ranger powers and attacked Ynos, making the explosion happen. At first all the rangers including Brandi thought that I was dead until I got up from the blast and gave a thumbs up. That's when Brandi came over to me and helped me as much as she could. From then on her and me worked our best to get the powers up and running at full strength again but nothing helped. Until a white light came down and gave her and me a new morpher each with our powers restored. The white light told us that these were meant only for those who protected the earth. The other rotc rangers got new morphers with their powers restored also. Eventually the powers we got fused with our past powers and became the metallic rotc ranger powers, stronger then our powers before. But unlike the others at first I couldn't use the metallic powers when they fused with our original powers until Ynos attacked Brandi and that fueled, the anger the powers needed. That's when the metallic powers became fueled by my love for Brandi withour her knowing at the time. It's better now she knows that I love her" I said as I turned to Allie and kissed her.

When I kissed Allie she almost fell over but I had a hold of her and brought her close to me and she smiled at me.

"Is this true Allie your actual name is Brandi" Zordon asked?

"Yes it is and I did it so my family wouldn't worry or get hurt by evil" Allie said.

Zordon then looked at me for my response to it and that's when both of them found out my true age.

"Zordon I was born in 1875 and was the original Centic but Ynos and me were frozen for over 100 years. But when I was unfrozen the Centic powers only had enough power for one last battle" I told Zordon.

"When is that battle suppose to take place" Alpha asked?

Allie looked over at me and I put my head down until I felt an energy that felt familiar, it was the Centic powers someone had recharged them.

"Justin the will you have to help others has been able to recharge the Centic powers temporarily for your battle with Ynos" Zordon said.

"Allie I would be honored if you would morph with me" I said as I handed her the original rotc pink ranger morpher.

She was in disbeilef that I had kept it all these years even after the rotc ranger powers were drained.

"Does it still work" Allie asked?

"It's recharged for 25 battles with evil and 15 times to go to metallic rotc mode" I said as the red rotc morpher appeared on me.

Allie then started to cry a little bit because she was happy the powers were with her for one last time as the pink rotc ranger.

The alarm then started to sound and we saw on the screen Rito again fighting the other rangers plus there were bird lookings things that were overpowering them.

"Justin and Allie both of you please go help the rangers" Zordon said.

"Ready Allie" I asked?

"Ready" Allie said.

"It's Rotc Time" I said.

"Pink rotc ranger power" Allie said as the pink rotc suit appeared on her.

"Red rotc ranger power" I said as the red rotc ranger suit appeared on me.

We then teleported to where the other rangers were and started to fight the bird looking things to find out they were called Tengas. The Tengas were defeated and we teleported back to the command Center then powered down.

Zordon looked at both of us and then made a time portal appear.

"Zordon we want to get married here in this time by you" Allie said.

Zordon and Alpha were in complete shock at this and so was I until I remembered Zordon gave his life in the future for the good of humanity. He then shut down the time portal and made a tuxedo and a white wedding dress appear.

"Allie and Justin I will be honored to marry you two" Zordon said as a wedding certificate appeared in the air and dropped into Alpha's robotic hands.

Allie ran to get the wedding dress on while the tuxedo appeared on me and fit just right, I couldn't believe Allie and me were getting married. And to top it by the greatest mentor of the rangers the world had ever seen it would be a day we would never forget.

"Justin there is something that will help you" Zordon said as he made a small purple box appear.

Alpha then made another box appear that was dark red and I could tell what was in them.

"These are the wedding rings of true rangers that protect the earth no matter the cost" Zordon said.

Just as he said that Allie came out with her wedding dress on and my jaw dropped. The other rangers must have taken care of business because they teleported in and Kimberly asked if she could be Allie's maid of honor, while Aisha asked if she could be a brides maid. Tommy asked to be my best man and Rocky, Adam, and Billy asked to be men of honor. Zordon made dresses appear on Kimberly and Aisha while he made tuxedos appear on Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Billy. The ceremony started and Allie couldn't believe it and neither could I. Her and me were going to get married after 20 years of protecting the earth as rangers. It felt wierd yet I could tell she was happy to finally get married.

"Rangers we are here today to marry Allie Stirde and Dean  
Stray" Zordon said.

Allie and me turned towards each other and we both were smiling. Alpha then made Allie and me convert to where her and me were 18 years of age again.

"Allie your vows please" Zordon said.

"Justin you've been near me for better and for worse I vow to be there for you. No matter what it costs me, I want to be your wife for generations to come" Allie said as she put the ring on my right hand's ring finger.

"Justin your vows please" Zordon said.

"Allie when we first met a flame was born that's still going to this day. I vow to be there for you for better or for worse no matter the distance between us. I love you for you nothing more and nothing less" I said as I put the ring on Allie's left hand's ring finger.

"I now pronouce Allie and Dean married. Dean you may kiss your bride" Zordon said.

As he said that I moved Allie's vail and kissed her and then we signed the wedding certificate. It was amazing we had just been wed by the original mentor of the rangers. And to top that the original rangers were there to witness the event. Zordon then made a portal appeared and and was about to send Allie and me bacl to our own time. The old alarm system in the command center started to go off and on the screen was Rito again.

"Allie and Justin would you do the honors" Tommy asked?

"Allie ready for one last battle as the pink rotc ranger" I asked her.

"Yes" Allie said.

"Then it's Rotc time" I said.

"Pink rotc ranger power" Allie said as the pink rotc ranger suit appeared on her.

"Red rotc ranger power" I said as the red rotc ranger suit appeared on me.

"Justin thank you" Tommy said.

"It's morphin time Tommy" I said.

"White ranger power" Tommy said.

"Black ranger power" Adam said.

"Pink ranger power" Kimberly said.

"Blue ranger power" Billy said.

"Yellow ranger power" Aisha said.

"Red ranger power" Rocky said.

We all then teleported downtown Angel Grove and saw Rentic beside Rito, right away Rentic charged at Allie and me knocking us back. This was going to be hard for Allie and me because the other rangers weren't here to help us until someone kicked Rentic knocking him back away from us. Allie and me looked at the person to see it was Tiffany the yellow Quantum ranger.

"Looks like you two could use some help" Tiffany said.

"You always know how to make an intro" I said as Allie and me got up.

"Here this might help you Tiffany" Allie said as she handed Tiffany her old yellow quantum morpher.

Tiffany right away put it on her right wrist and smiled then turned towards Rentic.

"Yellow Quantum ranger powers" Tiffany yelled as the yellow quantum suit appeared on her.

Rentic came charging at the three of us yet we held our own against him. Allie looked at me and I nodded in agreement at what she was thinking.

"Time for an upgrade" Allie said as he purple time force morpher appeared.

"I couldn't agree more honey" I said as my dark red time force morpher appeared.

"Rentic your days are over" Tiffany yelled as she punched Rentic.

Just as she did that Allie and me demorphed and took our time force morphers and smiled at each other.

"Time for Time Force" Allie and and me said in unison as our time force suits appeared on us.

We then charged at Rentic surprising him using the old styles of the rotc rangers and that's when we summoned our weapons.

"Quantum slash" Tiffany yelled as her energy beam right through Rentic.

"Time force purple slash" Allie said as her energy beam went through Rentic.

"Time force" I said as I jumped in the air and made two energy beams hit Rentic.

Right as that happened he fell to the ground and Tiffany was sent back to her own time with her morpher on her still. Yet it wasn't over yet until Rentic grew.

"Beat me now you pitiful rangers" Rentic laughed.

"Tommy I'll take it from here" I said.

Tommy nodded at this and told me "Do the best you can" I nodded at this and jumped up the highest building.

"I need rotc red hero megazord now" I said.

At first Rentic laughed until the zord punched him the jaw and I jumped up the pilot station. Rentic and my zord got into a deadlock until I set the zord to self destruct. The original team of rangers were worried and so was Allie until Leo appeared on knocked me out of the zord. I landed near the other rangers and they helped me to my feet just as they helped me up the red hero megazord exploded taking Rentic with it. I could see Leo fall from the zord and sped to help him up but all that was left of him was a broken and bleeding body. Zordon then sent Allie and me back to our own time and it was sad we had just witnessed Leo's death.

It had been about 3 hours since Zordon had sent Allie and me back to 2041. Yet it didn't look like anything her and me were used to. Allie looked over at me and wanted to go to the city park. I did what she wanted to do and then her and me walked to the city park. When her and me got to the city park there was a enourmous statue of the past ranger teams. But right beside that statue were five people crying. Each one of them had a morpher on their right wrist. Allie and me went over to them and were shocked to find out who they were.

"C.J, Ryan, Kym, Tiffany, Andrea" I said.

Right when I said that they turned around and took a fighting stance.

"Whoa calm down there it's me it's Justin" I said as I put my hands up.

"We don't believe you it's been years since we saw Justin" Tiffany said.

"Here I'll prove it to you" I said.

I then told each of them to put there hands together and teleported us to HQPR. Yet when we got there it was damaged beyond repair. They all were surprised because right next to the HQPR was another building. Allie and me went up to the building and put our hands on it. When we did that a door opened and we heard familiar voices. Allie and me told the others to come with us. They did as they were told and came inside the other building. When we did Allie and me heard familiar voices and started to run to where, the voices were coming from. When we found out where they were coming from Allie and me were shocked.

"Greetings rangers" Zordon said.

Allie and me couldn't believe it Zordon was still alive after all these years.

"Zordon how are you still alive" Ryan asked?

"When Justin here scarificed himself years ago his fighting spirit raised me from death" Zordon said.

Ryan, Tiffany, Kym, C.J, and Andrea looked over at me and I nodded at them.

"I scarificed my life in order to protect the earth" I said.

"What year did that happen" Andrea asked?

"The year was 2011 and Ynos was on the verge of destroying the earth. I was the last person able to handle the ranger powers being joined together. All the rangers of the past and at that time the other rangers. Gave 25% of their powers each to me to destory evil. When the powers were absorbed into my rotc red ranger powers. I used the gathered energy to launch the attack at Ynos destorying him. Plus me in the process but thanks to Leo I was brought back to fight again. Yet now since time has changed because of what I did in the past, the future Allie and me knew is gone" I said.

"I would say so" a voice said.

Allie and me turned around and saw a 10 year old kid that looked like me.

"Allie and Justin met your son Andrew" Ryan said.

"Zordon how is this possilbe" Allie asked?

"When I sent you and Justin back to this time from 1993, your influence in the past. Changed a lot in this time Justin you never met Miranda. Allie you never met Taylor because you both were married. I got a present for both of you" Zordon said as two boxes appeared.

One went to Allie and the other one went to me. Allie opened her's to find all of her past morphers. I then opened mine to find all of my past morphers, including the magna defender morpher. Then Zordon made another portal appear and it was to the year 2011. He then told us of how Ynos had destroyed 2011 with help from past war lords. Allie and me wasted no time and jumped through the portal.

It had been about a week now since Zordon had sent Allie and me back to March 2, 2011. It had felt weird being here in 2011 again. Plus we had to stay out of site from our past selves until the time was right. I knew the battle with Ynos would happen June 5th.

"Justin should we teleport to the original HQPR" Allie asked?

I nodded to her and then grabbed her hand and teleported us to the original HQPR. It looked like it hadn't been used in years and that was just what it needed to look like. Allie was about to morph until I told her not to. Her and me then entered the original HQPR and we were in complete dark.

"Allie we need to morph" I said.

"Okay" she said.

"It's morphin Time" I said.

"Stegoesous" Allie said as the purple ranger suit apppeared on her.

"Braceosous" I said as the dark red ranger suit appeared on me.

Right when her and me did that the entire building lit up and we were teleported to the command station. Right when we got to the command station 7 ion tubes appeared. Each one had a different original rotc ranger suit and morpher in it. To my surprise they were the red, yellow, blue, pink, black, green and orange suits and morphers. Yet 6 other ion tubes appeared when Allie went over to them they, held the silver powers in them. We couldn't believe it all 12 rotc ranger powers were here except the metallic powers.

"Where's the metallic rotc ranger powers" Allie asked me?

Right when she said that 5 other tubes appeared this time they held the metallic powers. After they appeared a hologram of the green rotc ranger appeared.

_Greetings rotc red ranger as you may be aware of by now the headquarters hasn't been, used in years. If your watching this the year by now should be 2011 and your memory is gone. When you first became a rotc ranger you lost your memory in a battle with Ynos. He had tried to trick you into using the powers for evil. But deep inside your feelings for Jody helped you overcome the evil within. Also the rotc red ranger powers have a dark side to them. The dark side of your powers is the dark red rotc ranger powers. They were locked away when you first became the rotc red ranger. Now someone has gotten a hold of the powers and wants to use them for evil. If I am correct the person wanting to use the powers for evil is Justicis. Or worse it could also be Deancuz which is an evil part of you, that could use the Rentic powers. Yet those powers could also be used to recharge the Centic powers. Justin please try to save the earth before it's too late and the world is gone. _

With that the hologram disappeared and the old Centic morpher appeared before me. This time a hologram of the original Centic appeared along with the magna defender.

_Greetings Justin,_

_If you are watching this it means you are from the year 2041 and have come back to 2011. It also means that Ynos destroyed this year when you tried to fight him. Plus it also means that by now Allie is your new wife. You never met Miranda and that fueled the rage inside of you to release Deancuz. The worst of all your evil selves but Deancuz is made of two evil halves of you, Deancus and Justicus. One of the them was a robot the other was a clone. Yet they joined together to form a cyborg version of you. Meaning that Deancuz is stronger then any other version of you. It also means that he could kill you without any mercy. Hopefully having the Magna Defender powers and the Centic powers will help._

With that said two more morphers appeared before me and I touched them, making a lighting bolt appear on my left arm. I was surprised until the Magna Defender's sword came to me.

"Justin is that" Allie asked?

"It is the magna defender sword which I haven't used in over 20 years" I said.

The old alram system began to go off and Allie and me rushed to the screen. We saw Deancuz attacking the citizens of Angel Grove. Allie looked over at me and I nodded meaning it was time to fight Deancuz.

"Time for Time force" Allie said as the purple Time force suit appeared on her.

"Magna power" I said as the Magna Defender suit appeared on me.

We then teleported to Angel Grove and Deancuz was smiling at us.

"Greetings rangers ready to die" Deancuz laughed.

"I don't think so" I said as I took the wolf fighting stance and let out a howl.

"Rentic powers arise" Deancuz said as dark red suit appeared on him.

Allie was confused at this until Deancuz and me charged at each other. Any time we hit each other a black and dark red spark flew. I then started to use the wolf fighting style of martial arts and out matched him. Yet the battle was far from over because he had rose Justicis, Deancis, Ynos, and Sredos. There was no way Allie could take all of them on. They all went charging at her but a gold, red, silver, black, and orange stream of light stopped them. When the light faded standing before Allie was the gold zeo ranger, red turbo ranger, silver turbo ranger, black rotc ranger, and the orange rotc ranger.

"Ynos, Sredos, Justicis, and Deancis you will be defeated by the forces of good" said the Gold zeo ranger.

The gold ranger then jumped up in the air and did a flying kick at Ynos, making him hit the ground.

Yet the other rangers didn't know what to do until the Green and White Physco rangers showed up.

"Let us take them" the red and silver turbo rangers said.

They then dashed at the other evils and were out matched in strength.

"It's Morphin Time" I heard a familair voice say, when I turned around it was Gary. And he had brought the rest of his team to help. Plus he also brought someone else that would help us.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica said as the MMPR suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 0, Black" Andrea said as the black zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 1, Pink" Lisa said as the pink zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 2, Yellow" Stephanie said as the yellow zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 3, Blue" Bryanna said as the blue zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 4, Green" Andrew said as the green zeo suit appeared on him.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary said as the red zeo suit appeared on him.

"Silver ranger power" John said as the silver zeo suit appeared on him.

They all then dashed at Justicis, Deancis, Ynos and Sredos. John and Gary took on Ynos but it was hard for them to do. Lisa and Bryanna took on Justicis but he too was too strong. Andrew and Andrea took on Sredos but he also was too strong.

"Let me help you guys" everyone heard a voice say.

We all looked around yet we saw no one until two lights appeared. When the lights faded Michael and Colby were standing in front of us.

"Shift into turbo" Michael said.

"Navy thunder turbo power" Colby said as the navy blue turbo suit appeared on him.

"Green Lighting turbo power" Michael said as the lime green turbo suit appeared on him.

Once they were morphed they took on Deancis and they too were having problems.

"Super Turbo Mode" Michael and Colby said in unison as a shield appeared on both of them.

Deancis just laughed at this and fired an energy blast at them, making dust fly everywhere. Yet when the dust settled standing before them was Leo. He had a smirk on his face and threw off his regular clothes, to reveal his ninja suit.

"DRAGON" Leo yelled as a light ingulfed him. When the light faded he was in his old ninja suit with the dragon on the back of it.

Deancis then took flight and Leo followed him, yet Deancuz was too strong. He punched me with such force he demorphed me. He just laughed at this and was about to do his final attack. Until a green light engulfed my right wrist. When the green light faded my green dino morpher was back in action. The flash of light had also gave me enough time to send Deancuz back a few paces.

"Green ranger Dino Power" I said as my old green dino ranger suit appeared on me.

"What's this" Deancuz said as the Rentic suit started to power up.

"This time Deancuz you're going down" I yelled as my dino suit started to glow.

I darted up in the air and headed towards Deancuz grabbing him by his neck. Now came the fun part I went up to 5000 feet above the earth. I then flew towards the earth with Deancuz in front of me. When we hit the ground the force of the hit had demorphed both of us. Yet Deancuz still could get up but barely while my left arm was broken. I looked at it to find out there were wires sticking out.

"You don't remember your cyborgnitic left arm Dean" Deancuz mocked.

My anger started to rise and my hair stood up on end and the ground around me started, to break apart. Leo looked over at me and I saluted him with the left arm that was broken. I then dashed at Deancuz and told the others to throw Deancis, Justicis, Ynos, and Sredos plus the Physco rangers over to me. The others knew what I was going to do and gathered up the energy needed to, destory evil once and for all. Deancuz then had a plan and told Ynos, Sredos, Justicis, and Deancis to give him their energy. They did as they were told and Deancuz started to grow in power and size. I had to think fast to defeat this new threat and to save the earth. But while I was thinking Deancuz had sent me flying into a wall. That's when someone from my past showed up right in front of me.

"Need some help" the person said.

She then helped me up and I was surprised to see her after all these years.

"Jane how did you know that I needed help" I asked her.

"I'm not Jane" the person said.

I was confused until the person opened their shirt and showed me wires.

"I'm an Andriod that Allie created" the person said.

Allie looked over at her old andriod and rushed over to us.

"Hello Andriod Jody" Allie said.

"Hello creater I have a plan that can help defeat this evil" Andriod Jody said.

The anger I had in me started to surface and I went after Deancuz but it didn't help. I was thrown like I was nothing but a paper weight. Allie and Andriod Jody both took a weird stance 5 feet from each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Allie asked Andriod Jody.

"Yes I am sure" Andriod Jody said.

They then started to do a weird dance and I heard them say "Fusion Ha" making a light appear. Yet when the light faded Allie and Andriod Jody had fused together. They were in a pink dress with purple flowers on it, plus they had blonde hair down to their ass.

"Whose this person" Deancuz mocked.

"I am known as Jallie the fusion of Andriod Jody and Allie Stray" the person said.

I couldn't believe it my wife had just fused with an Andriod and was about to try and take on Deancuz.

Deancuz just laughed and fired energy blasts at Jallie until he started to power up a Kamehameha. Jallie couldn't take a blast like that.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as my hair turned white and went down to my waist. But that wasn't all that happened to me my entire body was covered in fur.

Jallie looked at me and was surprised yet Deancuz was on the ground just by me looking at him. He was surprised yet also pleased with this.

"Kamehameha" Deancuz said as he put his hands together and an energy beam came out.

"Centic blast" I said as an energy beam came out of my hands.

The two blast met and were matched in strength until I smirked. Deancuz didn't know what was happening because I flashed in front of him. He then went flying 10 feet back landing on the ground. The blasts when they hit each other had too much energy. Deancuz got up off the ground and cracked his neck and laughed.

"Was that your best shot" Deancuz mocked.

I looked over at Jallie and gave her a smile and then rushed at Deancuz. Each time I hit him blood started to show everywhere on him. Deancuz didn't know what was happening until I went back to my normal form. My black hair was sticking up but fell the other rangers were worried. I continued to fight though it started to rain. Deancuz didn't care and picked me up by my neck and rammed me into the ground. A light started to come to me from the rain. When the light faded my old white hero watch appeared. I then punched Deancuz sending him off of me the white hero suit also appeared on me when this happened.

"I summon the darkest powers in the galaxy" Deancuz said as he grew to his gaint form.

Jallie came over to me and seperated back into Andriod Jody and my wife Allie.

"I love you Justin" Allie said as she took my helmet off of my head and kissed me.

The kiss was magical and she could tell that this is where we belonged.

"I love you too Allie" I said as she put my helmet back on my head.

Deancuz then tried to crush us but I held my right hand above our heads and surprised everyone. I was keeping Deancuz from crushing us. To my surprise Leo came over to me and healed my left arm.

"Here Justin this might be better if you have your original left arm" Leo said.

Right as he said that a new left arm grew and knocked out the robotic left arm. The new left arm was the same size as my right arm. I then put both of my hands above my head and pushed Deancuz' foot, making him lose his balance.

"Thank you Leo" I said.

"Your welcome" Leo said.

"I summon the fallen rotc hero powers of the past" I said as I started to grow to a gaint form.

Right when I was done growing to gaint size Deancuz started to attack me. Knocking me back a little bit until I heard someone cheering me on.

"Your fate is sealed" Deancuz laughed as he charged at me. But at the last minute I jumped out of the way and took flight.

"Your wrong Deancuz" I said as he sent a blast at me and it knocked me down to my normal size.

I was losing energy fast and the white rotc hero powers couldn't last much longer. Deancuz then hit me hard sending me back to my normal size. Allie and the other rangers looked at me in disbelief. Deancuz was about to end my life and the earth's. I still had the will to fight but I was out of energy and ranger power.

"Let us help you" someone said as a hand was put on my shoulder.

I turned to see the dark red zeo ranger, dark red turbo ranger, black turbo ranger, lighting turbo ranger, lighting ninja ranger, black samuri ranger, dark red time force ranger, the magna defender, green dino ranger, and the black qauntum ranger. But in the hand of the dark red zeo ranger was my MMPR morpher. He then handed it to me and I was in shock. All my ranger powers and me then lined up for the final battle with Deancuz. He just laughed and absorbed Ynos, Deancis, Justicis, and Sredos completely. He then shrunk back to his normal size and sent a blast at my ranger powers. Each one of them jumped out of the way.

"Morph Justin" the dark red turbo ranger said.

"It's Morphin Time" the dark red zeo ranger said.

"Bracoesous" I said as the dark red MMPR suit appeared on me.

"Ha that won't help you at all" Deancuz mocked as his armor took on a midevil look.

I then rushed at him grabbing him and holding onto him the best I could. My ranger powers knew what I was doing and fused into a energy ball. The other rangers were behind it and Allie was crying. She thought this would be her last time seeing me. Logan's team showed up with the power blaster and the power cannon. Gary's team with the Zeo cannon. The turbo rangers with the turbo cannon. Then they lined up and on Courtney's orders they would fire. The energy from my ranger powers went in front of the cannons. Making sure that Deancuz would be destoryed.

"Ready" Joey said.

"Aim" Gary said.

"Fire" Courtney said as the blast hit Deancuz and me.

The explosion was huge knocking all of the rangers down.

It had been about 2 hours since the final battle with evil and Leo had orbed Allie up here to heaven. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry.

"Justin I'm going to send you back to earth" Leo said.

Allie and me were in complete shock at this until an elder came to us. The elder removed their hood to reveal Ronnie.

"Justin it's time to go live a normal life until the earth needs you again" Ronnie said.

"Thank you Ronnie" I said as I saluted him.

He returned the salute and told me that my kids would one day become rangers. Leo then orbed us back to earth right to where the other rangers were. They all looked sad until they saw me and they cheered up. We all looked at our morphers and teleported to HQPR. When we got their the Ninja storm team was there to thank us. We then all took off our morphers and put them in their ion energy tubes. Right as we did that the suit appeared yet Allie and me kept our MMPR morphers. I looked at Allie and hugged her until she kissed me. Both of our eyes closed as we kissed and it was magical.

"Thank you rangers" Shane said.

"Once a ranger" Tori said.

"Always a ranger" we all said in unison.

Chapter 4

Down the road in time

It's been about 10 years now since the battle with Deancuz. No ranger teams have been needed since that day on March 3, 2011. But just incase all the rangers Allie and me served with have stayed in touch. Allie and me have two kids, one boy named Andrew and one girl named Merlina both in high school. It feels weird after 10 years not having to fight evil. But Allie and me know that all peaceful times come to an end. Merlina and Andrew always want to go to the park. The world knew us as the ranger team that saved the world. So they built a 50 foot statue of us in the park. Allie and me are holding hands while morphed. Our kids have tried to guess who the rangers are but they haven't found out yet. Andrew looks just like me but with Allie's light green eyes. Merlina looks like Allie but with my sky blue eyes. Allie and me have a two story white house in Gegeti, Nebraska. Her and me have been talking about having another kid.

"Justin lets go to the bedroom" Allie said with a smirk on her face.

My jaw dropped at this until I remember what happened when she got this way. Her and me then tip toed to the bedroom. Allie put on some sexy music and started to get undressed slowly. She was trying to get me by doing her strip tease. I then flashed out of my clothes and picked her up and put my dick in her. She had this smile on her face meaning she was happy. I then laid her in the bed and started to go in and out of her. She was clentching the bed and was having an orgainsim. She was liking this very much and then I picked her up and set her on top of me. I then started to move her up and down and she started to moan. Her and me had sex for 1 and half hours and I spermed in her 2 times. She had loved having sex. Then she kissed me and we fell asleep together naked, Plus I stuck my dick inside of her again and I spermed in her again because of the dream I was having. This was the best ending to the final battle with evil.

I woke up around 6:30am and was fully awake yet Allie wasn't by me. Music was playing and I heard someone singing beautifully. I followed the music to a wall and it was glowing. Slowly I put my hand near the wall and was sucked through it. My wife was singing a song and playing the guitar. When she saw me she stopped playing and came over to me.

"I'm sorry honey I wanted to tell you that the musican you like. Tayllie Sarty is me " Allie said as she put her head down.

I then lifted up her head and kissed her passionatly. Her and me then went to the bedroom and got dressed. Then her and her and me went outside. I then told her to hold onto me and we took flight. The kids were in school so I decieded to take Allie and me to a secret place. When we landed she covered her mouth and started to cry.

"Happy Birthday" the other rangers said.

Allie looked at me and I nodded the other rangers and me had this planned.

"Thank you guys so much" Allie said crying.

Allie couldn't believe it the other rangers and me had this planned for months. She then looked at where we were and she was in complete disbeilef. We were standing in one of the rooms of HQPR. But it wasn't just any room it was for the new rangers that would take over where, we left off. The old alarm started to sound and we all rushed to the main control room. We saw the mutant rangers and the pyhsco rangers attacking the city. Allie looked at me and I shook my head no, because our time as rangers was over. Or so I thought until the rotc red ranger powers came to me. The other rangers were looking at me and then the rotc red ranger suit appeared on me. Allie was about to start crying when her old purple time force powers came to her. Ryan, Gary, Joey, Kymberly, and Logan had their powers come to them.

"One last time as a ranger" I said.

They all looked at me and nodded in argeenment at this. Allie looked happy as she did the honors while I powered down.

"It's morphin Time" Gary said.

"Black ranger power" Ryan said as the black MMPR suit appeared on him.

"Red ranger Power" Logan said as the red MMPR appeared on him.

"Zeo ranger 5 red" Gary said as the red zeo suit appeared on him.

"Shift into turbo" Joey said.

"Wind Chaser turbo power" Kymberly said as the pink turbo suit appeared on her.

"Silver crusier turbo power" Joey said as the silver turbo suit appeared on him.

"Time for time force" Allie said as the purple time force suit appeared on her.

"Justin it's rotc time" someone said.

I looked around to see who had said it and to my surprise it was C.J.

"Right" I said.

"Silver rotc ranger power" C.J as the silver rotc suit appeared on him.

"Red rotc ranger powers" I said as the red rotc ranger suit appeared on me.

It was amazing all of us were about to have another battle as rangers. Yet two morphers appeared and they were floating in mid air. One morpher was green and the other morpher was white. I was getting confused until Andrew and Merlina appeared. Right when that happened the morphers went to them. Merlina and Andrew were surprised as the morphers landed on their wrists.

"Andrew you will become the green rotc ranger" Allie said.

"Rotc green ranger powers" Andrew said as the green rotc suit appeared on him.

"Merlina you will become the white rotc ranger" I said.

"White rotc ranger powers" Merlina said as the white rotc suit appeared on her.

Both Allie and me were proud to have our kids become the next line of rangers. But our kids didn't know we were rangers which we thought was a good thing. Andrew took his helmet off and then walked up to Allie and shook her hand.

"I'm glad you saved the earth before me" Andrew said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you" Allie said as she took off her helmet.

Andrew backed up a little bit until he relized it was Allie.

"Mom" Andrew said shocked.

Merlina then came up to me and shook my hand.

"Thank you for protecting the earth for so many years" Merlina said.

I then took off my helmet and Merlina had backed up like her brother. When she saw it was me it shocked her and her brother.

"Dad" Merlina said shocked.

Allie then came over to me and held my hand which surprised Andrew and Merlina.

"Mom and Dad your rangers" Merlina asked?

"I've been a ranger for about 10 years" Allie said.

"I've been a ranger for over 100 years" I told them.

The other rangers looked at me same with Allie then looked at my left wrist. She saw the lighting bolt on it and was shocked at this.

"Allie I was born in 1875 and in 1885 I was frozen while fighting the original Ynos. The ones we have faced aren't anything compared to the original" I said.

Andrew and Merlina then put their helmets back on and the other rangers did. But I didn't and told the others I would be there to help them soon. They all then teleported out to fight the physco rangers and the mutant rangers. I was left alone in the old HQPR when a light apppeared in front of me. A hand was reaching out towards me until the light took a female form.

"Hello Justin" the female spirit said.

I backed up fast and then she powered me down and it freaked me out.

"Who are you" I asked?

"I'm the original rotc green hero Stephanie" the female spirit said.

"Stephanie" I said almost breaking down.

"It's been a long time I know and I'm here to give you my original green hero morpher" Stephanie said.

Just as she said that the green hero morpher appeared in front of me.

"I pass the green rotc hero powers to you" Stephanie said as she vanished.

I then strapped the rotc green hero morpher onto my left wrist.

"ROTC GREEN HERO POWERS ACTIVATE" I said as the green hero suit appeared on me.

I then teleported to where the other rangers were and they were on the ground. Only 2 rangers we still standing yet they were Gary and Kimberly. Which really surprised me until I saw the other rangers in pain. Gary was demorphed yet wouldn't give up and Kimberly was on the verge of passing out. Yet somehow both of them wouldn't give up at all and then the physco and mutant rangers saw me.

"Aw another ranger to fall" the green mutant ranger said.

I shook my head no and then took a fighting stance as the green mutant ranger attacked me. He knocked me back a bit until 5 lights hit him making him fall back. When the lights faded I was surprised until the lime green zeo ranger gave me my old zeonizers. The lime green zeo ranger, navy blue zeo ranger, white zeo ranger and purple zeo ranger then took off their helmets. I was shocked at who they were until they told me about how the powers had come to them.

"Justice, Robert, Mattew and Krystie the negative zeo powers went to you" I asked in disbeielf.

"Years ago yes they did but we didn't use them at all" Robert said.

"We want you to say the old saying" Krystie said.

"Please we want a veteran ranger to morph with us" Mattew said.

"It's Morphin Time" I said as the green hero suit disappeared off of me.

"Zeo ranger negative 1, purple" Krystie said as the purple zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger negative 3, Navy blue" Mattew said as the navy blue zeo suit appeared on him.

"Zeo ranger negative 4, lime green" Robert said as the lime green zeo suit apppeared on him.

"Zeo ranger negative 5, dark red" I said as the dark red zeo suit appeared on me.

"Zeo ranger 6, white" Justice said as the white zeo suit appeared on him.

We all then took a fighting stance getting ready to battle the mutant rangers. When Gary's team got up and stood by us and they looked like they were worn out. Just as they looked like that a new surge of energy went through them.

"Guys it's time" Brian said.

""It's morphin time" Gary said.

"Zeo ranger 0, black" Andrew said as the blue zeo ranger suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 1, pink" Lisa said as the pink zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 2, yellow" Stephanie said as the yellow zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 3, blue" Bryanna said as the blue zeo suit appeared on her.

"Zeo ranger 4, green" Andrew said as the green zeo suit appeared on him.

"Zeo ranger 5, red" Gary said as the red zeo suit appeared on him.

"Gold ranger power" Brian said as the gold zeo suit appeared on him.

"Silver ranger 7, silver" John said as the silver zeo suit appeared on him.

"We are the zeo rangers" Gary's and my team said in unison as we started to attack the mutant and physco rangers.

Gary and me took on the red phsyco ranger while the others took on the other evils.

"Super zeo mode" Gary said as a gold shield appeared on him.

The red physco ranger just laughed and kicked Gary in the gut making him hurt over in pain.

"Zeo flying power kick" I said as I kicked the red physco ranger.

He went flying back into the ground with a heavy force that almost made him bleed. He then got up and started to laugh wickedly as he punched me in the rib cage. Breaking 3 of my ribs and making me weak. Gary got up and uppercutted physco red making him fly 10 feet in the air. Then Gary started to punch physco ranger southpaw style until physco red was on the verge of death. The other pyshco rangers saw this and looked at each other then fused with him. Physco rainbow was as strong as the original Ynos. Gary looked at me and I nodded at what he was thinking.

"Red zeo sword" Gary said as the red zeo sword appeared in his right hand.

"Dark red zeo blaster sword" I said as a dark red blaster apppeared in my right hand.

"That won't help you" Physco rainbow laughed.

I looked at Gary and he was powering up to his limits then he attacked Physco rainbow. Making the head spin around like a ferris wheel. He then sent a laster out his mouth destroying most of the buildings in the area, also wounding civilians.

"ENOUGH" I yelled as a started to hit Physco rainbow martail arts style then dragged him across the ground, making my wolf spirit come out.

"That won't help you for long" Physco rainbow said as he punched me in the gut.

I let go of him and then stood up with the energy I had left in me, yet the pain demorphed me again. He then went after Gary making him demorph from his injuries.

"Justin catch" someone yelled as a small amulet was thrown to me.

I looked at it and smiled with barely enough energy to stand until a rush of power went through me.

"Hey Physco" I yelled.

Physco rainbow turned around to see me holding the amulet in my hand.

"What do you want you pitiful ranger" Physco rainbow said.

"Your going down" I said.

Physco rainbow just laughed as did the mutant rangers as the teams were demorphed. Yet Logan, Ryan, and Bryanna were standing ready to help. Just as they did that 3 morphers appeared and were the rotc ranger powers. Ryan got his old black rotc ranger morpher back, Logan his old orange rotc ranger morpher, and Bryanna her old white and green rotc ranger morpher. A light appeared above me and the red rotc ranger morpher appeared on my right wrist. Physco rainbow then told the mutant rangers to fuse togehter. Bringing the birth of the raibow mutant ranger which couldn't be good. Right when that happened someone dressed in all blue kicked mutant rainbow knocking him back a few. When Logan, Ryan, Bryanna, and me saw who it was we were in shock. Jason had come back and had brought Ronnie to help out with the new evil.

"Looks like you guys could use some help" Jason said as he pulled out his coin with a dark blue crystal on it.

"I want to fight along side you guys again" Ronnie said as he pulled out his blue rotc ranger morpher.

"Let's do it guys" Ryan said as we lined up like old times with me being in the middle.

"It's samuri and rotc time" I said.

"White and green rotc ranger power" Bryanna said as the white and green rotc suit appeared on her.

"Black rotc power" Ryan said as the black rotc ranger suit appeared on him.

"Blue rotc ranger power" Ronnie said as the blue rotc ranger suit appeared on him.

"Orange rotc ranger power" Logan said as the orange rotc suit appeared on him.

"Black samuri power" I said as the black samuri suit appeared on me.

"We are the rotc rangers" we said in unison as we took out old fighting stances.

Physco raibow and mutant ranger rainbow just laughed at this until another 2 people kicked both of them. When the people looked at us we were surprised to see who it was. It was two other old rotc rangers back to help.

"Pink rotc ranger power" Jody said as the pink rotc ranger suit appeared on her.

"Yellow rotc ranger power" Haley said as the yellow rotc ranger suit appeared on her.

With the black, green&white, blue, yellow, pink, orange, and black samuri rangers back in action we would trying to defeat this new threat.

Jason then made another ranger appear this time it was Aubrey. Allie saw what was going on and made Tommy appear with no idea of what was happening. He then looked over at the mutant rainbow ranger and asked what he needed to do. Ryan told me to demorph and gave me the dark red power coin.

"It's time Justin" Ryan said.

I then walked over to where Allie and Tommy were and gave Tommy the green power coin. He was in shock yet knew what he had to do and then Allie pulled out her old MMPR morpher.

"It's morphin time" I said.

"Dragonzord" Tommy said as the green rangers suit appeared on him.

"Raptor" Aubrey said as sky blue suit appeared on her.

"Mammoth" Jason said as a dark blue suit appeared on him.

"Stegoseous" Allie said as the purple ranger suit appeared on her.

"Braceosourus" I said as the dark red suit appeared on me.

It felt good being morphed as the leader again yet I wanted Tommy to lead against this evil. He was shocked yet agreed to lead against these two evils. Tommy charged at Physco rainbow with Jason and Allie helping him. While Aubrey helped me take on the mutant rainbow ranger. The mutant rainbow was too strong to take on and he threw us like we were pebbles. Tommy, Allie, and Jason were thrown right beside us as the two evil laughed at this.

"Pitiful rangers" the mutant rainbow ranger mocked.

"They can't even take us on" Physco rainbow laughed.

They then held up their hands and us and started to gather energy to blast us with. Tommy looked at me and threw me his green ranger power coin as he was demorphed. He then pulled out another morpher yet it was battle damaged.

"Tommy don't" Allie said.

"It's Morphin time" Tommy said.

"Don't do it" Jason pleaded.

"Tigerzord" Tommy said as the white ranger suit appeared on him.

Just as he was morphed the mutant rainbow ranger and Physco rainbow sent the energy blasts at us. Tommy jumped in the way saving the rest of us yet it looked like he was dead, as he fell from the blast. I was starting to get pissed off at this when I was demorphed. I looked around and the others were still morphed though.

"Ha you demorphed from the injuries" Physco rainbow said.

He was right I had three broken ribs and a sprained ankle which didn't help much. They then started to gather energy for another blast when someone kicked them both.

"Justin catch" the person said as a watch was thrown to me.

"Morph" the person said as they tried to hold off Physco rainbow and the mutant rainbow ranger.

I looked at the watch to see it was my old ninja morpher.

"Lighting Storm Ranger form Ha" I said as a touched the morpher.

When I did that my old ninja suit appeared on me and it felt good.

Yet the mutant rainbow ranger was already attacking me and the morpher was hit. Making sparks fly as the powers were being damgaged beyond repair. The mutant rainbow ranger then turned gold as he hit the morpher destroying it. Yet somehow I was still morphed until the gold mutant ranger hit me in the gut. He then threw me to Physco rainbow and he started to punched me in the rib cage. I started to spit blood until he threw me 10 feet flying into the ground. The other rangers came rushing over to me and helped me get up slowly. While the rangers helped me the Rotc rangers protected us. It felt like I had no meaning being a ranger until I saw Brian fighting demorphed. Gary got up the best he could and charged at the rainbow mutant ranger. Brian and Gary then stood next to each other they put their hands out in front of them.

"Kamehameha" they both said in unison as the blast hit the mutant rainbow ranger.

Yet when the smoke cleared there was only a scratch on the rainbow mutant ranger. I then told the others to get to safety as the ground around us started to break apart. They didn't know what was happening, but they did as they were told. RIght when they did that Physco rainbow took a cheap shot knocking me down. Yet the Magna Defender appeared and punched both evils yet it was the spirit.

"What's this" Physco rainbow said as he was thrown back.

The Magna Defender's spirit helped me up and made the magna defender morpher appear.

"Justin I had chosen you to be the red Magna Defender" the Magna Defender said.

I looked at the spirit of the Magna Defender and nodded my head in agreenmet.

"I won't let you down" I said as I put the morpher on my left wrist.

Right when I did that the other morphers I had in the past gave the rest, of their energy to me. The other morphers then teleported back to HQPR. The spirit of the Magna Defender then disappeared. Physco rainbow and the mutant rainbow ranger then started to take new forms. Right when they were finishing going to their new forms the other rangers and me were shocked. They had taken on the forms of the original Justicis and Sredos. The new Justicis and Sredos looked at each other and took 5 steps from the other.

"Fuuusuion Ha" they both said as they fused together bringing forth Ynos.

The other rangers were looking at this horror and then Ynos turned his attention to me.

"Justin it's been awhile" Ynos laughed as he disappeared and reappeared in front of me. He then threw me again yet someone caught me and help me. When I saw who it was I was confused.

"Justin I'm Dean your negative self but i've chaged myself I'm the rotc red ranger morpher sent me to help you" the person said.

It was weird until he said something that shocked everyone.

"Justin I give my life so you can have yours" Dean said as he gave me his life energy.

When he did that my energy and my broken ribs were healed and I had a new rush of energy.

"Ynos this your last time being alive" I said as I morphed into the Magna Defender.

Ynos just laughed this until he remembered something and he grew to gaint size. The rangers rangers were about to summon their zords but I told them not to.

"Justin you're going to need help defeating him" Allie said.

I looked at her and put my hands out in front of me teleporting them to HQPR. Ynos looked down at me and I summoned my old Centic robot. It was in rough shape until the other zords gave my old Centic robot half of there powers. They then vanished into thin air and I jumped up the old pilot station of the Centic robot. Ynos looked pleased at this that we would have our final battle. The Centic suit then appeared using the Magna Defender powers as a frame for it. This would be my last battle using the Centic robot and the powers. Ynos charged at the robot knocking it down until I forced the robot back up. He then started to punch the robot in the chest until his fist went through the back of it. Sparks were flying from the robot and I made the robot grab Ynos.

"Ynos this is the end for you all the lives you've destoryed and for the past rangers" I said as I put the robot on self destruct.

Ynos knew what I was trying to do and tried to get out of the hold the robot had. Yet anything he did and no affect on it and I jumped out just as the robot exploded taking Ynos with it. Or so I thought until the smoke cleared and the Centic Robot was gone. The only thing left standing was Ynos and he then started to attack the City. I teleported back to HQPR where the others were waiting for me.

"Justin I'm sending you into the past again" a voice said.

"Allie" I said.

"Justin I'm not going to say goodbye" Allie said as I was thrown into the past.

I had just been thrown into the past and saw the rotc rangers fighting their evil clones. It had been so long since I saw that it was amazing seeing it and not fighting. Yet there was a problem until I remembered the old dark red rotc ranger in my pocket. I pulled it out and the powers went rushing through me. I took the magna defender morpher peices off and put them in my pocket. The old me was having problems taking on Justicis. I started to run and jumped in the air and kicked Justicis in the head making him fall back.

"You want challenge" I said as I put the dark red rotc ranger morpher on my right wrist.

"Bring it" the evil clone said.

"Dark red rotc ranger powers" I said as the dark red rotc ranger suit appeared on me.

I then started to fight the evil clone and was winning until the other me saw this and was in complete shock at this and his visor was broken. He looked at me and teleported me to the black and gold rotc ranger. When I got there the black&gold rotc ranger was getting out another morpher.

"Hello Justin from 2041" the black&gold rotc ranger said.

"How did you know I was from 2041 Dayleen" I asked her.

She turned around and in her hands was the black&gold rotc ranger morpher.

"Justin you need this to defeat Ynos in 2041, yet I'm coming with you" Dayleen said.

Just as she said that her and me were sent back to 2041 and just a second after I had left. Dayleen had aged to 45 years old, Leo appeared and teleported us to HQPR. Waiting for us there was Allie and she hugged me tight and kissed me. It was amazing as her and me kissed and then I introduced Dayleen.

"Rangers meet the original Black&Gold rotc ranger Dayleen" I said as she waved her hand.

"Here this might help you" Leo said as he turned her back to 24 years old.

She was blown away at this and then Leo asked her out which shocked us. The old alarm sounded off showing Ynos still blasting the town.

Dayleen looked at me and threw me what she had been holding in her hands. I looked at it and was in shock at what it was it was the original metallic red rotc morpher or so I thought.

"Justin I give you this morpher it's the metallic Black&gold rotc ranger powers" Dayleen said.

I was in shock as my old ranger powers had their suits come out. Each one bowed to me and then went back to their energy ion tubes even the Magna Defender powers, went to an ion energy tube. The other rangers were looking at me and then Allie came up and kissed me.

"Justin you're my husband I love you no matter what happens" Allie said as she pulled out her old morpher.

"Allie" I said.

"Here" Allie said as a door was opened and we went through it.

Standing in the room was a giant robot but it was the Dragonzord with the Shogunzords standing next to it.

"Justin the dragonzord and the Shogunzords can join together to form Dragonzord in Shogun mode" Logan said.

"We want to help you defeat this evil" Ashley said as she appeared with Mario, Angelica, and James.

"Justin years ago you trusted me using the green ranger powers" James said.

It had been years since I saw James when he had helped years ago as the green ranger.

"Mario and Angelica why did you two come back" I asked them.

"We are here to help you defeat Ynos" Mario said.

Him and Angelica then went to get their old morphers and to my surprise a past ranger showed up, Jessica. She was holding the old gold turbo morpher and looked at me then at my son Andrew. She went up to him and converted back to her teenage self. My son then asked her out and she said yes to him. Just as they did that a time portal appeared again and this time Angelica, Mario, and me were sucked back in time.

Chapter 5:

The Truth hurts

It had been a few moments since we were sent back in time and when we looked around we saw the turbo rangers fighting a monster. Angelica, Mario, and me looked at each other and knew what had to be done.

"Hey ugly" Mario yelled at the monster.

The turbo rangers and the monster looked over at us, the monster scratched it's head in confusion until I said three famous words.

"It's Morphin Time" I said.

"White ranger power" Mario said as the MMPR white ranger suit appeared on him.

"Pink ranger power" Angelica said as the MMPR pink suit appeared on her.

"Braceosourus" I said as the MMPR dark red suit appeared on me.

The monster then came charging at us yet we were too fast and got the upper hand, the turbo rangers were in complete shock except 2. The red ranger and the green ranger came over to us and helped us with this monster then the other turbo rangers did the same thing. We all took a fighting stance near each other then charged at the monster knocking him back a bit, that's when the turbo rangers summoned thier weapon. They all got into their position to fire and then Mario, Angelica, and me got out our weapons.

"Justin ready" the red turbo ranger asked.

"Yes" the blue turbo ranger said.

"Sorry Dean you ready" the red turbo ranger asked.

"Ready" I said.

"Aim" the red turbo ranger said.

"Fire" we both said in unison as the blasts hit the monster destorying it or so we thought.

Two missiles hit the ground and made the monster grow to sky scraper size the turbo rangers summoned their zords and formed the turbo megazord. We just watched until the monster started getting the upper hand in battle and that's when we decided we needed to summon our zords.

"We need megazord power to defeat this guy" Mario said.

Angelica looked at me then at Mario seeing him clentch his fists and that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"I need thunderzord power" I said.

Just as I said that the sky got dark and it started to down pour and that's when my thunderzord appeared.

"Bracosoreous dark red thunderzord power" I said as the zord turned into a megazord on it's own I then jumped up to the pilot station.

Mario and Angelica followed me up the pilot station and we in awe at the way it was designed. There they saw two other pilot controls and asked what they were for. I told them I didn't know and that's when we heard a familiar roar and turned around to see the Dragonzord along with the Bracosoreous dino zord, the stegasouros dino zord, and the stegasourous thunderzord. The buttons in front me were glowing and then I pushed the megazord button. Instantly three control panels appeared and we all sat down in front of them. Mario on my right side and Angelica on my left side we then charged at the monster. The zords then joined together to form the Dragon Megazord for the first time.

"Turbo rangers we are from the future and we are here to help you and don't worry Adam and Tommy" I said over the communication line.

The turbo rangers then did their turbo spin out only to have it blocked by the monster and that's when we launched the attack at the monster. It was amazing helping the original turbo rangers out with a monster, we then had an idea when the Dragon megazord's sword appeared.

"Dragon Slash" we said in unison as the sword came down on the monster. The turbo rangers then did their turbo spin out making the monster explode.

Mario, Angelica, and me then teleported to the command center to see Alpha and Zordon in disbeilef at this.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi what are they doing here" Alpha said.

"Alpha it's me Dean" I said as I took off my helmet.

Angelica and Mario did the same as me and then Alpha and Zordon looked at us again.

"Dean the power coins were destroyed and who are the other two with you" Zordon said.

"Zordon and Alpha I would like to introduce" I was cut off by Mario.

"I'm Mario the white ranger and this is my girl Angelica the pink ranger we are from the future" Mario said.

"Mario I hate to do this to you but you are not the leader of the team" Zordon said.

"Wait what" Mario said.

"Dean leads the team not you he has been a ranger far longer then you know" Zordon said.

As that was said the turbo rangers appeared and the green and red rangers came up to me playfully punched me.

Mario and Angelica were confused until the turbo rangers took their helmets off they were speechless.

"Mario and Angelica say hello to the original turbo ranger team. Original pink turbo ranger Kat, original yellow turbo ranger Tanya, Original blue turbo ranger Justin, original green turbo ranger Adam, and last the original red turbo ranger Tommy" I said.

"It's been about 3 years since I saw you dude" Adam said as he gave me a playful shove.

"I know but it's good to be back" I said.

Just as that was said Mario, Angelica, and me were completely demorphed. And a light was coming from a huge door to the right of us. Tommy and Adam led us to the light to find another turbo core holding the negative turbo ranger powers. Mario and Angelica went to the places Adam told them to go and then Tommy told me to go to the dark red spot.

"Dean the powers have chosen Mario, Angelica, and you" Tommy said.

But just as he said that Allie appeared with Jason right beside her and she ran to me and hugged me. The navy blue spot lit up and so did the purple spot.

"The true five to handle the negative turbo powers are here" Zordon said.

Tommy looked at us and nodded we then put our hands on the core and the energy went blazing through us. When it was done we all looked at each other and we were morphed as the negative turbo rangers. I was still the dark red turbo ranger and Allie was in complete shock at this. Angelica was the gold turbo ranger, Mario the navy blue turbo ranger and Jason was now the lime green turbo ranger. We were in complete shock at this until Joey showed up and a single silver light hit him making him the silver turbo ranger.

"The alternative turbo rangers are here" I said as we took our helmets off.

The alarm started to sound and Tommy looked at me and my team.

"Go for it" Tommy said.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" Tommy said.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Navy thunder turbo power" Mario said as the navy thunder turbo suit appeared on him.

"Lime green turbo power" Jason said as the lime green turbo suit appeared on him.

"Gold stone turbo power" Angelica said as the gold turbo suit appeared on her.

"Purple hail turbo power" Allie said as the purple turbo suit appeared on her.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said as the dark red turbo suit appeared on me.

"Silver Thunder Turbo power" Joey said as the silver turbo ranger suit appeared on him.

We then teleported to downtown Angel Grove and saw a monster attacking the civilians.

"Hey leave those people alone" Joey said.

The monster turned around and sent an energy beam from it's mouth at us yet Joey and me moved out of the way and charged at the monster.

"My name is Time Riddler the game is the same for all rangers" the monster said.

Joey looked over at me and I nodded we then started to fight him as a touble team we were having fun until he knocked Joey down then kicked him to the other rangers. I summoned up my turbo sword and went charging at Time Riddler as fast as I could the other rangers couldn't keep up with my speed.

"Wow look at him go" Joey said.

"Let's speed it up" I said as I started to go faster I then stopped behind Time Riddler and he exploded until he grew to sky scraper size.

Mario and Angelica looked at me and I was about to summon the Dragonzord until Tommy showed up morphed.

"Here" Tommy said as he handed my team the negative zeo crystal peices and they summoned the negative zeo zords. I then summoned the negavtive dark red zeo zord and took control of it.

"Dean let's see what these zords can do" Jason said over the communication line.

"We need zeo megazord power now" I said.

The zords then went into formation to join together when they were done the negative zeo megazord was born and took on Time Riddler. Yet Time Riddler was too strong for us alone until Joey showed up using the silver zeo zord. He then started to take on Time Riddler by himself until his zord and him got thrown. It seemed like we were in trobule until a roar was heard all of us turned to see the Dragonzord charge at Time Riddler. I then jumped out of the negative zeo megazord and landed on the Dragonzord's head ready for battle with Time Riddler. The Dragonzord roared at this and then my dark red turbo suit disappeared and the green ranger power coin appeared in my right hand.

"Justin you're the only one that can do this" Allie said over the communication line.

"It's Morphin time" I said.

"Go for it bro" Joey said over the communication line.

"Dragonzord" I said as the green ranger suit appeared on me.

Time Riddler laughed at this until I jumped into the pilot seat of the Dragonzord and charged at him. The force of the impact sent him spiraling back.

"Your fate is sealed" Time Riddler said.

"Dragonzord zeo mode now" I said.

The other rangers were confused until the zeo zords joined with the Dragonzord. I then appeared in the middle of the control center of the zord with the others.

"Dragon zeo slash" I said as two swords came down on Time Riddler and destoryed him.

I then powered down and so did Allie and we looked at each other and smiled this was going to be a good time being the alternative turbo rangers. We then teleported back to the command center but not before I sent the Dragonzord back to Angel Grove harbor to sleep. When we arrived at the command center Tommy and his team came over to us and told us we did a good job defeating one of Divatox's monsters.

"What ever happened to you two when you went back to your own time" Adam asked us.

"Well Justin do you want to tell him" Allie asked me.

"You can" I told her.

"When we arrived back to our own time Ynos almost like a pure evil Lord Zedd and King mondo fused had destoryed our time. No rangers were active then and that's when we got sent back to 2011. Mario, Angelica, and Dean were transported back here to 1996 and Jason and me followed them here. When the other turbo core lit up they were chosen and so were we" Allie said.

"Zordon is this true" Justin asked?

"I'm afraid so it is true yet the only thing we can do now is defeat Divatox and help you out as much as possible" I said.

"Tommy and Dean since you both are veteran rangers of the first ranger team you will lead. Tommy you will be the main one in charge of your turbo team. Dean same goes for you I am proud to call you rangers" Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon" Tommy and me said in unison.

We all then powered down and we teleported out of the command center right to Angel Grove park. Allie and me decided to take a walk around the park when two rangers showed up looking like us in our old ranger suits.

"Should we morph" Allie asked?

"Not yet" I said.

Allie and me then squared off against our evil ranger counterparts and they knew all of our moves.

"Allie lets do" I said.

She nodded but was thrown by her evil counterpart and I was thrown by my evil counterpart.

"What's the matter rangers having problems" The evil rotc red ranger mocked.

"This is pitiful" the evil purple time force ranger mocked.

They then disappeared in green smoke and we teleported to the command center. When we arrived Mario, Angelica, and Jason were on the floor passed out.

"Zordon what happened to them" Allie asked?

"It appears that their old powers have an evil side that Divatox has been able to hack into" Zordon said.

"Zordon our old ranger powers attacked us too and knew all of our moves. Yet their gloves and boots were pitch black" Allie said.

Zordon looked worried then he told us something that we never thought we would hear.

"Years ago when Rita had the badges of Darkness there was actually 12 badges of darkness. The other 6 badges were locked away and Divatox must have found them. Meaning that she activated them to use against you and you're team" Zordon said.

Mario, Angelica, and Jason woke up and tried to get up as much as possible they then saw us and looked worried.

"Before you ask we faced our evil counterparts and it wasn't the best" I told them.

They knew what had happened because they too had faced their evil selves. Now it was time to find out how to defeat our evil selves. Just as we were about to find a way to, the alarm sounded and we saw on the screen our evil selves.

"Rangers be careful" Zordon said.

"We will be" I said.

"Let's do it" Mario said.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Navy thunder turbo power" Mario said as the navy thunder turbo suit appeared on him.

"Lime green turbo power" Jason said as the lime green turbo suit appeared on him.

"Gold stone turbo power" Angelica said as the gold turbo suit appeared on her.

"Purple hail turbo power" Allie said as the purple turbo suit appeared on her.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said as the dark red turbo suit appeared on me.

We then teleported to where our evil selves were and standing before them in the leader position was my evil self. Yet an evil Joey was also there using the dark silver rotc powers for evil. Just then the good Joey showed up demorphed and smiled at us then went into a battle pose.

"Joey shift into turbo" Mario told him.

Joey nodded at this yet he was too slow and my evil self took a cheap shot at Joey knocking him into us. The other rangers helped Joey up and I took on my evil self the best I could yet he threw me like I was a cheap plastic toy. This was going to be hard to do then the other rangers started to fight their evil selves and each one was thrown like a rag doll. We all looked at each other then charged at a team towards them yet we were still thrown aside. The other rangers were looking really bad as their evil selves started to wail on them and my evil self did the same to me. Allie looked over at me then was teleported out of the battle field same with the other rangers. I chose to stay behind and take on my evil self.

"Dark rotc powers activate" my evil self said as a rotc battle suit appeared on him.

"I summon the power of Centic" I said as the Centic suit appeared on me.

We then went charging at each other and the ground around us started to break apart from the energy being used. My evil self then launched the dark rotc blast hitting the Centic suit making me demorph from the pain.

"What's the matter Justin did you forget I know all of your moves" my evil self said.

"Not all of them" I said as I started to yell and my hair charged to blonde and went down to my waist with lighinting going around my body.

"Not bad" my evil self said as he charged at me.

Yet right as he did that I blocked his attack and it surprised him.

"My turn" I said as I started to punch him as hard as I could.

Each time my fist hit him blood was coming out of my hand I then backed up from him and put my palms together in front of me.

"Kamehameha" I said as the blast hit him leaving a broken and bleeding body before me.

The other evil rangers helped my evil self up and disappeared in a green smoke, I then collapsed from the energy I had used in my fight with my evil self.

2 hours had gone by and the other rangers were checking to make sure I was okay even Alpha and Zordon were worried about me.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi" Alpha said as he came over to me with a wierd looking device.

He started to run tests on me to make sure I wasn't injuried or hurt in anyway yet the device keep beeping when it came towards my left arm. Allie looked over at me while they were running the tests and then split into two people, Zordon and the other rangers were looking at the two Allie's. Until one fired an energy blast at Jason yet Mario blocked it and then the evil Allie teleported out.

"Zordon what just happened" Mario asked?

"It appears that the person Dean married is really an evil person yet had some good in her and freed the good within" Zordon said.

"What do we do with her now" Jason asked?

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused my name is Leah and the person Dean married was actually my evil half and me joined together. You see in the future Allie and me were fused by Ynos in order to destory Dean yet I had started to fall for him hard. That's why Allie and me split apart I'm the one that loves Dean" Leah said as she came over to me and kissed me.

Zordon then made the wedding certificate appear and it said Leah Stray on the papers not Allie Stray. I slowly got up when Alpha told me to and went over to Leah who had just started to cry. Tears were running down her cheecks until I lifted up her head and kissed her. She then blushed at this and the purple turbo morpher appeared on her left wrist just as the alarm started to sound and we saw our evil selves attacking the town. Leah looked at me and I kissed her again making her know she was now a part of the team.

"Let's go defeat these evil foes" Jason said.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Navy thunder turbo power" Mario said as the navy thunder turbo suit appeared on him.

"Lime green turbo power" Jason said as the lime green turbo suit appeared on him.

"Gold stone turbo power" Angelica said as the gold turbo suit appeared on her.

"Purple hail turbo power" Leah said as the purple turbo suit appeared on her.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said as the dark red turbo suit appeared on me.

We then teleported downtown Angel Grove to see our evil selves attacking people and Leah's evil self was laughing at her.

"That's enough" Leah yelled as lighting surronded her body.

She then launched an attack at her evil self as did the other rangers yet my evil self wasn't there to fight me. Yet I heard an evil laugh that sounded a lot like Tommy when he was evil. I turned around fast to see the dark red time force ranger in his battle mode.

"Shit" I said as my evil self attacked me.

Any time he hit me the dark red turbo suit had sparks flying from it and it hurt to get hit like this by my evil self until a person knocked down my evil self, making me demorph from the pain. The person then helped me up and I was surprised to see Billy the original blue ranger and by his side the blue zeo ranger Rocky.

"Let's do it" Billy said to Rocky.

"I's Morphin time" Rocky said.

"Blue ranger power" Billy said as his old blue ranger suit appeared on him.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Rocky said as his old zeo blue ranger suit appeard on him.

They then charged at my evil self yet were easily over powered until I started to yell and my hair had changed from black to blonde and had gone down to my waist. I then charged at my evil self and he was faster then last time then he took a cheap shot and kicked me in the gut hard making me hurl over. While I was hurled over he kneed me in the jaw making me fall backwards, he then picked me up and started to punch me over and over again. Yet I wouldn't give up and fired a kamehameha blast at point blank range at him making him let go of me and making him fly 25 feet back. Billy and Rocky could see that I had the fight under control and teleported out of the battle field.

"This isn't possible" my evil self said as I started to over power him.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I yelled as a blue energy beam came out of my right hand hitting my evil self and making him demorph.

Yet the battle wasn't over because he got back up and laughed as a red light engulfed him and he was wearing the original Rentic suit. He then charged at me but all of his attacks were blocked until he summoned up the Rentic swords and started to swing at me with them at high speeds. He then stabbed me in the gut yet I wouldn't fall instead I grabbed a hold of him and started to punch him over and over again until he let go of the sword. When he did that I slowly pulled it out making blood spew from the wound, the pain was terriable and Leah could tell I was in pain. It started to thunder then down pour I then let out a howl as I took the wolf fighting stance as my evil self took the crane fighting stance. We then charged at each other knowing the other person's every move until I used the wolf sweeping move knocking my evil self down. But the blood from my wound was gushing out and I blacked out and the last thing I heard was Leah saying was "DEAN".

_Dream state_

_I look around to see a 1880 type setting and I say "Hello anyone here". Then I look on top of the saloon to see the Centic suit and metallic rotc red ranger suit. They each then jump of the roof and onto the ground in front of me making a little bit of dust fly. They then start to charge at me and I block all their moves as they try to hit me._

_"Don't forget" Centic says._

_"We both know all of your old moves" the metallic rotc red ranger says as he slams me down on the ground._

_"You may be right but I've learned new moves" I say as I throw him off me making him knock into Centic sending them both flying._

_"Not bad but do you have the energy to continue" Centic says as they both vanish._

_The area changes again to a lake type arena this time and I hear 2 evil laughs and I turn around fast to see two of my older ranger powers. The rotc red hero and the rotc red ranger then they charged at me knocking me down as hard as hell as they summon their swords. Each of them start to swinging at me and I dodge all their attacks as I jump in the air and hit both of them in the chest. They then vanish while they both say is unison "Lets see if you can handle the final test"._

_I'm panting as they vanish and the area changes again this time it's on a battle ship like the ones in world war two. I then see 4 of my old ranger powers standing in the middle of the air strip of the ship. The dark red zeo ranger, dark red mighty morphin ranger, dark red rotc ranger power, and to my surprise the black qauntum ranger. We then all charge at each other, me knocking the black qauntum ranger down then the dark red zeo ranger. But the dark red mighty morphin ranger was the hardest ranger to fight and the rotc red ranger was too. Yet I crouched and started to yell as my hair stood up on end and it changed from black to blonde and went down to my waist with lighting surrounding me. Then they started to fight me as a duo and they both ended up on their asses and I went back to my normal form to help them both up. Right as I did that my other old ranger powers came up to me each holding a piece of my turbo morphers. Two of which had been damaged beyond repair in the future yet here were the peices to them and my old ranger powers had fused the old turbo powers together. They each had a light emurge from them and then it died down to reveal the black and lighting turbo ranger powers were back._

_"You've proven that saving the world means a lot to you and being with your wife Leah" the black qauntum ranger said as he handed me the new morpher. With that said I then started to wake up and on my left wrist was the turbo morpher._

It turns out it has been about 10 days since the battle with the evil clones of us and I'm in the hospital in the ICU, Leah is by my side. Her brown hair and brown eyes looking at me in a purple mini skirt and a white blouse. She tells me I've been a coma since the battle with the evil clones and that I had lost 2 pints of blood. She also tells me that Mario, Angelica, Jason, and her had teleported me here with them being morphed. I can't believe that this has happened to me after all the years of being a ranger but I can't help it I was trying to protect the earth. Leah lays next to me on the hospital bed and cuddles up to me. Right as she does that though a doctor runs in and turns the t.v on to show the evil clones attacking again. Leah rushes out of the room but not before kissing me, I sit there wishing I could help them when I remember the turbo morpher I have. The Doctor turns around to look at me when I find out the doctor is a female.

"Doctor am I well enough to leave" I ask.

"Yes Dean and go and help your friends" she says.

I nodd then I rush to the bathroom to put on a blue shirt, black pants and steel toe boots I'm changed into the clothes fast and then teleport to the battle. I rush behind a dumpster and pull out my turbo key but before I can morph my evil clone throws me into the other ranges knocking them down. Yet I get right back up and charge at him grabbing him in the air I do the undertaker's old move the Tombstone. I then kick my evil self to the side making sure his down for a few moments to rush over to help the other rangers when my evil clone knocked me down with a blast. Or so I thought until I turned around to see a group of cogs and putties surrounding my evil clone they then saw me and charged at me. I got into the stance to morph when the other rangers told me not to.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Dean don't" Jason yelled.

"Dean the dark red turbo powers won't hold enough power to sustain a fight against them" Mario yelled.

"Lighting Cruiser turbo power" I said as the dark red turbo suit appeared on me.

I then charged at the group of cogs and putties to be thrown aside as they merged into one monster. I looked at this new monster and went for the attack the best I could until the damn thing threw me to the other rangers and I was demorphed. Yet I got right back up and took my oldest fighting stance the one I used to use when I was Centic. The other rangers looked at me in awe as I steppped in front of them for the first time since being the dark red turbo ranger.

"Dean do it" Leah said.

"Black lighting turbo power" I yelled into the sky as the black turbo ranger suit appeared on me.

It had been so long since I wore the black turbo ranger suit it felt unnatural until the monster came charging at me I easily kicked the monster in the gut. The other rangers were still looking at me in awe even Leah was as the monster sent a blast at the rangers yet I took the blast meant for them. Making me fall backwards but not before I teleported in front of the monster and made us both fall destroying the monster. That was until he grew to gaint size then Tommy's team took it from there as Leah came up to me and we teleported back to the command Center. When we got there Zordon and Alpha were looking at the old zeo crystal then at the negative one. When they saw us they automatically told us that our powers had to be recharged by a force of nature and that's when I got the idea to have the negative turbo core hit by lighting.

"Dean that could also destroy the negative turbo powers" Zordon said.

"I know that could happen but the negative turbo powers have to be recharged by a force of nature and lighting is the only source" I said as I steppped in front of the others.

Zordon and Alpha were worried yet agreed to this and opened the ceiling of the command center as the negative turbo core was lifted up on a platform.

"Zordon would it be possible to have us up there too so our powers can be recharged fully" Mario asked.

Zordon had a look on his face meaning that it might work if all of us agreed to it. Angelica, Jason, Mario, and Leah agreed to it now it came time for me to or not.

"I agree" I said as I walked to the negative turbo core.

We all took our spots on the negative turbo core and were raised into the sky and it started to thunder hard as 6 strikes of lighting hit the negative turbo core. All of us were looking at the middle of the core when it started to glow rainbow and recharged all of our past powers and our turbo powers. We then looked at each other as the core was lowering into the command center as right as it did the alarm sounded again. This time it was Ynos and beside him were our evil clones Joey was looking down until a single bolt of lighting hit his morpher recharging it.

"You guys ready" I asked them.

"Ready" they said in unison.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Silver blast turbo power" Joey said as the silver turbo suit appeared on him.

"Navy thunder turbo power" Mario said as the navy thunder turbo suit appeared on him.

"Lime green turbo power" Jason said as the lime green turbo suit appeared on him.

"Gold stone turbo power" Angelica said as the gold turbo suit appeared on her.

"Purple hail turbo power" Leah said as the purple turbo suit appeared on her.

"Lighting Crusier turbo power" I said as the dark red turbo suit appeared on me.

We then teleported to where our evil clones and Ynos were and to our shock they had formed a blaster of their very own. They then started to charge up a blast until Joey rushed in and started to fight them by himself until Allie showed up. She was grinning as she saw her clone and merged with her clone. When the merging was done standing before all of us was a pure evil Allie and then she rushed at my wife. Yet I jumped in the way and knocked Allie out of the way to make sure Leah was okay but to my surprise Leah then charged at Allie at threw her like a rag doll. Joey and the other rangers charged at their evil selves as I charged at Ynos and my evil clone only to get knocked back a little bit. My evil clone grinned as he morphed as the dark red time force ranger and summoned his swords and came charging at me. Yet someone kicked him and then the mystery person came over to me and the person turned out to be Tommy. He then started to fight Ynos unmorphed for awhile until he noticed that he needed to morph to help defeat Ynos. That's when Yos knocked him down and he was teleported out of the battle to leave Ynos, my evil self, and me to fght alone. I looked down at my turbo morpher and was thinking of morphing as the white turbo ranger and that's when I kicked Ynos' into my evil clone.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"That's not going to help you" Ynos mocked.

"White saber turbo power" I said as the white turbo suit appeared on me causing a blinding light.

When the light faded the other turbo rangers were looking at me and didn't seem to notice who I was not even Leah knew it felt like. And I liked them not knowing that I was the white turbo ranger at all then I charged at my evil clone and ripped his head off then chucked the head at Ynos. It startled him and the other evil clones of the other turbo rangers yet that didn't stop him for long as he charged at me but he didn't move me an inch. Suddenly I felt a presence beside me and was thrown aside like a rock and it hurt when I smashed into a boulder. I slowly got up and to my surprise I was still morphed for now cracking my neck I crouched and started to yell, lighting erupted over my body. I then summoned my weapon which turned out to be a sword that looked like the white rangers old one named Saba.

"What's..." Ynos was cut off as I stabbed him in the chest twisting the sword in his chest.

I then fell to my knees and pounded the ground hard then got up and charged at Joey's evil clone that was overpowering Joey which startled Joey a little bit until he relized I was helping him. I helped Joey up and then we both charged at his evil clone killing the clone. Just as that happened I saw Leah fighting her evil clone and it was getting to me because Leah was demorphed and fighting. I rushed over to her and stood in front of her and put my palms together putting them in front of me charging up a blast.

"You wouldn't dare do that blast this close" Allie mocked.

"Leah get to safety" I said in a disguised voice.

She did as she was told and went to help one of the other rangers with their evil clone.

"Ultimate Big Bang Kamehameha" I said as a huge blast hit Allie killing her which took a lot of energy out of me. I fell to my knees and demorphed from all the energy I had used in that one blast. I slowly got up and it felt like the battle was over but I knew better then that.

"We're not done yet" a female voice said.

When I turned around there was a giant Allie smashing Angel Grove which wasn't good and I was out of energy. Until I remembered the black amulet around my neck. Yet I had used too much energy so far and Leah came over to me to see if I was okay and that's when I got an idea. Jason, Mario, and Angelica and just got done defeating their evil clones when they saw the giant Allie attacking Angel Grove. They looked at me and that's when I had the idea of using my original rotc ranger powers I then teleported to HQPR to see it was damaged. I couldn't believe it until a white light appeared in front of me, it was my rotc white morpher then it landed on my right wrist. I hadn't used the white rotc ranger powers until I remembered that I had once used it but before I teleported back to the battle, I decided to morph.

"White rotc ranger power" I said as the white rotc ranger suit appeared on me then I teleported back to battle.

A few moments later I arrived at the battle to see the negative zeo zords damaged and that's when I summoned the white rotc megazord.

"White rotc megazord power up" I said as the white rotc megazord came into view.

I jumped up to the pilot station with all my energy and that's when I told the zord to attack the giant Allie, it shocked her a little bit. Until she regained her footing and charged at the white rotc megazord knocking it down which made the zord lose most of it's power. I thought this would be the end of the white rotc megazord until the negative super zeo megazord knocked the giant Allie down and helped the white rotc megazord up.

"White rotc ranger we are here to help you" I could hear Jason say over the communitication line.

"Thank you guys for coming to help me" I said in a disguised voice over the communication line.

With that said we charged at the giant Allie attacking the town yet she was too strong then she took on a new form looking like Scorpina in a way. I could tell that I needed to do something yet there wasn't anything I really could do until I heard a howl and saw a black wolf zord with a white one. They started to attack the mutatated Allie and were winning until she knocked them aside, then she came after the white rotc megazord cutting off the arms of it. She then knocked it over as sparks were coming from where the arms had once been. I was trying to get the zord back up until two people appeared one was wearing white while the other person was wearing black. I looked at them harder to see that they were the black samuri ranger and the white turbo ranger they then jumped up to the pilot station.

"Dean we're both you from different points in time" the black samuri ranger said to me.

"We came back here to this day to help you and once we are done defeating Allie" the white turbo ranger said.

"Then we shall hand you our powers so you can have them when you need them" the black samuri ranger said.

"Also the white wolf and black wolf are your spirit animals" the white turbo ranger said.

"Black wolf" the black samuri ranger said.

"White wolf" the white turbo ranger said.

"Join with the rotc white megazord now" they both said in unison.

The white wolf and black wolf did as they were told and formed the new arms of the white rotc megazord and the power increased too. We then forced the rotc megazord back up and I wanted to try out a new final attack.

"Wolf blast" I said as a blast hit the giant mutated Allie destroying her.

The other two of me gave me their morphers then went back to their own times, I then jumped out of the white rotc megazord landing on the ground. Before the others could see I sent the zords back to their hiding spots and powered down. After that Leah and me settled down after what felt like eons of battling evil it was done for now. I then thought back to the day that the space rangers left in my possession the other 5 turbo powers. I then looked at the other rangers and they were looking at me wierd.

"What's wrong Dean" Logan asked me as the black space ranger appeared in front of us.

"Logan, Ryan, and Dean I need you three to come with me" the black space ranger said.

"What about us" Leah and April asked.

"You two need to come along too" the black space ranger said.

Just as he said that we were transported back in time to when the space rangers gave me the other turbo powers. I saw my past self facing Justicis and Deancis but he was losing until Ryan morphed into the red space ranger, Logan morphed into the blue space ranger, April into the yellow space ranger, Leah into the pink space ranger, and me into the silver space ranger. We then blasted away Justicis and Deancis making them retreat and then the black space ranger came up to the past me and handed the past me the other five turbo powers.

"Keep these safe and if you choose you can protect the world with four other people of your chosing" the black ranger said to the past me.

The past me had a wide grin on his face and he looked happy although I didn't want to have to tell him that he would lose his powers more then once. Plus he would die more then once but I couldn't do that to my past self and I didn't want to mess up history any more then it already was.

"I'll protect these for you" my past self said.

With that done we teleported out for the last time and we all settled down to have a family. Leah and me had two kids one girl named Merlina and the boy named Tommy to honor the original green mighty morphin power ranger. A voice was heard that Leah and me hand't heard in a long time.

"I am proud of you rangers" the voice said.

We could tell it was Zordon's voice and a few stray tears fell from our eyes.

"May the power protect you always" Zordon's voice said.

_Now since the day evil was destroyed I thought the world would be peaceful for once but I was wrong. Now please if you're watching this then that means that the earth is in danger. In each one of you lies the power to protect the world, I believe in you no matter what it might cost in the long run. I've been a hero for over 45 years and I still don't look a day over 25 either does my wife Leah. Please protect the Earth and all that it means to the world and the people who live on it. _

Chapter 6: Forver Blue mission

Years ago my wife Leah, the other rangers, and I defeated evil yet I still feel like some type of evil out there to beat. My

name is Dean Stray and I can't wait for the day to get called back to action to defeat evil one last time and to morph one last time. Leah doesn't want me to go on any ranger mission related to the past until our names are clear. Leah, the kids, the other rangers, and me have traveled back to the year 2015 just to keep the time line straight.

"Honey let's" Leah was cut off as the phone rang and she picked it up and she put it on speaker.

"Is Dean Stray former dark red turbo ranger there" someone on the other line said.

"This is him" I said.

"Dean I'm calling on you for your help" the person said.

"Okay but first who are you" I asked?

"I'm Billy Cranston" the person on the other line of the phone said.

"THE BILLY CRANSTON EARTH"S 3RD BLUE RANGER" I yelled through the house.

"Yep that's me anyways I'm calling to recruite you for a mission" Billy said.

"I'm in where do I meet you" I asked.

Leah looked at me and nodded then handed me the blue rotc ranger powers.

"Ronnie passed away earlier this year he saw a building on fire and helped 25 people escape. He scarficed himself to save those people and in his will was to give you his old blue rotc ranger powers" Leah said as she shed a few tears.

"I'm sorry the Earth's very first blue ranger can't be here to help but Dean we need you and we need you to get a few people" Billy said over the phone.

"I'll do what I can to help" I said over the phone.

"Great meet me at the NASDA spaceport" Billy said over the phone.

"On my way" I said over the phone.

I then hung up the phone and turned to my wife.

"I don't want you to go on this mission but you have to Ronnie would have wanted you to" Leah said as she gave me a kiss.

"I got to go now" I said just as my son Tommy came through the door and saw my strapping the blue rotc morpher on my left wrist.

"Mom where's Dad going" Tommy asked?

"His going to go help sum old friends of his" Leah said as I teleported in a blue light to the NASDA spaceport.

"I was wondering if you would show up or not" Billy said.

"You didn't think I would let you have all the fun" I said.

"Let me introduce you to the blue rangers after the original Rotc blue ranger" Billy said.

"You already know me Dean" C.j said as he showed ,me his old blue rotc hero watch.

"This is Rocky Desantos zeo ranger 3 blue, Justin Stewart blue turbo ranger, Blue space ranger and former 2 red turbo ranger Therdore Jay Jarvis Johnson or just T.j, Kai Mattews blue galaxy ranger, blue lightspeed rescue ranger Chad kiea, blue wild force ranger Max Cooper, blue wind ranger Victoria aka Tori Hansen, vavy thunder ranger Blake Bradley, Ethan James blue dino thunder ranger, Bridge Carsons blue spd ranger, blue mystic ranger Madison, blue overdrive ranger Dax, blue jungle fury Theo, blue rpm ranger Flynn, and last Kevin the blue samuri ranger" Billy said.

"Where's the blue alien ranger and blue time force ranger" I asked.

Just as I said that two streams of blue came down and to my surprise it was Lucus and Ronnie.

"Ronnie I thought you were dead" I said in disbeilf.

"Leo gave me a second chance after he saw me save those people" Ronnie said.

I then took off the blue rotc ranger morpher and handed it back to Ronnie who was happy.

"Dean I know this goes against the code of the forever blue mission but we would like you to help us with this" Billy said as he handed me his old power coin.

"Billy I can't do this man what about you" I asked.

"I repaired my ninja power coin and it's good to go again" Billy said.

"I''ll help but we're still missing a ranger we only have 15 blue rangers here" I said.

Just as I said that Andros the red space ranger walked out of the NASDA space building and told us that Srednalsi, Goldar, Prince Gasket, and Deviot were brought back to life.

"How the heck did that happen" I asked?

"It's believed that someone brought them back that I feared would come back" Andros said as he looked at Billy.

"Billy please tell us" Rocky said.

" I was afraid this might happen" Billy said.

"What might happened" C.j asked?

"Master Vile has returned to power in the M51 galaxy again and we are the only ones that might be able to stop him" Billy said.

Just after he got done saying that the earth shook and we all were teleported in blue lights. When we landed we were in what was left of the power chamber. Then it started to rebuild itself and to our shock Alpha 5 was there working on the panels.

"Ayi Ayi ayi ayi blue rangers of earth and the galaxies welcome to the power chamber" Alpha 4 said.

"Alpha we missed you" Billy said as he went up and gave the little robot a hug.

"Blue rangers Zordon had these blue ranger blueprints for a blue ranger ultrazord using all blue ranger zords. Each one that you have ever controlled" Alpha said as put a floppy disk in the hard drive of the main computer.

Billy and Alpha got to work and then the old alarms sounded to show Cogs, Putties, Tengas, and to my surprise Falcoez.

"What the hell are those things" T.j asked.

"Falcoez Ynos' old minions I haven't seen those in over 100 years" I said.

The other blue rangers looked at me like something was wrong with me.

"How old are you" Justin asked me.

"Do you want me to tell you something blue turbo ranger" I said.

"Sure" Justin said nerves breaking.

"My original name is Justin Lee I'm the last of the original 12 Centic rangers to protect earth the others lost their lives 100 years ago" I told him.

"But everyone knows you as Dean Stray now why is that" Justin asked me.

"Because I changed my name 100 years ago" I said.

"Dean and Justin you and the other blue rangers go protect the city" Alpha said.

"It's Rotc time" C.j said.

"Blue rotc ranger power" Ronnie said morphing into the blue rotc ranger.

"Blue rotc hero power" C.j said morphing into the blue rotc hero.

"It's Morphin time" Rocky said

"Blue ranger power" Billy said morphing into the blue mighty morphin blue ninja ranger.

"Tricetops" I said morphing into the blue mighty morphin ranger.

"Zeo ranger 3 blue" Rocky said morphing into the blue zeo ranger.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"Mountian blaster turbo power" Justin said morphing into the blue turbo ranger.

"Let's rocket" T.j said morphing into the blue space ranger.

"Go Galatic" Kai said morphing into the blue galaxy ranger.

"Lightspeed rescue" Kai said morphing into the blue lightspeed ranger.

"Wild access" Max said morphing into the blue wild force ranger.

"Ninja Storm ranger form ha" Tori said morphing into the blue wind ranger.

"Thunder Storm ranger form ha" Blake said morphing into the navy thunder ranger.

"Dino thunder power up" Ethan said morphing into the blue dino ranger.

"S.P.D emergency" Bridge said morphing into the blue spd ranger.

"Magical source mystic force" Madison said morphing into the blye mystic ranger.

"Overdrive accelerate" Dax said morphing into the blue operation overdrive ranger.

"Jungle beast spirit unleashed" Theo said morphing into the blue jungle fury ranger.

"RPM get in gear" Flynn said morphing into the blue RPM ranger.

"Go Go Samuri" Kevin said morphing into the blue samuri ranger.

We then teleported downtown to see the Cogs, Putties, Tengas, and the Falcoes we each tried to take on a small group of each but we were no match. Until we saw someone drop kick a couple and to our surprise it was Lucas the blue time force ranger.

"Time for Time Force" Lucas said morphing into the blue time force ranger.

Then to our horror 10 monsters were born from the Cogs, Putties, Tengas, and the Falcoes. We then split up into teams of two which helped us a little T.j and me were facing Srednalsi while the others were facing the 10 monsters. I looked over long enough to see the 10 monsters become two monsters 10 times as strong as the ones before.

"Guys we need to use the rest of our powers to protect the earth" Justin said.

"For the earth" Billy said.

With that said we summoned up the last of our blue ranger powers and destroyed tge two monsters before they had a chance to grow big or so we thought. When we started to leave the battle scene we all heard two voices.

"We are not done yet blue rangers" one of the monsters said.

We then turned around to see the monsters performing a technique I knew all too well.

"Fusion ha" the two monsters said and then there was only one monster stronger then before.

To our horror the monsters both grew to skyscraper size and started to attack the city.

"Dean what are we going to do" Billy asked me.

"I don't know it seems like we might have lost the battle" I said feeling sick to my stomach.

Until I saw the green shogun zord battling the monster and the green power coin appeared in my right hand.

"Dean I will see if I can summon the other shogun zords to help you" Billy said.

"Dean please morph into the green ranger" Ethan said.

"It's Morphin time" I said.

"Do it Dean" T.j said.

"Dragonzord" I said as the original mighty morphin green ranger suit appeared on me. I then jumped up to the green shogun zords cockpit. It looked a lot like the dragonzord's cockpit then it hit me this shogun zord was one of the other 5 that were lost over 5,000 years ago. I then tried really hard to contact the other rangers to see if the other 4 shogun zords would appear. And to my surprise a navy blue light, a purple light, a dark blue light, and a green light appeared. But they weren't morphed yet and I saw my son Tommy with Leah and the other rangers.

"Dean our son is helping as the green ranger now" Leah said over her communticator.

"Tommy this might be the only time you might be able to use the green ranger powers" Leah said.

I then jumped down from the green shogunzord and went up to my son and powered down and handed Leah's and my son the green ranger power coin. Tommy looked at me and smiled then he stood in front of me and Leah and summoned up Tommy Oliver's old gold power morpher and put the dragonzord coin in there.

"Leah and Tommy it's time" I said.

"Right" they both said.

"It's morphin time" I said.

"Dragonzord" Tommy said as the green rangers suit appeared on him.

"Raptor" Aubrey said as sky blue suit appeared on her.

"Mammoth" Jason said as a dark blue suit appeared on him.

"Stegoseous" Allie said as the purple ranger suit appeared on her.

"Braceosourus" I said as the dark red suit appeared on me.

"We need shogunzord power now" all of us said at once.

To our surprise the other 4 shogunzord appeared a dark red one, a purple one, a sky blue one, and a navy blue one.

"Let's do it" we said as we all jumped up into our own shogunzords.

"What's this peices of scrap metal that I can take to the garbage can" the monster said as it hit my shogunzord.

"We need to see if we can form a megazord guys" I said over the communication line.

"Right" the other said.

"We need shogun megazord power now" I said.

It was working the sky blue and navy blue shogun zords turned into the legs, the purple and green shogonzords formed the arms, and my shogunzord form the middle. When it was done going to megazord mode it was huge in the control room. We looked around a second to make sure everyone of us was in our correct spots. I then looked down and saw that it could join with the dark red ninja zord. But we hadn't even got our powers damaged yet until our old zords appeared and formed the alternative dino megazord and thunder megazord. We then sent the shogunzords away and got inside our old dino megazord with Tommy and Jason controlling it. While Aubrey, Leah, and me were controlling the thunder megazord. It looked like we were going to win until a blast hit both zords making us fall out of them. We watched in horrer as the zords were destroyed only the dragonzord had survived and was thrown into the sea. Tommy ran forward except we all held him back from doing so.

"Look at you now pitiful humans" a voice said.

When we turned around we saw Rito and putties gaint sized.

"Look at me again I destoryed the rangers zords and now they are powerless" Rito said as the putties and him dissapeared.

"What do we do" my son asked.

"We have to find Alpha and the other blue rangers" I said.

"You don't have to look for us" a voice said.

When we turned around all the blue rangers were there.

"Billy who gave you and your team the other set of power coins" I asked.

"Ninjor and I could take you to him" Billy said.

"Please and thank you" I said.

The other blue rangers went back to where they came from before the forever blue mission.

It had been 2 days since the alternative thunder megazord and dino megazord were destroyed by Rito and gaint putties.

"Well here we are the temple of Ninjor" Billy said as he lead us inside.

"Blue wolf I'm glad you are here" a voice said.

We all looked around until we saw a bottle on a table.

"Ninjor your alive after all these years" Billy said as Ninjor appeared out of his bottle.

"It's been years since I've seen you and I can tell these 5 are the monkey, dragon, whale, and to my surprise a hawk and his soulmate the dove" Ninjor said while looking at Leah and me. But then to our horror Leah ran outside and saw Tengas attacking the temple.

"Rangers please protect the temple at all costs" Ninjor pleaded with us.

"We will do our best Ninjor" Jason said.

"Thank you rangers" Ninjor said.

We then all started to fight the Tengas but they were too strong for us to beat until I reached behind my back and pulled out the red rotc ranger watch.

"Dean don't do it" Leah pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry" I said as I put the watch on my right wrist.

"Dean please don't" Aubrey said.

"It's rotc time" I said.

"Don't" my son said.

"Please we're begging you not to use those powers" Jason said.

"Red rotc ranger activate now" I said as the rotc red ranger suit appeared on me.

I then went in to try and defeat the Tengas only to see the Tengas advancing on Leah and our son Tommy. Much to my horror then Leah and Tommy were killed in front of Jason, Aubrey, and me.

"NOOOO" I yelled into the sky as my suit started to change from red to metallic red then to a dark metallic red.

I then went charging at the Tengas killing them all then I powered down and looked down at the rotc red ranger watch. It was battle damaged with a red lighting bolt running down the middle of it. I could tell that the rest of the rotc red ranger powers were going be damaged as well. I then rushed over to Leah and Tommy's bodies and started yell in depression of the loss of my wife and son.

"Dean we are so sorry this happened but they died saving the Temple" Jason said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Then to my surprise Leah and Tommy's bodies vanished in green and purple lights and their power coins went in two seperate directions. Aubrey looked at me and could tell that I needed time alone at least for awhile. I then teleported out of the battle field and went to my old storage unit that Leo had given me and saw a group photo of all of us. I then saw a time portal appear and a morpher fell out that read S.P.D. I didn't know what to do so I contacted Wesley Collins to see if he could tell me what it was. He told me to bring it to him so I teleported to where him and his wife Jen Collins and him lived to see a boy playing in the yard.

"Isn't Sky going to be a excellent person when he grows up" Jen asked Wes.

"I think so" I said scaring both of them.

"Dean last time I saw you was during forever red and Lucus told me about the forever blue mission" Wes said.

"Ya I guess I'm like the great Tommy Oliver can't let the power rest once" I said chuckling.

"We are so sorry for the loss of your son and wife Dean, you know we are here for you" Jen said giving me a hug.

"Uncle Dean your a power ranger right" Sky asked me.

"I once was a ranger" I told him.

Actually Once a ranger Always a ranger" a voice said from out of nowhere.

We all turned and to our suprise it was Zack Taylor first mighty morphin black ranger.

"I heard your powers were decimated in your last few battles with evil and here" Zack said as he handed me his old morpher.

"I can't accpet this Zack" I said trying to hand it back.

"Don't worry about it and keep it" Zack said as he walked away.

"But Zack what if you need it" I asked?

"Don't worry bout me" Zack said as he started to walk away until he was attacked by Falcoez.

He was trying to fight them off but he couldn't and I only had one power left to use.

"It's ROTC TIME" I yelled.

Jen, Wes, SKy, and Zack looked at me as I summoned up one of my oldest powers.

"METALLIC RED ROTC RANGER POWERS" I yelled as the metallic suit appeared on me.

Zack was still getting attacked by the Falcoez thats when I told him to catch and morph.

"It's Morphin Time, Mastodon" Zack yelled as he morphed into the black mighty morphin power ranger.

Zack and me then started to fight the Falcoez but were losing until Jen and Wes jumped into the fight.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE" Jen and Wes said morphing into the pink and red time force rangers.

A Falcoez took a cheap shot and shot me from behind making me demorph and drop the morpher that S.P.D on it and Sky picked it up.

"Hey evil leave my family alone" Sky said as he put the morpher in front of him and said "S.P.D Emergency" morphing into the blue S.P.D ranger.

His parents, Zack, and I were amazed to see him using the S.P.D morpher that had fallen out of my hands. He then started to attack the Falcoez with ease until the fused into a monster.

"You want to play little blue ranger" the monster asked he then sent a beam and dmorphed Sky in front of us.

The monster then turned around and sent a beam and demorphed us on the spot and we were helpless against this monster.

"He doesn't but I do" said a voice.

We all turned and found Zordon in his human form holding a golden morpher.

"Hello rangers let's end this monster" Zordon said.

"Suit up guys" I said.

"It's Morphin Time, Mastodon" Zack yelled as he morphed into the black mighty morphin power ranger.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE" Jen and Wes said morphing into the pink and red time force rangers.

"It's time to kick it old school" I said as I summoned up the rest of my Rotc red Hero powers.]

"That won't work" the monster said.

"Shift into turbo" I said.

"What" the monster said surprised.

"Black Knight Turbo Power" I said as the black turbo suit appeared on me.

I then went charging at the monster full force knocking him off balance and a green and purple beam hit him making him falling backwards. I turned around to see my wife and son firing at the monster at least I hoped it was them.

"Hello Dad" the green ranger said to me.

"Hello baby" the purple ranger said to me.

"I don't understand how are you guys alive, I saw you get killed by the Tengas" I asked.

The monster then fired a beam and I jumped in front of the shot being demorphed because of the pain.

"That's it" I said.

"What are you going to do" the monster mocked.

"I need ninja ranger power now" I said as the ninja suit appeared on me.

"So what you changed your clothes" the monster laughed.

"It's ROTC time" someone said.

I turned around to see my old team the rotc rangers.

"Let's do it guys" Ryan said as we lined up like old times with me being in the middle.

"It's samuri and rotc time" I said.

"White and green rotc ranger power" Bryanna said as the white and green rotc suit appeared on her.

"Black rotc power" Ryan said as the black rotc ranger suit appeared on him.

"Blue rotc ranger power" Ronnie said as the blue rotc ranger suit appeared on him.

"Orange rotc ranger power" Logan said as the orange rotc suit appeared on him.

Wes, Jen, Sky, Leah, Tommy and me were wide eyed at this the original rotc rangers were here and then the orange rotc ranger threw me my old rotc red watch.

"Do it Dad" Tommy said.

"Go for it Honey I love you" Leah said.

Then two more beams came down and hit the monster to found out it was Aubrey and Jason.

"It's morphin time" Jason said.

"Sky blue ranger power" Aubrey said as sky blue suit appeared on her.

"Dark blue ranger power" Jason said as a dark blue suit appeared on him.

We all looked at each other I nodded at them to form the ultimate power blaster.

The other rangers and me then rushed the monster until the ultimate power blaster was finished.

"Now rangers what you going to do with that little toy" the monster laughed.

"This" someone said as they grabbed the blaster and fired at the monster destroying it, when the smoke cleared I was surprised to see Miranda standing there.

"Hello rangers my name is Miranda" the person said.

I walked up to her and Leah handed Miranda her morpher and after that Tommy disappeared and was replaced by Hezikah.

"You know Zordon sent you here to test you not have you become a ranger for the 100th time" Miranda laughed at me.

Just as she was doing that the monster grew and sent a blast demorphing all of us.

"Dean your team and you go fight this monster we will take cover" Wes and Jen said.

"Let's do it" I said.

"Right" my team said.

"It's Morphin time" I said.

"Green ranger power" Hezikah said as the green rangers suit appeared on him.

"Sky blue ranger power" Aubrey said as sky blue suit appeared on her.

"Dark blue ranger power" Jason said as a dark blue suit appeared on him.

"Purple ranger power" Miranda said as the purple ranger suit appeared on her.

"Dark red ranger power" I said as the dark red suit appeared on me.

"We need shogunzord power now" we yelled as the alternative shogunzords appeared.

We then started to do battle against the monster until we knocked out of our zords.

"We need more power" Hezikah said.

"I agree" Jason said.

"No doubt about it" Aubrey said.

"What can we do" Miranda said.

"I NEED ROTC RED MEGAZORD POWER NOW" I yelled as the red rotc megazord appeared and gave it's energy to my zord.

"WE NEED ROTC MEGAZORD POWER NOW" the other yelled as the other rotc megazords did what the red rotc megazord did.

Just as we had the rotc megazords come to us and jump in them the monster came right at us trying to destory the zords with us in them.

"I'm going for it" I said as I grabbed the broken rotc green hero watch.


End file.
